Naruto: Yellow Yoko
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Naruto doesnt use a mask to hide his pain. Growing up he embraces what everyone calls him a demon,hating everyone and not having anyone in his child hood his life is dark,angry. short Summary NARU&HINA Dark strong Naru. Mild Dark Hina in Future. Fem Kyu
1. A Demons Life Begins

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Alright in the story as some of you read in the summary. Naruto will be cold, dark and maybe insanely evil maybe. It will be a NaruHina, so as some of you read my stories you might know what to expect. So Naruto will be very different if you don't want to read it hey its cool i wont hold it against you. Also there will be some bashing...well there will be bashing, so expect some bashing from almost everyone that i see fit or how the stories goes. Enjoy the New Story.

Konoha October 10

"Hold the line for the Yondaime we cant let the Kyuubi break through" yelled a chunin as him and a few other Shinobi charge at Kyuubi trying to push him back.

Kyuubi swinging one of his many tails destroying one of the buildings.

**"Fools you cant stop me"** roaring the Kitsune swings its tails obliterating everything in its path. The shinobi being pushed back while some are killed by the destruction the Kitsune caused **"All of you shall die by my fury"** roaring the Kitsune he swings its claws to attack the shinobi holding the line.

Moments after that attack Minato Namikaze the Yondaime appeared on top of a Gama.

"Kyuubi No Kitsune you left me with no choice but to stop you"

The Kitsune hearing this lets out a mighty roar shaking the very foundation of Konoha. Minato holding a child in his arms looks at him "Naruto protect everyone, protect everyone that is precious to you. I'm sorry for this burden forgive me" placing the child on the toad head "Gamabunta please try to get close to him" seeing the toad take his pipe out.

"I'll try"

Minato performing a few hand seals "Forgive me everyone. Kushina I'm sorry I wont be able to join you, I hope you can forgive me" shedding some tears he performs the last hand seal "Shiki Fūjin".

Six small balls of flame appeared around the Hokage "NOW" screaming he feels a cold dark presence from behind. Turning his head he sees the Kami of Death chatting a spell of some sort, extending his arm he shows these beads wrapped around his hand following to his arm.

Minato looking at Kyuubi "Forgive me but I must protect Konoha"

Seconds later he felt a huge pain hit his back putting his hand together "Shiki Fūjin" a huge white light appeared blinding everyone in the area.

When the light faded Kyuubi was no where to be found.

All there was left of him is the Yondaime dead body holding a crying baby in his arms.

Hokage tower a Day later.

Hiruzen Sarutobi known as the Sandaime Hokage, the Kami of Shinobi has taken the title of Hokage once again. Listening to everyone in the room he wonders what is the child's fate, seeing that his father met an end and his mother died from birth complications. But with the child being soo young he will be a target of his parents enemies so deciding whats best for the child, he told everyone that the child the Yondaime used to seal Kyuubi is an orphan. Which everyone believe but yet Hiruzen could see some doubt in a some of his clan heads faces.

"It should be killed" screamed Sakiri a civilian council member. The other civilian members all agree with her "It should be killed before it finishes the job" yelled another member.

"Enough" screamed Tsume "He is a child, the Yondaime asked us for him to be viewed as a hero. Us shinobi will honor that" stopping she turns around to hear Fugaku laughing.

"Idiot that what he is" said Fugaku while the other clan members glared him.

Hiashi just snorted "Jealous that he defeated the biju while you ran scared" smirking he knows Fugaku had a bitter rivalry between Minato.

The temperature in the room dropped Fugaku glared, Hiashi while he just smiled in his face.

"ENOUGH" screamed the Hokage. "Since there is too much fuss about the incident I will place him in the orphanage with the others" getting up he looks at everyone "No one is to speak of this, only me and Naruto. When he gets older he will choose anyone that whats to know about his secret" everyone seeing the Hokage dark face gulps. "This meeting is over" walking out of the room everyone left expect one person.

Hiashi sat in his seat thinking about 'Naruto' placing his finger on his chin 'Why Minato why couldn't you be there when Kushina died, why take Naruto with you. I don't understand why you did it' looking at the door he sees Hiruzen looking at him. 'There must have been another way to stop the biju... but yet why did it appear in Konoha. You must have known something' thinking about Minato he cant help shake the feeling that there is more that everyone doesn't know.

"Hiashi is something wrong?" asked the Hokage seeing that he hasn't left "Go check on your wife at the hospital, you left quite in a hurry when you were there!" walking towards to him he sees Hiashi get up and bows.

But before he left the room "I hope the young Namikaze will be safe at the orphanage if not I will adopt my former teammate son" walking out he hears Hiruzen sighed.

"I'm afraid that cant happen. No one will accept him as Minato son since his birth certificate is gone with everything else" Hiashi stopping looks at Hiruzen.

"I see. So is this the best choice for Konoha to have a weapon or to have the weapon loyal to Konoha" seeing Hiruzen not move "Don't underestimate the boy, you know well how Minato and Kushina are. No doubt the boy will inherit it from his parents" walking out Hiashi can only think 'Kushina must have gave it to Hitomi but why?' wondering why she gave it to his wife and not to her best friend 'Mikoto' Hiashi heads to the hospital to check on his wife.

Next Day Hyuga compound

Hiashi talking to his wife in a secure room in the Hyuga compound.

"Hiashi I'm certain that someone from the Uchiha clan summoned Kyuubi I over heard the Sandaime talk to Kushina before she died" holding her stomach she looks at Hiashi in deep thought.

"Minato was right. Someone in Konoha is sabotaging the Hokage position, maybe the whole village" looking at his wife he takes the scroll that Kushina gave to her before she died. "Are you certain no one saw her enter your room while she returned back" turning to his wife she nods.

"Yes I checked with my byakugan" answered Hitomi.

Hiashi in deep thought is thinking what has happen in the past day. Seeing that someone is working in the shadows and having little evidence all he can do is wait, but who can he trust "The Hokage motives are questionable" seeing his wife nod "We will hold this until he becomes a chunin and present this to the fire daimyo"

"Agreed" said Hitomi 'I just hope everything will go fine with his life' thinking about him she hope for the best for him.

Time Skip 6 years later Naruto's life

At the age of two he begins to walk around the orphanage but every time he tried the care takers would grab him and lock him in the basement where there is little room to walk in. "But why it's dark down there, I can barely move with everything being down there" seeing that the care taker isn't listening to him. She tightens her grip around the two year old arm making him wince in pain.

"The basement is good enough for you demon. If any of us sees you moving we will tie you up to make sure you wont leave your dark room" caretaker using a dark voice pushes him to the door where he trip and fell down the stairs. "NOW STAY DOWN THERE DEMON FOX" screaming she slams the door not caring for the child.

Naruto on the ground holding his head and lets out a tear "I'm not a demon I'm I?" questioning himself he cant shake what the care taker says, liyng on the futon he made up in the corner of the basement. "No one likes me" curling to himself he falls asleep without his dinner again.

Naruto at the age of three was moved out of the basement now to the attic of the orphanage. The Hokage finding this out had the care taker remove from the orphanage but when he did that Naruto's life got worse.

Walking to the kitchen with a cracked bowl "Please can I get some more food" holding bowl in his hand the care taker looks at him with disgust. Reaching into the garbage she takes out a old piece of meat "Here demon that's all you get" dropping it in the bowl Naruto looks down and wonders why they are mean to him. Walking back to his room he notices the Hokage visiting him again.

"Hello Naruto how are you" looking at him Naruto gives him a glare "Whats wrong why are you acting like this?" wondering whats going on he looks at the care taker who seems nervous.

"Leave me alone why are you talking to a demon" turning his back on him he walks to his room.

Hiruzen sighed and nods his head 'Kushina, Minato I'm trying' turning to the caretaker he gives her a cold glare that could kill her.

Naruto's fourth year of life has become much worse then his previous years. He has become cold, he kept mostly to himself and he only left his room to eat or when the Hokage visited. Always in his room he wonders why they call him 'Demon Fox' or 'Fox child' rolling in his bed he hears the door opening.

Hiruzen walking up the stairs "Hello Naruto how are you today?"

"What do you want" giving him a cold shoulder Naruto lets out a short glare to the Hokage.

"Naruto whats wrong why do you hate everyone?" seeing the child is always angry he wonders whats wrong.

"I hate this place. Everyone hates me, they call me the Demon Fox or just demon. I HATE IT HERE LEAVE ME ALONE" storming out of the room he returns to one place that always felt home to him the basement.

Hiruzen sighed 'I must punish them again. Why cant they see him as the container not the Kitsune. Now he will begin to think he is a demon fox' sighing Hiruzen leaves the orphanage to think how to help Naruto.

When Naruto turned five he stopped listening to people, always starting fights which wasn't true the older kids always started the fight and the care takers would only make matters worse for him. "Why don't you just die" hearing the kids taunt him. Naruto just leaves the orphanage all day and wonders Konoha streets but staying close to the shadows, if anyone saw him out. They would chase him or try to hurt him like last time.

Remembering that incident he mostly kept in the shadows which he learned to hide very well. It seems to come natural to him to hide in the shadows even though he wore an orange shirt no one was able to see him.

'Why cant they leave me alone. Always calling me demon fox, always calling me names, always picking on me' walking around Konoha aimlessly he heads back to the hell of a place he calls home. 'Back to the shit hole again' entering through the window where the basement is he always has to enter the orphanage this way. Seeing that the care takers don't send anyone to find him or unlocks the door for him to enter the building.

"I hate it here" saying it to himself.

Hiruzen walking with a six year old Naruto to his new home.

Naruto who has become soo cold always giving people a glare. Always talking back to them not caring for anyone else but himself "Where are we going Hokage" giving him a angry tone. Seeing many people curse at him or glare him Naruto just stops and looks at them with hate in his eyes.

"Naruto why are you so angry at everyone" seeing the blonde child stop, he glares at the Hokage.

"I'm a demon Fox or demon child like everyone calls me. So that's what I'm going to act like a demon since everyone sees me like that" stomping his feet he glares the Hokage while he sighs 'This is not good' thinking abut Naruto they continue to walk to an old building.

Naruto looks at a building while the Hokage opens the door. "This place is for you Naruto. I think you are old enough to live on your own"

"Whats you game. No one ever gave me anything so why now?" wondering if he is playing a prank on him, like everyone did to him at the orphanage.

"No prank. This place is for you and I heard from my Anbu's that you hide very well in the shadows" replied the Hokage making the small blonde look curious into the building. The building must have three bedrooms, with a kitchen, living room and bathroom. Looking around he notices an old abandoned building connecting to his home, thinking about a few things he notices the shadows covering it. Walking in Naruto looks around in the kitchen "What about food and clothes?"

Hiruzen opening the refrigerator to show food "I will have someone restock this place once a week if necessary" walking to the cabinets he shows him all the instant packages of ramen. "The are clothes in your bedroom" smiling he hopes Naruto's nature will change for the better.

Naruto looking around and smiles "So this place is to mine all to myself?" seeing Hiruzen nod.

Naruto smiles "Perfect"

The first night of living in his new him he heard a loud crash "What" getting up he runs to the door to see a few people breaking in. "This is my HOME GET OUT" screaming in rage the people just laugh at him.

"Stupid demon you're home is in a cage" running down Naruto tackles the man "GET OUT" striking the man he notices some of them not standing straight and they smelled funny.

"I SAID LEAVE" screaming at them he got up and charges at them. One of them grabs a kunai and hits him on the leg knocking him to the ground 'There shinobi' looking up he sees allot of more people breaking in through the windows 'Noo. Why wont they leave me alone' shaking from rage he glares at the Shinobi.

"Dam Kyuubi brat" knocking him out.

Naruto falls unconscious hearing the last thing he said.

The drunken shinobi taking a kunai and begins to stab his body "Hey I want a turn to stab him" one of them barely standing stabs his leg making Naruto scream in pain "AHHH" screaming in pain he watches the chunin stabs him in the arm making wince in pain. Moving his head he takes a bite on the man arm making him scream in pain "AHH. Damn demon bit me" The chunin picks up Naruto and slams him into a wall "Lets see what happens when you cant use your arm" twisting his arm a loud crack was hear making Naruto scream in pain.

"AHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screaming in pain he looks at everyone "I hate you all" watching everyone smile one anbu with a Inu mask stares at him. Naruto watching him perform a few hand seals while his right hand begins to making chirping sounds like birds and a blue electricity glows around his it.

Watching this the Inu anbu thrusts his arm right into the chest of the blonde boy making him scream in pain. His whole body began to shake feeling the elasticity run through his whole body making him scream more.

"That's for Sensei and his family demon" dropping the blonde child on the floor blood pours out of his chest where the justu hit. Everyone watching this smiles while the Inu anbu got his revenge, turning around they quickly saw a few anbu that the Hokage sent to investigate the noise.

Two Anbu one with a mask resembling a cat with three red stripes - one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. Wearing the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. By the looks of her purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist she looks at Naruto and looks away "Those fools. He is a child nothing more"

The other anbu wore the standard attire of a member of the ANBU, with a sword strapped to his back and a cat's mask covered in green and red markings. Walking to him he checks his pulse "He's alive but barely. Get the Hokage, I will make sure they will heal him at the hospital" picking up the child they shunshin away.

Naruto mind scape

Waking up he looks around to see allot of water and very little light "This place is a dump where am I?. Did they lock me in a dumpster again" looking around he hears breathing coming from a direction.

**"I can answer you but you have to come to me. I wont bite"** hearing a dark deep voice he looks around.

"Great now I'm hearing a voice in my head" mumbling he walks to the location where he heard the voice. Walking he finds a cage with golden bars with a Kanji symbol in the middle meaning "Seal"

**"I see that my vessel decides to pay me a visit for once. Come close to me you will understand why everyone hates you, why they call you Yoko"** watching the small blonde child walk to the gate the Kitsune turns his head in confusion **"Aren't you afraid of me like the other afraid of Kyuubi?"**

Naruto turns to the Kitsune with his cold icy, hateful eyes "No" in an angry tone "I'm pissed, those shinobi broke into MY home. Attacked me and to make matters worse they are playing a stupid genjustu on me" glaring at the Kitsune in front of him he watches it chuckle.

**"No Kit. I am no Genjustu I indeed am the reason why your life is in this dismay"** smiling he watches the child tilts his head in confusion "You're the reason why everyone hates me?" seeing the Kitsune nod his head Naruto starts to chuckle "Some genjustu" looking at the Kitsune he starts to put everything together but. "So are you really the Kyuubi or some lame genjustu?" laughing some more he looks at the Kitsune behind the golden bars.

The Kitsune hearing him chuckle begins to get angry **"YOU FOOL DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM. I AM KYUUBI THE NINE TAIL KITSUNE, THE STRONGEST OF ALL"**

"If you say who you really are then why are you here?" interrupting the Kitsune. He walks closer to the bars and glares the kitsune "So talk where am I?" demanded Naruto wanting answers from the Kitsune.

Kyuubi watching the boy moves his head closer to the golden bars **"Interesting you're not afraid of me"** staring at the child Kyuubi smiles showing his teeth **"This is your mind. When they attacked you and knocked you out my chakra brought you here."**

Naruto hearing this raises an eye "This dump is my mind?" looking around 'What the hell am I thinking' looking back at the Kitsune "If this is my mind then why are you here? I was told that the great Kyuubi died against the Yondaime almost six" not finishing the sentence he looks at him, like a light bulb went on. Everything made sense why everyone called him demon fox, why everyone hates him, why every hurts him, beats him.

Kyuubi letting out a fox grin **"So you figured it out. Why everyone calls you Yoko, why everyone hates you, why everyone hurts you. I'm sealed inside of you, sealed like a cage rat for something I didn't want to do"**

Naruto tightening his fist in rage "Why" shaking in rage he turns to the Kitsune "WHY ARE YOU HERE. WHY ME WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE, YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY LIFE IS A SHIT HOLE" screaming he hears the Kitsune chuckle.

**"The reason is quite simple I was force to attack your pitiful village"** smiling he looks at Naruto **"I saw how you fought against the Shinobi who attacked you let me train you"** smiling he watches Naruto slams his fist against the golden bars "Train me for what?" yelling at him he glares the Kitsune behind the bars.

"**To protect yourself to live your life in peace"** stopping he moves closer to the bars **"I DONT WANT A WEAK VESSEL"** Naruto hearing this smiles "And I got the strongest biju to help me. But what do you want from me, their must be something for you to gain isn't there?" wondering what he wants he sees the Kitsune smiles.

**"I will benefit to see those fools get killed by you, BUT there is a man I want dead. The very same person who forced me to attack your village, right now he went into hiding but in time he will show himself again"** Naruto hearing this lets out an evil smile "How strong can you make me?" asked the blonde child eager to hear.

**"Strong enough that all the other villages will fear you. BUT there is a price to pay for this, it seems that that attack damaged your chakra system and for me to heal it I must let you merge my chakra with yours. Meaning You will always be using my chakra in doing so I must change your body to make it stronger to with stand the chakra"** Naruto listening to the Kitsune and smiles "When can you do it and what changes will happen?"

**"Very soon and the changes wont be nothing dramatic like Kitsune ears or tails will appear. But your body bones and muscles I will make them stronger, better I will make your chakra pathway wider to increase more chakra to flow through your body. Meaning you will heal much faster then you use to and justus you use will be more lethal"** seeing Naruto smile he looks at Kyuubi.

"Then lets begin" ordered Naruto waiting for his new gift.

Kyuubi smiling but he gave a serious look towards the boy "**If I did the Hokage right outside the room would kill you. But seeing that he lied to you why don't you share what we discuss but in a small way"** smiling Naruto lets out a huge grin. He's angry that he lied about the story, angry that he didn't tell him about the Kitsune being sealed inside of him "I will" replied Naruto in a dark voice that made the Kitsune smile.

End of mind scape

When Naruto woke up he noticed a petite girl about the same age as him with short blue hair sleeping in a chair 'Cute' thinking about her he snaps his from his daze. Looking around he notices "Lord Hokage" in a tone to wake up the man.

When Hiruzen heard Naruto he woke up "Your awake" relieve to see him alive and well but the glare that Naruto gave the Hokage made him think twice "Why didn't you tell me about the the Kitsune sealed inside of me" Hiruzen hearing this looks shock at Naruto. Turning to the girl he picks her up "I will be right back"

Naruto watching him leave lets out a snort looking out the window "**Kit"** hearing Kyuubi talk to him within his mind 'Yes?'

**"Allow me explain a few things if he doesn't believe you, coming from me I will persuade him"** chuckled the Kitsune making Naruto smile.

When Hiruzen came back he takes a serious look at "Naruto how did you find out?"

Naruto smiled "I meet him in my mind. Locked away behind a huge golden cage" giving the Hokage a serious look "Why didn't you tell me. The reason why everyone hates me calls me demon, Yoko, beats me, hurts me. WHY?" wanting to know the truth he screams again "WHY"

Hiruzen sighed "I was hoping to tell you when you are older. Old enough for you to defend your self but seeing that attack that almost killed you I don't think that will be possible now" looking away he knows he messed up and it might just have cause Naruto future as a shinobi.

Naruto starts to laugh "That lighting bird attack basically destroyed half my chakra system didn't it?" Hiruzen hearing this 'Kakashi. You fool' but stopping he looks at Naruto "How do I know?" seeing the Hokage nod "I will let him tell you since I'm too tired to explain a few things"

"Let him tell me?" wondering who Hiruzen eyes widen 'He doesn't mean'

**"indeed"** replied Kyuubi using Naruto's body to talk through him and seeing the Hokage face turn serious "**I wont cause any harm to my vessel seeing that your village does such a great job in doing so" **seeing the Hokage glare at the Kitsune** "Now Hokage it isn't my fault for what happen six years ago, you can thank that Uchiha clan for that"** smiling Hiruzen stares at him. 'Itachi is right about everything, why is everything happening now' thinking what has happen in the past six years he cant shake that Kyuubi knows more.

"What do you want and how did you know about Naruto's damages?" asked the Hokage wondering whats going on.

Kyuubi smiles "**Quite simple I've been the one who has healed his body all the time. Your medics only scans his body making you think they are healing him"** seeing the Hokage shock reaction Kyuubi smiles**"I can repair it but there is a price for that" **smiling he watches the Hokage raising an eye.

"Your freedom is out of the question" answered the Hokage but he heard Kyuubi starting to chuckle **"Oh no I don't want that. ****_Yet. _****The only way his chakra system to be repaired is for me to merge my chakra with his, but in doing so it will change his body. He will be stronger, faster his body will be harder like his bones, skins,muscles and his chakra path way will be wider" **telling the hokage almost everything he waits for his answer.

The Hokage hearing this 'There must be more but what?' taking a short breath "Why are you doing this there must be reasons why?"

**"Yes I have my reasons. Some of my reasons is to NOT have a weak vessel, another of my reason is to watch the boy defend himself against those idiot villager and shinobi you have. But another reason its in my nature to help a kit like him, I see him as my own seeing that I did more harm to ****him but yet I healed him and watch him grow to what he is today"** Kyuubi giving out her explanations watches the Hokage who is in deep thought.

'Can I trust him but after what Naruto has gone through?' seeing that he has a few choice 'But if he doesn't that means more problems and I cant afford to have Anbu always watching him and I wont always be around to watch him, or to protect him' sighing he gives Kyuubi a straight face "Very well I will let you BUT if I feel that you are going to hurt Naruto I will rip out whats left of you and send you to the stomach of the Kami of Death" threaten the Hokage making Kyuubi smile.

**"Very well I will give the kit control again"** closing his eyes Naruto wakes up and looks at the hokage "Who told them where I lived, they all knew?" turning to the Hokage he remains quiet.

"I don't know but I will get to the bottom of it" getting up "I heard you fought back, but you need more training to protect your self. How would you like to enroll in the academy?" seeing that he fought back and bit a shinobi making him nervous thinking he is infected by the demon.

When Naruto heard this he smiled "Enroll me Hokage-sama I want to show everyone that I'm going to be the strongest in the village" smiling the Hokage lets out a chuckle hearing Naruto say that.

"The strongest in the village that would make you Hokage someday" chuckling he watches Naruto roll his eyes.

Naruto grabbing his chest while the Hokage runs to him "I'm fine he is beginning to heal my body" replied Naruto feeling some pain shot through his body.

"Very well Naruto good luck and I'm sorry" walking to the door 'Minato and Kushina forgive me but its for the best for everyone' thinking about his parents which he cant deny it no more.


	2. Lies, Conspiracies, A New Naruto

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Hospital during the night.

A tall slim pale skin beautiful woman is watching Naruto sleep. Moving her blue hair away from her face she cant help let some tears fall from her face 'Why couldn't I adopt you. I tried so many times but yet they were all denied by the Hokage. Minato, Kushina forgive me I tried to raise him and take care of the most when he was only a baby' thinking the day she had to give up Naruto when he was only one and half years old. She would try to visit him at the orphanage but the Hokage told her not to go. Wondering why she couldn't help feel that he needed someone to talk and care for him "Why?"

"**Why what?"**

Hearing a voice she turns to Naruto whose eyes a red blood red slits.

"So what the Hokage said is true. You are healing him" letting some tears of joy she feels happy that he will be fine.

Kyuubi watching this smiles **"Indeed he will be fine. But my question is why did you give him up to that Orphanage"** the last word she used a tone and spat at it. She recognized the woman, she was probably the only few people that actually took care of Naruto when he was a baby. Feeding him, changed him and rock him to sleep at night, she indeed was a mother to the child but Kyuubi whats to know why did she give him up to that Kami awful place that he had endure for the next four to five years of his life.

Watching the Hyuga turn her head away "I was ordered by the Hokage to place him in the orphanage seeing that he wouldn't survive as a infant. So I took Kushina son and raised him as my own" letting some tears fall from her face she remembers her former teammate and best friend.

"**Kushina. So you know more then the Hokage, but yet it feels the Hokage"** They Hyuga woman glaring at Kyuubi with hate in her eyes which shocked the Kitsune very much "The Hokage" The Hyuga spat at the name "He knows everything he denies everything that fool. His father Minato Namikaze The Yondaime told my husband that someone in Konoha is sabotaging the Hokage position, maybe the whole village. I over heard his mother having a argument, with the Sandaime Hokage about" stopping she hears Kyuubi giggleing making her confuse.

**"The Uchiha Clan"** said Kyuubi with a dark hateful tone while the Hyuga woman nodded** "Yes I was summoned by someone then placed under a genjustu. Then he summoned me in Konoha and ordered me to attack" **thinking what has happen in the past six years. Kyuubi cant shake this bad feeling that the Sandaime is sabotage Naruto's life **'What would he gain form that?' **thinking about a few things Kyuubi looks at the Hyuga woman **"You said his father is the Yondaime is he not"** seeing her nod. She tells him one of the reason that Hiruzen said about his father enemies which is true, they would take the chance to kill the Yondaime son to get there revenge on for the loves one that he killed.

"But another reason he denies him as Minato son because his birth certificate is gone with everything else, but its not Kushina came to my room and cried told me everything. She gave me the scroll with everything and its kept safe with me and my husband his former teammate and best friend" cleaning some tears form her eyes Kyuubi is deep thought and she is angry. Her instincts is taking over and she is glaring a hole at the Hokage monument and that glare is going directly at the Sandaime "But what makes me more upset what my Husband thinks that the Hokage is trying to do. The best choice for Konoha to have a weapon or to have the weapon loyal to Konoha" letting some tears out she looks at Kyuubi "Please protect him. I'm afraid my time in this world is at my near my last birth took too much from me and I fear I wont see him be happy" covering her face with her hands she wonders if Naruto will be happy. Wondering if her oldest daughter wont be branded with the curse seal fearing that the elders of the clan will do something.

**"You and I are quite the same"** seeing the Hyuga woman confusion she lets out a giggle **"Its hard for us Vixens to watch kits or children to be in harms way even though he isn't our own kit but we watch him as our own" **The Hyuga woman hearing this is shock "You're a Vixen" covering her mouth she lets out a giggle to herself "Who would have guess it the most powerful biju is a female" giggling she hears the Vixen giggle as well. **"Indeed and the kit doesn't even know it yet... if you don't mind not to tell anyone yet as well?"** seeing her nod and smile. Kyuubi raises Naruto hand up **"Take his hand"**

The Hyuga woman hearing this slowly takes his hand. Waiting for a moment she watches his hand glow a small, warm red making her relax a bit. Taking a deep breath she feels relieved like a weight is lifted off her shoulder** "I removed the poison from your system"** watching the Hyuga eyes widen "POISON?" letting out a terrified scare she watches the vixen in a sad nod "But I have bloodline disease. That's what the Hyuga medicals told me, unless" stopping she looks at the Vixen **"Unless what?" **thinking what she might knows "To get rid of me before I gave birth, but Hiashi told them to wait until I was in labor, why didn't no one know about the poison in my blood work. The elders pressured my husband to make the decision but he refused to listen to them!" thinking she hears Kyuubi **"Who are your doctors?"**

Knowing the answer she watches the Hyuga Hyuga patriarch wife eyes widen then turns dark "Those bastards I will show them a lesson in respect and loyalty" hearing the vixen giggle **"Please they wont make good Kitsunes nor Vixens"** The Hyuga female hearing this giggles "Indeed and thank you. My Name is Hitomi Hyuga is there is anything I can do. Or to pay your life doubt to save me please ask me" getting on her knees the Vixen tells her to raise. Thinking what can happen she tells her to to tell her husband from what has happen and to hold on to the scroll until he is old enough to protect himself. But more importantly she wants her daughter to be strong as well **"That was her in here earlier wasn't it"** watching Hitomi nod. She tells him that Naruto called her cute and felt that his heart was warmed a bit, but he is a long way to go and he needs to figure it out on his own. As they talk through the night they came up with a plan to expose the elders and Hyuga doctors.

As they continue to talk an elderly male medical nin doctor who only works at night came into the room saw them talk?

AS they stopped talking he lets out another yawn "Forgive me you two but I didn't know Naruto woke up" letting out a yawn the Vixen raises an eye turning to Hitomi who is confuse. She saw most of the staff act hostile towards Naruto and never really bother to heal him but this one seems different. "Naruto you are going to need your rest, so please don't over strain yourself, its 2 in the morning" turning to the Hyuga patriarch wife "Lady Hyuga you need rest because of your Bloodline disease" walking to Naruto's bed he looks at the chart "You will be release in thee days, four the most if you don't heal right" signing something down he places a step to make it original. "Knowing the other doctors they will dismiss this regardless if he is healed or not" letting out another yawn.

Not both females in the room said a word while he lets out another yawn. Watching him Kyuubi turns to the Hitomi and lets out a Vulpine grin which made Hitomi giggle and getting the male doctor attention. Hitomi getting up locks the door making the doctor confuse by her actions but yet he is wondering how did she get up from the wheel chair and walked to the door with ease. Looking at the two he overhead about the Hyuga patriarch wife having a bloodline disease which intrigued him. Of all his his years in the field he never remembered not one Hyuga to have that, the only clan that had it was the Uchiha clan, shrugging his shoulders he looks at the two.

Kyuubi was first to talk **"We need your help?" **

Getting his attention he raises an eye. Turning his attention to the Hyuga patriarch wife, he shrugs his shoulders and listen what Naruto is going to say and when he does lets just say Konoha is going to have a shock that will rock its foundation and two clan will be involve in due time.

Next Morning

Everyone is stunned about Hitomi Hyuga miss diagnoses. The Male medical nin letting out a yawn mumbling hate to work during the day watches everyone check her blood work. The Hyuga medical nins are being scolded not by Hiashi but the Hokage as well. Hitomi watching this is smiling turning to Hiashi he bows to Tunto who is the medical nin who accidentally took the blood work. At first his story didn't check out but using the nurse as a excuse who messed up the paper work to the room he discover the poison and remember a case like it all those years ago. Going to the file room he made it look like he went through the files to show proof and when he found that file and same poison his actions back his story.

The elders of the Hyuga clan seem upset but in truth they were angry and when Hitomi told Hiashi what really happen he wanted to kill the elders on the spot. Not just for his but also for endangering there newest newborn Hanabi (note from the anime at the chunin exams she is listed as seven years old. that would mean Hinata is five years older then her so I decided like almost all the fanafaction that i have seen to make it three- fours years apart the most) Hiashi is furious he cant go to the Hokage not knowing his true reasons and when Hitomi told about Kyuubi no Vixen her real name Hiashi did something he hasn't done since he was in the academy years. He fainted. Which Hitomi giggled thinking how her husband and daughter are alike in many ways when he was younger.

When Hiashi woke up Hitomi told the vixen everything and that she confirmed that someone from the Uchiha clan did summon her and ordered Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Seeing that he gather more evidence but the question is who form the clan can summon a biju. Fugaku the clan head is the best suspect, but he run when he first saw the Kitsune when she appeared? Wondering more what they can do, they wonder if Naruto will be fine and not only that. He heard the Hokage has sign up Naruto to enroll in the academy next month with the first of the year class, seeing his daughter will join the academy that year he also wonders if the other clan heads will enroll there children as well.

Later Afternoon at the Hospital

Naruto waking up feeling like he jumped off the Hokage monument, every single part of his body hurts. "Man what hit me" stretching a bit he walks to the bathroom. As he walks in he notices himself in the mirror "Wow that's me?" hearing some giggling** "Indeed it is. I hope you like your new improvements on your body, like I said yesterday. You are stronger, faster you're body is harder. Bones, skins,muscles and you're chakra path way is wider but that's not all"** watching the Kitsune letting out a grin he wonders about the giggle he heard. "OK what else should I know?" wondering what Kyuubi is hiding he feels different more awake like more stamina, more energetic alive.

"**As I told you that attack damaged your chakra system and for me to heal it I must let you merge my chakra with yours. Meaning You will always be using my chakra in doing so I must change your body to make it stronger to with stand the chakra"** reminding Naruto he lets out a mental nod. **"From now on your body produces Yokai chakra like me...well half of it. It will still have some human chakra like yours but in very little amount and if anyone tries to seal it. That seal wont have any effect on your body or chakra, just me, so I think it will be wise that someone who is from a clan of Fuinjustu will learn some" **this made Naruto confuse "Wait if I'm from a clan, then why hasn't any of them come for me?" wondering where Kyuubi got this information she brings Naruto into his mind where the sewer is. Naruto looking at Kyuubi "WHAT CLAN WHAT DO YOU KNOW" screaming Kyuubi raises from the ground and shots a red stream of light making him wince in pain. She doesn't want to be yelled at and he is a kit who needs to learn manners and for him almost raising himself he needs to learn a thing about manners NOW.

Naruto getting up slowly looks at the Kitsune in front of him. As he watches he notices the red stream coming out of his body and taking shape of a female "Whats going on?" watching the female he notices the blood red hair going down to her breast which is oversize but in a right perky way that would make any man drool. Her figure is like an hourglass that would make any man crazy just to plow her, her skin is pale but yet smooth. She has a round face and when she open her eyes he noticed the red pupil with the black slit in the middle. Looking at the cage he notices the Kitsune sitting down or sleeping looking back and forth "YOU'RE A GIRL" Looking at the beautiful red Kimono with a orange Vixen with nine tails on the side he is shocked to see the greatest, most powerful biju being a female.

Kyuubi hearing this lets out a vulpine smirk that sent a shiver down Naruto spine. Walking to her vessel she looks at her handy work admiring what she has done, which made Naruto confuse and when he looked down "WHERE'S MY CLOTHES YOU ERO-VIXEN" screaming at her. She glares Naruto to put him in his place.** "Kit you will not raise your voice on me UNDERSTAND"** the cold voice made him shiver more besides being naked. Walking around she notices all the baby fat on him gone and replaced with lean muscle, he grew a few inches probably rivaling another boy from a certain clan. **"Raise your arms in the air"** ordering him what to do he mumbles something underneath his breath **"Don't mumble"** scolding him he raises his arms in the air. Noticing his upper torso he will have a well tone chest that most thirteen years wont have until he is sixteen, looking to his stomach she smiles to see the lean muscle starting to take shape** "Well I see my handy work has done wonders"** wondering what she means he looks down and notices someone grew a good amount. Tilting his head then shrugging Naruto looks at Kyuubi **"You are going to make your mate very happy in the future with that part of yours"** folding his arms he glares at Kyuubi who is giggling.

"Now with our examination done mind telling me what clan?" using a tone the Vixen stops giggling and glares at Naruto making him shiver. **"First Kit you will either call me Kyuubi Sensei or Vixen Sensei"** watching him gulp he lets out a very fast nod. **"Good. Now for starters you will remain quiet and listen from what I say understand THAT!" **Naruto gulping sits on the floor which made him uncomfortable. Kyuubi starting to tell him who she met and helped which she and her husband has for him. At first the six year old is angry to hear who has the proof to show his birth right, but then when he heard why they did it he understood. But when he found out about who is his father he got angry to hear it. "CANT BE TRUE. IF I AM HIS SON THEN WHY DO THEY TREAT ME LIKE SHIT" screaming and cursing Kyuubi eyes glows red making him nervous. Bowing his head Kyuubi lets out a deep breath. She knows he is angry to hear this but he needs to understand why, telling him that his father made many enemies in Iwa they would take the chance to kill him or even to kidnap him to make him into a mindless weapon which made sense to him. Seeing that his own father condemned him to this life he refuses to take his last name for any reason, but Kyuubi smirks she knows he will someday have use that name to save someone he will love.

**"As you can see you can process this more then any child can"** seeing Naruto raise an eye "I assume you also increased my brain activate so I gather and know more information then most children would know in their age. So in most terms I am thinking almost like a teeanger" watching the vixens nod. She cant wait to see what he will do with his new heighten sense when he gets out of here, as she resumes she tells him about his mother who is from a clan who are masters in fuinjustu and since he is the last he will learn fuinjustu to keep that legacy alive. Which made Naruto confuse **"The reason why not all enemies use ninjustu to finish their enemies off"** seeing him nod. She tells him that he will begin training and once at the academy you will announce your self as Naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki of Konoha container of Kyuubi No Vixen the Nine Tail Kitsune. Which made Naruto smile thinking how they will react to who he is "Earlier you said something about Yoko? What does that mean?" seeing her smile Naruto wonders if that was a mistake.

**"Yoko is part of the old language like jinchūriki means human sacrifice. Yoko means Demon Fox. Like fox also means Kitsune as Yokai means demon, I prefer to speak of the old language seems more original, more cryptic"** this made Naruto smile. He liked the sound of Yoko to him it made him feel alive, turning to the vixen "When do we begin training Kyuubi sensei?" kneeling Kyuubi slaps her hand together and opens it to show a scroll. **"This is a summoning contract for the Kitsunes. Summon them they will aid you in your life to fight alongside of you, when you find a mate she will also sign it"** watching Naruto roll his eyes. He mumbles "Crazy vixen trying to find me a mate, only six years old" looking at Kyuubi she glares at him **"Don't mumble"** using a dark voice he shivers. **"Now I want you to finish examining your new body go"** throwing him out of his mind Kyuubi performs a few hand seals changing his mind scape to a better scenario to a pond with a giant tree next to it and a grassy field.

When Naruto returned back he looks at himself at the mirror. His baby fat on his face is gone and his whisker marks are slight darker, his hair got spikier, more wild in some places "Nice" looking at his biceps he feels the muscle "I guess with these new improvements I wonder who will be stupid enough to try to hurt me again" smiling he walks back to bed and rest.

The next day

Naruto looking at the window wonders what Kyuubi said about his clan. Seeing that he belong to a clan who are masters in Fuinjustu but the nation was destroyed during the end of the Shinobi war. Thinking about them he wonders if the Hokage knows any of this and if he does did he hide this like everything else. Hiding everything, his heritage, his identity, the six year old wondered about his parents when he was younger but stopped when the other children at the orphanage made fun of him. Thinking about a few things 'Maybe I should tell the Hokage that I know about my heritage?' thinking about it. He decides not to seeing that he knew about the Vixen being sealed inside of him 'Wait. I thought she was a he so does that mean he thinks that he is a he not a she. Wait did that sound right?' thinking about it he grabs his head. "Ahh this is confusing" looking at the Hokage monument from the hospital window he notices the door open to reveal the person he was thinking about a moment ago.

"Lord Hokage-sama" taking a sniff he notices two people in the room "And you brought friends" looking at the right wall, then to the left wall he wonders whats going on. When Hiruzen heard this he raised his eye up thinking how did he find about his anbu. "You can tell him and her to come out" looking at the window he adds chakra to his eyes to see things closer to him 'A hundred feet is the max I can go' stopping the flow of chakra into his eyes he looks at the Hokage who has a clam face. "The Kitsune or should I say Vixen finished healing my body while she gave me a few improvements"

Hiruzen hearing this eyes widen "Wait Vixen?" watching Naruto nod "You are telling me the strongest Biju is a Vixen. A female is the strongest biju not a male" poor choice of words for the Hokage. The anbu who heard that comment glared at the Hokage which made Naruto chuckle "Hokage you should be careful from what you say. She isn't happy about that comment neither is your anbu Kunoichi' The cat wearing anbu being the same one who helped Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage and Naruto. The cat anbu with thee stripes on the mask looks at Naruto with a confuse face hiding it behind her mask.

"How did you know I was a female?" wondering how did he know. Naruto looks out the window debating if he should tell her. "I won't get angry at you but I am interested to know how?" asked the female anbu wondering she turns to the Hokage who also gave a nod.

"I smell blood, not like the regular blood more like" stopping he looks down to her lower part of her woman hood 'Dam vixen she is affecting me about a mate' then moving to her face. The Anbu hearing this removes her mask to show her purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She also wears reddish-purple lipstick. Naruto looking at her shrugs his shoulder and looks out the window adding chakra to his eye again. The other anbu with a cat's mask covered in green and red markings appears next to her and removes his mask to show his short brown hair and black eyes. "What are you doing?" watching him he feels his chakra being more wild more demonic?

Naruto stopping the flow looks at the anbu in front of him "You two are young to be anbu" looking at the girl she is about sixteen years old and the male is about seventeen years old. Looking away he looks at Konoha wondering if he can become a shinobi, if that happens that means allot of civilians would complain to the Hokage about the demon going to the academy.

The hokage watching Naruto is wondering what more did Kyuubi do to him "Naruto what else did she do?" wondering he watches Naruto rolls his eyes. Explaining about the bones, skins and muscles which the Hokage already knew about, but when he got to that part "Yokai?" asked Hiruzen wondering what that means. Naruto lets out a chuckle "It means demon in the old language like jinchūriki means human sacrifice. She said my body produces more demonic chakra instead of regular chakra. So in a way my justus will be more lethal and she will train me to control this power so I wont destroy or hurt anyone near me" looking out the window he notices some wood vines coming from the wall. Hearing Kyuubi speak he turns "Anbu-san I suggest you stop with your Mokuton. She is telling me that it will cause you harm if you don't stop" Turning to the Hokage he gives a nod to him.

"Interesting Naruto. What else did she do" wondering what other abilities did she give Naruto.

"My sense are heighten. I can add chakra to my eyes which lets me see up to one hundred feet away form me. I can hear, smell up to a mile away that is one of the reason why I can tell the difference from a male and a female" replied Naruto which shocked everyone in the room to hear this.

"Almost like a kekkei genkai?" stroking his beard he hears Naruto chuckle.

"Yes but it wont pass down to my children, besides my healing factor that's pretty much sure" seeing the Hokage stroke his beard he notices his frown seeing that the other abilities wont pass down to his children 'Wonder whats that about?' looking at the anbu "Whats your names?" watching them he notices the female walking next to the hokage while he nods "Yūgao Uzuki" bowing his head he watches the male "Tenzo" bowing as well he looks out the window thinking about a few things.

Hiruzen learning all this looks at Naruto with a happy smile, thinking how powerful of a shinobi he will be in the Ranks of Konoha. But more importantly the importance he will play in Konoha key role to keep the village safe and the other villages at bay. Thinking about the academy he wonders if anyone will bother him "Naruto. as for the law" stopping Naruto glares at the hokage.

"I'm going to tell everyone at the academy. I want no secrets if they accept me fine if they don't." watching them he looks out the window "That's their problem if they wont accept me" his cold dark voice shocked everyone. But what shocked the three the most that he is going to tell his academy class the status he has in Konoha. "They are going to find out about from their parents, so why bother hide it" The anbu turning to the Hokage and sighs. Hiruzen knowing how much of a headache he will get and paperwork he knows the clan heads will be on his side, but the civilian council will want his head and then he has to worry about his former teammates. Knowing Danzo he would want the boy to go to his root program, Homura will most likely want him to learn then kept in Konoha to be watched and to protect us. The same with Koharu knowing those three he knows he will get a headache in the future.

"Very well Naruto" shocking the Anbu they ask about the law he placed to protect Naruto. Arguing with them he silence them saying its Naruto choice and from what he said is true, "If you can avoid it then so be it. But if you feel that you cant then I wont hold it against. I will let the instructor know about it and give them a few answers in case they have questions" seeing Naruto bow his head. He is getting annoyed to hear the vixen yelling at him to show manners and respect, which Naruto is getting pissed off. Seeing that he spent most of his life alone, he particularly raised himself and hearing someone yelling at him to show respect even though he knows it the Hokage probably doesn't deserve it. "Anything else you want to know Hokage"

Hiruzen nodding his head looks at "Naruto the Academy will start in one month. You are lucky that I register you in, because many will try" stopping he watches Naruto look outside the window 'He's more distant more cold. This is not good, he might think he is the demon fox, Yoko' Stopping his thought he looks at "Naruto yesterday you said a word. Is that word from the old language as well? Yoko?"

"Yes it is. It means Demon Fox" answering he looks at the three "That's what they call me. That's what I am a Yoko. Yoko Naruto, Konoha Yellow Yoko. Has a good ring to it" ignoring them he looks outside the window wondering when he will leave. Both anbu talking to each other while the Hokage sighs seeing how this has affect him, it will take time to show Naruto he isn't the Kitsune or Yoko, that he is a human like everyone else. "Very well I expect great things coming from you Naruto. I hope you will pass with flying colors who knows maybe you might graduate early" smiling Naruto shift his gaze and glares the Hokage. For a brief second his eyes turned into blood red with black slits in it shocking the three.

"FINE" in a dark tone that it felt the room departure dropped about forty degrees.

"Lets leave he needs a moment for himself" Anbu bowing places there mask on and leaves with the hokage.

**"I don't trust him. He is hiding something"** replied Kyuubi seeing that the Hokage knows something and is hiding it from Naruto. From what Hitomi Hyuga said, her and Hiashi her husband will show the proof to the Daimyo when Naruto is strong enough to defend himself.** "Do you accept their decision. I mean they were the ones who bought the house and she did take care of you as an infant before the Hokage and Elders of her clan ordered her to give you up and place you in the orphanage"** Naruto hearing that place made him angry for almost four to five years that place to him was a nightmare. He remembered a sweet kind loving woman before the orphanage. But it bother him allot to think "What do they want in return?" thinking how can a famous and noble clan what from a Yoko like he calls himself. "I am a hokage heir maybe they want something out of it. More power, immunity if they ask since I fall under that law since who my parents are, but also do they want more political power since my mother was heir of a nation?" thinking about he smiles knowing that not six year old is thinking about this.

"They want you to be happy" replied The vixen seeing how the day has gone "Enjoy the time of relaxation. During this month before the academy starts I will begin your training"

enjoy the new chapter yea i know its less then 7 to 8 thousands words and the next chapter should be interesting also check my profile for more updates on my other stories.


	3. Academy Starts A Hide Out Found

I do not own Naruto

No Flames.

Flash back

One Month ago one Day before the Academy starts.

When Naruto was released from the Hospital, the first thing he went to check on his home and when he got there he frowned to see all the windows broken. 'Dam them all. They are going to regret for every messing with me, I swear to Kami they will learn their lesson' walking towards his home he sighs thinking how much of a mess he has to clean up. Deciding not to clean up his home he walks to the outskirts of Konoha's wall to relax and think how things are going in his life.

'I mean with all this new knowledge and power. I got to hide it until I graduate like that no one will expect this coming from Konoha's Yoko' thinking what his academy class going to be. He wonders if anyone will talk to him or be his friend, as he continues to walk around the forest outside of Konoha walls, he stays close enough that can still see the wall. 'At least they didn't fix that hole' seeing that no one reported the hole in the wall but luckily a big bush is covering that hole making everyone think that there isn't any. But on the other side of the wall its covered with thick trees and bushes making it a perfect hiding spot for a grown adult male, to get in and out of Konoha without being noticed.

Continue walking around the forest he leans against a tree and thinks how his life would have been his parents were alive. Would he be viewed as the Yondaime son, or another citizen of Konoha 'I wonder?' laying against the tree he feels uncomfortable. Getting up he looks at the tree he was leaning against "What is this?" looking at it. He taps the tree hearing its "Hollow Trunk?" wondering whats going on he adds chakra to his nose and takes a few sniff. 'What is that smell?' smelling something old and rotten?

Walking around the tree he notices a switch that is disguised as a branch, when he pulled it down the front of the tree trunk dropped a hidden door. Walking in he looks at a stair way going down, shrugging his shoulders he notices some lamps pop to life lighting the stair way. Walking down he notices some doors leading into different directions of the place "Where am I?" thinking out loud he walks straight forward to the first door he sees to his right.

Opening the door he notices allot of "Weapons?" looking around he notices Kunai, Shiruken, clothes, armor and much more. Walking in he noticed a big silverish, blackish rock just glowing with an odd aura, with three color stones in it. Each pair of stone having the three colors, red,blue and white. "Whats this?" looking at he notices his reflection in the rock.

Kyuubi seeing what he is seeing smiles telling him in time he will learn what it is.

Listening to her he nods and wonders where he? As he walks out of the room to the next one.

"I wonder if the Hokage knows about it? But" looking around he notices allot of dust and spider webs around the area? "This place looks like it hasn't been used in years or maybe decades?" the advance six year old walking around finds a door with "Library, Research?" opening it his eyes widen to see the shelves filled with books. Everywhere he turns he sees a wall of books, Scroll "Awesome" walking in he see's a wall "Fuinjustu?" walking forward "Katon, Suiton and Futon justu?" smiling he walks out of the room.

"Things just got better on my side" seeing that he hit the jack pot. He wonders who was the person who left this all this behind "Its there lost" walking out he walks up the stairs to check the area much better later on. "I got things to do"

**"Indeed"** replied Kyuubi seeing that he found a great stash of equipment. She wonders who did the belong and better yet why did he or she leave it behind and why hasn't no one come back for it... yet.

As he looks back what has happen in the past month he still feels sore and heavy. Kyuubi placing a gravity seal on his body was making it hard for him to move, run and do daily activates. It got so bad that one of the old chairs in his kitchen collapse on him while he was eating his ramen. The face he had was priceless and the Vixen couldn't stop giggling from that scene it took her hours to get over it and when she did Naruto mumbles 'Crazy Vixen trying to kill me' But this is the beginning of his training and when he gets older he cant wait to learn some ninjustu.

For the Hokage it was a different story.

He told the council, Elders and Clan heads what has happen to Naruto. When clan heads heard about Kyuubi being a Vixen, Tsume Inuzuka clan head of the Inzuka clan who uses Inu's as partners making them a deadly force to be reckon with broke out in laughter. She laughed so hard she fell off her seat and started to hold her sides showing how much she was laughing "Control Yourself" rage the Hokage making her quiet.

When he got to the part of Naruto's new chakra many of the council from the Civilians side screamed for his death while the others screamed for his exile. The Hokage leaking killing intent put many of there places, but one Council woman Sakiri Haruno demanded that he would be executed becasue of what happen to her husband who died on that night. Hiruzen, elders asking him more questions to why this happen and when he explained What "Kakashi Hatake" did. Many of the clan heads frowned expect Fugaku he was smiling which Hiashi caught that smile which made his blood boil, but when the Hokage told him about his bones, skin, muscles everyone was shock to hear this. The civilians council thinking its going to be twice as hard just to hurt him, now its going to be ten times harder just to try to kill him and the council didn't take this too well. When the Hokage got to his new heighten sense every clan head turn to Tsume.

Everyone knows her clan are the best trackers.

"What do you mean" she had a dark tone. Tsume worked hard to build her clan reputation to show everyone they are the best trackers, it got so far that the Hyuga clan comes in third because of there sight. The Aburame because they use bugs that flies back to them telling when everything. The Inzuka abilities because of them having Inu traits make them a lethal opponent but also a powerful tracker. With there kin sense of smell, hearing, they can track a person almost a half mile away. But when he explained about Naruto's new sense of smell and hearing up to a mile way.

"WHAT" screamed Tsume.

Shocked that Konoha jinchūriki sense's might surpass her own clan, she didn't say anything. Turning to the Hokage he explains that the Vixen enhance his sense that would make him a better tracker ,which is true. But when he paused he looks at Hiashi and Fugaku knowing those two they wont be happy to hear this little piece of information. "His sight has also changed" seeing everyone turn to him. Fugaku instinctively activate his sharingan waiting to hear what the 'Demon' he call s Naruto. When he told everyone that he is able to add chakra to his eyes, he explained to everyone he is able to see one hundred feet closer to him.

"WHAT" screamed Fugaku while Hiashi remained calm for some reason.

Hiruzen noticing his calm reaction wonders what he is up to. Turning to Fugaku he slams his hands on the desk "You are telling me he has a doujustu" yelling he glares the Hokage who is calming smoking his pipe.

"No he doesn't have a doujustu. He has a powerful Kekkei genkai that I am sure he is hiding" seeing everyone reactions.

Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan and head of Konoha Jonin commander wonders what the Hokage is up? Lately he has been acting weird and from what Hiashi pointed out in the past he cant help wonder if the Hyuuga clan head is right about something. "May I remind you all. What you said Hokage-sama, that he wont be able to pass it down to his children. Only the healing rate will but what you said is true maybe it requires the demonic chakra to be passed down" looking at Hiashi he notices his relieve face.

'Hiashi are you right about this?' thinking what has happen in the past six years he wonders what Hiashi said to him the night after Kyuubi attack. Wondering about the Hokage position he wonders if he is hiding something to secure Konoha or Naruto. 'But the question is why?' thinking about a few things he thinks back what Minato said to him?. Thinking about the Yondaime he might have found something that might threaten Konoha foundation but the question is what. Watching the Hokage he wonders why is he calling Naruto a lair 'Maybe but is the Vixen liying to protect him...or her self?' shaking he wonders how bad she is. Thinking about his wife he wonders if all females are like that.

Hiruzen listening to him nods "But why only Naruto?" asking he looks at Shikaku who remains quiet.

Shibi Aburame a head of the Aburame clan voices his thought "As some of you are aware of his hardship life and how the civilians" stopping he tilts his head towards the civilian council who glares at him while trying to scare him with there killing intent. "Treat him. She is probably securing his and her future and perhaps from what you know and gather from Naruto. That she has been healing him while our medical nin expect ONE who shall not be name, for his safety" seeing the civilian disgusted faces "Perhaps she wants to make amends?" voicing out his thought many of the Civilian council scream at him about his idea.

"That's stupid. What kind of demon would do that" Sakiri screaming looks at Shibi who seems unaffected by her.

Tsume sighed getting everyone attention "If she is indeed a Vixen. They are notorious and fiercely protective of there kits, so what he says is very true" seeing everyone shock reaction Tsume nods her head knowing its all true. While everyone talks about, Hiruzen wonders if it will be possible to talk to the Vixen in Naruto's mind which everyone turned to Inoichi Yamanaka.

"You want me to go into his mind and talk to a Biju" seeing the Hokage, elders and civilian council nod "THEN WHY DONT WE JUST RELEASE HER AND ASK HER WHY SHE ATTACKED US IN THE FIRST PLACE SIX YEARS AGO" screaming he watches everyone get a huge anime sweat. "That was a rhetorical question" Hiashi hearing this remains quiet and calm from what he learned from his wife he knows he can trust Kyuubi... well he can trust his wife to talk to her. When he first heard about it, he fainted and thought it was all a bad dream.

After everyone is done arguing the Hokage orders a Anbu to bring Naruto in the Hokage chamber.

After a half hour has gone by, Naruto is being escorted not by one anbu but a squad of anbu which made everyone raise an eye.

"You summoned me" using a tone he side step to his right making the anbu fall face first while he try to back hand him "Next time Anbu-san. If you disturb my training I will remove your legs" closing his eyes he takes a few calm breath wondering why he was summoned in to the room.

Hiruzen giving the anbu a signal to leave, but Naruto raised an eye "What about the other three that are behind you and your former teammates?" shocking everyone in the room he takes a sniff "One needs a bath. The other has allot of bugs and the last has her period...I think, I cant tell if he is actually a she. Maybe that person has a identity crisis?" shrugging his shoulder he taps his foot and rolls his eyes.

Everyone turning to the Hokage while he turns to Danzo and glares the man.

Danzo who calming raised his eye wondering how did a six year old figure out his root anbu while the others didn't even notice.

"Danzo, I suggest you tell your personal nin to leave now" reminding himself to have a talk with his former teammate. He watches Danzo give them a signal as the three shun shin away in a poof. Seeing that Naruto just demonstrated some of his abilities, he wonders if he lied about all this? "Naruto we will send Inoichi Yamanaka into your mind to have a chat with the Vixen" seeing Inoichi letting out a nervous smile. Naruto raises an eye wondering why the Hokage is doing.

"Hai"

Both Inoichi and Naruto standing apart from each other "Well?" asked Naruto making Inoichi nervous. Naruto watching him perform a few hand seals "Try to relax and please don't struggle" taking a gulp he is nervous to go inside in his mind. "Shinranshin no Jutsu" As both bodies hit the ground they watch and wait to hear what will happen.

Naruto Mind scape.

Naruto walking towards the very large tree that makes the Hokage tower look like a bush. Inoichi amazed to see this place, looking around he notices the huge grassy filed, a huge mountain the background, a pond right next to the huge tree. "Amazing" walking he notices a female.

As he continues to follow Naruto he stops and bows "Kyuubi sensei I bring you" stopping he looks at Inoichi "I didn't get your name?"

Inoichi just gets an anime sweat while everyone in the council room just face fell. "Inoichi Yamanaka" bowing he hears the Kyuubi giggle.

**"The mind walker clan. How interesting, so who else is in that room. The Hyuga's, The Nara, everyone as well?"** wondering who else is out there she must choose her words wisely to make sure nothing bad will happen. Turning to Naruto he sits on the floor and waits for them to talk, wondering why he was summoned to the Council Chambers which wasn't the first time and will never be the last.

"We have some questions regarding about his kekkei genkai" wondering why the Hokage is soo interested he should ask Shikuka about this. He remembered one time that Hiashi spoke to him about something, wondering if this is connected he waits for the Vixen to answer.

Kyuubi hearing this knows Hiruzen must be pushing this **'Dam if they find out about his kekkei genkai they will place him in that blasted CRA'** thinking about what Hitomi said. She lets out a vulpine smile making Inoichi shiver, while Naruto just lets out a yawn. **"As the Hokage told everyone it wont pass down to his children, besides his healing factor that's pretty much sure. The reason for the other abilities because they need his yokai or what you mortals call demonic chakra. Since his body can now produce it because of me, his justu will be more lethal and the control for his chakra will be much harder for him to learn and control"**

Everyone in the council room hearing this looks at Naruto's body.

"I see so the reason why he has this it's because of you?" asked Inoichi as he watches Kyuubi nod. "I see but there is one thing we need to know?" watching Kyuubi raise an eye she nods her head wondering that he is going to ask. "Why did you attack Konoha six years ago?" when he asked that. Naruto sitting on the floor looks up and wonders why as well?

Kyuubi remained silent, she told the Hokage it was someone form the Uchiha clan that caused her to run a rampage. **"I didn't want to attack but someone controlled me and order me to attack"** everyone in the room hearing this gasp while Naruto sitting on the ground gets angry.

"What do you mean someone controlled you" Naruto getting angry begins screaming at her,while everyone thinks he lost his mind for screaming at the Vixen.

Kyuubi shift her gaze onto Naruto making him nervous **"What did I say about screaming at me, or raising your voice to your elders"** Naruto gulp he shivered hearing her dark cold icy voice. To Inoichi he shivered and closed his eyes but everyone in the room all the guys shivers thinking how bad Naruto has.

Shikuka hearing her shivers saying she is worse then his wife. Which made every single man shiver thinking about their wives as well.

Back to Inoichi "Who was the person who controlled you?" everyone waiting for her to answer. Hiruzen and Hiashi knows it is someone from the Uchiha clan but the question is who? Naruto looking at her waiting for the answer as well. To him he wants revenge for the asshole who ruin his life, the person who took his parents away from, the person who caused him all this pain and trouble.

**"I cant say who"** everyone hearing this wonders why** "I don't trust that person or his family. They might be still working with him so for my safety and Naruto's I wont say until he is old enough to defend himself or unless he shows his face again"** everyone hearing this looks at each other. Hiruzen on the other hand turns to Fugaku wonders if it was him who summoned Kyuubi but if he did where did he get the contract to summon her?

Inoichi hearing this looks at the red hair woman "Very well. Seeing that I got what I needed I will leave" turning to Naruto he gets up and has a pissed off look.

AS Inoichi does a few hand seals "Shinranshin no Jutsu end"

End of Mind scape

When Naruto and Inoichi returned he got up and began to walk "Were are you going boy" hearing someone trying to stop him he turns to see a old man wearing bandages. "Training since the academy starts tomorrow" turning to the Hokage he gives him a nod to leave, while Naruto gives him a half way bow. Some of the civilians turns to the Hokage demanding why is he allowed to go to the academy, but the Clan heads minus Fugaku all argue since he has a biju. He should be training under the Shinobi arts, while some of the other council screaming demanding when they were going to tell them.

"ENOUGH" screamed Hiruzen getting everyone attention. "As some of you don't know, Kumo has two jinchūriki on there side. With Naruto we can keep them off of us, I surely don't want to hand over another body over to Kumo" turning to Hiashi he closes his eyes and takes a few breaths. "He will go to the academy and learn to become a shinobi" seeing the clan heads nod. The civilian council just rolled there eyes in disgust, wondering why they are letting him join, but seeing that there enemies have two and they have the strongest they keep quiet for now.

"Now for the biggest questions" getting everyone attention "Who has the power to control a biju?" seeing everyone reaction some members turn to Fugaku knowing his sharingan has the power to control a biju. Seeing that the rumors about the first hokage going against Madara they all wonder if it was him.

"I suggest we focus on more important matters at the hand" replied Danzo giving Fugaku a time to gather his thoughts.

With Naruto

When Naruto left the Hokage chamber he walks home to start the repairs on his home. Remembering seeing some old wood planks and nails he walks home to start the repairs the shinobi did almost a month ago "Jerks and when I find that Shinobi who attacked me and almost killed me. I'm going to send him where his sensei and family is "walking he wonders what shinobi lost there life going against Kyuubi and seeing that some shinobi family lost mothers, sisters and more. He cant shake the feeling that they are going to keep a close eye on him for a very long time, and with the mummy he saw. He has to be extra careful with him, he felt 'Weird?' which Kyuubi agreed.

End Of Flash back.

Academy first day.

Naruto waking up a little early to get ready, seeing that he has no one to wake him up he had to ask Kyuubi to wake him up. At first he found it useful thinking he can use her as a alarm clock but when she threaten not to wake him up on time he decided to not...all the times. Getting some black clothes from his closet he makes his way out of the house, while grabbing the brown paper lunch he made last night 'I wonder how everyone is going to take about me'? thinking about it. Kyuubi reminds him about the introduction about his status which they both agreed if it comes down to it he will.

Academy

When Naruto got there he notices allot of parents with their children, as he leans against the tree he hears some mothers talking to each other "They let the demon in the academy" turning to them he smiles. "Surprised they let the demon in" watching the females freeze he lets out a smirk. "All you do is call me demon fox. But I prefer Yoko" walking to the two he glares them with red pupils and black slit eyes making the woman shiver "Yoko Means Demon Fox. That's what I am" as he makes his way towards the door he hears many parents and families talk about him.

One girl older then him is telling a boy about his age with a puppy on his head "He's trouble stay away from him. He has no family a orphan understand that" listening to her he sees a man about the same age as her very close to her 'Probably her guy'. Shifting his eyes towards that family he recognizes the woman from the meeting he had. Continue walking he notices a girl with pink hair "That boy is a monster stay away from that demon" hearing the girl agreeing with her mother. He recognized the voice being the council woman who demanded his head on a platter.

'Fools' continuing walking he notices a boy with a duck hair but style have a lecture with his father.

"The boy with the blonde hair beat him in everything. You are a Uchiha a elite, the strongest in the village, show the demon you are above him" glaring at the man he knows him from the Hokage chamber. Getting closer to the door he notices a girl that looked strangely familiar to him. Adding more chakra to his ears "I want you to behave in class and make friends regardless who they are. Someday that person will remember your kindness" Naruto stopped remembers that voice. Grabbing his chest he closes his eyes "I will" replied Naruto while the girl also said the same thing to her mother.

Starting walking again he notices a boy with sunglasses talking to his father about bugs 'Weird' as he walks he comes around to see three men with two boys and one girl. Recognizing the man he looks at the girl and notices some resemblances of the two, but he also notices the other two resembling the adults.

"I want you three to play well"

"Make friends"

"Be open minded"

While each parent talks to there children they all nod.

When Naruto got to the doors he walked towards the class knowing where it is since the Hokage showed him a week early in case the head master tries something. Seeing no one in the room he takes a seat all the way in the back of the room waiting for the class to start.

After a few minutes the children begin to walk in with a tall man wearing a green vest with a scar on his nose. Still sitting he wonders how his training as gone and wonders about the hide out he found a while ago.

As he looks at everyone he looks at the paper whose names he found outside, smiling he didn't see the demon fox like everyone calls him "My Name is Iruka Umino. For the next few years I will be your instructor" watching everyone nod he notices a blonde hair boy looking out the window 'It cant be its him' shaking a bit he regains his composure.

"Very well everyone will introduce themselves" Replied Iruka which Naruto rolled his eyes.

AS the roll call comes Naruto pays more attention to the next eleven people coming up.

Watching the pink hair girl "My Name is Sakura Haruno. My mother is head of the civilian council" which made Naruto roll his eyes.

The next was the kid wearing the sun glass "My Name is Shino Aburame. Clan heir of the Aburame clan"

Naruto raising an eye hears form Kyuubi that they use bugs as weapons in there clan. Hearing this he raises an eye wonders how powerful is he really? Watching the next person he notices a kid with a pony tail.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. Clan heir of the Nara Clan"

Listening to Kyuubi he finds it interesting that they use there shadows to control other people movements 'Watch out for him'

"My name is Choji Akimichi" Clan heir of the Akimichi clan"

'Body parts?' hearing this he looks at the chubby kid.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. Clan heir of the Yamanaka clan"

Naruto already knew her abilities.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Clan heir of the Uchiha clan"

Naruto hearing Kyuubi growl raises an eye 'What should I know about him?' thinking he hears Kyuubi telling him about the sharingan. Listening to the first set of stages Naruto raises an eye 'You're kidding me, he can cast genjustu with his eyes. Copy Ninjustu just by watching you and predicting your movements. Interesting?'

Kyuubi also telling him** 'There's more but in time you will learn them"** Naruto giving her a mental nod **"But with your new abilities lets just say he wont be able to copy you"** letting out a vulpine smile Naruto just smiles.

"My Namm ee Iss Hin aata HHy uugAa. Cccl la Nn He irr oo ff tt hee Hyuu gga Cl aan"

Naruto watching her notices her stuttering thinking she is nervous. Stopping he cant place his finger where did he see her before, hearing Kyuubi giggle he rolls his eyes wondering what she knows. Shrugging his shoulder he turns to Iruka who lets out a big sigh. Everyone turning to Naruto while he looks at Iruka.

"Your last" everyone caught his tone.

Some of the children started to talk but one boy with the puppy on his head remembers what his sister said to him.

"He's just some orphan that my nee-san said. He's not important" teasing Naruto some of the other kids say the same things that their parents said. "Stay away form him, he's trouble" hearing some more Naruto begins to laugh making everyone confuse.

"You're right. I am a orphan but unlike some children in this academy class I have a special status in Konoha" Iruka knowing where this is going is about to say something. But when Naruto leaked some killing intent that made Kyuubi proud, Iruka was frozen in fear, he would never expect a six year old to ever leak that much malicious intent to anyone.

Some of the other children feeling this shivers, as they watch Naruto stand up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchūriki of Konoha, container of Kyuubi No vixen The True Nine Tail Yoko that almost destroyed Konoha six years ago"

Everyone hearing this looks at him with shock eyes, Naruto looking at Iruka and smiles "I know for a fact the Hokage told you to answers any questions" sitting down "Most of you here in this room wont even survive your first real mission" turning to Sakura he lets out a evil smile "Especially a daughter whose mother is on the council who has no right to intefer with Shinobi affairs"

Everyone turning to Sakura wondering what he meant. Naruto smelled something in the room 'Fear' taking some sniff he can smell the fear off of some children in the room. "That big fore head of yours will make an excellent shield to block Kunai coming from a enemy" everyone shocked to hear his dark voice he turns to the one with the puppy on his head.

"Inu. Kind of pathetic I think yokai kitsune are allot more powerful" smiling he watches the boy with the puppy on his head begins to growl. Naruto on the on the hand started to laugh "You're pathetic" moving his eyes around the class room everyone looks at him. Fear, disgust, hate but there were some faces he couldn't read, one had a neutral face, three had confused and sad faces and one face he couldn't point his finger on it. Thinking he looks at Iruka who is trying to get everyone attention 'At least I wont have any problem to process anything' smiling he wonders how the next few years is it going to be. Seeing that he is much smarter then everyone else thanks to Kyuubi he sits back on his chair while some students still look at him.

"I suggest you start teaching" replied Naruto making everyone turn to him as he leans against the chair he looks at everyone smiling 'That next few years is going to be fun'

When Iruka snapped out of the killing intent he looks around the class glaring, whispering all talking about Naruto 'Yoko. Yokai what are those'? turning his attention to a girl she asked Iruka what he said is true.

"Yes its true" seeing everyone shock reactions Naruto just yawns wonder how the first day is going to be. Iruka watching Naruto wonders how his life has been "He's been carrying a burden to protect us from the Kitsune... er I mean Vixen which we just found out recently" seeing many stun reactions allot of students look at Naruto who he just grins.

"Yea I was shocked myself. The proud civilian council telling the shinobi council I should be killed" stopping some pink hair girl screams at him

"You should. My Okaa-san tells me you're the demon fox that attacked Konoha all those years ago" seeing many people talk Naruto throws his head against the seat and starts to laugh.

Iruka hearing this sighs "Naruto what does Yoko and Yokai mean?" wondering if the Vixen has taken control of him, he has to report this to the Hokage in case if she did.

Naruto just grins "Yoko means Demon Fox. Yokia means Demon" turning his glare towards Sakura "Go ahead kill me. Then when the other nations comes with there own demons you all will be either" stopping he feels cold steel pressed against his neck "Anbu-san they are going to become shinobi, might as well tell them"

The cat wearing anbu with three red stripes - one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. Turning to Iruka "They will learn in time. Besides every nation has two biju's while we have only one" seeing that she is hiding some truth many children shiver from her answer but Naruto on the other begins to laugh.

"Really in time you say. Very well Anbu-san she doesn't want me to start a fight on my first day, seeing that everyone already knows what I am" smirking the anbu removes her Katana from his neck 'Memo to self train with a weapon that I can use against her and possible others in the future' thinking everyone watches her disappear in a puff of smoke.

Everyone hearing Naruto talk about a person like she is in the room. Iruka hearing looks at "Naruto who doesn't want you to start a fight on your first day?" wondering if he made a mistake for asking he watches Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Kyuubi" that was one word that made everyone turn to him "Yes I can talk to her and she tells me half of you will die on you're first mission against real shinobi in the world" seeing half the class turn to Iruka he sighs knowing this wont be easy.

"Yes its true a shinobi life isn't easy. Most of you wont live to have a family or to start one, its hard life but some of the rewards are worth it" reassuring some of the students he glares Naruto for making some the children scared. He wonders how the parents are going to take this reaction with him, turning to the corner where the anbu came from he wonders what the Hokage will say.

A girl with black hair raises her arm "Iruka sensei I thought the Kyuubi was a boy Kitsune?" Naruto rolling his eyes wonders how did he fall for it as well. Turning to Iruka he scratches the back of his head telling everyone from what he knows which it came from the Hokage directly. Some of the turns to Naruto wonders why did the Hokage let him join, as for Naruto he leans down on his chair waiting for the lesson to begin, turning his gaze to some of the class mates he notices the boy with the puppy on his head glaring at him.

Slowing shifting his gaze he notices the Uchiha glaring at him 'I see I got his attention' hearing Kyuubi replied he wonders how the next few years of his life is going to be? As the day ends Naruto sitting there waits for everyone to leave, seeing Iruka sitting in front of his desk Naruto looks outside and wonders what kind of training the academy is going to be like.

Getting up he walks out of the classroom towards the side exit, so he wont get any attention from any angry parents. Knowing his classmates some of them are probably telling there parents about Naruto and what he has, smiling he walks towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" stopping he hears someones voice. Turning around he notices the red tattoo fangs on each cheek, seeing its the same guy who was with Kiba and the older girl Naruto just stands there, noticing the chunin vest.

"Beat it" replied Naruto in hateful tone. Watching him, Naruto turns his back and notices two more guys appearing with the same marking on there face but with ninken "Perfect more useless Inu" insulting them he watches the chunin in front of him walking closer to Naruto.

"You got some nerve to call Kiba pathetic. He's next in line to be clan head of the Inzuka clan, do you know who we are" getting angry he pushes Naruto down to the ground, Naruto getting up gives him a blank expression.

"A clan who doesn't wash and smells worse then the mutts" insulting them some more the young chunin charges Naruto with a Kunai. Jumping back he adds his chakra to his fist like how Kyuubi showed him to do while training and slammed it in the young chunin gut. The two things well three things if you heard, maybe four if you got lucky to hear it. Naruto hitting him with such a force that the chunin went flying, hitting the tree, then you heard bones breaking and him hitting the ground very hard. The other two watched this happen are shocked to see a six year old out strength a chunin "He is a Yoko Run" one of them running with his partner to get a anbu.

The other was frozen in fear.

Naruto walking forward watches the chunin cough up some blood as he walks forward he notices the a tiny sparkle coming from his leg thigh 'A Kunai?' seeing that he has one his hand Naruto casual walks to him. "Got you?" striking him in the chest Naruto spins to his left grabbing the Kunai from his hand, plunges it in the chunin chest making him scream in pain.

Naruto still holding the kunai in his hand "Next time get a real shinobi to do a shinobi job" twisting the kunai the chunin chest he screams in pain making Naruto smile. Taking the kunai out of the chunin chest his body falls dead to the ground not moving in his own pool of blood. Turning to the other and his ninken "You're next" the dark voice made him soil himself. While his partner dog went to the bathroom as well "Whats wrong don't you guys know how to play dead" smiling he hold the bloody kunai in his hand.

As he takes a step forward the ground around him shoots up and makes a wooden cage "Tenzo. I was just defending myself from them" turning his gaze towards the anbu he looks at Naruto behind the mask.

"Explain?"

Turning his attention the the other Inzuka and his ninken, Tenzo release Naruto seeing that he defended himself against the young chunin. Getting the information from the genin he turns to Naruto seeing that he killed someone and wasn't even affected by it.

"I will report this to the Hokage saying you were provoke" Naruto giving him a half bow, since Kyuubi is telling him to show some respect. Tenzo turning to the genin from the Inzuka clan "You are in trouble. Not that you attacked a academy student but you try to aided the him by teaching him a lesson" grabbing the Inzuka he shun shin away with the inu.

Naruto looking at the bloody Kunai in his hands "That felt good" smiling he's going to like to punish people for hurting him.

Hours later

While walking back to his home he hears many people talk "Yes he killed a new chunin from the Inzuka clan" hearing more he shift his hearing to the others "Yes that chunin who is dating Tsume daughter" Naruto rolling his eyes. Thinking about the fight he hears Kyuubi telling him he needs more control over his chakra, the next punch he could have delivered could have killed him on impact. Discussing more Naruto lets out a smile knowing this will give him a edge against a few people who will think twice to mess with him.

Getting closer he notices something in the corner of his eye hiding in the shadows, taking a sniff he smells "Vanilla and Lavender?" wondering who wears that he hears the vixen let out a small giggle "Woman" thinking what he has heard he wonders if he really was a worthy chunin seeing that he killed him so easily. Hearing Kyuubi talk she explains that their are some qualities or missions that they will prompt someone to Chunin in a short time while they aren't even ready yet.

"**Now for Tomorrow. We will begin training at the pond"** telling her vessel whats going on she wonders how his chakra control going to be like in the next few years.

Yo devilzx here going to ask everyone to leave a review for which bird contract I'm going to give Naruto. I have listed it down to the Phoenix contract that will be part of the original 4 celestial guardians.

The next is the Owl which I will give him some upgrades to go along, to make it powerful enough.

So in the review put down which bird summons that will be good with the fox contract.

Also with the toad contract going to be straight i will ask everyone to put a review if they want Naruto to have it as well, in the future after the forest of death.

Enjoy


	4. Training and Spying

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

4 years later

Naruto's Hide out

As the four years have gone by Naruto who finds the academy to be too boring for his taste. The only times he gets to enjoy the academy is when he is sleeping through lectures, or when they have a practice spar, which only Iruka or Mizuki will spar him him. Every since he killed the chunin, many people thought he became a genin seeing that he fought and killed a chunin with quite the easy. Over the years Naruto would have to break into the academy, so he wont have to deal with the parents glares. But on the worse days he would come in late from the Hospital, when the Anbu refuse to stop some of the shinobi or their team. It got to a point where Naruto pumped enough chakra to one of his fist he crushed the ribs of one jonin making him past out on the ground, after that incident. They stopped attacking Naruto seeing that four years of academy training did this, everyone thought it was best if he was taken out but the Hokage said it was impossible for him to do that to a jonin from what he learned at the academy.

Hiruzen getting the reports knows he is getting training from Kyuubi but to be able to do this to a low level jonin while he is still a academy student is impressive "Must keep a closer eye on him and his academy activities"

Flash back 4 years ago few days after the Inzuka chunin death.

Naruto walking to the academy hearing some parents talking "I cant believe they let him go. He killed someone why not kill him as well" said a parent talking to a chunin instructor. Naruto stopping moves closer to the shadows and listen "Sadly it was the chunin that provoke him. But from what I heard, the clan heir from the Inzuka compound made fun of him and said that Inu's are weak. So after a few more trade insults the Inzuka heir kept quiet during the academy time and we assume his sister boyfriend said he will take care of it" shocked to hear this the parent continues asking from what he said is true.

The chunin instructor telling her what Iruka told "Yes he can talk to it" as the two continue to talk Naruto over hears how some of the children are afraid to fight him. Smiling he begins to walk towards the classroom for today's lesson, as he continues he smells 'Kiba' continuing walking he stops at the door and tilts his head. Staying still he sense a weak killing intent, shifting his gaze he notices Iruka, along side with the academy class walking towards the class room. Smiling he waits for them to arrive at the door "Naruto?" called Iruka wondering why he is outside the classroom.

"Sensei. I suggest you pay close attention" using a cold tone everyone shivered. When he opens the door Kiba charges at him with a kunai in his hand "Die" screaming he is inches away from Naruto's chest. Naruto looking up glares at him with blood red eyes with black slits making Kiba scared 'He is a demon' still charging at him. Naruto raises his hand caught his wrist and twist it until you heard a unnatural pop "AHH" Kiba screaming in pain while everyone wince from hearing the pop.

When he dropped the Kunai on the ground Naruto turns to Iruka "I killed one Inzuka chunin. Can I kill him since he tried to take my life" stating the fact Iruka lets out an anime sweat.

"No" screaming and using his big head no justu. Naruto turns back to Kiba who is crying "Why did you kill him. He was like a brother to me, more like a father" crying he feels its all of Naruto fault, that he is dead.

Naruto rolling his eyes lets go of his wrist and pushes Kiba back in the classroom "You're pathetic" walking towards the exit. Iruka goes into the class room to help Kiba.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Naruto turning around and gives Iruka a dark glare that made him shake in fear.

As he continues to walk he leaves the academy to train by himself.

When word got out what Kiba tried to do, Tsume picked up her son at the nurses office, scolding him for what he tried to do. When she left she saw Hana waiting for her outside ready to go "You had no reason to say anything to Kiba about" Tsume stops talking while two Anbu escorts Naruto back to class. Naruto seeing who it is stops and smiles "Count yourself lucky that you aren't looking for a new heir. If Iruka didn't stop me, everyone would see him dead" walking back Hana tightens her fist in rage.

"Why did you start with him" asked Hana holding back some of the tears.

Naruto stopping smiles "Really so you didn't tell him I was trouble or stay away from him. He has no family a orphan understand that. On the first day of the academy!" seeing her shocked reaction, Tsume turns to her and gets angry. She didn't know this she was talking to another parent and had no knowledge of this. She heard from Kiba that Naruto started it and wonders what could made him do that and the mission report from the anbu she found it strange saying Naruto didn't started it while her two clan members told her the opposite what happen.

Tsume taking a deep breath "Hana is it true?" asking her daughter she looks away shame and nods "I see very well you and Kiba are grounded. I want you to apologize to him" seeing that her daughter started she never liked the guy she was with, instead Naruto did a favor for her. Always starting trouble and always making Hana do things that not her character, watching her daughter she walks towards Naruto who begins to walk towards his class.

"Save it. She isn't sorry and Kiba wont forget this" walking back to his class he leaves a Stun Hana standing there while Tsume sighs thinking how much trouble they are in.

End of flashback

Naruto remembering that day he didn't return back to the academy for a week. Everyone wondered where did he go, the Hokage was about to send a anbu squad to find him but Naruto was home in the basement practicing his taijustu.

Early morning Academy

Walking towards the academy Naruto sticks to the shadows to hear everyone talk or gossip, over the years he has been making a name for himself by pranks the anbu, which they couldn't catch him. He prank the Uchiha police force building by gluing all the doors and windows shut, which everyone tried to figure where did he get all the glue to do this. Continuing walking he notices a chunin walking a girl to the academy jumping to the trees, he jumps on the roof of the academy to walk into class.

**"You can walk on the walls?"** replied Kyuubi seeing that he chooses to make things hard for himself.

"Where's the fun in that" smiling he walks towards the door to go the classroom. Every since the whole Kiba incident the academy keeps the front doors lock so accident wont repeat themselves AGAIN, but Naruto always managed to get in the academy building or the classroom. Iruka picking up the class outside while everyone follows him, thinking that one more year they will be old enough to do this, smiling he looks straight to see Naruto leaning against the wall. As he comes to a stop he shakes his head "Naruto how did you get into the building?" wondered how he did it Naruto just smirked.

"Like I will tell you my secret" still leaning on the door he asks Iruka if they are having the lesson outside in the halls making some people chuckle. Iruka letting out a big sighs opens the door to begin class "Everyone in?" watching everyone walk in Iruka waits for Naruto to go in as well. Last time he stick a sign on his back saying 'Throw Kunai here' even though no one throw a kunai to the teacher's back. But everyone throw paper balls at his back.

As the academy continues Naruto begins to doze off 'Dam should stop studying those fuinjustu at night' letting out a yawn he places his head on the table and begins to sleep.

After an hour or so everyone began to hear loud snoring, while Iruka gets a anime tick mark that is growing every snore Naruto lets out. Everyone watching this cant help but laugh but Iruka walking to Naruto's desk "NARUTO WAKE UP" screaming and leaking some killing intent.

Naruto slowly raises himself up "Class is over. That's thoughtful of you waking me up" getting up Iruka grabs his collar before he left the classroom, not falling for that again "Oh no your not leaving this time" looking at "Everyone outside" seeing that the lecture isn't helping he wonder if everyone has been practicing there kunai throwing.

When everyone got outside, Naruto walked up the tree and slept on the branch.

After thirty minutes it "Naruto" called Iruka looking around he doesn't see him "Where did he go it's his turn?"

"Up on the tree" said Ami (she's the girl who made fun of sakura while collecting flowers while Ino cheered her up)

Iruka raises an eye looks at the tree "How did he get up there?" wondering how? He walks to the tree seeing a blonde sleeping comfy up on the branch 'Why' grabbing his foot he pulls Naruto down to the ground waking him up with a crash.

"What was that for" nursing his head he glares at Iruka while he points at the training dummy "Your turn" giving him five blunted Kunai to throw at the dummy. Naruto looking at Iruka "So which dummy? The one in front of me or the one filled with sand?" insulting Iruka he watches the teacher using his big head justu "THE ONE WITH SAND"

"Geez don't yell you are going to pop a vein" getting up he throws the blunted kunai from where he is missing the targets. Everyone watches this begins to laugh "Its dead" this made some of them stop laughing while Iruka raised an eye "I hit all major vital point. So other words he dies from blood loos, shock or trauma" letting out a yawn Iruka turns to the dummy shocked to see that "He's right?" turning to his clip board "Extra points, meaning you tied with Sasuke" seeing that Naruto tied with Sasuke he wonders how much is Naruto holding back.

Naruto shrugging his shoulder leans against the tree while everyone talks. Before he closes his eyes he notices Sasuke dark glare toward him 'Still sore after losing his family?'

3 years ago. Uchiha massacre

When word got around to what happen, it shocked all of Konoha's foundation. Everyone wanted to know why did Itachi Uchiha prodigy of the Uchiha clan did it, but when they found Sasuke alive and curled up in a ball crying in the middle of the street, everyone had pity for Sasuke.

For Naruto it started out regular day going to the academy early to hear the instructors talk, gossip, while he would listen and get information on some people. For Naruto he wanted names , names of the people who hurt him, that tried to make his life a miserable hell. Surprising he learned allot of secrets from everyone , Ebisu who is a special jonin is a closet perv. Mizuki is a chunin who was demoted because of some incident on a mission which now he is teaching and is Iruka assistant. Getting some information he continues to hear some good information like how some of the clan heads are acting towards the civilian council, budget issues and always THE TALK the demon fox.

Seeing that everything was going to be the same something told him to stay, while listening he heard a woman tell everyone what happen to the Uchiha clan. This shocked Naruto to hear someone murder the whole clan and left Sasuke alive "As the sole survivor" said the woman.

Hearing Kyuubi growling 'Something wrong Sensei?' wondering why she growls everytime she hears the Uchiha name** "Yes there is. If one person was able to wipe out the whole clan, with all the rumors we been hearing. It means something is up and not everyone has the all the information we need"** thinking more she remembers some of the people talking how Fugaku has been arguing with the clan heads more. How he has been demanding more missions to his clan, more of this, more resources. Naruto hearing the reasons wonders about it a well 'You think the Hokage had something to do with it but why a whole clan?' wondering Kyuubi has a few theories.

**"Yes. With this clan he might get support form the other clan heads and perhaps with he civilians council meaning he could have started a a civil war in Konoha or perhaps in Hi no Kuni" **replied Kyuubi seeing that she is teaching Naruto to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Gathering information around Konoha she finds it disturbing to see how easy to hear this coming from all the civilians, seeing that the civilians council is the one spreading the word around it has weaken Konoha within the walls. After hearing what they wanted to know Naruto leaves to go to class and when he got there everyone was talking what happen.

Sitting on the last row he hears everyone talking 'It seems everyone knows what we know?' seeing Kyuubi give him a nod Naruto closes his eyes and waits for class to start. Then it got quiet really fast and Naruto wondered why? Opening one of his eye he sees Sasuke walking in with his hands in his pocket not saying anything 'Ok that's weird he acting all emo?' watching Sasuke continue walking he sits next to Naruto. 'Now I'm scared' opening both eyes he looks at Sasuke "What are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't say nothing he just has unemotional face making some kids shiver.

End of flash back

Leaning against the tree he begins to fall asleep but someone poured water on him well not really water "KIBA" screaming he takes the blunted Kunai from Shino and throws them at Kiba impaling his clothes to the tree shocking everyone. "THAT'S IT YOU AND YOUR MUTT IS GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" walking slowly towards him, Iruka sighs. About to to tell Naruto to stop he watches Naruto slam his palm to the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" when the smoke cleared a small orange kitsune with one tail the same size of Akamaru appeared.

"Yo Naruto what's up and why are you all wet and smell funny?" looking around he notices allot of kids and the girls all have a sparkle in their eyes.

"KAWAII" watching all the girls runs towards the kitsune he jumps on Naruto shoulders for protection.

Naruto and the Kitsune walking towards Kiba 'He summoned a kitsune like it was nothing. A jonin level justu, how much is he hiding?' watching Naruto walking toward Kiba while Akamaru trying to free his impaled master.

Iruka standing there speechless 'He summoned a kitsune. A jonin level justu and he did like it was nothing' watching Naruto and the Kitsune "Enough is enough you are going to pay for that. You and that mutt of yours" walking towards him he watches Akamaru trying to free his master by biting on the blunted weapons.

Naruto smiling "Kinto take care of the small mutt while I get its mutt of a master" Naruto right in front of Kiba while Akamaru begins to growl. Not paying attention the puppy is knocked onto the ground by Kinto futon claw, Naruto glaring darkly at Kiba smiles "Nightmare Illusion" using a low c rank genjustu which Kyuubi helped him make. Kiba began to scream. Iruka running towards the scream grabs Naruto by the collar "WHAT DID YOU DO" screaming at Naruto. Ino and Sakura went to Kiba and broke the genjustu on him, when Kiba was done screaming he was crying, but his tears was replace by blood, instead of water. Everyone turned to Naruto shocked and wondering what kind of justu he used.

**"Next time mutt I will use a more powerful genjustu that will make lose control of your body functions for a week"** Naruto voice was dark and some what demonic scaring everyone. When Iruka let go of him he walked back to the tree but this time walked up to the branch and went to sleep. Iruka removing the blunted Kunai sighs, turning to Mizuki he tells him to take Kiba to the hospital and report this to the Hokage.

Naruto knowing he shouldn't have summoned Kinto but enough is enough.

**"Not completely angry but somewhat upset you summoned him but the Inu needs to stop. So I understand that if you needed to show off in front of potential mates"** giggling. Naruto rolls his eyes, while Kyuubi giggles.

'One time I talked to her, one time and you want me to mate with her' rolling his eyes he smiles at the memory he had when he met Hinata.

Closing his eyes he remembers that day quite well.

Flash back 1 year ago.

Naruto on top of the roof waiting for class to start, leaning against the wall in the shade he lets out a big yawn 'At this rate with training she is going to turn me into dust' feeling sore all over his body Naruto dozes off in the shade. After a few hours he hears someone giggleing turning his head he opens eyes to see a girl in front of him beginning to turn bright red. "Can I help lady Hinata" yawning. She lets out a small eep and slams her forehead onto his "Why did you do that?" nursing his forehead he turns to the Hyuuga "She fainted?" letting out an anime sweat he wonders why?

Picking her up he notices it lunch time and sees that she probably eats up here by herself. Shrugging his shoulders he picks the girl and leans her against the wall where the shade is, looking around he takes his bag of lunch and eats it. Looking at her he cant remember where he seen her, shrugging his shoulder he finishes eating his lunch while hearing someone talk, looking at her he takes a few sniff "Vanilla and lavender?" turning to her he raises an eye?

Hinata moaning wakes up to see Naruto staring at her with his an raise eye "Sorry" playing with her fingers. She looks for her lunch, while Naruto looks at her. "You been following me ever since the academy started why?"asking and watching her blush Naruto looks at her wondering what's wrong with her. "Aren't you afraid of me, like everyone else?" wondering why she isn't afraid of him like everyone else he watches Hinata shrugs her shoulders.

Hinata letting out a small blush "I noticed you train" stopping she looks at Naruto who has a confuse face.

'So she has been following' "why" asked Naruto.

Hinata looks down "My clan thinks I'm unworthy to be heiress. I'm too nice but my kaa-san keeps telling me that theirs nothing wrong about that, she said the nicest person can also be one of the strongest person in the village" smiling she looks at Naruto. "But when I see you train, I think how strong you are going to be and I want to be strong to. But I can't do it, the elders of my clan, always put me down and always makes things harder for me. My own sister is able to beat me in a fight, my otou-san gets disappointed that I lose to her" letting some tears fall from her face she dries them up.

Naruto hearing this raises an eye 'She follows me then tells me this. What's her motive?' wondering whats going on he hears Kyuubi giggling like a school girl which made Naruto suspicious of her actions 'What do you know?' hearing Kyuubi telling him somethings about clan affairs which she is buying time for Hinata to talk.** 'Ask her why she isn't afraid of you'** wondering her self she remembers the girl form the hospital those years ago. "Again why aren't you afraid of me? Afraid what I am?" asking again he watches Hinata tilt her head and lets out a small blush on her cheeks. While Naruto wonders if she is getting a fever, but hearing Kyuubi giggle more he rolls his eyes,making a memo to himself to look this up.

"Ano. You aren't the vixen, you keep her locked up and I think its brave of you to keep her locked up. While everyone is against you, but you don't let them stop you or anything, you just keep going and getting up from what they give you" Naruto smiles to hear the answer, ever since he came to the academy with a wound on his arm from a kunai Iruka asked what happen while he replied to check the window. When everyone ran to the window they saw a few civilians on the ground bleeding, groaning in pain "They tried to teach me a lesson" replied Naruto causally walking to his seat to the the back of the room.

"I didn't mean to make you upset or to wake you up" playing with her finger she watches Naruto stand and stretch.

"It's alright I came here early and overslept, thanks for waking me up" seeing her blush he has to check some books on human behavior he has at the library.

End of flash back.

Ever since that he went to his hide out a read about human behavior and from what he found 'She likes me?' letting out a stun reaction he hears Kyuubi giggling saying is that so hard to accept. Which he mumbles saying stupid vixen trying to find a mate for him. Sleeping back on the branch Iruka looks at Naruto and the Kitsune "Tell him its time to go back inside" watching the Kitsune yawn he looks at Iruka.

"You honestly think he will listen to me?" turning around he sees a few anbu appear "My cue to leave" before leaving he pushes Naruto off the branch and lands face first again.

When Naruto looked up he turned to Iruka who let a nervous smile. "Naruto" said the cat wearing anbu.

"Yes Tenzo its been a while" replied Naruto getting up he dusts himself off. "You are coming with me to speak to the Hokage with your behavior lately" walking to Naruto he knows he can trust him somewhat. Naruto rolling his eyes and waits to shun shin with the anbu. 'Got to learn it someday'

Hokage tower.

Hiruzen isn't having a good day, he just found out that Kiba started to cry blood. The reason why, his ninken Akamaru pissed on a sleeping blonde which he used a genjustu on him, but he used blunted kunai to impaled his clothes to the wall making him not move. When Naruto appeared in the room with Tenzo, he waves Tenzo to leave "Naruto" shaking his head he watches Naruto lets out a yawn.

"Yes Hokage-sama" trying to be peaceful he knows the Hokage is up to something.

A moment later Tsume walks in with a pissed of face knowing why, she turns to Naruto knowing Kiba started it again "What did he do. This time?" knowing this isn't the first time nor the last. She doesn't understand why he doesn't let it go, her son goes through the same trouble as some civilians try to make his life miserable.

Naruto turning to Tsume and bows "My apologies but he needs to stop" Kyuubi watching him. Knows Naruto can be polite when he wants to be but sometimes he gets excited or angry when somethings doesn't go his way which can be bad for him.

"He still doesn't get it doesn't he" sighing she doesn't know what to do with her son. Every time she talks to him all he does is get scared and listens "What more can I do?" Naruto hearing this wishes she can bring the idiot chunin he killed that acted like his father or brother..."Wait a minute?" getting everyone attention he asks Tsume why was the chunin so important and when she explained that his father run off because I scared him. "He looked at Hana's boyfriend like a older figure, now that you mention it, he talks to all the older kids in the clan?" wondering why Naruto asked if he only spends time with his sister and Tsume which she nodded and understood the problem.

"I see" said Hiruzen understanding the problem he rise two boys himself. "So hopefully after this, we wont have any more problems?" turning to Tsume she tells him she can't promise but will try. Naruto answer on the other hand shrugs his shoulder. "You may leave but before you do Naruto. I expect you not to summon her to do your bidding?" choosing his words carefully Naruto turns to him "Wish I could. If I was able to, this place won't be standing here" giving his answer he leaves the hokage tower and heads to his hide out to relax until tomorrow.

Early morning 1 am

Naruto cursing that he over slept, as he jumps to branch to branch he over hears someone screaming 'What now. Should I go' hearing the scream again 'Kami hate my existence doesn't she' heading to the location of the scream. When he got there he found a woman leaning against a tree and a jonin knocked out next to her on the floor 'Perfect?' turning to the enemy he notices there head bands with lines going sides ways 'Kiri?' wondering why they are far away he looks at the two men coming near the woman "GET AWAY" screamed the woman.

'Here I go' Jumping down Naruto knocks both of them to the ground. "Run. I will hold them off" turning to the woman she is paralyze with fear 'Perfect' picking up a kunai off the floor he gets into a stance. "Leave I don't know, why you guys are out here or near Konoha" watching one of them getting up he takes out a ninjato off his back 'Perfect, I did say I should practice with a weapon but noo I want till the end' blocking the strike he performs a hand seal "Futon bullet" taking a big breath he shots a few air bullets at the nin.

"Well who would had guess a kid knows affinity justu. Too bad you wont learn any more" smiling he kicks Naruto in the stomach, but taking a step back he rolls on the floor and stabs the nin the stomach. The nin seeing this jumps to his left away from him and the woman. Getting into a stance he notices the other nin getting up "Shit" performing a few hand seals "Katon Grand fireball Justu" shooting the fireball at the other nin before he finally got up. As the fireball hit him the nin screams in pain 'That will keep him down for good' watching the other nin charge at him Naruto gets into a stance.

"Got him" screamed a voice. Tackling the Kiri nin to the ground a woman with a trench coat with purple hair places a kunai to the Kiri nin throat "Don't move or your dead" shaking form the killing intent she turns to Naruto "Anbu why is there a civilian here?" getting the anbu attention they make there presences known.

"Nice try but you have two more anbu behind you" replied Naruto using a tone "Also what civilian I'm a academy student" glaring at the woman she lets out a cheesy grin "Ahh how cute the kid is playing" stopping everyone feels a huge killing intent coming from Naruto **"What Bitch" everyone** shivered. The woman he saved fainted from the killing intent that a civilian isn't use to it, then the Hokage appeared with a few more anbu and one anbu Naruto recognizes 'Inu' the area around them got really cold. Like winter came really early for some reason, every eyes is on Naruto wondering what could had made him do that.

"Hokage-sama the kid here has no right to be here" giving her explanation the woman who finally woke up.

"Him" pointing to Naruto "If he didn't come I would be dead" shaking Hiruzen turns to Naruto and sighs "Naruto this is an A rank mission that you stumble. Why are you out here so late and not in bed?" wondering why he is out this late he notices his clothes worned out. "Training kind of over did it and over slept" rubbing the back of his head. The Hokage nods "He saved me Lord Hiruzen. The boy has my thanks, I expect him to gain some credit from this" said the woman while Hiruzen nods and bows. Listening to the fire daimyo sister he wonder what did he do to deserve this "Very well. Since Naruto did take out one of the nin" turning to the burn victim Anko kicks him.

"He's dead" turning to Naruto she raises an eye wondering who trained the kid? "Hey kid how does it feel you killed a a low jonin" watching him shrug his shoulders he asks if he can get his bounty which made the Anbu get a anime sweat. "Whats wrong with him, most kids would feel upset for killing someone?" wondering what going on. Naruto tells her he already killed someone, turning to the Hokage he bows his head asked to leave which the Hokage told Inu to take him home.

Naruto letting out a killing intent "Forgive me Hokage. But I rather fight a whole civilian army instead to have him, escort me home" releasing some killing intent Hiruzen sighs forgetting what happen. Turning to Anko he orders her to go with Naruto to make sure he will get home safe. Biting her lip she doesn't want to fight with the Hokage after what he has done for her. Bowing she turns to Naruto who jumped on to a branch and headed home.

Next morning.

Naruto letting out a big yawn 'Man why did I help her out' yawning he jumps to the shadows to hear today's gossip. 'Dam Vixen always wanting to hear everyone talk. Has to be a female thing' wondering what he will hear he turns around and notice someone near the tree. Sniffing the air 'Hebi's?' shrugging his shoulders he hears the woman talk about Naruto.

"Yes I over heard from a anbu saying he was caught outside the walls at night. His reason said he was training late and fell asleep and when he was making his way back he heard the woman scream' replied a chunin instructor. Naruto rolling his eyes wondering why every females has to talk about this, listening to the other woman he hears something new "Yes the snake whore of Konoha was in the mission. She escorted the Yoko back home"

When Naruto heard snake whore he snapped his fingers, turning to the tree 'So That's the woman whose sensei betrayed Konoha' wondering why a sannin would betrays his village and wonders why she decided to come back to Konoha. Hearing some more, he silently chuckle to hear the woman say that the "Daimyo sister" whispering he wonders why the daimyo sister was leaving Konoha at night? listening he overhears here saying she is visiting the Hyuga clan who had some important documents.

'What are they up to?' thinking what going on Kyuubi tells him **"Perhaps the Hokage is snooping around and needs to show this to someone who is close to the daimyo"** giving him a answer she wonders herself as well. But she trusts Hitomi she needs she wants Naruto to be, safe and the way Hinata acts around him, it shows they are open to Naruto.

Listening what he heard, he runs out, onto the wall towards the roof, as he begins to make his way to the door "You can come out" turning his eyes to the shadows he watches Anko walk out.

"Not bad kid so are the rumors true about you?" wondering if the rumors are true about him. She watches Naruto opening door "Are the rumors true about you Hebi" taking a step forward he closes the door going to class. Anko standing there raises an eye 'Kid has allot of potential. But he needs to lighten a bit, I wonder who is going to be his sensei when he graduates?' smiling she jumps down near the window to see what class he is in? "Iruka" smiling she stares at the man scolding Naruto coming in late.

Anko entering through the window getting his attention while Naruto rolls his eyes "Great what now"

"Can I help you Anko" everyone sees Iruka nervous. Naruto taking a few sniff smells someone's 'Pheromones' turning to Anko he slaps his forehead mumbling why he gets the ero adults. Taking a side step "Yea it was my fault he was late, we had to debrief on a mission he got involve late last night by accident" everyone watching Naruto let out a yawn.

"Kidding right?" said a student while Anko shakes "Also killed a low jonin like it was nothing" turning to Iruka she moves closer to him "So how have you been lately" everyone watching this doesn't know whats going on. Naruto on the other hand smiles, pulling the chair he places behind Iruka, walking to his seat he sits down "Iruka sensei" getting his attention "Girlfriends aren't allowed in the class room. Something bad can happen" watching Iruka blush everyone begins to laugh, as he takes a step back he trips hitting the chair while grabbing Anko who lands on top of him.

"Excuse me. Don't you think we are a little young to watch this" everyone laughing harder while Iruka and Anko both blush "Great now they are thinking about it, what pervs. This is a classroom for shinobi not, sex education, we don't get that lesson until we are in our last year of our academy" Iruka turning to Naruto who is smiling. Kyuubi inside is rolling around on the grass holding her sides, **"Kit that is good. You make us Kitsunes proud to be tricksters" **Naruto watching Iruka and Anko not getting up "Oh for Kami sake, are you telling me you two need some help. The first thing you need to do is get arouse which might be a problem for him, not becasue of you..well its just Iruka are you gay?"

This mad Iruka drops his jaw to the ground "WHAT NO" using his big head justu while Anko is still on top of him "Compensating for something you dontdon't have, maybe that justu you use can be put for something else, for her spot" laughing Naruto holds his sides. As the classroom laughs, Iruka got up and grabbed Anko breast by accident making her blush, as he got up he glared at "N A R U T O" containing his rage, everyone stops laughing while Naruto is unaffected by the killing intent.

"DETENTION FOR A WEEK" screaming he used his really big head no justu which made it four times bigger hitting the ceiling. Naruto on the floor laughing "Detention worth taken" smiling he wipes the tear from his eye "Also he gets out of here at 3:45 and his lunch break is at 12:45 then goes to the bathroom at 1:50 if you two need a quickie" laughing everyone turns to Naruto "What he's been doing the same routine for four years COMEO ON PEOPLE DONT YOU SEE IT" watching everyone get an anime sweat he mumbles saying some people will die on there first D rank mission.

After the Academy days ends Naruto still in class relaxing detention 'At least I can sleep' as he was about to sleep he hears someone talking. Getting up he walks to the door to over hear Iruka and Mizuki talking "Why did you give him detention, he's not going to learn anything?" said Mizuki.

"Wrong. After what I saw this week, Naruto is hiding his true talent, if it was for what he has he would have graduate already. But the Hokage wants him to finish with the class which I don't know why" said Iruka which Naruto is wondering whats going on.

'So the Hokage wants me to graduate with the class...wHY' thinking about a few things he cant help wonder whats going on.

Kyuubi also wonders if it has something to do with everything that has been going around Konoha, The Uchiha massacre, The Hyuga elders with trying to control there clan. But she feels something is off, like someone his hiding much more of the truth from everyone.** "We should keep an eye out for trouble and to hear more of the rumors. I think it would be wise to start having spies and collecting information up close"** knowing how to do it. She is happy that the Hideout will serve its purpose for something else** "Also I think it's time to start to learn more of the Kitsune style taijustu and maybe to start to learn Kenjustu. That rock is a rare metal that we will use to make a Katana and daggers. But first you will learn how to forge, knowing every shop in Konoha will refuse to see you weapons. We must find an abandoned forge in Konoha, but I think its time I call for an an old ally to help me, she will be happy to here whats going"** Naruto hearing this wonders what she is up to. But finding an old forge he wonders where he can find one?

But Kyuubi has much bigger plans **"Kit. I think it's time we take you're training to another level"** Naruto hearing this begins to smile "Cant wait"


	5. A New Ally

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Two years later

The last year of the academy which Naruto is too eager for. Happy to leave and begin his shinobi career as for the last two years, Naruto has been working on a secret spy network he has created in the village how he did it.

Henge.

It seems with the hide out he has he decided to explore more of it. From what he found in one of the rooms was full with money, gold, diamonds a Kings treasure that's how Kyuubi put it.

But for Naruto he continue to explorer more of his hideout and from what he found the place originally belong to Orochimaru the Hebi sannin, how he figured it out. The man wrote down in his journal the Professor is a fool, this is the true way of the shinobi, spewing other garbage about destroying Konoha.

Konoha.

Naruto is having seconds thoughts about it but hes not alone so is Kyuubi. From over the years he gathered information on people, breaking into the anbu department he found interesting files on a certain clan that the teme use to belong to. He also found some evidence on some Hyuuga members that is exploiting against Hiashi but what shock Kyuubi and Naruto is that the Sandaime sided with the Elders and the most interesting above that all it has the Sandaime signature as proof.

Does the Sandaime want the Hyuuga elders in control of the clan why not the clan head?

He found allot of interesting evidence which he is still wondering about a few things. But he isn't alone he manage to recruit many outside traveling merchants which he pays quite well for outside information and with the Kitsune contract he gets the information very quickly. But in Konoha he has a certain Ramen stand as his eyes and ears and he helps them quite well.

The memory of him meeting them wasn't a pleasant one but Naruto likes the owner of the Ramen shop saying a customer is a customer and he isn't a demon. Somewhere in Naruto he figured he must have been a ninja in the past, he had knowledge of some sort. Leaving at that he got into a fight with the Shinobi and Naruto playing a part left but before he left he left them a note to meet them in a location and when they did show up. He explained what he needed, at first they didn't buy it but when he showed them some evidence they were shocked but more importantly they helped Naruto and he gave them something for there troubles.

Kyuubi teaching Naruto in ninjustu, genjustu and taijustu is happy to see how her vessel has grown. She is proud to see her vessel this powerful but more importantly the kenjustu style she trained him made him a lethal swordsman. Having a Katana in his hand is second nature to Naruto, but that wasn't all. Having daggers or tantos in his hands also made him a deadly assassin in the shadows she is proud to train such a powerful shinobi. The only thing she is regretting he is too stubborn to mate with the Hyuuga girl which Naruto wonders why she is soo obsessed with him mating he is only thirteen but to her Kitsune mates at that age.

But back to Naruto. Kyuubi places him as a high jonin with low jonin chakra control and with the justus he knows, he is a deadly force to be reckon with. She found it interesting how he is a Futon user which goes perfect using weapons that has a blade. But more importantly his private own arsenal of justus making him a deadly foe to go against anyone who is fire lighting affinty.

Academy.

Naruto walking towards the academy building "Finally the last day" smiling he walks towards the building. "Now being tie with the dead last Kiba. I should probably tell Iruka to look over the test from the past. Since he keeps them I doubt he knows about the genjustu that the Mizuki teme placed on but more importantly he is going to get a shock of his life" smiling he over hears Mizuki plan to steal the Forbidden scroll.

But what shocked him more that he is stealing the scroll for the Hebi sannin the one who betrayed Konoha all those years ago. The very same person that Naruto is using his hide out but what intrigued Naruto he has another hideout which he cant figure out on the map he has.

**"Naruto the forbidden scrolls would be a great addition of power under you"** replied Kyuubi to take the chance. A chance like this doesn't come around and with this he can make a copy of the scroll and learn the justus in there later on while growing up. Naruto agreed with her and a opportunity like this only comes once in a life time and looking towards the classroom he sits down and waits.

For his outfit he wears black anbu pants, with skin tight mesh armor shirt and black shinobi boots. Over the mesh shirt he has a sleeveless black T shirt finishing it off with a short arm jacket that goes down to his waist line, but on the back there is a Kanji symbol meaning "Yoko" for everyone to know. Most of the times he keeps the jacket unzip for obvious reason. While growing up, Kyuubi changes took place on Naruto. Since he is only thirteen he is one of the few... well perhaps the only one in his class to look like this while being this young. His baby fat is gone. What is replace on his face is muscle, the baby fat on his body is all gone, replace by pure lean muscle. His biceps are lean and tight showing that he works out and when they spar against the others, he takes off his jacket and shirt showing his physique which many of the girls in the class blush.

While Naruto rolls his eyes he hears Kyuubi giggling.

Naruto sometimes enjoys the attention he gets from the opposite sex. The reason is quite simple since Kyuubi changed some of Naruto's body and he produces yokai or "Demonic chakra" he goes into heat. Ironically this is something that Kyuubi didn't expect but seeing how her chakra influenced his body and somewhat nature. He goes into heat ever year and at times the heat last almost a week, but luckily for Naruto he didn't mark or rape any females.

Even if he did then the Hokage would no doubt use this to put him in the CRA. Which he gets a funny feeling Kyuubi might want him to join it, to have more then one mate down the road, maybe.

Back to the spars. Only two people has ever given Naruto a run for his money, one is Iruka since he is a chunin at first when Naruto started at the academy he had trouble but later on he took out Iruka with ease. Ironically the person he has trouble fighting is Hinata.

Flashback four months Ago.

Naruto waiting for his match and when his turn came up, Iruka waited for him at the circle "OK Naruto just taijustu" getting into a stance. Naruto stands there folding his arms waiting for him to strike first "Go" Iruka charged Naruto while he stood there. 'What is he up to?' wondering whats going on. Iruka delivery's a blow to Naruto mid section, but Naruto deflected it with his palm 'What' said a shock Iruka.

"My Turn"

Thrusting his palm into Iruka stomach he gasp for air, then slides his foot on the ground tripping Iruka. While falling slowly in the ground he slams his elbow onto his gut making him pass out. "Easy" smiled Naruto.

Mizuki watching this notices its like the Gentle fist? Getting a evil idea he looks at Hinata who is blushing while looking at Naruto with his physique 'Dam demon loving whore' smiling he gets in the ring takes Iruka out but before he did. "Hinata. You're next"

This shocked everyone, but Naruto raised an eye.

Turning to Hinata he gave her a warm smile "I liked that" no one knows where did that smile come from. To the guys they shivered to see the smile like he is planning something, but to the females they all let out a moan of happiness.

Hinata shaking a bit takes her family style...well her mother style. Her father found out that they Hyuuga tradition style is for Doton users, while herself is a suiton user. So her mother took control of her taijustu training and when she took out Hanabi it shocked many of the Hyuuga elders. Many thinking its was luck but it wasn't, Naruto getting a message from Hitomi asking him to appear in front of Hinata to help her. At first he refused but Kyuubi giving him a huge a headache which at the end he sent a shadow clone.

When he got the memories he raised an eye wondering why he stayed in the shadows. But more importantly when Hinata saw Naruto in the shadows, the clone smiled which in the end made Naruto smile.

Shino noticing Mizuki not proctoring the match decide he will.

He took a serious look at Naruto which Naruto smiles and bow.

Shino raises an eye.

Turning to Hinata she bows as well, taking a stance while Naruto stands there.

"Activate your doujustu all out" said Naruto shocking everyone. He just smiled and stand there, but to Hinata she is shaking a bit and from what the memories he got from the clone a while ago during the match. He charged towards Hinata with a few quick flat palms which she blocked "Hinata. You are a heir act like one. But don't act like a stuck up ass like the others. The elders thinks your kindness makes you weak it doesn't. That's what gives you, your true strength, your family, your mother even your father sees that. But don't hide it from me and expect me not to see that." smiling he watches Hinata blush a bit "Besides I like to see a strong Kunoichi able to hold her self in battle" winking at her. She blushes a deep red, but something caught Naruto's eyes.

The tinge of sliver and lavender he saw in her eyes had fire. Determination and power behind them "That's more like it" getting into a stance. Hinata charges towards Naruto with a few quick jabs while he blocks them 'Shit. I didn't think closing my points were hurt' wincing from the pain. He jumps back and rolls to his left knocking Hinata down to the ground with his foot. Lifting his right leg up in the air he spins and slams his foot to the ground hitting nothing. 'Shes quick' turning to Hinata Naruto dodges to his right. Grabbing her arm, he turns around and sends a few palms to her stomach, gasping for air she looks at Naruto smiling 'What'

Jumping back he notices Hinata standing 'So she doesn't know the traditional style Hyuuga fighting' seeing that the archives he read at the hide out are outdated. He switch to a different style "I guess the Kitsune Kaze wont do it" Taking a different stance while his right foot it forward. Both of his arms are in a position "Kitsune Hi (fire)" this made some people talk. But when Naruto jumped in the air to delivery a kick Hinata blocked it both arms.

'He's so strong' shock to feel the strength. Naruto lands on the ground and delivery's a quick jab to her side. Grabbing her side she looks at Naruto and smiles, thrusting her arm she hits Naruto in the chest with chakra making him spit some blood. "Not bad" smiling he pushes Hinata away.

"Now its my turn. Naruto-kun" she worked hours with her mother to make a different style Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Instead her palms she used her two first fingers to add chakra to block the chakra points more effective. Naruto raised an eye hearing Kyuubi do not take the chance 'Why not. For future reference' smiling he gets up while Hinata charges him. First, two consecutive strikes to make two. Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight, Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty two, Sixth, another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes. Then it made a total of sixty fours strike.

Everyone knows about the Hyuuga clan. But more importantly there fighting style is deadly and when Naruto stand there and smiles "Wow" smiling he takes a step forward shocking everyone. "Some of you don't realize but my skin, bones, muscle and organs are much tougher then anyone else." smiling he folds his arms and looks at Hinata.

When Hinata landed the last strike she saw all 64 points close thinking its over. But the next thing she saw shocked her 'His chakra its mostly red?' wondering if they Vixen does this. She notices the red chakra opening his closed points shocking her. Naruto appeared next to her and knocked her out, but before she hit the ground. He caught her and placed her gently on the ground 'She is going to be a bad ass Kunoichi' looking at her he scans her body and notices her well mature body she is hiding with her coat.

Everyone watches turns to Shino.

"Winner Naruto"

End of flash back.

When Iruka walked in "Alright today is graduation" watching everyone smiles. He turns to Naruto who raised his hand "Yes Naruto I have your old test. But why did you ask me to bring them" Naruto smiled.

"Well since the academy loves to sabotage me. Why don't you break the genjustu on them" everyone looked at Naruto. Kiba getting angry is trying his hardest to beat Naruto so he wont be the dead last of the academy. But when everyone heard a genjustu on his test, everyone turned to Iruka who has a shock face. He scrambled to his desk and looked at his tests paper.

"No" said Iruka "How did I miss that" everyone watches him shake while Naruto yawns "Kai" Iruka breaking the genjustu on some of his old tests. Iruka looks at the answers "Naruto. I'm sorry but you are right. There is a genjustu placed on the tests. Why didn't you say anything early, these answers they are all right" watching the class gasp Naruto leans on his chair and relaxes "I have no choice but to give you a higher grade" looking at some of the test he notices all the answer's right.

Naruto smiled.

Iruka sending Mizuki to tell the Hokage what happen and sent the papers to him to come to class immediately "You know I wonder who else papers were sabotage" smiling everyone turns to Naruto. He found out about his papers a while ago. He told Iruka to keep them and that he will tie with Shino or Shikamaru and making someone else a dead last heck If Naruto wanted to he could be the academy rookie of the year. But choose not to and decided he didn't want the title.

Some hours later.

Naruto sleeping is waiting for his turn and when Iruka called him up front. Everyone expecting him to fail "He cant do a simple bunshin how is he going to pass?" hearing the whispers. Naruto smiles, he thought ahead and from what he is going to do.

It's going to shock everyone in the room.

Naruto standing there "Iruka. If I may?" everyone watches Naruto. "Kage bunshin no justu" an exact copy of Naruto appear, but he wasn't done "Mizu clone" doing a few hand seals. The water from the room makes another clone of Naruto but in water.

Everyone in the room is shocked to see this. Iruka is far beyond shock, stun is probably the right word 'Jonin level techniques. Its like he doesn't care who gets in the way' turning to Naruto "Good. But what about" watching the clones henge, they turn into a red head woman giving out a vulpine smile. Every single guy in the room have nose bleeds expect Naruto he smiles he bows his head "Kyuubi sensei" bowing he dismisses the clones making some of the females blush. They never saw a beautiful woman like that in their lives but more importantly they saw the Kyuubi no Vixen human form and she is HOT wearing battle armor.

When Iruka finally open his eyes he looks at Naruto "Who is she?"

"Kyuubi in her human form. She asked me to show some of the future Kunoichi you can be beautiful but yet deadly" smiling he feels every single female happy gaze expect one pink hair.

"Ok what about the Kawarimi no Jutsu"

Naruto standing switches places with Iruka "Used more chakra and another hand seal. Use it with a shadow clone while you can come up with a plan to escape or attack. One step ahead" smiling Iruka looks at Naruto then is switched back. 'Amazing'

End of the Academy.

Naruto still in class waits for everyone to leave "Hinata" getting her attention. He watches her freeze and begins to blush and plays with her fingers "Give this scroll to Hiashi. Don't open it don't show it to no one, go straight home and don't follow me" watching her blush get darker. "Stay safe" handing her the scroll he leaves the academy to watch her in the shadows.

Hokage tower

Iruka showing Hiruzen all of Naruto's test papers "All genjustu. He tied with Sasuke but more importantly he doesn't care about being Rookie of the year. He rather tie with Shino" explained Iruka.

Hiruzen sighs.

He just found out about this but worse the Civilian council demands to test Naruto to see if he is Human. Like no Kitsune ears, or tails are growing but to make it matters worse, they got Hana to do the testing. "I see. But I already made the teams and Anko is trying her hardest to take him as a student. He is on team seven" Iruka stopping him saying both Sasuke and Sakura aren't in close league with Naruto. Team eight would be fitting but Hiruzen motion not to. He wants to see if team Seven can place there difference aside. Which Iruka argued but the Hokage wouldn't budge a bit "I made my decision. If something does happen then I will switch them for the future. Naruto could replace Kiba but"

He just left it like that.

Iruka wonders why.

Hospital

When the anbu picked up Naruto and is told what needs to be done. He got pissed and when he entered the room "You got to be kidding me, her?" pointing to Hana she glares at Naruto. She still has some grudge against him, since what happen to her X and the whole Kiba thing "Strip. I will come back in a few minutes" using a tone Naruto glares at her while she throws a hospital robe at him.

Word got around how the Yoko is being inspected to see if Kyuubi took over his body yet. When Hana walked in with his chart, she is shocked to see soo much medical records for a twelve year old. He has more records then a veteran jonin in Konoha history and when she walked in. He is behind the Medical screen "Time to see if the demon is taking over" mumbling she walks to Naruto who has his eyes closed and waiting. "Ok stand on the scale" doing what he is told. She notices his biceps 'Wow' looking at them she moves down to his legs 'Some one trains hard' raising an eye. She takes the numbers down "You are a little taller for most kids in your age and your weight. It seems to me you have allot of muscle" looking at the medical charts. She looks at Naruto "Physical Examination" smiling she takes out a glove which made Naruto raise an eye.

He shrugged his shoulders and dropped the hospital robe on the floor.

When Hana turned around the first thing she notice he is naked.

"Make it quick its a little chilly" replied a grin Naruto.

He wonders what her reaction is going to be, heck if he can do this to a older Kunoichi who practically hates his guts why not wonder what could happen to a Kunoichi who likes him.

Hana scanning every inch of his body 'Wow the tone chest, the six pack for his age. Oh Kami look at the cock of his he's at least a ten' blushing she turns around placing her hands on her face like a school girl. 'No. Nononononononono has to be a genjustu" focusing her chakra "KAI" screaming she opens her eyes to see the same thing again. "Not a genjustu" stuttering she watches Naruto smile and nods in pride.

"No genjustu all natural. Well with Kyuubi chakra through me, you can say she gave me a few added perks which wasn't really necessary" smiling he watches Hana blush get deeper.

"Get dress you are fine" Said Hana leaving the room quickly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders 'Wonder how Hinata would had taken it' but smelling something in the room 'Some one got excited' smiling he wonders how Hinata is. 'Dam vixen making me think this stuff'

Hyuuga compound.

When Hiashi got the scroll from Hinata and told her whose it from.

He wonders what is going on but when he opens the scroll and found evidence of the Kumo nin paid to take Hinata.

He got furious.

Not just by the elders but the Sandaime himself paid the mission.

Hiashi is shocked, pissed off and when he kept reading, Hiruzen made a deal with A the Raikage to take Hinata so the Hyuuga elders can claim the clan. Seeing how this goes 'Hitomi' thinking about his wife and younger daughter. Hiruzen set this up, but the next thing he found 'He gave ten percent of the village treasury to keep quiet but yet they demanded me' shaking his head. He wonders if his brother really had to go through the exchange 'Brother'

Hiashi NO. Naruto discover something that could literally destroy Konoha but continuing to read the scroll that came from Naruto.

"WE need to make Konoha better for our children, children. Do I have your support." Seeing the red paw print he bites his thumb "Yes" watching the scroll poof a small red kitsune and Orange red bird appear "We are Naruto's messengers" Hiashi is shocked to see the bird.

Hours later in the forest.

Naruto in the forest waiting for Mizuki to come and when he found him placing the scroll on the ground and leave 'Idiot this village has gotten weak. I mean come on who would leave it there.' getting into position he takes the forbidden scroll and his copy and performs a few hand seals "Kitsune Arts Knowledge transfer" smiling he watches both scrolls glow red.

"Phase one done" smiling he sets up some traps and makes a clone to take the copy scroll back to the hideout.

After an hour Mizuki returns to take the scroll but when he did, he set off the explosive tags around the area. Everyone saw the explosion and Naruto quickly appeared places a few explosive note around the area and some old ones from his pocket making people think he accidentally set it off. With the scroll it got some what damaged 'Plans change' leaving he decided to let the anbu deal with him.

When word got out from what happen to the forbidden scroll and Hiruzen wanted answers and when Ibiki got through with Mizuki "Orochimaru" said the Sandaime. With the scroll barely in place he orders everyone to go home and celebrate which many did but one Inzuka Kunoichi did something different.

Bar

Anko, Kurenai talking to each other while Kurenai got her team which Anko is shocked that she didn't get Naruto. His skills and talents are better then Kiba which Kurenai agrees with her but the Hokage made it this way and they wondered why. The next thing they saw is Hana taking shot after shot at the bar "Hana" called Anko wondering whats going on.

Hana is good friends with them but she needed to talk to someone and when she got their booths "Ladies" Hana called out. "Hmm is it wrong for me to ravage someone for there appearance?" she blushed. She cant get the imagine out of Naruto.

Kurenai raised an eye while Anko smiled evilly "No why?"

"He's twelve and a ninja" said Hana.

This shocked them both and Hana being eighteen is having a hard time to find someone who can literally dominant her in some ways and in size. Saving herself, she finds allot of guys not to her measures but one blonde "Wow" said Hana thinking about it.

"Who is he?" asked Kurenai wondering about her relationship with Asuma she cant feel he is cheating on her. Anko also asks while Hana blush, she turns to Anko asking her if she knows the Memory justu to get into people memories form the Anbu which she nodded. "Grab both of my hands and please don't scream"

Both Anko and Kurenai shrugged their shoulders, their sex lives haven't been doing so great. Asuma is a guy who gets it then falls asleep while Iruka gets tired soo easily. When Anko perform the justu and Hana thought about what happen at the Hospital.

Now a few things happen.

Kurenai opens her eyes so fast turns to Hana blushing and is ashamed "I know and he is a stamina freak" which everyone knows with the pranks he pulls over Konoha. But more importantly the Anbu couldn't catch him, he evaded them for ten hours and didn't get caught. Kurenai is turning red she grabs the shot and downs it quickly 'A boy like him would keep me happy for a long, long, long time' snapping from her gaze. She cant do that, one its wrong two her student has a huge crush on him which she knows quite well about.

Anko looks at Hana. She got up but Kurenai pulled her by the pony tail "What. All I'm going to do is asks questions and to try it out to see if its real" said Anko. Hana tells her its real not a genjustu and she saw it getting stiff even the room is cold. Anko mumbles about "Forcing blonde gaki pleasure over load" shaking from excitement she turns to Kurenai blushing like a tomato.

Hana drops her head in shame.

While the two females does it as well.

Next day Academy.

Naruto waiting for his jonin sensei which he is upset to get. He was hoping to be on Hinata and Shino team but it seems the Hokage has different ideas "Where is he" cursed Naruto while Sasuke just stared at the wall. Sakura just looks at Sasuke with heart shape eyes which is making Naruto gag a bit. Then the door reveals to be a sliver hair guy, Naruto taking a sniff begins to get angry "INU" cursing under his breath.

"Team seven on the roof" disappearing in a poof. Naruto got up and Shunshin away in red flames shocking Sakura and Sasuke.

On the roof.

Kakashi waiting for his team but is shocked to see Naruto appear in red flames.

"Interesting didn't know you could do that" watching Naruto serious face he sits on the rail waiting for the others to come up.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA YOU LEFT" not finishing the sentence. Naruto grabs her by the throat slams her against the wall pinning her. The speed he used not even the jonin or Sasuke followed it. "**listen well. Don't yell or next time I will ripe out your vocal cords and use them to keep your mouth shut. I am right next to you and so help me kami, you try anything like you did when were at the academy your life will be gone"** using a demonic voice Sakura again her life is scared to see the Yoko in front of her.

The jonin justu sighs 'Great the Yoko is acting up' dropping his head he wonders why his sensei didn't kill the baby. "Lets tell each other our likes, dislikes and dreams" pointing to Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, spying, gathering information, swordsman. I like ramen. Dislike this team and a Inu's anbu. Dream is to be the strongest Ninja. Already killed a chunin and low jonin while I take the name Yellow Yoko." smiling he watches Kakashi with no emotion on his face. But thinking he knows what he meant about the Inu Anbu.

Sasuke and Sakura just stare at Naruto jealous and hate.

Kakashi hearing this 'Hmm might be great in espionage and infiltration' pointing to Sakura Naruto ignores them and begins to talk to Kyuubi.

"**You are aware this man tried to kill you?"** asked Kyuubi. She know Naruto will do everything to teach this jonin a lesson for what he did all those years ago. He is the reason why she had to change Naruto body to withstand attacks like his but more importantly.

For his own protection.

"Now we will meet tomorrow at training ground 7 at 8 am. Don't eat breakfast" watching Kakashi shunshin away Naruto lets out a yawn and shunshin away.

Hokage tower.

Naruto walking towards the Hokage ignoring the secretary screams "Come in" walking in he slams the door on the secretary face. Naruto waiting patients bows to the Hokage knowing this wont be easy but he has to try.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" wondering whats going on? The Sandaime watches Naruto taking a deep breath "I have two sets of weapons I want to register in my profile" Hiruzen raising an eye "I see so you forged these weapons with Kyuubi memories. Am I correct?" seeing him nod "Anything I should know?"

"No. They are regular weapons with my blood a few elemental stones and a feather on each weapons burned and forged in" this made Hiruzen to raise an eye coming from Naruto. A feather? He wonders why and where did he get it from? But thinking maybe Kyuubi gave it to him seeing that she might have some connections "I see. Can these weapons destroy the village in your hands" closely watching Naruto he takes a deep breath. "No!. They do not have that type of power. They can increase your elemental affinity since the stones are Fire,Water and Air. The feather belongs to Suzaku, The Phoenix of the South, The lady of The Fire Birds. The Bird of the Celestial Guardian and Good Friend Of Kyuubi No Vixen."

Hiruzen hearing this chocked a bit on his pipe, he heard legends of the Celestial guardians but one of them to be good loyal friend of Kyuubi "Is this true" taking a gulp. Naruto breaks out a small smile. "Yes. She also let me sign her contract saying I am the only mortal to able to summon her and her family. A direct power of living chakra attune more to nature is necessary to summon her, since Kyuubi fits that category. I signed her contract while I also keep the Kitsune contract as well" Hiruzen hearing this looks at the window and lets out a short glare. Anger or maybe jealousy Naruto couldn't place it but more importantly he wonders what is he thinking right now.

"She also told me if anyone tries to take the weapons or contract from me" stopping he felt Hiruzen killing intent spike for a moment then return normal. "Go on" in a relax voice. Naruto smirks "That she will finish what Kyuubi started and that the Kami of Death wont help" replied Naruto. The look on Hiruzen face is confusing to Naruto what he saw is confusion but yet scared at the same time. He knows he must make sure that no one will be stupid enough and Hiruzen knows the Civilian council is stupid enough. "I see, may I see the weapons?"

Naruto nodding lifts his arm up to show a Tattoo of some sort "Release" smearing some blood. A Katana and twin daggers appears in his arms "The Katana is a black blade forge of the hottest fire of the Kitsunes and of the red birds users" unsheathing it he shows the dark blade pitch black as night but has a slight white shine but with a red glow aura in it. Hiruzen carefully looks at the weapon "I assume there is a seal on it?" Naruto nodding shows a complicated Fuinjustu designed in the bottom of the handle "If anybody I don't trust or like cant touch it. They will be burned, cut severely" smiling he explains the fires that was used to forge the blade came from the best two fire users in both contracts "But more importantly they are the best wind users as well" smiling he watches Hiruzen serious gaze on the blade in front of him.

Hiruzen hearing this nods and writes the blade down in his profile. Giving a detail description of the back blade with a elemental stone built into the guard, the guard it self has some designs of a Kitsune and a Red bird designed into it. On the bottom of the handle he notices the complicate fuinjustu 'He is learning fuinjustu why?' shaking his head the handle is wrapped in a yellow cloth. Turning to the daggers they have a elegant curve with wooden handles (Think Legolas blades) with a design on the blades. The design is drawn onto the handles going up almost to the tip of the sliver finish metal with a hint of a sliver aura. Noticing the stone on each blade he turns to Naruto "Anything interesting with these?" wondering why the wooden handles.

He explains the blades are met for close combat for Futon users but some suiton users can use them seeing that the stone also increase suiton affinity as well. From what he notices the Katana stone has a much more powerful of affinity for Katon and Futon hence the reason why it has a slight shine but a red aura. "The daggers have more of a white shine with a blue aura. I used the same Summons to forge the blades but they added more wind to the fire instead of fire. The reason for it these will make great for close combat and that they are able to cut through a boulder with a single strike using very little of chakra as possible" explained Naruto. Hiruzen looking at the design 'Another fuinjustu. He is making sure no one will be foolish' writing it in his profile. He looks at Naruto satisfied from what he has and told "Very well. You can begin to use the weapons as you wish. But I hope you wont kill anyone from the village?" asked the Hokage in a tone to put his authority.

Naruto smiles. But to Hiruzen he cant place the smile as a good smile or a bad smile "I wont use the blades to kill anyone from Konoha if they don't provoke me" answered Naruto. Hiruzen hearing the answer "Very well. I will put my trust into you" using a tone of authority Naruto nods. "Dismiss"

Naruto bows an shunshin away in a red flame making Hiruzen raise an eye 'Anko is right. He would make an excellent shinobi and a perfect apprentice, but more importantly he would work great with team 8. But I need Kakashi and Sasuke sharingan if he ever wakes it up, to make sure they will be able to control Naruto with the doujustu' thinking of the safety of the village he goes back to his paper work.

Next day training ground 7

Naruto appearing an hour late since Kakashi appeared yesterday three hours late. When he appeared in a red flame he turns to Sakura who is about to scream "Sakura remember what I told you" she kept quiet. Naruto sat down and began to eat apple making the team confuse. "What its called breakfast" eating the apple he hears Sasuke snort and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

With another hour has pass Naruto stretches and gets up "About time Hatake Sensei" turning to the left Kakashi appears while raising an eye.

Sasuke and Sakura just watch the event unfold. Naruto glaring at Kakashi while he smiles behind his mask "Ok team I have here two bells. Its your job to get the balls from me and the one who doesn't goes back to the academy" smiling Naruto stands there raising an eye. But to Sakura and Sasuke sees the bells on Kakashi sides thinking they will get the bells "Three hours go" said Kakashi. While both chicken but and pink hair girl goes Naruto standing there glaring at Kakashi. "Something wrong?"

"Don't take me as a fool. I understand the test and you honestly think that the emo avenger will team up with me. While the fan girl will only agree with the chicken but" said Naruto wondering how a fool like him became jonin.

"To put it as plain as simple YEA" said Kakashi.

Naruto just poof away in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi shaking his head 'So he does knows the Kage bunshin and the Mizu clone. He might prove troublesome' thinking what he can do.

With Naruto he casually walks to Sakura who is hiding in a bush "He wants us to team up together" watching the bush shake he lets out a sigh. Sakura getting up "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW" screaming Naruto poofs while Kakashi appears in front of Sakura placing a genjustu on her. "Well that was easy?" looking at Naruto in front of him "Pressure damage" blowing away Kakashi. He release Sakura from the genjustu and disappears in a red flame. When Kakashi realized this 'He has allot of tricks.' brushing himself off.

Naruto appearing near Sasuke "He wants us to join together to fight him" said the blonde.

Sasuke smiles "A elite like me to join you never. You are just a Yoko that passed because you have the Kitsune inside of you to give you the power. So what would you know about teaming up" said Sasuke snarling at Naruto. "Fine" replied Naruto poofing away.

Kakashi standing in the field reading his book 'Now Sasuke is north while Sakura is east and the Yoko is?'

"Above you" answered Naruto seeing that Kakashi must be thinking where they are. "Katon Grand Fireball technique" taking a huge breath a huge fireball erupts from his mouth aiming at Kakashi. Within the last second performed a Kawarimi no Jutsu. But his book wasn't soo lucky. 'So he dodged it?' jumping down he turns around while performs a few hand seals "Suiton Violent Water Wave" shooting a huge stream of water from his mouth he hits Kakashi a few feet away from him slamming him to the tree. 'Pay back is sweet' watching the Kakashi fall he poof away.

Sasuke fighting Kakashi while he notices his clone was dispelled by Naruto. Blocking Sasuke punch 'So Naruto has allot of tricks up he sleeve' smiling he throws Sasuke to a tree. But before he even hit the tree Naruto appeared "Great Break through" hitting Sasuke. With the Futon Blast, Sasuke uses the force of the wind to land perfectly on the ground then uses a Katon grand fireball technique. But the size is only one forth that he is able to muster up. "Interesting so Sasuke did you teach Naruto that justu. He performed it better and bigger as well" smiling Sasuke glares at Naruto angry to hear the family trade justu used by him.

Naruto grabbing Sasuke disappears in a red flame wondering what is Naruto up to. Turning around he sees Naruto charging him with his palm glowing white "Crushing Kaze" thrusting his palm in a blade like way into Kakashi. His chest is being cut up and he is impale through the chest by an inch of Naruto's attack. "Were even" adding more wind to his hand the attack cuts Kakashi chest making the wounds deeper but not life threatening. Kakashi grabbing Naruto hand to twist it off, but Naruto quickly grabbed Kakashi hand and fought for dominance "Hurt doesn't it" smiled Naruto. "Kaze Release" his body glows white, while wind comes from the body pushing Kakashi away from him.

Both of them squaring off each other and Kakashi is having enough. Lifting his headband up he reveals "sharingan" angry that he has to use it on him.

Naruto seeing this smiles.

"Sorry Hatake sensei it seems to me you are not in shape" laughing he leaves in a red flame making Kakashi angry. Covering his eye he curses that he let Naruto get the psychological advance on him but more importantly he he drew first blood on Kakashi. 'The kid is good. He is going to be trouble in the future I got to make sure he doesn't get any stronger. I got to train Sasuke more so he will be able to control the Kyuubi like how Hiruzen wants it and the council' leaving the forest he goes to the training ground to find Sakura tied up. "Whats going on here?"

"No Sensei its a trap" screamed Sakura. Kakashi turning around sees Sasuke charging at him with a few kunai. Naruto appearing from behind "Crushing Kaze" slamming a flat palm to Kakashi back. He braces for the Kunai to hit him but it didn't. Turning to Sakura she is untied holding the bells in her hand smiling while Kakashi looks shock 'What how?'

Turning to Naruto he stands there folding his arms "Sakura my bell" putting his hand out. Sakura moves to Sasuke and gives him a bell "No. Go back to the academy" standing there Naruto smiles. "Really. So me saving your lives twice and told you that we had to work together to stop him. You want to send me back to the academy. Tell me what was the main objection here" turning to Kakashi he keeps quiet seeing that Naruto figured it out.

'He figured it out at the start. But more importantly he saved his teammates lives so they wouldn't get killed so he would pass, clever expected that from the Yoko' turning to Sasuke and Sakura "The main objection is teamwork to stop me" watching there stun reactions.

"WHAT THAT BAKA WAS RIGHT" screamed Sakura shocked to hear this while Kakashi raised an eye.

"What. A elite like me team up with that NO" screaming the last part everyone hears Naruto laugh.

But one person isn't laughing "Sakura, Sasuke did Naruto say you had to team up against me?" watching them nod he sees the reaction from a moment ago proves it that Naruto is right. "I see. So it was Naruto who helped you and saved your lives while combining all your skills to cover each other. Sakura you need to work on your skills. Sasuke you need to work together." stopping. Naruto waits what he is going to say "You three pass"

Naruto wasn't looking for that answer. He knew and understood the reason for the objection "Whatever" said Naruto turning around he looks at "Hatake Sensei. You honestly think those two will work together with me you are soo wrong" leaving in a red flame.

Kakashi knows what Naruto said is true but 'Naruto they aren't going to work with you. But against you and when Sasuke is done training he will make sure that you will die and sensei will be avenge" smiling he looks at the two genin in front of him.

With Naruto

Naruto walking casually to his place and when he got there "NO" looking at his home for the past couples of years in flames. Turning to some civilians he over hears "The Yondaime student Kakashi did this" hearing more whispers Naruto slams his fist into a building making a huge crater "Asshole. You honestly think you are getting away with this" gritting his teeth he leaves in a red flame to do some research.

Team 8 training ground.

Kurenai, Anko and Hana are talking from what they heard what happen to Naruto's home. "Kakashi?" said a shock Kurenai while Anko nods getting the report from the anbu."Yea and the Hokage has no proof saying it wasn't him" gritting her teeth. Kurenai shakes her head in shame how he would do something like that.

Hana asking her how is her brother.

"Not good. He bothers Hinata about a date while she sent him slammed him towards a tree. I myself was shocked but Shino as well. I don't think this team will last too long with him acting this way" said Kurenai while everyone agreed.

All that Kurenai can hope if she can get Naruto to her team.


	6. Wave Pt 1

I do not own Naruto

No flames

Konoha.

Its been two weeks since Team 7 passed the bell test and what they been doing is D rank missions. Kakashi who is the jonin of the team is only teaching Sasuke while preaching to Sakura about teamwork. The only person he is teaching is Sasuke, while Sakura cheers and Naruto isnt doing anything.

All Naruto is do during the team training session is sleep.

Most times he trains by himself at night so no one can bother him. Right now he is using the hideout to sleep while a clone stays at the Shinobi barracks so no one can suspect him. Rubbing his eyes team seven mission is to catch the fire daimyo wife pet cat "I found him" said Naruto over the mic.

"Roger that. Yoko caught the target" hearing Kakashi he gritted his teeth. Naruto walking to "Tora. Enough what would Nibi say to you" molding his chakra to show his demonic aura. The small cat licks his paws "Ahh the Kitsune vessel. Its amazing you haven't destroyed this place" licking more. Naruto raises an eye "As much I hate this place I have plans. So forgive me but if you can" watching the yokai cat stopping licking.

"Yes I have seen the way those three look at you. I will teach them a lesson" Naruto smiling bows to the Nibi offspring. Taking a scroll he unseals a fish "Enjoy your meal" smiling he leans on the tree while the cat eats it. After a few minutes Tora jumps on Naruto shoulders and they shunshin away in red flames.

Hokage tower.

Now when Naruto appeared in red flames it scared the shit out of Sakura. Right before she was going to scream Tora scratched her face, then jumped to Sasuke scratching his face and clawed his back making him wince in pain. Kakashi grabbing Nibi offspring from the neck "Got you" then it pissed on him right on the mask. "Ugh. Some of it got in my mouth" spitting it out. Everyone turns to Naruto who is on the floor holding his sides laughing.

Hiruzen watching this sighs.

Iruka cant help let out a snicker.

Tora the cat jumps on Naruto shoulders purring.

"Mission complete Hokage" said Naruto. Iruka looking at the time seeing it only took them fifteen minutes and twenty seconds. "New record" asked Naruto watching them both nod.

Iruka looking at the mission cards "Ok I have another D rank mission"

Naruto eye began to twitch another D rank mission. All they been doing is D rank missions "No D rank something higher" asked Naruto. Turning to Kakashi he is tired that his shadow clones are doing all the work and it got to a point where Sasuke and Kakashi trains while Sakura sits on the floor cheers for him. Naruto leaving them and trains at the hide out or studies his fuinjustu 'Stupid fools. If it wasn't for me who understood the main reason of the test. They wouldn't even pass' turning to Iruka. He is waiting for him to give them a new mission "So?" asked Naruto.

"No. Your team is fresh from the academy so nothing higher" said Iruka.

Kakashi hearing this sighs while Naruto rolls his eyes wondering why Kami is punishing him.

"I understand that. But something simple other then an D rank" gritting his teeth Naruto looks at Iruka debating for a second "Besides I think the last Uchiha here is getting tired. Here I thought he would love to show his skills" smiling, Naruto loves to egg Sasuke. At times Naruto's clone sleeps or watches them to gather more information but mostly on Kakashi. He found it interesting how he got the sharingan even though it cost him a pretty penny to get that information from the anbu department. He found out about his teammate who saved his life, but more importantly a female teammate who had a crush on him which she died later on. When Naruto saw the pictures he placed a fuinjustu in Kakashi room that only activates when he is in deep sleep. When it activates Kakashi is plagued by the memories of his fallen comrades but more importantly from what his sensei says to him. "A big disappoint you are"

That blow hit Kakashi the hardest and every time he woke up. He would look around to feel any presence nothing and when he used his sharingan he found nothing.

Sasuke hearing this folds his arms "I agree a elite like me. To do meaningless D ranks" Sakura mimics Sasuke folds her arms saying "Yea" Iruka watching this rolls his eyes. "Fine we have a low C rank mission to escort a bridge builder to Nami No Kuni" said Iruka. Getting the gentlemen Naruto lets out a long yawn "Something wrong Naruto?" asked Hiruzen wondering where he went.

Naruto knowing better "Besides your shinobi trying to kill me again. Nope. I like the peaceful nights watching the stars it relaxes me" smiling he turns to Kakashi who stiff a bit 'Payback Hatake'. When the client enter the room he looks at the group of Shinobi.

"These guys are protecting me? I don't think the blonde there can even stay awake in a fight" lifting his bottle of sake. Naruto slices it in half with a Kunai "**WHAT"** using a dark voice. The client looses his bodily functions.

"Never mind" shaking in fear he turns to the Hokage "They will do" he never would have guess a kid can do that. But more importantly he doesn't know who the Yellow Yoko really is.

Hiruzen sighing "Naruto please try not to kill the client" explaining them what the mission is. They will protect him against any bandits down the road and stay with him until the bridge is finished which will be a month long wait. This made Naruto happy a month away from Konoha but more importantly 'New spies' smiling he cant wait for it.

"One hour you have to prepare for the mission" said Hiruzen as Naruto leaves in flame. Sasuke sucks his teeth looks at Kakashi telling him to teach him the justu, which Kakashi says in time.

When everyone met at the gate they began to take route to towards Nami No Kuni. For Naruto he is happy that he will be away from Konoha for a month, away from the glares and gossiping "Free" sticking his arms up. He gets a chuckle from Tazuna. "Haven't felt this good since I kicked Hatake ass" laughing he watches Kakashi give him a glare. "Now now now. We don't want any disappoint on the missions epically Sakura here. I mean her being the only Kunoichi might get kidnap while me and Sasuke must come up with a plan to save her...nah" smiling and chuckling. He notices Kakashi stopping for a minute like a bad memory plagued him from the past 'Hurts doesn't it' smiling they continue walking for a few more hours.

Sakura talking to Sasuke while he tried to ignore her.

Kakashi is quiet and walking while Tazuna the client is drinking his bottle of sake.

Naruto walking notices a puddle on the ground 'Right. Weak genjustu. I wonder if the teme and banshee knows about it?' wondering if he notices it. He turns to Kakashi who looked at the puddle 'He figured it out' yawning he stops and looks at Kakashi "You want to kill them or can I torture them for information" smiling. Sasuke and Sakura looks confuse "Idiots. Kaze Crush" performing four hand seals. His hand half way up to his arm glows white. Charging in the puddle he slams his justu in the ground making a huge crater and explosion "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHA" Sakura not finishing her sentence becasue Kakashi pushed her out of the way before the chains wrapped around her.

"Kakashi sensei" screamed Sakura. Watching her sensei being tied by chains. She watches him being ripped to shreds right in front of her eyes. Sasuke in front of the bridge builder protecting him "Where" looking around he notices the same missing nin taking down Kakashi.

"Got him" said Kakashi knocking him to the ground.

Naruto tying the first one up with chakra wire ties the second one up as well. "That was easy" looking at Sakura "You're pathetic. I mean you didn't even notice the genjustu around the area" rolling his eyes he looks at the two nin wondering who they are. "So whose going to talk?" watching them turn to each other. They aren't saying anything "Fine I like a tough shell to break" smiling he decided to use the genjustu that a certain Vixen was able to recreate when someone tried to control her.

"Illusion of the Kitsune Nightmare" Naruto doing some quick hand seals. Kakashi unveils his sharingan trying to copy it but no luck 'Why?'. In a few moments everyone noticed one of the demon brothers lose conscious. Naruto smiling turns to "Tazuna. It seems you been holding out information" grabbing a kunai he stabs the missing chunin nin in the chest killing him.

"You, yoyou killed Meizu" shocked to see his brother in arm die in front of him.

Naruto turns to him smiling "Yea but what I did to him mentally he wouldn't last the night" smiling he drained half of his chakra performing the genjustu. Turning to Tazuna "YOU left out allot" smiling he turns to Kakashi telling him everything. Tazuna dropping on his knees begging them not to abandoned him "Please don't my daughter will forever hate Konoha. My grandson already lost a father figure please don't, I promise when I finish the bridge I will pay the mission in full. Gato has plagued our country too much he has literally drained everyone of their money please" on his knees. He hopes they wont leave him to die while trying to finish the bridge for his country.

Naruto watching the man in front of him begging for help 'What do you think Kyuubi sensei?' thinking what she will do. Kyuubi heard everything "Go. With this, he can help you but more importantly a small nation can provide a huge support in the future" replied the Vixen. Naruto turning to Kakashi "I'm in. No way in hell I'm abandoning this mission it wouldn't look good on my profile" smiling he turns to Kakashi.

"Well that's one person vote but. I say we shouldn't" turning to Sakura she agrees with her sensei. Sasuke on the other hand looks at Naruto face saying 'Tempt me'.

"I'm in" said Sasuke while Kakashi sighs knowing him he wont drop this unless Naruto will.

"Fine but the mission Rank just turn to Low A" turning to Tazuna he heard Naruto snort.

"Sorry Hatake. But its not" getting everyone attention Kakashi raised an eye. "One we have some clue of the enemy that will most likely be A rank missing nin. Two we have to keep an eye on him while he finishes the bridge which means we have to keep an eye on his daughter and grandson. Three the area around Nami No Kuni has allot of hiding possibility so it would be good to get a experience tracking team, for back up. Four Gato alone is a big threat he alone can hire mercenaries to wipe out the village so other words we got to worry about mercenaries which they can out number us 5 to one. Six we need a experience assassin to kill Gato so no harm will happen to the village and that we wont have to come back" using his fingers he turns to Kakashi who is quiet.

At first Tazuna has his jaw on the ground seeing all this can happen or will happen to him and his family. "Kidding right?" watching Naruto nod. He fears the worst for his family but more importantly for his home "Please once the bridge is complete I will pay you double and open trade routes for Konoha" begging.

Kakashi sighs thinking how much trouble this is going to be "Fine. I will send word to the Hokage asking for back up and from what Naruto said. I hate to agree with him but he is right?" feeling a bad taste in his mouth.

Sasuke smiling turns to Kakashi who summons a "Inu" said Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Pakkun. I need you to take the scroll that Naruto is writing down" said Kakashi trying to figure out how Naruto figured this out. He watches him taking a kunai out and beheads Meizu while Gozu is screaming why he did that. The next thing everyone saw is Gozu head flying high in the air where Naruto caught it. "Their bounty is worth twenty five thousands ryos" said Naruto sealing their heads in a scroll. "How long will it take you to get to Konoha?" wondering how long.

"About three hours" said Pakkun.

Naruto hearing this raises an eye.

Sasuke smirks "Well dobe I guess my summons will get the scroll faster" this made Naruto turn to Sasuke wondering what he meant. Watching Sasuke slam his hand on the ground and when the smoke cleared "A Hawk" said Naruto trying to hold his laughter.

"Talon here will be in Konoha in two hours" smiling he watches Naruto roll his eyes.

"What ever my summons will get their in an hour" smiling he watches everyone tilt their head in confusion. Naruto performing a bird hand seal "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" when the smoke cleared. Everyone is shocked to see a large red, white bird as tall as Kakashi. "I need you to deliver the scroll to the Hokage and for your troubles" Naruto unseals a big pile of birds seeds.

With Kakashi he is looking at the bird 'A fire bird. Legends talk about them but I would never believe them, to see one in front of me' "How?" turning to Naruto he watches him smile while the bird finishing eat the bird seeds.

"Very well Naruto. I will deliver the scroll to the Hokage" Naruto bowing and thanks her while she takes the scroll in her bird claws. When she took flight a huge rainbow was seen high in the sky "She will be there within an hour" this made them confuse. But when everyone heard a loud boom "They are excellent Futon and Katon users" smiling he turns to Kakashi with Pakkun in front of him.

Sasuke and Talon on his shoulder just stares at him. Sasuke angry to see this happen in front of him 'How does he have a powerful summon. It should be me to have that' gritting his teeth. Talon feels Sasuke getting angry and poofs back to the summoning world.

Naruto performing a few hand seals uses a Katon justu burning the bodies to ash.

Kakashi ordering everyone to go while Naruto's bird summons gets the message to the Hokage.

Which everyone nodded.

Konoha Hokage tower.

Hiruzen is having a long day. Why quite simple he has Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inzuka and the last Shibi Aburame in his office complaining why the team is doing poorly. "Enough" said Hiruzen making everyone quiet. Tsume is the first to say something "Look. I understand Kiba is a bit headstrong and he needs to understand about a few things. But if he is causing problems between his team then I request that you switch him with someone else" said Tsume. She hates it when her son is starting trouble but more importantly she hates it even more now it involves two other clan heirs. They are probably thinking he gets it from her which it isnt the issue.

She wonders why Hana doesn't want to be clan head.

"I understand the situation but more importantly. I wanted to try to see if those three got along" replied Hiruzen. Complaining to himself why didn't he place Naruto on Team 8 instead of Kiba, with that he wont have to deal with the headache.

Shibi hearing this "I see. So you are hoping that the other team will put their difference aside". When everyone heard this they turned to the Hokage "What other team is having problems?" asked Hiashi. Even Tsume wondered she didn't hear anything from no one so why now?.

"Team Seven. It seems Naruto isn't getting along too well with Sasuke or Sakura not even with Kakashi" replied Hiruzen. When he saw everyone roll there eyes including Shibi which you can tell with the sunglasses he wonders how did this happen.

"So. You decided to place my son with a team that might hindrance his growth. Not trying to insult you Tsume but Shino tells me that Kiba doesn't try to hard. Always asking Hinata on a date and barks back on his sensei which she has given him the benefit of the doubt since she is good friends with your daughter" Shibi wondering whats going on with the Hokage. When he turned to Hiashi he saw his Byakugan full force glaring a hole on the Hokage head dead on.

"Indeed. Hinata has been doing her best to not neuter the child, forgive Tsume but this childish game should stop with him. Its bad enough what Naruto did to him in the academy, but worse enough how the teams are made. Even though his tests paper had a genjustu on them. I wondered if any genjustu were on any of our children papers since Mizuki is a traitor" said Hiashi giving his two cents in. He wonders what the Hokage is doing and its taking all of his will power to not kill the man where he stands.

Tsume just sighs "Tell me about it. I will talk to" as she was about to finish a Anbu appeared in the room.

"Lord Hokage a bird of some sort is heading to Konoha with incredible speed"

Everyone hearing this wonders whats going on. Hiashi thinking maybe one of Naruto's summons and when Hiruzen heard this he got up "On the roof. Tell no one to attack the summons" giving his orders. He heads to the roof with the clan heads following him.

All around Konoha they watch the red, white bird land on the Hokage roof. Everyone wondering what going on even Danzo, Homura and Koharu his former teammates are outside and when Hiruzen appeared in front of the bird.

"You must be the Hokage" watching him nod. Everyone talks and wonders where did she come from "I have a scroll from my summoner Naruto Uzumaki" giving him the scroll.

She heard a snort coming from a civilian council "That demon child. Why do you serve him?"

The bird glares the man and extends her wings and the area around the man begins to get hot for him "The demon child you call him mortal. Has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and she is good friends of Suzaku the Celestial guardian" the short council man begins to sweat.

When everyone heard what she said. They all whispered thinking how did "Yoko" do it.

Hiruzen glaring at the man for his stupidity. He had it coming and he has been giving him too much of a headache, turning to the bird summons he takes the scroll and bows. "Forgive him for his foolishness" taking a gulp. The red bird looks at everyone "Be warn. Betray the child in any way, not even the Shinigami will help you against Suzaku. Her wrath will be ten fold worse what Kyuubi tried to do" everyone flinched.

Danzo glaring at the bird "Why don't you serve the Uchiha surely they are a powerful clan. More powerful then the boy" careful using what words. He watches the bird tilt her head "Uchiha you say?" everyone has a smile **"That curse clan will die very soon"** her dark voice made everyone shiver. But more importantly everyone wondered what she mean by curse clan? "Farewell mortals" poofing away.

Hiruzen turning to everyone "Her threat is real. So I will order everyone not to push or do something stupid to Naruto" everyone talking among themselves "I AM THE HOKAGE MY WORD IS FINAL" screaming more. Everyone stood straight forward and bowed.

Hiruzen rolling his eyes opens the scroll. Reading it he drops his head and heads down to his office while both three parents follow him making sure the problem is fixed.

"Hokage whats the meaning of the scroll?" asked Tsume.

Hiruzen lighting his pipe passes the scroll to the parents "An High A Rank mission "said Tsume shocked to read the scroll she turns to the Hokage "Genin. You let genin take the mission but more importantly to let them continue" gritting her teeth. She thinks the Hokage lost his mind "Yes. I will continue to, but from what the scroll said they will get back up. I will send in Anko since her talents covers in assassination, Team 8 with Hana since they are a tracking team and Hana experience will come in handy. With all Kunoichi knows each other but more importantly Kurenai will be in charge with Anko" snapping his fingers he orders the Anbu to get the people necessary for the job.

But the parents glared the Hokage.

"You are going to send out children who aren't even ready are you mad" said Hiashi trying to clam himself down.

Shibi also glaring the Hokage while Tsume gives him some growls.

"I understand but with everyone out on missions. This is all we have but more importantly I will switch Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inzuka this insant and give the scroll to Kakashi and Kurenai" said Hiruzen. Hoping this will go along with them, Shibi turns to Tsume "Surely things will be different on this mission with Kurenai and Anko in charge" watching Hiashi nod. He tells them Kurenai may be a new jonin but she knows what needs to be done.

"So its agreed. Naruto Uzumaki will be on Team 8 effective immediately" said Hiruzen.

Now with that problem out of the way, he wonders how team seven is doing.

Wave Country.

When they got off the boat. Naruto looking around the area, listening, smelling everything. "There's allot of scents that I cant make out here?" turning to Kakashi. He knows about Naruto abilities but more importantly "The sea area is messing up my senses" taking a few sniff in the air he looks at Sakura 'Why is she arouse?' slowly turning to Sasuke. He notices that Sakura is staring at him in the middle lower area 'Well good thing I go commando. But more importantly the pants have an extra set of underline in that area'

Wondering why he has to deal with this. He begins to make his way towards the house "Lets go. Tazuna maybe you should stay in the middle" turning to Kakashi he shrugs his shoulders.

All five begins to move "Naruto" hearing Hatake voice he turns to him "Yes" wondering what he wants. "When will the bird get to Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto smiling tells them she already got their within an hour and already got a summons from her telling she gave the scroll to the Hokage. Everyone stopped turned to Naruto shock to hear this but more importantly it only has been two hours since the message. "Lets go" said Naruto continue walking.

After a while of walking Naruto heard something in the bush. Throwing a Kunai a white rabbit hops out of the bush "What?" wondering whats going on. He is trying to block Sakura shrieking voicing "**SHUT UP"** screaming he hears something "Get down" grabbing Sakura he throws her on the ground hard. Naruto turning back to the whistling sound "Shit. Pressure damage" slamming his palm on the ground. A huge gust of wind erupts from Naruto blowing the huge blade away from him. "That was close"

Turning to Kakashi they look at the direction of the blade that Naruto sent "What" said a shock Naruto. Shock to see the blade impale on the tree bark, he turns to the location where it came from. "Zabuza Momochi. Kirigakure no Kijin (demon of the hidden mist)"

Naruto watching him walks towards the tree "Impressive you deflected my Kubikiribōchō" taking the blade right out of the tree. Naruto eyes widen to see him lift it up with one hand. "So kid, tell me who are you? So I can remember the only person to block my Kubikiribōchō" smiling underneath his mask. He takes a few steps forward but when Kakashi got in front of Naruto.

"I will take care of him" Kakashi getting into a stance while Naruto snorted.

Naruto walking forward "Demon of the Mist yea right. Meet Yellow Yoko" Naruto staring at Zabuza while he chuckles "Cute kid. Calling yourself a demon fox" insulting Naruto he lets out a smirk. "**Big Mistake"** lifting his right arm up he shows a fuinjustu of some sort "Black Phoenix" when he smeared his blood on the seal. A Katana glowing black with a slight white shine and a red aura around the blade glowing, everyone watching the Katana in Naruto's hand.

Zabuza feeling the blades power 'What is that. I never knew Konoha had this type of blades under them?' everyone staring at Naruto shock to see the Katana in his hands.

Charging in he jumps mid air slashing down on Zabuza but he blocks it with his blade "Not bad Kid" smiling behind his mask. Zabuza begins to feel very hot for some reasons, looking at the black blade he notices the red aura around it "Shit a affinity Katana but How?" wondering where he got it. Naruto smiles and adds more chakra trying to burn or melt the Kubikiribōchō apart. "Hurts to see this happening" smiling Naruto twist his body to the left kicking Zabuza in the face. Landing on the ground he charges towards Zabuza trying to slash his stomach, but placing the Kubikiribōchō in front of him last minute he blocks the strike. "Yellow Yoko. Whats your real Name" smiling he jumps back from Naruto punch.

"Naruto Uzumaki" smiling Naruto stabs the blade on the ground. "Kaze Pressure" focusing his Futon on the blade.

A huge firestorm erupts from the earth burning everything in its path.

When the flames died out and everything cooled off, they notice a mist starting to appear "Shit" curse Naruto. Grabbing the blade he takes a few steps back near Kakashi and his team "Any advice. Since you have the most experience with one eye" joking Kakashi glares at Naruto.

Kakashi unveils his sharingan to search the area "Not good theirs chakra in the mist" looking around he hears Naruto "Could have told you. But his scent I cant pick it up with everything around me" closing his eyes he listens to everything.

"Who should I kill. The boy then take his blade or the girl, soo many people but yet how. The liver, the heart, the neck soo many vitals to choose from and all can kill you in a instant" Zabuza using his tactics to make team seven scared. Sasuke hearing this begins to get angry "I'm a Uchiha a elite. I don't get scared easily and I order you to show your self and give me your blade" using his Uchiha tone. Naruto slaps his forehead mumbling about stupid chicken but genin. "Here goes nothing. Great break through" slamming his hands on the ground. A huge gust picks up around Naruto blowing the mist away "Now Suiton Violent water wave" taking huge breath he shots a stream of water hitting Zabuza.

"Not bad kid" smiling he gets up and wipes the blood form his mask.

Kakashi charging in with his shringan and fights Zabuza head on.

"Dobe give me your blade. Like that I can kill him" said Sasuke in a superior tone.

Naruto smiling jumps over Sasuke and charges Zabuza "Eat this." striking down. Zabuza blocks Naruto blade but he poof "What a clone?" said Zabuza shocked to see a genin use a jonin level justu. Kakashi taking a kunai charges Zabuza "Its over" blocking the Kunai with his Kubikiribōchō Zabuza lets out a snort. "Sad to see the last Uchiha stand there doing nothing." mocking Sasuke he takes a step forward.

"What come over here and say that now" ordering him "We are the elite while you are nothing" yelling at him. Zabuza lets out a chuckle to see the pink hair Kunoichi screaming and cheering for Sasuke. "Your team sharingan Kakashi"

"Yup" said Kakashi trying to push Zabuza back "The only one with talent is the blonde kid. Yellow Yoko that kid is going to make a name for himself" smiling behind his mask. He kicks Kakashi into the water 'This water it feels different?' realizing its a trap. He is covered in a bubble "Now its over" turning to the "Bridge builder you are dead" charging in he swings his blade and hits Tazuna in the chest.

"No" said Sasuke/Sakura.

Then he poof.

Everyone looks confuse then Naruto appears out of the ground where Tazuna stand got you "Kaze Crush" slamming his hand and arm right into Zabuza chest making him cough some blood getting it all over Naruto. "The reason why its called Kaze Crush. I add my wind affinity to my hand and arm to make a blade so sharp that it can cut rocks. When I pierce or slash you I grab on your organs and crush it with my affinity" smiling. Zabuza looks at his wound "When and how?" asked the missing nin.

Looking around he notices the crater from his 'Great break through. He used the wind to loosen the soil, used the mist to make a clone and buried himself' coughing some blood. He jumps back while pushing Naruto away form him "Not bad" grabbing his chest he looks at Naruto. 'Kid has guts. But more importantly he plans ahead" taking a step forward a senbon needle hits his neck.

Everyone watching a Hunter nin jump down "Thank you for your help. He has caused me some trouble" picking the body up the Hunter nin leaves in a blur.

Kakashi who is causally walking towards Naruto who is breathing hard. Tazuna crawling on the floor looking around "Is it safe?" wondering if it is. Everyone heard a thump and when they looked where it came from they saw Naruto knocked out.

"Great he passed out" shaking his head he asks Tazuna how far is the house which isn't to far. "Well lets pick him up and take him there" everyone nodding.

Sasuke smiling walks to Naruto body. Grabbing the blade handle he lets out a loud painful cry "What?" looking at his burned and gashed hand "Why did the blade do that" Kakashi looking at the bottom of the handle "A fuinjustu a complicated one. Sorry Sasuke its going to be a while for you to get a blade like this" wondering where Naruto got it. He wonders if the hokage knows about the blades remembering to check his shinobi license.

They all head to Tazuna home.

When they appeared at his house his daughter Tsunami saw Naruto condition told Kakashi to place him on the bed upstairs. She went in to clean his wounds not knowing full well that he doesn't have any wound. But when she began to undress Naruto she began to blush saying how well tone the boy is. Shaking it off she begins to take his pants off but stops "Otousan should do this" feeling her maternity instincts kick in for some reason? She got her father to do it and when he took off Naruto pants, he covered Naruto and walked out mumbling "That isn't a kid" which everyone raised an eye wondering what he meant.

Sasuke out side looking at the Katana. The only way he can hold the blade is by the sheath and every time he grabs the handle it burns and cuts him "Why" screaming in frustration "I'm a elite someone like me should have this blade. Someone like me should have that contract not that, not him" kicking the rocks Sakura cheers Sasuke while Kakashi rolls his eyes.

For Team 8

They are almost at Tazuna house with Anko and Hana helping them as well. Kurenai cant wait to see Kakashi face, she is happy to get Naruto and hopefully Kiba will be a good part on Kakashi team. Hana who is watching Kiba with her partners "Blood?" said Hana while one of the Three Haimaru Brothers barks in agreement. When they got to the location one thing came to mind who did this?

"Hana any scents?" using her nose she picked up team seven, a man, sake and two other people who she doesn't know?

Kurenai getting the mission report says its probably the enemy "Which way?" asked Kurenai while Hana takes a few sniff pointing north.

Tazuna Home.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are outside wondering about Naruto's blade.

"Kakashi" called Anko.

When Kakashi saw everyone he raised an eye thinking he wasn't going to get them all.

"I see Naruto message got to you in time?" seeing them nod.

They had a little trouble crossing the water since Kiba and the dogs didn't know about the water walking exercise which reminded Kakashi to teach them how to walk on trees.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke snorted. "The Dobe used allot of chakra fighting Zabuza"

When the jonins and chunin heard this they turn to Kakashi explaining what Naruto did. Pointing to the blade on the table "Every time one of us touches we get cut and burned" said Kakashi. Kiba scratching his nose walks to the blade "This thing" laughing he grabs the blade handle and gets blown away and slams into a tree.

The older females whistle. Kurenai throwing Kakashi a scroll and reads it and when he finished reading it "Kidding right?"

Kurenai smiled and it felt good to get back at Kakashi for once.

Heck even Anko was chuckling she turned to Kakashi knowing full well what he did.

Sasuke and Sakura reading the scroll over the Kakashi shoulder "Wait Naruto is going to team 8 and we are getting DOG BREATH" screamed Sakura. Sasuke finishing reading the scroll sees that Team 7 is for support and Team 8 along with Anko are in charge of the mission immediately while the change happens as well.

Kiba hearing this got up and read the scroll "What why?" turning to Kurenai She explains that Hiashi and Shibi thought it was best and that Naruto skills are better equipped for the team. "But that means Hinata wont see how powerful and cool I am" said Kiba while everyone turned to Hinata "Where is she?"

Shino telling everyone she went inside to see Naruto which Tsunami bowed told them about Naruto injuries thinking the blood is his. When Hana, Kurenai and Anko heard this they looked at each other and went upstairs to check on Naruto. Which everyone raised an eye wondering whats going on with them.

With Naruto.

He is sleeping in the room while Hinata walked in and notices him sleeping. Seeing his well tone chest she begins to blush "Hinata" hearing her name she turns to Kurenai and the rest of the females minus Sakura and Tsunami walking in and closing the door. "You should let him rest" said Kurenai.

Happy she got Naruto and from what Kakashi told her Naruto should be jonin at his level right now.

"Yea. I mean if the kid can do that to Zabuza" Anko keeping her mouth shut and trembles with excitement.

Hana also nodded.

Another minute everyone heard Naruto take a deep breath "Vanilla and Lavender my favorite" smiling Naruto stirs a bit and lays up. Looking around he notices the Hebi mistress, the Genjustu mistress and the Inzuka mistress but more importantly he saw Hyuuga mistress. "How long have I been out?" cracking his neck. He places his arm on his shoulder trying to loosen his stiff muscles. Anko watching him stares at Naruto 'Must be in control" biting her lips. Naruto smells something in the room. Turning to the females but more importantly to Hinata she is letting out the most pheromones of the four.

"**Well kit it looks to me you might have some Vixens looking at you. I think a second mate mark can help"** smiling she wonders how long it will take but more importantly who will be the one to take charge of the vixens in the group.

Naruto rolling his eyes.

"So whats happening. Mission wise" being straight forward Anko snaps out of her daze.

"Well from what we know. Everything you ask you got and also you are on team 8 now. Shino and Hinata parents complain to the Hokage since Kiba isn't doing anything that good." Naruto hearing this turns to Hana "I assume this isn't a plot?" remembering what happen last time. Hana looks down "No. But also I'm sorry from what I said. That guy made me do things that I didn't always like to do, he was trying to impressive me. But he always gave me attention and"

"You liked it" replied Naruto sitting up more. He covers his lower body noticing his pants are gone "What happen to my pants?" looking around they find Naruto clothes on the chair across from him. Hinata to her poor dismay faints while the three Kunoichi blush a deep red. Hana getting is clothes "Here, but I didn't find any underwear?"

Naruto taking the clothes looks at Hinata who woke up "I don't wear any. I go commando more comfortable since the pants have mesh armor sewed in. So the jonin pants I have have an extra underline layer of clothes" replied Naruto staring at Hinata the whole time. The next thing everyone saw is Hinata hitting the ground again "I like doing that to her" chuckling Kurenai glares at Naruto knowing full well about Hinata's crush on him.

Naruto looks at them and gets a funny feeling of some sort "Whats going on?" looking at Anko she blushes a deep red. Turning to Kurenai the same. Hana is no different now he wants answers "Hinata whats going on?" taking a few sniff "Dam sea water" looking at them. "Do you mind. I want to get dress"

Anko with a cheesy grin "Aww come on its not like we seen it"

Hana and Kurenai both stiffen while Naruto looks at Hinata wondering whats going on. Turning to Hana he stares at her very hard not blinking making her nervous "OK FINE. I GAVE THEM MY MEMORY OF YOUR DICK" screaming she turns darker if possible. Naruto looking at Kurenai who looks away, turning to Anko she is smiling sedcutive.

"So is it that big" Kurenai pulls on Anko hair. "Alright fine I'll be good" mumbling that she wants to see the real thing up close which Naruto sighs.

Mumbles himself ero adults.

Looking at Hinata who is looking down he gets an evil smile "Fine since we are all adults here and acting like adults" getting up he puts on his armor shirt first while the ladies looks at Naruto lower region.

For the older Kunoichi's they blush but one female Kunoichi genin it was different. Blood erupted from her nose and she was slammed against the door very hard getting knocked out in the process.

Naruto watching this "Didn't expect that from her" chuckling to himself. He turns to Kurenai who is trying to glare at Naruto but isn't working.

After Naruto got dressed and Hinata waking up they went downstairs to see whats going on. Naruto who noticed Sasuke trying to touch Black Phoenix is getting burned "Return" doing a bird hand seal. The blade levitate itself off the table and flies towards Naruto stopping in front of him. "Better" placing the blade on his back.

Kakashi looks at "Naruto. I assume the Hokage" not finishing the sentence. Naruto takes out his shinobi license to show what weapons he has under his possession. "I see" replied Kakashi. Knowing full well that Sasuke wants the blade for himself.

"So what now. I mean knowing the hunter nin, Zabuza is coming back probably at the end of the month" replied Naruto getting team 7 genin confuse.

"I thought the hunter nin killed him" said Sakura.

She remebers seeing the senbon needle hit him in the neck.

Naruto rolling his eyes while Anko explains the true reason why Hunter nin are used for. "They destroy the body at the scene not take it away. Like that all the village secrets are kept secret and no one can use it against them what so ever" explaining to her. She wonders how team seven passed the bell test, turning to Naruto 'He must have figured it out' thinking how the plan is going to be.

"So whats the plan?" asked Naruto getting everyone attention.


	7. Wave Pt 2

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Two Weeks later Konoha Hokage Tower

Hiruzen called for a meeting, wanting to know what they want to do about Naruto's new home. With the money he put down he bought a home close to the east side of the wall wondering why he choose the area. "So who objects of him buying this house?" All the civilians raised their hands while the clan heads didn't. Hiruzen sighs knowing this won't be easy. Even Homura and Koharu didn't raise their hands, which he made him wonder why.

Shikaku who spoke first shocking everyone. "I don't see the problem for him buying this house. If he has the money just let him, after what Kakashi did enough is enough. You summon us to discuss _this_, I mean this is a waste of time. All the clan heads here knows what Kakashi did." turning to Hiruzen he is quiet.

Shikaku knows what he did and wonders why Naruto hasn't got back on Kakashi for what he did.

Hiashi is smiling. 'Well played Shikaku. It seems you finally decided to see what I was talking about all those years ago but more importantly when I showed you the documents it shocked you to the core.' Happy that Hiashi showed him the papers but taking a gamble he is happy that he has support. Shikaku came to him years ago asking what was going on and when Hiashi told him in time and to keep an eye out.

Shikaku did and he noticed a lot of strange things happening to Konoha. The civilian council gaining control of some of the Shinobi power while the Clan heads gain control of the Civilian are "Why?" thinking what the Hokage is doing he waits for his answer.

Hiruzen sighs "That area over there has some of the best homes. If people saw him living there a lot of people would cause problems but more importantly the Civilians would demand him to move out of the area." trying to save himself a headache and future paper work. Hiruzen watched the civilian council folds their arms while the clan heads wait for his answer.

Choza had enough "Then let him buy a house around where I live. I know the owner and its close to the wall so he can have his privacy" voicing his thought. He understands that Naruto wants his privacy, after speaking to his son Choji he told that Naruto isn't all bad unless you treat him bad. To Choza he understands why "I know for a fact that the civilians wont have a problem with a clan around that area but more importantly. The Nara and Hyuuga clan is just minutes away from the location so if he does anything the civilians can rest assure"

Turning to Shikaku he wonders what he has been thinking about for the past few years. 'Is this what you meant? The Hokage is really trying to destroy Naruto I don't understand why.' wondering whats going on. Choza turns to the Hokage who seems in deep thought.

"Very well. When Naruto returns from his mission I will discuss this with him" explained Hiruzen while some of the Civilian council seemed happy. "Now the next order of business. The Chunin exams are almost up and I want to petition Naruto from joining the exams" smirking he watches Shibi and Hiashi glare at the Hokage.

Shikaku yawning "Not a good idea"

This made the Civilian council turn to him wondering why he said that. Getting up he explains that if he doesn't participate meaning his teammates can't and that wouldn't be fair BUT more importantly. "We know for a fact the Kazekage's children are joining the exams. We also know for a fact from Jiraiya that one of them is a jinchuriki so to have ours not allowed to participate means we can sign our Shinobi death certificate" explained Shikaku. He does have a valid point which all the clan heads and elders agreed to this but the Civilian council.

"Then ban the Suna team with the jinchūriki!" screamed Sakiri. Thinking that will solve the problem but Shikuka reminding them. "He is the Yondaime Kazekage's son. If we do that we can forget about our treaty with them and we lose an ally." Everyone got quiet very fast. Sakiri gritting her teeth mumbling about smart ass Nara's which Hiashi and his teammates glared her.

"The we have no choice but to let him participate" Hiruzen voice showed he wasn't too happy. Dismissing everyone he leaves the room taking a deep breath of frustrated 'Damn it. Now I got to make sure Naruto doesn't do anything to ruin the treaty with Suna. I know for a fact he won't get promoted to Chunin but still better safe then sorry' walking out of the room he leaves to go to his office.

Shikaku, Hiashi, Inoichi and Choza staring at each other.

"Hiashi from what you said. I will help" Shikaku getting up and leaves while his former teammate raises an eyebrow.

"Very well" turning to "Choza-sama you noticed so has Inoichi in time you will see" bowing to his fellow clan head. He leaves the two in deep thought thinking what is going on in Konoha. For Hiashi he left to go back home to his clan compound 'I must send a message to Naruto.' thinking about the scroll that he gave Hinata. He sees Konoha out of reach for recover but more importantly 'This place isn't a home for my children.'

Wave Tazuna Home.

For team seven and eight they are waiting for the tree exercise to begin. Naruto letting out a yawn toning out everyone else. 'This is boring. I mean come on I do this stuff in my sleep' Yawning again. He hears Kurenai clearing her throat. "Naruto, I understand this is boring but you must learn proper chakra control." she knows Naruto has a lot of jutsus under his belt. I mean what thirteen year old has kage level reserves and is still growing? "I understand everything Lady Yuhi. But this is boring" yawning.

Kakashi rolls his eye "You think you can do better?" turning to Kakashi, Naruto shrugs his shoulders and picks up a small boulder that is four times the size of Akamaru probably the same size of any of Hana's pet partners. When he started walking towards the tree with the boulder in his arms everyone watches him walk up the tree then all the way to the top with the boulder in his arms.

Kakashi just kept quiet while Kiba and Sasuke mumbled "Show off"

The next thing everyone saw was Naruto throwing the boulder high in the air and he then disappeared in a blur then appeared on the ground. The boulder he had was cut clean in two slices that one landed near Kiba the other near Sasuke scaring them both. Kurenai seeing this turns to Anko. "OK the kid has complete control. I wonder if he can help m.e" smirking she turns to Hinata who walks to the tree. "It seems to me that little miss sunshine gets it" smirking Hinata blushes from the praise while Shino also went up the tree with ease.

"My Otousan made sure my chakra control is very stable for situations like this" fixing his glasses Kurenai turning to "Naruto any tips?" seeing how well is control is but more importantly how did he get it to be that way.

"A few but we need to find a pond of water" smiling he wonders if they can handle the type of training he did. Kurenai turning to Anko who shrugs her shoulders while Hana joined. "Kakashi you can handle this. Shino care to join?" asked Kurenai wondering if he would.

But he decline saying that his bugs wouldn't do good in the water saying he will help the others in their exercise.

Naruto who shrugged walked away while the females minus Sakura following them.

"So where are we going?" asked Hana. Wondering how far, they walked about fifteen minutes away from Tazuna's home. "Here" replied Naruto pointing to the pond. Naruto takes off his top part of his clothes and shoes then begins to walk on the water. Kurenai noticing some fuinjustu on his legs, torso and arms "Weights. You are training with weights for how long?"

Naruto looking up telling him since he was six years old and that Kyuubi kept adding more weight to them. "To be honest she is saying she lost count after five hundred pounds on each seal" shrugging his shoulders the women stand there shocked. Hinata can't stop blushing at his well toned chest and every time she looked down 'Don't faint, don't faint' telling herself over and over. She watches Naruto take a few sniffs in the air and stares at Hinata making her blush a deep red.

Kurenai seeing this sighs "Naruto what are you doing" wondering what. She is meaning to give both of the talk. Well Naruto the talk. She knows that Shino and Hinata got the talk from their parents who are from clans, Naruto on the other hand. "Nothing, just trying to pick up some scents but the water and everything here isn't making it easy." this is where Hana comes in.

"I can help." turning to Kurenai she nods while Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "Fine" answered Naruto hoping that Hana might help him.

Naruto sitting on the water making a few people nod.

With Hana she is showing Naruto how to use his chakra more efficiently to focus on one part of the nose to find the scents while blocking the environment around them. Even though it's important but if a missing nin knows the area very well, he can escape by concealing his scent with the area around him. To Naruto's surprise it worked quite well. He was able to smell three times his range now with this new trick. Smiling he turns to Anko who hasn't stopped staring at him.

"You know cold water is supposed to make it shrink. But that's not happening with you, is it?" Anko using a seductive voice. While all the females turns to Naruto and let out a blush 'Must not faint' thought Hinata forcing herself not to look down below his waist. 'Why does Anko always have to do this?' Kurenai letting out a sigh. 'Wow he will make me happy' Hana letting out a breath of happiness. Naruto lets out a smirk seeing them all do this. "You should talk, seeing how your nipples are poking right through your mesh armor well also some of your clothes ladies" smirking he watches the females turn red.

Kurenai on the other hand. "Naruto did you ever receive the talk? From what I read in your profile the Academy took you out of the class with that lesson?" wondering if he knows what he is doing. Naruto lets out a yawn "Yeah. Kyuubi gave me the whole rundown since I started to go through heat when I was about nine." shrugging his shoulder. Hana looks shocked "Nine?" stuttering a bit everyone plus Hinata looks at her. Where did the stuttering come from?

"Yeah it seems having her sealed inside of me means I go through heat which isn't that good" rolling his eyes he got up and performed a few hand seals. "Alright training. Once you touch the bottom of the pond which is only about ten feet deep. Perform your basic taijustu" this made everyone raise an eyebrow wondering what he meant. Naruto blinked at everyone tells them with the force of the water and weight you will increase your speed, strength, stamina but more importantly "Chakra control. Use what you need underneath the water like that you know how much you are using or not. Controlling your breathing flow of muscles stuff like that, I'm pretty sure Hinata will get this exercise down very quickly" smirking. He watches Hinata turn bright red "Naruto!" called Kurenai.

Getting his attention something has been bothering her a lot. From his profile Naruto is depicted as cold, hateful and is angry a lot but this Naruto is calm, collected, and a thinker. So is his profile wrong? "Your profile, I read it. I mean all us minus Hinata, your different?"

Everyone watched Naruto chuckle "Yeah you can say that. But Kyuubi also taught me manners in front of ladies but more importantly this isn't Konoha." everyone is confused minus Anko she understands what he is saying. The hateful looks, the glares the talking behind everyone's back "Its Konoha you have the problem with. The people who treat you wrong. You don't have a problem with anyone else just those who bothers you" answering him Naruto lets out a smirk. "Knew you would figure it out" smiling he takes a huge breath and submerges himself underwater.

All the Kunoichi shrugged their shoulders while Anko takes off her overcoat while Kurenai lets out a small killing intent making sure that's all she is going to take off. Hana takes off her vest while having a tank top mesh armor. Kurenai just removes her red part of of her outfit while keeping the bandages and mesh armor on. For Hinata she is blushing a deep red while Kurenai sees her embarrassment. "Hinata it's only us and I know for sure Naruto isn't going to say anything" watching her play with her fingers.

Hinata unzips her jacket and makes her way towards the water. The females looks at Hinata noticed her figure while Anko whistled. "A few years to go and heck you can have any man." Hinata blushing from the comment mumbles about a certain blonde boy.

As all the females take a deep breath they submerged themselves. When they are underwater they noticed Naruto with his back turned to them while practicing his taijustu 'Amazing' said the females. They all watch Naruto practice his taijustu with power and speed. But what caught Hinata the most was it was like her mothers gentle fist 'Amazing' watching him using his palms she thinks back when they spar.

Three hours later.

Naruto and the rest of the females walk back to Tazuna's house for lunch. Turning back to them he noticed they're all exhausted minus Hinata 'Her affinity must be water.' Smiling when they got to Tazuna's house everyone looked at Naruto and the rest of the females. Kakashi being the first asked them why are they all wet wondering what's going on, he turns to Anko who lets out a yawn. "The Gaki showed us some great chakra control exercise." yawning Kakashi shrugged his shoulder.

Kiba on the other hand. "Well did you have to take off your chunin vest?" folding his arms. Naruto lets out a chuckle walking towards town "I'll be back I want to do some looking around at the shopping district" as he walks away. He hears Kiba screaming while he smiles under his breath 'Dumb ass. But I got to admit they kept up with training' smiling he begins to walk towards some of the merchants. Unsealing a scroll in his right arm 'Time for spies'

Naruto talking to a lot of merchants who raised an eyebrow but when he gave them money in exchange for information. They had a second change of heart while Naruto listened he always gave them some more "Keep in touch" giving them a scroll with a Kitsune paw print and bird feather print. The merchant smiled 'One down a few more to go' as he continues through the whole shopping district. He went to some bars also helping the owners as well. 'Perfect I practically have ten to twenty new spies in this small nation. All of them ranked from low to high up places in the nation, even more they travel around the elemental nations meaning good source of information' smiling he wonders how long it will take. Making his way out of the bar he notices some of Gato man picking a fight with a merchant.

"Kaze Crush!" slamming his palm on the thug chest he sends him sliding across the ground "What?" said his partner. Naruto looking at them lets out a yawn "Pathetic. Picking on them what kind of man are you?" smiling one of them picks his partner up and makes his way out. Summoning a Kitsune he gives him an order "Follow them and find out where is Zabuza hideout but more importantly GATO! I get the feeling I'm going to need help" the small red Kitsune bows and leaves in a blur following the thugs.

Some people congratulated Naruto while some kids hold their hands out, Naruto gave some of them money before he headed back to Tazuna's home. Many of the people look at Naruto as a blessing, a savior, a person with a gold heart, but ironically where he's from they don't see that.

When he got back he saw a red bird waiting for him on top of the house 'Trouble' jumping up he scans the area "Is anyone around?" the red fire birds shakes giving him a scroll. Naruto takes out a scrolls and unseals birds seeds for her. Opening the scroll he notices it's from Hiashi as he read what has happened in Konoha he is pissed off about the house but more importantly he came to a decision. "Konoha is Lost" for the red bird. When she finished her bird seeds she tells Naruto about a location which made him raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure little one?"

"Yes Naruto-san. When I was flying I took a detour knowing full well you will need private time to speak about the scroll." Naruto smiles makes a mental note to get him more seeds. "Even I wondered about the location but it's perfect." watching Naruto smile he asks if he can draw a map which she nodded. As she flew away Naruto noticed it's getting dark jumping down he walks into the house seeing everyone getting ready to eat.

"Well about time." said Sakura in a tone while Naruto lets out yawn. Ignoring her Naruto sits on the other side of the table while sitting Hinata sat on his right while Hana sat on his left. To Hinata's right Kurenai is sitting there and to Hana's left Anko sat there. Everyone looked at Naruto wondering whats going "What?" said Naruto annoyed that they are looking at him. Tazuna grinning looks at Naruto asking if he wants a room with the girls.

To everyone surprise they all looked at Naruto who grinned "Sure why not?" everyone is shocked from his answer well the other half of the table minus Kiba began to growl at Naruto. "Shut it mutt" Naruto growling himself and lets out some killing intent makes Kiba quiet for now. Kakashi just raised an eye wondering what's going on seeing all the females on Naruto side blush a deep red? As they ate Inari, Tazuna's grandson and Tsunami's son didn't eat at all, he just watched everyone laugh and smile but one person ate in silence which he wondered why. As he heard about the fighting that Naruto did on the bridge while Sakura saying Sasuke could have done better.

Inari slammed his hands on the table shocking everyone "Why do you even try? I mean Gato will win at the end!" Everyone is quiet while Naruto just continues to eat his warm dinner. "Aren't you listening to me? You probably have a family waiting for you to go back. Why would you care helping us out? Just go back to that village of yours!" getting angry. Naruto stopped eating and looked at him then continue eating again "You don't know how I feel to lose someone or anyone" that made Naruto stopped eating entirely.

His eyes flashed red with black slits there was a aura of hate and angry going directly towards Inari. Everyone stopped eating "Count yourself lucky. I would switch places with you" performing a hand seal he leaves in red flames shocking everyone. Kiba wondering what was that about but earned a few glares from the females minus Sakura. The older Kunoichi's checked his profile many times "Want to know little pup?" said Hana in a tone making Kiba nervous.

"I read his profile when I examined him. He lived in the basement of the orphanage until he was what four years old then moved to the attic away from everyone. They didn't feed him heck I heard rumors that they took a piece of meat out of the trash to feed him the only time they did." that was just tip of the ice. Anko added more flavor "Hated, abused, glared, over-priced. He doesn't even deserve the treatment that he gets but he gets it because of the stupid civilian council" glaring at Sakura who held her nose high in the air as if she was royalty. Kurenai decided to break it more "No family, orphaned on the day he was born. So I doubt he will find out about his parents ever"

Hinata was angry to watch her crush leave like that "You have people that love you. But Naruto, he lost it and probably won't EVER let anyone inside his heart" getting up she bows and leaves the room to find her crush. Everyone turns to Inari who is shocked to hear this thinking it's all a joke but Kakashi sighed saying it's all true. Sasuke and Sakura just continue to eat without even a sliver of pity for Naruto, as if they believe what they heard was still too good a treatment for him. Kiba looks at his sister seeing her frown, wondering what's wrong. He hears Akamaru bark about something. Hana who smiles nods her head and leaves the table

With Naruto he shunshin on the roof while the bird tells him the location "Is it perfect little one?" watching he bird nod. He takes a feather and makes a map out of it. "I see" Naruto looking at the map notices the area. 'Perfect and it's in the Fire country but more importantly it's southeast of Konoha's position.' smiling he places the map on his left arm and seals it. Wondering about the Kitsune summons he must be taking his time to find Gato's base of operations 'Stay safe kit' smiling he looks at the stars and wonders about a few things.

Next Day

When the Kitsune he summoned returned the next day he told Naruto where Zabuza is hiding out but more importantly he got Gato's hide out as well. He also told him about all the money he has in the house but more importantly "He has a lot of scrolls that came from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri" Naruto smiling wonders how this will turn out but more importantly how is he going to do this. But the Kitsune wasn't done he also overheard that Gato plans to kill Zabuza and destroy the nations after he is done. When Naruto heard this he raised an eyebrow thinking how this can help him but more importantly wonders what would Zabuza think of this. Turning to the Kitsune summons Naruto uses three fourth of his chakra into a clone. Hoping this works the Kitsune and clone leaves to make a deal with Zabuza but more importantly "Tazuna" he's going to deal with him personally.

No one saw Naruto for the day not even Hinata which made her worried. Every time she uses her Byakugan she finds him but more importantly he is always by himself 'Naruto-kun' thinking about him. She lets out some tears thinking about him while Kurenai helps her. Even Kurenai wonders where he went it's not right for a genin to be out by himself without his team during a mission 'What are you up to?'

Later on when he got all the information he decided to let everyone know.

When he walked through the front door "Found Gato's base" smiling Anko raised and eye while Hana wonders how he did it. Naruto explaining about what happen at the shopping district and that he sent a kitsune to follow them "So we know where he is hiding"

Anko turning to both older Kunoichi and talks about the second phase of the plan eliminating Gato before Zabuza finishes the job. "Will it work?" asked Kurenai. Wondering if Zabuza would back off if Gato is dead but more importantly how will this affect Nami. Tazuna over hearing this pleads with Naruto and the kunoichi to do it while Inari just scoffs and walks away thinking they are going to fail. "We should do it tomorrow night" said Naruto making everyone look at him strangely. "They won't expect us but we also need to make sure the bridge is secure and that Zabuza won't interfere. Most likely he has men hiding around here watching us so..." not finishing the sentence leaving some of the genin confused.

Anko understood but more importantly she feels that Naruto is hiding something. "Fine let's train"

Naruto nodded and when he walked forwards he saw Hinata's gloomy face. Walking towards her he stops and winks at her and when everyone saw this they wondered what kind of wink was that. But what they didn't know Naruto whispered to Hinata "I spy with my little white eyes that you watching me. Thanks Hinata-chan" Hinata blushing for a few reasons one Naruto knows she has been watching him with her Byakugan. Two her mind is racing 'He called he Hinata-chan' saying it over and over.

She looks at Naruto and nods her head like a loyal vixen to her mate.

Late at Night.

Naruto's dressed in an anbu outfit is getting ready to take his plan to the next step. Making a clone so it can stay at the house, Naruto shunshin away in black flames.

When Naruto got to Gato's hide out the first thing Naruto did was to see everything from above. Summoning a red bird he used his enhance sight to look at the area high above 'Perfect place to get in is by the window' smiling, the red bird flies down in a quick motion while Naruto jumps and sticks on the wall. 'Easy' watching the red bird leave. He makes his way around the area but more importantly he found the room with all the scrolls. 'First target found.' unsealing a storage scroll Naruto found some of these scrolls 'They belong to clans. But more importantly they are ranked B to S rank justus probably stolen from their homes' smiling he takes out a blank seal. Taking a ink brush he places some symbols on it and hides it behind it the storage unit. 'There, the genjustu is up but more importantly the place will blow up when I send another Kitsune summons here' smiling no one will figure this out until the shows starts.

Leaving the room he makes his away around the small hide out, seeing how big the place he is found a room with holding cells. Taking a step in he sticks in the shadows 'Hmm no one is here why does he have cells' leaving he makes his way towards the hall. Jumping to the ceiling he watches two men with Katana making there way to a room, wondering what they are up to. He notices a lot of females in the room tied up 'Bastards' gritting his teeth.

Naruto lands on the ground. Taking out his "Kitsune claws" he flexes the daggers in his hands ready to kill them. As he stays in the shadows he noticed allot of young woman scared of the men "Now it's fun time" as one of the man moves forward. They head a crash from the other side of the room "What was that?" as they walk towards the room. They fall down on the ground dead "Easy" Naruto walking out of the shadow. "Let me guess, hostages?" seeing the woman nod. Naruto notices some of them without clothing, some in bras, panties or any little piece of clothing covering them. Unsealing a storage scroll from his arm he unseals huge amount of clothing "Take what you need. Wait for my signal then make a break for it." this made some of the women smile.

As he was about to leave one of the woman asked him who he is?

"YOKO!" then he left.

Naruto wasn't expecting this now he has no choice 'Blow this place up' as he was about to leave he heard a familiar voice. 'Zabuza so he took my advice' smiling. He hears him and Gato having a huge argument about something and the next thing he heard was a lot of weapons being pulled out. "Haku this won't be easy" getting into a stance. Haku right next to Zabuza ready to help him against this fight knowing it won't be easy even with his weakened state.

Everyone turns to the door hearing a loud crash. "Hi no Kaze kattā (Fire/Wind Cutter)" everyone turned to the door watching a huge gust of red wind came around Naruto. As he charges towards them using his enhance sight he watches everyone in the room. "Hi no Kaze kattā" hitting some of the Gato men. Some of them dropped down on the ground dead while others hold their arms or what's left of it, others are holding their stomach and chest trying to hold the blood in. The ones who died from the Futon/Katon attack should be happy so they wouldn't feel the pain or watch their former comrades. While the others who didn't die from the attack they were cut in small to huge gashes around their body with two to three degree burns. While the ones close to the Futon attack lost limps and they are bleeding a lot due to the big open wound. Those who got hit with the fire got burned severely all around their body.

Soo much confusion and mayhem. Everyone turned to each other while shocked to see their bodies. Some of them didn't feel the pain while they looked down to see their organs all over the floor then dropping dead. Some of the others were covering the open gashes on their bodies while the others scream in pain with the burns they receive. It got to the point where the shinobi has to add chakra to their feet so they won't slip with all the blood on the floor.

The explosion started to happen around all over the hide out and who ever was alive from the group turned to the black wearing shinobi "I guess I started the party early" laughing he turns to Zabuza, who was cutting down some of the enemy "Kid you got a lot of guts but more importantly I owe you one" taking out a few mercenaries heads off.

Naruto smiling "So I take it we have a deal?" watching Zabuza smirk. He falls on a knee panting "Do I have a choice?" chuckling. Naruto slashes a few mercenaries with his daggers "Good" jumping on to his back he watches Zabuza make a huge dragon out of water destroying the wall. Before they left Naruto turned to Gato "Kitsune Arts Forbidden chains of the underworld" Gato didn't know what tied him up. When he looked at the blood soaked red chains wrapped around his body he began to feel hot for some reason. "What's going on?" screaming for his life he turns to Naruto telling him that the chains are slowing taking his life force away.** "It sends your soul to Yomi (underworld) while we take your head"**smirking.

Zabuza shivers to hear his dark icy chilling voice.

As Naruto turns his back away from Gato he kicks a door open to find a room filled with money, gold and jewelry. Naruto turning to him saying he gets twenty percent while Nami gets thirty percent and the rest goes to the project. Zabuza raised an eye thinking he is nuts but more importantly he showed a scroll from Tazuna who agreed to help him with this he knows Tazuna will keep his end of the deal. When he sealed everything in three scrolls Zabuza wonders if he can get one as well knowing it would be easy to carry supplies like this. But when Nami No Kuni gets this money they will be surely happy but before they leave they turned to Gato whose body is almost all burned up.

Zabuza swinging his blade slices Gato head right off his body in one clean cut. But the chains around his body glows red and what they saw was Gato souled being pulled down to the ground screaming and crying.

When they left the place some more explosions goes through Gato's hide out, Zabuza turns to Naruto "Kage bunshin no justu" smirking.

Zabuza chuckles.

As they make there way off the compound they found some of the woman who were hostages dressed in some of armor clothing. One of the woman bowing thanks Naruto for saving them as they were about to leave Zabuza asked them for his help. Wondering what Naruto thinks he nods and shots a Katon fire ball in the sky to signal his summons "Zabuza use the scroll to get in touch with me but more importantly stay out of Konoha's range and ears" jumping up they fly away. "Also some of you will be happy to return to Nami"

Zabuza smirking underneath his mask tells what he is planning while some of the females nod and joins Zabuza. With the map in his hands he turns to Haku who is ready. "Lets go and hopefully we will be ready in six years tops" smiling they leave the area disappearing from sight in the shadows of the forest.

With Naruto.

When he made it back to Tazuna house he jumped on the roof to go to the window "So how many did you kill?" asked Anko. Naruto smiling turns to her and seeing Kurenai and Hana "Hmm good question. His goons are dead the hostages are safe and Zabuza will make an appearance to show Gato's head" smiling he walks to the window.

"Naruto what are you doing?" said Kurenai.

Naruto sighed. "Look I just wanted to scope the area but I found about fifteen young woman held hostage I couldn't leave them there. Besides Gato betrayed Zabuza if I didn't intervene we would had about fifty to hundred mercenaries coming at us" all the females sighs. Anko knows this wont be good she knows Hiruzen has a problem with Naruto but more importantly "You did good"

Kurenai knows what Anko is thinking. From what she heard from Hiashi and Hitomi talking to her, Naruto needs to be watched but as a parent with love. "Please don't do anything reckless again"

Hana smiles "Your heart is in the right place but ask someone for help. Don't do it alone" smiling all the females turns to Naruto. They know this won't be good with the Sandaime so what are they going to do? "I can wipe out your memory for the time being and restore it when we get back form Konoha?" said Anko. Working with the anbu she picked a few things while Kurenai sighs and nods and Hana does the same thing but who will do it for Anko. Kakashi can't be trusted so the last is "Naruto"

"Sure" answering casual he walks towards her.

Next day.

Naruto sleeping late wakes up to see Hinata sleeping on the chair next to his bed "I can get used to waking up with lavender and vanilla" as he stretches he notices his clothes are gone. Wondering if Hinata took his clothes he notices a faint scent of Hebi's and Inu's. "Hana probably stopped Anko while Kurenai ordered Hinata to watch me" chuckling to himself. He watches Hinata waking up a bit "Morning"

Hinata just waves her hand motionless trying not to faint knowing that Naruto is naked underneath the sheets.

"If it's not too much trouble you think you can get my clothes? I think Anko must have taken them off" smiling Hinata plays with her fingers "Ano, it was Hana. Anko stopped her saying she has first dibs but Kurenai said neither of them do." playing more of her fingers she blushes watching Naruto getting up and dressing in front of her. "Probably right neither of them do" smiling he looks at Hinata who is blushing bright red. Naruto finds it cute she plays with her fingers, her blushing and her innocence which he wonders... 'Can't think like that'

Kyuubi hearing this **"Ahh now you are starting to see it"** smiling she watches Naruto rolls his eyes about something.

Asking Hinata where is everyone she tells them they are at the bridge while Hana and Anko went to check a location where you mention it. Knowing Naruto the justu will wear off in a few weeks just right around the corner when they come back to Konoha. Right after they give there report to the Hokage "Let's go to the bridge. Also let's get something to eat I'm hungry" watching Hinata nod.

They leave to go to the bridge.

Few hours later.

Hana and Anko appearing on the bridge looks upset. When they told about the location that Naruto mentioned the place is in shambles but it got worse. Someone threw Gato's head which made Tazuna scream. When they looked at the location they saw Zabuza smiling underneath his mask. "Bastard was going to betray me. So I took care of him while taking something of his." walking away. Sasuke aims at him with a Katon blast trying to kill him but Haku throw a senbon needle hitting his neck making his whole body fall limp.

Zabuza turns to Tazuna. "Time to make a better place for everyone" giving him the code word he waits.

Whatever he said Tazuna nodded 'He did it. Naruto did it' smiling he is happy that Nami will come back to life.

"Teach your student manners Kakashi" leaving through the mist. Kakashi lets out a sigh "Great. So asking for back up wasn't necessary" this made the females glare at Kakashi but Tazuna on the other hand said he will pay the mission as an A rank no matter what.

Sasuke screamed orders at the kunoichi to remove the needle which Hana turned to Kakashi refusing it. Kakashi has to be the one to take the needle out. Sasuke also demanded to get Naruto's Katana so he can kill Zabuza, which made Kakashi sigh knowing he hasn't let go since they arrived at Nami. 'The next two weeks are going to be long' thought Kakashi.

Attention: some of you noticed I changed the name of the Story. As for Konoha this chapter should fill some holes what I'm planning for Naruto's future.

Yea I also changed the whole Wave mission thing i mean its good archives but I think a change is due for it.

Beta'ed by Brown Phantom


	8. Training Problem with Naruto

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Konoha two weeks Later

Hokage Tower.

When Team Seven and Eight along with Anko and Hana came back two days ago they made their reports. The Hokage is happy that everything went well, even though Zabuza killed Gato, Tazuna will pay the mission as an A rank because he lied. Satisfied with the report they leave to go train BUT before everyone left, Hiruzen wanted to talk to Kurenai in a private matter, about Naruto skills and the upcoming chunin exams. Knowing full well what is going to happen to Naruto he is going to lose a week of training but more importantly 'The house he wanted, he can't get. But he bought a piece of land a few minutes away and is paying the carpenters from Nami to build the home' upset that he is going to live in that region.

But what's done is done.

When Kurenai stayed behind she wondered what the Hokage wanted to talk her about. 'Asuma probably?' thinking about her relationship with him. She wonders what Anko meant about him not being faithful and not believing what she is saying. But deep down Kurenai knows it's true and doesn't want to believe it "Yes lord Hokage?" bowing one knee.

Hiruzen smokes his pipe "Kurenai I will be straight forward with you. I don't want you to train Naruto for the upcoming chunin exams" Before Kurenai can protest, Hiruzen puts her in her place with killing intent "This will be a S rank secret. You will NOT train him for the exams. If he asks why say you are to say you are focusing more on Shino and Hinata. **Do I make myself clear?"**

Kurenai did not understand. "Why? He shows great promise and maybe he can be a chunin after the exams. Are you willing to punish him because he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" expressing her feelings. Hiruzen gives her a dark glare "It would be a shame if everyone found out about your grandfather activities with Iwa. It would also seem that your own Otousan might had some connections with them during the war" smiling he watches Kurenai's horrified face.

"I been nothing but loyal to Konoha and only KONOHA!" raising her voice. Hiruzen stands up making Kurenai bow her head lower knowing full well she yelled at a superior. "Forgive me Lord Hokage" upset about this but more importantly 'Is he willing to blackmail me for this? To stop Naruto's growth. Why?' ashamed about her father and grandfather activities. She worked hard to prove everyone she is a loyal but more importantly powerful Kunoichi of Konoha.

"Do I make myself clear Kurenai?" watching her slowly nod. Hiruzen smirks and for fun adds more fuel to the fire. "This is also a secret. Naruto around this time of the year goes into heat, it's a side affect for having Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Normally this doesn't happen but having her sealed inside of him it seems her nature also affected Naruto." Kurenai seeing where this is going understands.

"I will make sure he will stay away from any females" biting her lower lip she is disgusted what the Hokage is doing to Naruto. "Good. Also the carpenters will be ready with his home in a day or so. It seems he had a back up plan in case the civilian council refused him the right to buy a home. So he is making one just a few minutes away from the location" gritting his teeth but more importantly he wonders why Naruto wants that location around the eastern side of the wall.

The only clan that is around there is the Hyuuga and the Nara's a few minutes away but more importantly why all that dirt?

Dismissed, Kurenai leaves the room in a blur angry over what he is doing. 'Dirt why so much?' thinking about the location. He stares at the wall wondering why did they dig up so much dirt. 'A safe house? No a wall around the place clever Naruto' seeing how Naruto using the dirt to make a wall keeping the civilian council out.

But that's only half the reason.

Training ground 8

Naruto was sleeping on the training ground until he noticed a Kitsune appear in front of him. "Trouble?" He tells him what the Hokage did to Kurenai which made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "He is blackmailing her because of what her black sheep of a family did" gritting his teeth. Naruto thinking how Kurenai feels sighs to himself he decides to see what will Kurenai do.

**"I think it would be best to come forward Kit. With Hiashi on your side she will be on your side with him but more importantly having someone else might help you out even more" **Kyuubi explains to Naruto what to do. Seeing her point he decides to speak to Kurenai alone when everyone leaves, getting ready to train he unseals his daggers and creates a huge amount of clones to blow off some steam.

An Hour later.

Both Shino and Hinata along with Kurenai are walking to their training ground and when they heard Naruto "Kaze Crush" All three of them charge towards the training ground, worried that someone is attacking him. "Naruto!" shouted the females.

When they got there they all saw a bunch of Naruto's charging towards one Naruto in the middle. "Naruto" whispered Hinata. As she watches Naruto dodge and fights a huge amount of shadow clones, she blushes watching him shake his head throwing the sweat off his body. As she continues to look down to his physique she begins to blush seeing all of his muscle 'Oh Kami look at him' blushing. She watches Naruto walk out of the smoke sweating and panting "Whats up?" taking a huge breath. Naruto wonders what Kurenai and Hinata are staring at which he hears Kyuubi giggling.

'Damn that's right I got to place some seals at my new home' making a note to himself. He has to buy at least a few months of food hengeing into an adult to buy some food.

Kurenai snapping her attention "Alright everyone. I have here papers for the upcoming chunin exams. I want you to look it over and decide as a team if you guys what to join" smiling Kurenai leaves to find Anko to talk to her. But before she leave "I will be back shortly" As she leaves Shino, Naruto, and Hinata are talking on what could happen in the chunin exams but Naruto telling them they will watch each other's back "We should do fine" said Naruto. Seeing his point of view Shino also shares his optimistic thinking. Hinata looking down thinking if she will hold back the team a bit "Ano are you sure?"

Naruto chuckling "Hinata you would do great. You alone can help us a lot in the chunin exams with your byakugan you can scout the enemy to see how strong they are. Besides each of us here can cover each other weakness I mean Shino here has his bugs to drain the opponents chakra. I can use the Kage bunshin no justu to overwhelm them while you can close their points. It's an easy win for us and that's one of the few ways we can win"

Giving her some confidence Naruto watches Hinata blush under the praise that she is getting but that was cut short.

"Lady Hinata" hearing a cold voice.

Naruto turns around to see a male Hyuuga about a year older then her walking towards them "I am here to escort you home. My training was cut short due to my sensei going on a mission tomorrow" waiting for her to get up. Hinata looks at Shino then towards Naruto "Leave. We are talking about important matters and we haven't trained. More importantly our sensei hasn't dismissed us" talking to the male Hyuuga he hears him snort.

"Clan affairs so you have no point in talking to me" wondering who the blonde is he watches Naruto stand up and looks towards the male Hyuuga "**Repeat that again**" the male Hyuuga hearing his dark voice stiffed a bit. Looking at Naruto he glares him with his byakugan while Naruto eyes flashes red with black slits "**Surely you aren't in my league"** smirking. Naruto turns to his team "I say we should go with the exams. I mean we might have a chance to become chunins"

Shino hearing this thinks that Naruto might have a point. Hinata also thinks as well but more importantly 'Maybe the clan will see how much I worked for it' agreeing with it. Naruto hearing another snort coming from the male Hyuuga "**Keeping snorting I will rip that nose off your body"** threatening him. The male Hyuuga stepped forward "Who do you think you are" shouting at Naruto.

"You first seeing that you don't know your place with that seal on your forehead" smirking he watches the male Hyuuga glare Naruto. "Obviously fate hasn't been kind to you. I am Neji Hyuuga the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan" smirking he hears Naruto laughing.

"**Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Vixen the Nine Tail Kitsune"** introducing himself Neji eyes open wide realizing who he is. 'Who does he think he is?' thinking why he is talking to Hinata like that. He watches him walk to Hinata grabbing her hand. "Lady Hinata we should get going I don't have time for you to play Ninja" that made Naruto's blood boil.

"Really the one I see playing Ninja is you" smirking he watches Neji turn around. "Come on Hinata we got training to do" walking towards the training ground "In clan council act or CCA for short, clan affairs can't interfere with shinobi affairs. If it does then the clan head and sensei must make an agreement." Naruto pointed out.

Shino hearing this adjusts his glasses "I'm afraid Naruto is right. We must train for the upcoming exams and until Kurenai dismisses us we must train" walking towards Naruto. Hinata nods and makes her way towards them "Enough. I won't have you defy fate let's go" the next thing Neji saw was a fist hitting his face knocking him away from Hinata.

For Naruto he felt great hitting the guy in the face spewing about fate this fate that **"Indeed. Fate is what you make"** said Kyuubi knowing full well about her fate. Which in the end she is trying to make the best of it. When Neji got back up Naruto turns to the left watching someone doing a spin kick "Leaf Hurricane" watching the spin kick Naruto smirks and catches the kick with one hand. "Idiot" throwing him over his head. He slams the green wearing kid to the ground face first.

"Lee!" hearing a female scream. Naruto turns around and watches a lot of weapons flying towards him "Futon Air wave" performing a few hand seals. He takes a huge breath and shots a wave of air knocking the weapons off course. Turning to Neji he watches him charge towards Naruto with the gentle fist 'Doton users. I guess Kitsune Kaze won't work Kitsune Hi might be enough' blocking Neji strike to his arm. 'So he thinks cutting my chakra will work. Idiot' smiling Naruto kicks Neji in the side making him slide across the training aground.

"Idiot. You can't block my chakra" lifting his arm where Neji strike hit him. He shows Neji that his point slowly reopens shocking him 'How? Does it have to do something with his red chakra' thinking if his chakra is the reason. Neji charges Naruto while Lee attacks him from behind. Naruto doing a low spin kick knocks Lee off his feet. Grabbing his hand then arm he throws him towards Neji shocking everyone "PATHETIC!" screaming he turns around and catches the five kunai aiming at him.

"How?" said the girl shocked to see someone able to catch all the kunai.

Naruto glaring at her then throws the kunai right back at her with much greater speed "Tenten!" screamed Lee. Closing her eyes she waits for the impact but it didn't happen, when she opened her eye she notices a black hair woman with a purple haired woman along side her.

"Naruto what are you doing?" shocked by what he is doing. Naruto bites his lower lip and turns away "He didn't do anything" replied Shino. Explaining what happened she turns to Naruto who is meditating in the shade "I understand but with this incident we have to report to Gai and the Hokage. I will get Hiashi while Anko takes everyone to the Hokage" gritting her teeth she turns to Neji glaring at him for starting all this. Seeing that he has a fate complex with life she wonders what Naruto is going to do. "Go" said Kurenai.

Hokage tower.

Hiruzen thinking that the day is going to be over soon but it's not. Now he has to deal with Team Gai and Team Eight issues then he has to attend a meeting about Sasuke. Wondering why he wants Naruto's Katana, Sakiri decided to put a vote to give Sasuke the Raijin no Ken (sword of the thunder ground) which belongs to Tsunade since her grand uncle was the last owner. But one thing at a time "What happened?" glaring at Naruto he lets out a yawn.

Then Hiashi alongside with his wife Hitomi appeared with Kurenai. He looks at Naruto then moves to Neji which he stiffen from the stern face he has "What is the meaning of this?" asking himself he turns to Neji. "I went to pick up Hinata. But her teammate said they weren't dismissed" gritting his teeth. The adults turns to Kurenai "That's true I told them to talk about the chunin exams and I would return back shortly" telling her answer. Gai turns to Neji then his team "I'm disappointed in your flames of youth"

Hiruzen hearing this turns to Naruto "You took out the three genin from another team and you interfered with clan affairs" everyone thinking Naruto is in trouble but he just yawns. The next thing that Naruto says made everyone think twice about Naruto's sanity "You do nothing other than send people to their deaths, break other people's hearts, make some people lose their virginity by rape or seduction mission, and do fucking PAPERWORK all fucking DAY! You got some nerve to point a finger at me" gritting his teeth.

Hiruzen glares at Naruto slams his hands on his desk "Don't you dare forget your place _genin_" shouting at him. Naruto turns to him with a glare himself but he starts to smile.

"Like I told Neji. In CCA he can't interferer with shinobi affairs. If whatever he's doing does then the clan head and sensei must make an agreement about training time with her or his team. If this was a mission and he interfered we would have a serious issue. One, we might have fail the mission. Two, someone could have died, client or shinobi. Three, if we are on a mission it doesn't matter what position you are in in a clan. You must follow orders of that person no matter what OR teammates as back up. Since we have more information on the mission he or she should know the CCA" giving out his response he looks at the Hokage whose face is bright red from rage.

Hiashi and Hitomi lets out a smirk seeing how well Naruto knows his laws.

"I see. So Neji is the reason for this" sighing he turns to his nephew "Neji I am relieving of you of your duties in escorting Hinata home" both Hinata and Hitomi raise an eyebrow. Even Hiruzen wonders what Hiashi is doing "Naruto, if it's not too much trouble can you escort Hinata home after the missions or training from the team?" this shocked everyone and Naruto just raised an eyebrow too.

Hiruzen asking Hiashi "Why? Surely there must be another?" wondering why he is doing this. Hiashi gives a few examples "Quite simple. Who in their right mind will attack Hinata with Naruto escorting her? You all see how the civilians stopped bothering Naruto and he alone fought against what two A rank missing nin and hold his own ground against Kakashi?" smirking. Team Gai and his team turn to Naruto shocked that he has done an A rank mission at his young age. Gai hearing this turns to Naruto shocked that his eternal rival Kakashi was being bested by a genin.

"Very well Hiashi" turning to Kurenai she nods in agreement seeing that she has no problem but more importantly 'I wont let you ruin Naruto's future' Hiruzen dismissing everyone while Naruto walks to Anko and Kurenai. "Sensei, Lady Anko can I have a word?" seeing both Kunoichi nod. They each leave in a shunshin justu, wondering what they want to talk about Shino brings something that Naruto mentioned earlier. "He said he wanted Anko to help Hinata in field advantages. While Kurenai helps me in another field. He said he has personal matters to attend this week." explaining what is going on. Hiashi nods and will speak to Kurenai about the issue.

Training ground 8.

Naruto takes out a map and gives it to the two "Remember that location" leaving in a red flame "Midnight, don't get followed" both Anko and Kurenai raised an eyebrow. Kurenai turned to Anko "Well at least he removed the seal so we could have given the Hokage the report"

Anko nodded. "Yeah so does that mean he trusts us or is he planning to use us?" being a interrogator for Konoha she sometimes has to look underneath but more importantly 'What's going on?'

Hokage tower.

Hiruzen walking to the meeting with Sasuke as he got there everyone turns to him "I come to my decision. He will get Raijin no Ken" the clan heads just sigh. The civilian council smiles while Sasuke lets out a victory smirk but Hiruzen wasn't done. "I am only giving you permission to use it. You may not keep it. The owner is Tsunade Senju so it is your responsibility to use it right" Sasuke smiling bows his head.

"Hai. I understand" thinking about the weapon 'Naruto you are going to have a shock for your life' smiling he can't wait to see Naruto's reaction when his blade destroys his blades. The civilian council asked Sasuke when he can start to train. "Right away" Hiruzen turning to Kakashi saying he knows a few kenjustu styles that he copied over the years. Ordering Kakashi to teach Sasuke he leaves in a poof of smoke.

"This day just gets worse and worse" as he walks to his desk "Next order of business. Naruto bought a piece of land and built himself a home. He gave me the seals that will be placed on his home and property, so as the laws state. He has the right for his privacy up to a extend if I find he is doing something that will endanger Konoha **I** will step in." glaring the civilian council they all suck their teeth. Turning to the blue prints he raised an eyebrow seeing the three bedroom and three bathrooms with one of them being the master bed room. Decent living room and enough space for the back to train a small artificial hot spring.

As the seals finished passing around "If anyone comes to his property without him knowing they will be shocked then knocked out. The seals won't do any actual damage to you. The home will have a barrier to keep unwanted people out" turning to the clan heads.

They all yawn knowing they won't bother Naruto.

Shikaku yawning louder "The kid goes through all this trouble for privacy. Heck maybe I should do the same thing with my wife" earning a few chuckles from the men. Tsume rolls her eyes but she admits Naruto does plan ahead.

Hiruzen turning to everyone as they all nod.

"Very well the home will be finished by today and he already bought the items from Nami having them delivered to his home" watching everyone nod.

Inoichi standing up "Why are we discussing this about him? He has his own right for privacy even if the civilian council didn't force him to do this" turning to the civilian council. Homura and Koharu both agree what Inoichi says and will make sure that Naruto will not be bothered by the civilians.

"So that means the shinobi can bother him?" answered Shikaku while Tsume and Shibi both nods.

Hiruzen sighing seeing that this will turn out to be a fight 'How does Naruto do it? It's like he plans this ahead or knows what might or will happen' turning to everyone. He writes down on a scroll ordering all shinobi forces on or off duty. Even retired shinobi can't bother him while he is at his home "They can't make any demands to check the home. Only I or my Anbu that will escort me to check the home. Anything in his home they can't demand from him as well"

Doing this so he can save himself a headache from the clan heads. Knowing the civilian council, any justu or scroll he has they will try and take it and give it to Sasuke for his well being.

"So this meeting is over" leaving the clan heads turns to Hiashi who smiles.

"Plan worked" leaving Shibi and Tsume sighs seeing what Hiashi said is true.

Naruto's Hide out.

Making a clone to stay at the shinobi barracks Naruto summons a few Kitsunes around the area telling them to watch out for Anbu and other jonins. "Anko, Kurenai and Hiashi will come so make sure they aren't followed" watching all the Kitsunes nods. They all leave in different directions walking to the tree he changed a lot of the appearance over the years. Adding a few more trees around it, so it won't look to obvious he waits for his two new guests.

"Naruto" whispered Hiashi standing in front of Naruto who is leaning against the tree. "Good. You are here Lord Hiashi" bowing to him. Hiashi notices Kurenai and Anko landing "Perfect timing" hearing two howls. Naruto opens the secret passage and points for them to enter. Anko feeling something weird glares Naruto while he smirks. As everyone enters the tree Naruto opens a vial that has scents of crushed leaves so no trace of their presence will be found.

As all three adults follow Naruto, Anko looking around and recognizes the place "Yes it was. But I cleaned it up so don't worry" giving his answer Kurenai watches Anko place her hand on her neck. Hiashi following Naruto enters the meeting room "Naruto you are aware that they must know everything"

Naruto smiling tosses them a scroll "Yes I know. But more importantly Kurenai sensei is being blackmailed by Hiruzen" Hiashi hearing this turns to Kurenai. Seeing her shock reactions he turns to Naruto "Lady Yuhi. Do what you have to do. I won't ever hold it against you" giving her a warm smile. Kurenai looks away "I can't. It's not right. You don't deserve this. Not how everyone has been treating you" trying not to burst into tears. She watches Naruto smile "Don't worry. Besides I think I have something for you to get back on the jerk you are dating"

This made everyone confused and when Naruto showed him pictures of Asuma with other woman. Kurenai's killing intent made Naruto a little nervous 'Now I know what they meant by hell have no fury like a woman scorned' shaking a bit. He takes out a few birth certificates. "He fathered three children in one year. Made two other woman terminate the child before they were further into their pregnancy" showing her more proof but more importantly the Sandaime ordered the termination of the pregnancies.

Kurenai breaks into tears.

"I'm sorry" replied Naruto.

Walking to his sensei he gives her a hug knowing how bad she must feel. "Thank you" whispering a bit she lets out a small smile.

"How did you find about the place?" Anko choking a bit from the question. Naruto tells them how and when he did. It shocked both of them but when they asked about Hiashi, the clan head showed him the proof about Hinata's kidnap. "Kidding right?" said Anko. Shocked to see the Sandaime's name on it but more importantly everything.

Kurenai herself would never expect this.

"Now the truth is me and Hiashi were planning to eliminate the traitors in Konoha but that's not going to happen" this made the Kunoichi raise an eyebrow. Naruto taking out a map and places his finger on a location "This is where I am having a hidden village built" smiling. Both Kunoichi thought he was crazy but one thing came to their minds, how? "Zabuza. I made a deal with him but more importantly a deal with Tazuna so I got that covered. Money used from Gato's fortune while I gave twenty percent to Zabuza for his services, thirty to Nami. The rest for the project so hopefully in six years or maybe less we should have a new hidden village ready"

Hiashi smiling thinking how the plan works "I already gave proof to the Fire Daimyo and showing Naruto's birth certificate. He is going to give us full support when the time comes. We will make Konoha suffer" smiling he wonders how this will work. "Seeing how things are, are you willing to join and help us?" seeing both Kunoichi turn to each other they both nodded in agreement.

"Awesome" replied Naruto. As everyone turns to a wall they watch a brown Kitsune emerge from the wall "Perfect timing. Is the tunnel ready?" seeing the kitsune nods. He tells Naruto that it's a direct tunnel to his home "The Sandaime won't expect you to have the room hidden underneath the basement. Since you didn't include it in the blue prints" everyone watching the kitsune smirk.

Naruto lets out a chuckle. Turning to Anko "Tell Ibiki that the Yellow Yoko is making his move. He will know what that means. Also tell him you are part of the New Den. Trust me you will be surprised from what we found out together. Heck he owes me for blowing up some of Danzo's ROOT nin" smirking Anko flinches thinking about Danzo "Don't worry I will take care of him. I also suspect that Hiruzen told you about my heat situation?"

Kurenai nodding saying it was right after the meeting they had in the morning. Which Naruto figured that was the reason why she was a little late "I see. So I guess we will wrapped this up" watching everyone nod. Kurenai is going to pay Asuma a visit, while Anko is going to talk to Ibiki in a private matter. 'How did he get Ibiki in this?'

Hiashi is going to bed wondering why Naruto asked him to come he sees Naruto giving him a scroll "Watch who you are going to let know about this. It's a list of the ROOT nin in both houses" this made Hiashi eye's widen. Taking the scroll he is going to make sure they are going to learn a painful lesson.

Naruto's Home Three Days Later.

Even though Naruto bought enough food and supplies to last him a month, he is going crazy just staying home. 'Three maybe four days left' training on the roof. He stops and decides to relax at the hot spring 'Why not? I'm already hot enough' hearing Kyuubi giggle. He rolls his eyes and turns to Kinto "Watch the place and make sure no one comes in"

Kinto was half asleep "Let them in" mixing up his words. He falls asleep while Naruto walks to the hot spring to relax a bit. As Kinto sleeps he hears the a low seal alarm go off, turning to the window he sees "Hinata. Probably for training and she is holding a basket" turning to the wall. He walks up and deactivates the seals to let her in.

With Hinata she watches the barrier around the house drop. Walking in with the basket she hopes Naruto will enjoy his new home present. Reaching the door she notices it open and Kinto jumping on her shoulders startling her "Kinto" breathing in relief she watches the small kit smile. "Yup" smiling he jumps in the basket looking what in there. Hinata giggling walks in the house "Amazing, he lives here" walking around. Kinto tells her that Naruto is at the hot spring, making her blush a bit.

She decides to leave "Kinto whose here?" walking in the room in a towel. Naruto notices "Hinata" turning to her Hinata smiles "I just wanted to bring you a present for your new home" playing with her fingers. Her face is getting darker if possible "Naruto-kun is something wrong?" wondering why Naruto hasn't stopped looking at her. He takes a few steps towards her "Hinata-chan" whispering in a husky voice. Hinata somehow found herself leaning against the wall "Naruto-kun" whispering she feels her heart about to blow right out of her chest.

Naruto's whole body is on fire moving his head closer to Hinata, he is ignoring Kyuubi ranting about something **"Naruto don't kiss her!" **not listening to her.

Naruto lips presses against Hinata's lips.

**"And this is where it will get bad" **thinking what she can do to stop Naruto she snaps her fingers.

With Hinata she closes her eyes feeling the kiss. When they broke apart she notices Naruto blue eyes, filled with love but more importantly the _lust _that are in there for her. "Naruto-kun" whispering a bit. Naruto places his hands on her sides making Hinata nervous "Ano what-?" feeling another kiss on her lips. She begins to get warm for some reason 'Naruto-kun' thinking about him. She feels Naruto hands grabbing hers as they broke from the kiss "What are you doing?" feeling herself pinned against the wall.

She feels Naruto erection in her hands.

"Hinata-chan what do you want from me?" whispering into her ear. Hinata blushes a very deep cherry red, squeezing his member in her hand she turns to Naruto "Do you want my seed, my soul but more importantly my body?" whispering more into her ear. Hinata hearts to begins to race faster, luckily for her she hasn't fainted for some odd reason. Naruto moving his hand over her zipper and unzips her jacket exposing her mesh armor "Hinata-chan. Or should I call you my Vixen-hime" moving his hand underneath her mesh armor. Hinata's hand begins to move on her own while Naruto moves his hands up to her breast "Nice and big for your age" smiling he takes a small bite on her ear making her moan a bit.

As he plays with her breast he lowers his head lifting her mesh armor up "Naruto-kun" letting out a moan. She feels Naruto's tongue on her nipple making her moan in pleasure "Ahh" feeling him sucking on her nipples she pushes his head deeper into her chest. Rubbing his member Hinata feels her womanhood craving his hard long member 'He's so big he will make me moan in pleasure" blushing. She strokes his member a little faster thinking how wonderful it will feel inside of her.

"HINATA!"

Hearing someone shout her name. She turns to see Kurenai standing there shocked at what she is seeing, Naruto turning to her smiles "Have you decided to join us?" smiling he turns to Hinata "I will love you both with all my heart. Protect you both" Hinata blushing turns to Kurenai who has light pink cheeks.

Kyuubi on the other hand screams "**NO IT'S NOT THE TIME CONTROL YOURSELF!"** screaming at Naruto. She watches Kurenai knock Naruto out "Hinata. Lets go, Kinto seal the place NOW!" grabbing her student. Hinata fixes herself while her and Kurenai shunshin away while Kinto activates the barrier.

Hyuuga compound.

When Kurenai appeared at the compound with Hinata still blushing Hitomi wonders what happened. "Let's go inside" said Kurenai. Hinata was looking down, she couldn't look her mother straight in the face but she heard her giggling "So my daughter, are you going to make that dream of yours a reality?" watching Hinata turn bright red.

She faints.

"Now she faints. Of all the time she does it now" sighing. Kurenai turns to Hitomi asking what she did "Trust me we should talk _alone"_ fearing for her safety but more importantly Naruto. He wonders what will Hiashi do. When they got inside Hiashi passed the room to hear the females talk "Hinata was stroking his erection while he was sucking on her breast" Hitomi covering her mouth shocked that her timid daughter would do such a thing.

"**HE WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM!"** screaming he burst into the doors to see Hinata's bright red face. Turning to Hitomi she glares at Hiashi "May I remind you what I did to you when we were thirteen?" Hiashi stood there turning bright red. His rage and anger faded away replaced by butterflies and good memories "Thought so. Leave Hiashi, this is a matter for us Kunoichi to talk over" as he was about to say something a blue vixen with three tails appeared in the room in a swirl of water.

"My apologies to drop in like this. Kyuubi sent me to apologize for Naruto's behavior but more importantly that Hinata will not go near Naruto until his heat cycle is over" everyone turning to Hiashi "For Kami's sake I will leave" closing the door. He is going to make his way to someone's house. The vixen explains what happens during the heat cycle "So that means Naruto probably chose her as his lead mate while choosing a few others. Meaning you young vixen will be in charge of the other females"

Hinata hearing all this turns bright red. Hitomi on the other hand sighs thinking how could have this happen? She knows Naruto has a powerful kekkei genkai and she was hoping he wouldn't go through with the CRA. 'How will Hinata take this?' turning to her daughter. She notices her eyes telling her something different.

"I understand thanking you for telling me. When this is over I want to talk to Naruto about who." blushing. Hitomi and Kurenai raised an eyebrow over thinking Hinata will be fine with Naruto having a harem 'Naruto I know for sure you will make them happy. From what Kurenai told me Hinata will make an exception for your love!' Hitomi giggling turns to Hinata who is still blushing.

As the three ladies and vixen talk about Hinata's experience she begins to blush from the advice the older two ladies are giving. The vixen giggling see her reaction bids the ladies farewell and hopes Naruto will be himself shortly.

With Hiashi when he got to Naruto's Home he notices the barrier up sighing he looks around and found the seal that Naruto told him. Deactivating it he walks inside to find the blonde who almost took his daughter away from him. 'Good thing this is hidden' making his way into the house he walks in and finds Naruto sleeping on the floor 'Naked' getting angry. He walks near Naruto and clears his throat "Naruto" calling his name.

Naruto stirs a bit "Oh man that was some dream with Hinata. I mean wow who would have guess she has a bust that big for her age" rubbing the back of his head he feels a odd killing intent. Not like the regular kind the overprotected killing intent. Turning his head he notices Hiashi "Shit that wasn't a dream?"

Watching Hiashi nod Naruto shrugs his shoulders saying he lived a good life and can die happy. The next thing he did was dodging a few strikes from Hiashi "Get back here!" screaming he is chasing a naked Naruto around his home.

Enjoy the new chapter also as some of you noticed I brought back Fox Family. Yes I am reviewing it but more importantly will fix many of the chapters. So enjoy.

Beta'ed by Brown Phantom

_Ever wonder who the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site is? Who fans favor the most? Go to the poll on Brown Phantom's profile and vote for a chance to find out who that is. 50 names have been selected, nominated by several writers, for you to choose from. Poll will be open until the end of 2011._


	9. Hinata's Dark Side

I do Not Own Naruto.

Warning character death. Also some bad bad stuff will happen in this chapter so be warned.

No Flames

Konoha Hyuuga Cemetery

Just a few days before the chunin exams begins this happens. Hiashi Hyuga is dead, killed in his hotel room with nine unmarked Anbu bodies in his hotel room, when the exploison was heard at the hotel room. Many people rushed to his room to find him barely standing and the one thing he said "They will not get the DEN" just as he gives the code out. He collapsed dead on the ground. The Guardian twelve who saw him earlier with a meeting with the Fire Daimyo were shocked he took out nine Anbu. But more importantly he stood his ground with a punctured lung, broken arm, and third degrees burns alll over his body. When The guardian twelve asked what he said, one of them sent a message to Naruto knowing full well what he meant.

The reason why is that Naruto when he was younger saved the Daimyo's sister who is best friend of the guardian twelve. When Hiashi and Hitomi told her the secret and showed proof of Naruto's heritage she said she will do everything to help Naruto. Hiashi requested an audience with the Daimyo's family which he got and when he did he asked that only him and his family saw the papers. But that's not all he brought, Hiashi or should I say Naruto, Ibiki has gathered evidence on stuff that has happened in Konoha.

Flashback A few Days ago.

Fire Capital

When the Fire Daimyo read the reports, evidence that went with it, he literally felt sick to his stomach and his son who was saved by Minato Namikaze because he was captured owes a life debt. He was outraged to be treated like this but more importantly the hate he has now goes into Konoha. He slammed his hands on the desk demanding that Konoha will lose their status as a hidden village.

Hiashi had to calm him down very quickly. The few reasons why he should, he told them a location in the Hi No Kuni that Naruto wanted to buy "A New Hidden Village" when his family heard this they all raised an eyebrow. Hiashi knew this wasn't going to be easy and seeing that the Daimyo is royalty he shows Kushina Uzumaki's status in Hi No Kuni. "They had a son" shocked that he never heard about this. Hiashi regrettfuly tells them that Minato used his son to save Konoha "By sealing the Kyuubi no Vixen"

"Vixen?" said some of the females while Hiashi let out a chuckle "Indeed my wife was first to make contact after Naruto was badly injured during a mob that stormed his home"

Hiashi looking at the Fire Daimyo and couldn't really tell his expression but he sees something in his eyes 'Determination' watching his family read the evidence. He tells them that Naruto just wants to live his life in peace and become a strong shinobi and seeing that he is blood royalty of Uzu No Kuni. "He will gladly offer you the title and give you full status as long you keep a seat open for him in the future for meetings. Like cousins he wants to extend his family legacy with yours" answered Hiashi.

Toki the Daimyo's sister remembers Naruto really well "We should brother. After he saved my life. I owe him very much" turning to her family. The Fire Daimyo nods and turns to "Hiashi Hyuga I will support the young Namikaze's Hidden Village, BUT-" stopping Hiashi wonders what he wants. "If something happens or the other elemental nations find out I am building a second Hidden Village, I will deny everything and cast you as traitors" Hiashi understood he bowed very deeply "I understand. Naruto has sealed up what as we call "A King's Treasure" in a scroll to pay for the land." giving the scroll to the son. He raises an eyebrow wonders how much is in there.

Hiashi also explained about Naruto's last mission "Nami No Kuni" said the Fire Daimyo. Shocked he got them to trade with Hi No Kuni but they will support him with the new hidden village "Everything is paid for. All we are waiting for is Zabuza to finish up within six years. But-" stopping everyone wonders what's going on. Hiashi explains that Naruto will try to have the village ready in three years max with his wives.

When he heard this he explains about Naruto's kekkei genkai which the Daimyo's family talked about. "An ability like that, isn't it dangerous?" Hiashi chuckled. He told them only Naruto can have the full effects while his children will have some Yokai or "Demonic" chakra. Only half which will make them strongers using ninjustu and an ability like that will thin out over generations "So no worries with tails or ears" smiled Hiashi.

The Daimyo looking at his family "Naruto has our support"

Hiashi smiles and bows. "Also Naruto will change his name to Naruto Uzumaki Yoko" this made everyone raise an eye. But the Daimyo understood why "Agreed" Hiashi leaving them with Naruto's heritage while the Daimyo's sister made copies to keep and store them in the archives.

End of Flashback

Naruto leaned against a tree with his arms folded dressed in black. 'How?' He and Ibiki had been talking trying to figure out who did this to Hiashi. The dead anbu at the hotel weren't registered as Konoha so they could have been from another nation as far as they know 'Perhaps Kumo because of the Byakugan?' trying to think of something. Ibiki got one piece of information from one person of the dead Anbu 'He had surgery to alter his face?' thinking about it. Naruto sets his eyes on Hinata who let some tears fall from her face. Shaking his head, he turns to Hitomi who went into mental shock, when they found her she was on the ground not believing this. Inoichi who went into her mind found that she went into a stressful mental shock that she probably won't ever come out of.

Turning to her best friend Hiatari she has been helping Hitomi out. Even though she is in the branch house they have been very supportive to Hinata and Hitomi while Hanabi has been carrying the Hyuga elders wishes. She has been using the seal to punish the branch members for no reason at all and when Hinata found out what she was doing, she knocked her sister to the ground with such force it left a bruise on her face that will be there for days. Hinata for the past few days hasn't been herself she hasn't smile', she's been crying sliently in her room while Naruto tried to comfort her.

For the branch house they have no quarrel with Naruto expect for Neji getting his pride hurt. Instead they are grateful for Naruto for helping Hitomi out, some of her trusted friends knew the true secret of what happened to her. They been trying their best to help Hinata with her time in need but more importantly the guards warn Naruto who is around. Hinata who has been talking to some of the branch members who is taking care of mother asking if there is any change.

In the end result none.

"Naruto" called a Kitsune. Naruto turning to him gets the scroll from Toki and the guardian twelve that Hiashi knows very well. When he read the scroll that Toki and the Shiro guardian twelve gather information on, one person stayed at the same hotel Hiashi was in. That person only uses that hotel and she spoke to one person during her stay "Sakiri Haruno" the same council woman in Konoha. "Sakura's mother" hissing that cursed name. Naruto gets angry turning to the Kitsune "They are searching more into the person she spoke to. Shiro took a leave to do some work on it" replied the Kitsune.

Sealing the scroll in his arm, he grabs a white flower and stops at the end of the line "It's Yoko" hearing many people talk. Some ask why he is here "Shut up. He is showing respect" hissed a branch member. Many of the main house started to glare at the branch house BUT truth be told, the branch house outnumbers the Main house by three to one. For Naruto's turn he placed the flower on his closed casket 'I promise you I will find out who did this and make them pay.' taking a deep breath. One of the main members got up and bowed to Naruto to seat next to Hinata.

"Yes, of course. Arigato" Naruto bowing sits next to Hinata who is crying sliently.

For the past week Hinata hasn't smiled all she did was cry 'I can't blame her' seeing that the exams are two weeks away. "Naruto-kun" shifting his eyes to her. "I want to know who. Kurenai told me about your network" whispering very low and choosing her words carefully. "I want that person dead, their family destroyed. I want them to suffer much more then they can ever imagine" Naruto is taken back a bit. Kyuubi understands, Hinata lost her father. Her mother is in a state that might as well be a waking coma. Hanabi isn't doing anything but causing trouble telling everyone she makes a better heir for the clan. But this Hinata Naruto likes very, very much "I'm on it" answered Naruto.

Talking about the clan Hiruzen has no choice to wait for a new clan head to be appointed right after the funeral. Sitting on the other side he wonders what Naruto and Hinata are talking about 'This must be hard on her' shaking his head. Many of the clan heads blame Hiruzen for this. Shikaku asked Hiruzen why he needed to know where Hiashi was going to the Fire capital. Many of the clan heads turns to Hiruzen wondering why he wanted to know "To discuss a piece of land he bought outside the Hyuga Compound" shouted Shikaku.

Throwing the papers in his face, he had enough of the games Hiruzen was playing.

No one saw this coming and Hiruzen kept quiet "If you probably didn't stick your nose into this maybe some information wouldn't pass by" everyone wondered what he meant. When Shikaku took the evidence out that he got from Naruto and Ibiki everyone wanted to know why he had two retired Anbu tail Hiashi. "Where are the reports? NONE!" everyone wanted to know what's going on. Choza looks at his former teammates wonders why he is like this.

Hiruzen gave no reason he just left the room ending the meeting.

Tsume listening to Hana from what Naruto told her 'Damn pup is right' shaking her head she left the room.

Hiruzen made a mistake a great one and he wonders who he will fix this.

Later on the day Hyuga compound.

Naruto staring at Neji "So do we have a deal?" Neji glaring at Naruto with his byakugan full force, while Naruto eyes changed to red pupil with black slits "Why? Why are you going through all this?" demaded Neji. Naruto took two scrolls out. "One is from Hiashi who had this scroll that came from your otousan" when Naruto finished that line. Neji's body stiffen just hearing this slowly opening the first scroll 'It's...it is from my otousan!' Naruto watching him read the scroll watches his expression from shock to shame 'I've been a fool. It took him to beat me quite easily but more importantly his burden is greater and yet he makes the best of it' smiling he starts to laugh thinking how ironic this is.

Naruto thinking he lost it let out a sigh "So what does it say?" throwing him the scroll. Naruto read it and smiles "Well who knew?" turning to Neji he wonders how much this changes the postiton he is in. Giving Neji the other scroll from Toki. "She..." hissed Neji. He remembers hearing Hiashi complain about her in meeting with the hokage "She.. you think she did something?" turning to Naruto he nods. Saying that he trusts the sources since Hiashi also knows the sources as well.

Neji unwraps his forehead protector while Naruto adds red chakra to his hands "The X on the seal activates when you die. The symbols around them acts like a bridge to seal the nerves of the eyes, like that they work together to seal the Doujustu" smiling Naruto twist the X. When he did that the seal spaced each other and taking a ink brush out, he places a symbol on Neji forehead "KAI" watching the seal he placed on Neji forehead it absorbs the Caged Bird seal. Naruto adding more chakra to the seal and peforms a few more hand seals "Kai" Neji feeling his body give out a chakra pulse.

"Did it work?" asked Neji.

Naruto taking a mirror out "Look for yourself"

When Neji saw his forehead "It's gone" nothhing is on his forehead. Naruto smiling has to thank the Hebi sennin for his scrolls on the Hyuga clan. "So I assume it's a deal?" giving him the scroll with the instructions to remove the caged bird seal. "But most of the main house wont like this?" Naruto laughed. He took out a New Cage Bird seal "This new seal doesn't destory the brain cells oh no it activates all the pain receptors in the human body. It also seals the byakugan upon death and Hinata is allowing it because" stopping Naruto wonders why Hinata is allowing it? "She didn't say why. I guess after seeing what has happened maybe she decided to stop being nice?" seeing her new side.

Naruto wonders what perks it will have.

Neji bows "I will choose who to give this to first"

Naruto nodded and left in red flames.

Hokage tower

The Hyuga elders are arguing for the next clan head while Hinata said she was ready. Hiruzen sighing knows she isn't ready while the civilian council all agrees with the Hyuga elders and Hiruzen. "Quiet... Quiet...Quiet...I SAID QUIET!" screamed Hinata shocking everyone. Naruto in the shadows emerges to see she is alright making everyone raise an eyebrow "Leave demon this doesn't concern you" shouted Sakiri. The anbu moving to take Naruto, while he unseals his daggers and took a stance in front of Hinata.

"ENOUGH! BEFORE MY OTOUSAN DIED HE LEFT NARUTO IN CHARGE OF MY SAFETY!" screamed Hinata. Glaring at everyone she swallows hard and takes a deep breath "Please Naruto-kun." watching him nod he walks to the wall and waits. "Maybe it doesn't concern me, but this doesn't concern you civilians either and yet that doesn't stop you from being here and trying to control the matter." Naruto added.

Hiruzen remembering this and sighs "She is right. Only the new clan head can dismiss Naruto" seeing she has a right. The Hyuga elders all scream alongside with the civilian counicl.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Hinata.

This made everyone look at Hinata seeing she isn't herself.

Flash back three days ago.

When Hinata heard what happened she left the Hyuga compound crying "Why?" When Kurenai heard what happened, Anko and Hana joined together and found her crying near a waterwall. "Hinata" called the three. When they found her she was in bad shape crying her heart out, but the three older kunoichi spoke and comforted her understanding what she is going through. All of them gave their experience and tried to comfort her in her time of need, but something that Anko said caught her attnetion. "Heck if I found the person responsible I'd punish them so horribly that their family will never forget it for generations if I left them live" those words sticked to Hinata very much.

The Hyuga elders always looking down on her for showing kindness, Hanabi always teasing her telling her she is weak. That night something made Hinata realize who she really is 'If I stay nice like this, will they always treat me like this? Naruto-kun shows his softer side to us and his tough side to others. Maybe I can do the same thing like Naruto-kun but to those who deserve it'

End of flash back

Hiruzen needs to choose someone quick "Very well the new clan head will be-"

"Me!" interrupted Hinata.

Everyone looking at her like she lost her mind "I am heiress of the clan. I am next in line for the title. Is there a _problem with that?_" seeing the Hyuga's and civilian reactions. The clan heads got up and bowed to Hinata "But Hinata you aren't a adult" said Hiruzen.

Hinata rolling he eyes and taps on her headband "By Konoha law, I am considered an adult when I became a shinobi" stated Hinata. The civlian council all yelled she still can't be "She is acting like a fool" said Sakiri. Hinata glaring at her with her byakugan and killing intent "By law I can be a clan head since I am a active shinobi" the clan heads all nodded even Homura fixes his glasses saying she is right. "But she is a genin she cannot be a clan head" said Sakiri.

Tsume got up "It's just a rank not a measure of personal worth. Regardless of it's status she can be clan head" smiling all the clan heads got up and bowed to Hinata. The Hyuga elders shocked to hear this "She can't. She is too young" said some of the elders. Danzo watching everything turns to civilian counicl 'If she is clan head I can get some of the root nin back' smiling he turns to Hinata seeing a opportunity. "I believe the clan heads are right" spoke Danzo. Everyone wonders where did that come from. Naruto and Hiruzen both shared the same thought 'What is he up to?'

The Hyuga elders seeing this matter were at a lost "Hinata Hyuga is now the clan head of the Hyuga clan" announced Hiruzen. "Will you take the chunin exams to increase your rank or would you like that I promote you to chunin?" Hinata shook her head. She wants to take the chunin exams for one reason only, moving her sight to Sakiri Haruno 'I will teach her a lesson through her daughter' thought Hinata.

"Very well what about the boy?" said a elder.

Hinata looks at Naruto "If he wishes to be _my_ personal body guard and '_toy'_ I would like to keep him" Naruto raised an eyebrow and he liked that word when she used _'MY?'_ thinking a guy can get used to her and some more females. "Of course. The honor would be wonderful"

Hiruzen watching this and sighs 'I must speak to Kakashi' turning to everyone he ends the meeting but someone wasnt done oh no "If I may Lord Hokage" Hinata slight venom in her voice got everyone's attention. She turns to the six Hyuga elders "You are to advise me not to order me around or take any matters into your hands without me knowing. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ON THAT?" raising her voice with a icy touch Naruto lets out a whistle just watching her.

'WOW. I can't wait to get that in bed' smiling he takes a few sniffs of Hinata's scent.

Hiruzen hearing this coughs "They have to listen to you no matter what" watching the Hyuga elders stiff and taking a gulp they nodded.

Hinata walking next to Naruto "I am ready to leave" turning to everyone. Hiruzen dismisses everyone while Naruto takes Hinata hand and leaves in a red flames.

Shikuka looking at the civilians "You are a bunch of idiots"

Inoichi and Choza wondering why he is like this 'He isn't like this' thought the two.

Hyuga compound

Hinata walked into her father's office while Naruto activates the sound seal "I gave Neji the instructions to remove the seal. Also the new seal as well, are you sure Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded. She wants to be kind and gentle to those who are worth her time and those who aren't "Will learn their lesson. The Branch house outnumbers the main house by three to one, when Neji is done training them. They will help me to put them in their place" smiled Hinata.

Naruto nodded and bowed. "I also got something new from my network here in Konoha" Hinata turned to him very quickly. "As you know Sakiri Haruno met with someone a week before Hiashi was there. It was Tunto the elder from the main house" answered Naruto. Hinata has a confused face asking how? "My sources are legit, I got evidence that the hotel he stayed in during that week" answered Naruto. Both of them wondering how he did it?

"Henge" replied Hinata. "He must have had someone to take his place here in the compound" answered Hinata. Naruto hearing this asks if he wants to extend his network more in Konoha but more importantly "I have a few merchants that travel to the Fire Capital. I will tell them to ask around and pay them under the table" smiled Naruto.

Hinata walking to Naruto and unravels her kimono a bit showing her cleavage "Please do" slowly moving her lips to his. Naruto asks for entrance and licks her tongue very softly "Naruto-kun I want you" using a seductive voice. Naruto lets out a smirk "So do I. But be patient my Vixen" using a husky voice Hinata turns red and moves her hands to Naruto chest "I will wait for now" smiling.

Naruto grins.

Next Day

Rumors about Hinata's outburst and new bodyguard spread through Konoha. Kurenai went to Shibi, Shino's father, asking if he can take him to train at the Hyuga compound because of Hinata's time-consuming duties. Shibi doesn't have a problem but he asked to train his son for the upcoming exams which Kurenai bowed an apology for the inconvience. "It's not" answered Shibi with a smile.

Naruto walking with Hinata, Kurenai, Anko and Hana. As the four kunoichi talk, Naruto turns his head and sighs "Fucking brats won't leave me alone" cursed Naruto. Everyone turned around to see a box-shaped rock. The females getting anime sweat wonders what's going on "Get him" shouted Konohamaru.

Naruto grabbing his scarf ties him up, then grabs Udon by the collar ties him to Konohamaru. Moegi watching this lets out a anime sweat seeing how he took them out so quickly 'Shit' cursing to herself. Naruto grabs her hair and throws her to the two idiot boys. "Be right back" said Naruto disappearing in a red flames. Hinata explains that the Sandaime told his grandson if he captures or kills Naruto he can become Hokage which made the older woman rolled their eyes. "Yeah that bad. At first he was kidding but I think they took it seroius" answered Hinata.

When Naruto came back "They won't be a problem. I sent them to the Sandaime's place" pointing to the hokage monument. He wonders who will get them down again 'Oh well' Continue walking Hinata asks Hana on her experince in medical feild which she wondered why. "I won't lie to you. But I am planning on something for her and her family" Kurenai shocked to see this but understands. Hiruzen is no saint and what he tried to do to her she will gladly help. Anko jumps in asking what she can do "I can't tell you, just yet. But it will be a surprise during the exams" smiling. She is happy to hear about the forest of death from Anko who is protctoring the second part of the exams.

Knowing that Anko can be in trouble but it stays between them. Hinata smiling asks for a few needles and a "Baster?" asked Naruto. Hinata smiling begins to walk "From what I heard from otousan, Sakiri Haruno got pregnant by getting her former husband drunk and using insemination" everyone blinking at her wonders what she will do. Naruto on the other hand raised an eye "I knew it. No one would ever want that so she got pregnant and took the power for herself" watching Hinata evil smile. Naruto lets out a fox grin seeing her acting like this.

Turning to Kurenai "You know any genjustu that will make it so real the person will think it's just their memories?" asked Hinata. Kurenai nodding knowing two genjustu that will make it look like just memories "I even think Inoichi won't tell the difference" answered Kurenai.

Anko turning to Naruto "You are a bad influence on her. So when it's going to happen to us?" smiling. Naruto walks in front of them "In time. But first thing I will remove that old curse seal on you" Anko hearing this jumps with joy. Hana rolling her eyes "Let's go"

When they got near the gate Naruto sensed something 'What is that?'

Continuing walking to the gate he notices a kid with make up on. A kunoichi with a fan on her back and the last 'Him' watching the red head boy. Naruto lets out some of his killing intent "Why are you here?" watching the red head boy. Naruto sensed something in him "Naruto?" called Hana. Senseing his killing intent the blonde kunoichi steps in front of him "Who the hell do you think you are?" shouting at him. Naruto eyes changed red with black slits making her nervous.

**"Get out of my way"** using a dark voice she shivers and steps back a bit thinking who is he. Hinata walking next to Naruto wondering whats going on "Naruto-kun we should go" hearing some chuckle. Naruto turns to him "Stay out of my way" glaring at the red head boy he begins to chuckle more darkly. Hinata glaring at him with her byakugan notices something strange with his chakra system "Naruto-kun. He has a different colored chakra, his is yellow" whispering. Naruto nodded and waits for Kyuubi **"Shukaku. The aura around him is mostly like his"** answered Kyuubi.

"Gaara lets go" said the kunochi.

"Come on Gaara, Temari" pleaded the boy with make up on.

"Kankuro shut up" turning to Temari "Don't tell me what to do" using a icy voice his glare is just as cold. Watching the Suna team leave, Naruto turns to his Vixens "He is a jinchruiki. The One tail Shukaku of the desert" all four kunoichi nodded. Kurenai asking if there is any special training they will need "Since Shino is training with his father?" Naruto smiling unseals a taijustu and summoning contract from his tattoo on his arm "This is for Shino. Kyuubi had someone to get this from her den. This will help him and his clan much more then anyone will think" giving it to Kurenai. Naruto turns to Anko and smiles "Kyuubi seeing that you have a natural ability with the serpent stlye and a fire affinity. But also having the Hebi contract she got you a different Hebi contract and more powerful serpent taijutsu" unsealing more scrolls.

Smiling to Hana she got a Kitsune and Inu taijutsu scroll for females to use in their arsenal alongside some futon and doton jutsus. Kurenai got two high A rank kinjutsu genjutsu along with taijutsu scrolls. "Hinata I got something very special. Kyuubi wrote this up for you" unsealing a huge scroll out of his seal, some of them are wondering what else is in there? "Taijutsu for Mizu Vixen style. Something I can't get right becasue I don't fit the requirements" giving her some suiton scrolls as well.

All four kunoichi bows "Hai Thank you Naruto and Kyuubi" Naruto smiles bowing back to them.

Hokage tower

Kakashi had been summoned to the Hokage room wondering what's going on. "Yes lord Hokage?" bowing. Hiruzen takes the pipe from his mouth "I have a mission for Sasuke" Kakashi hearing this raises an eye "I want Naruto Uzumaki Yoko dead. Use the forest of death as a cover, mostly liking they won't expect this what's so ever during the exams and no one else would debate an eye under the circumstances." Kakashi nodded but one thing bothered him.

"Yoko?" asked Kakashi.

Hiruzen explaining that he wants to add it to his last name "Yes which I don't know why" rolling his eyes. Kakashi nods "Sasuke's lessons in kenjutsu is coming quite well. I'm sure he will be able to take him out but what happens if he doesn't find them at the forest of death?" asked Kakashi. Hiruzen looks at him saying he will fix the rounds after "Indeed. But the Hyuga elders are asking me to make a match with Neji and Hinata. Knowing them they will tell him to kill her" turning to the wall he leaves it like that.

Kakashi on the other hand hearing this raises an eye. Yes even though its none of his bussiness but letting this happen he wonders since Naruto is involved in that what was the reason why.

"Is that all?" asked Kakashi.

Hiruzen shaked his head "No. I will appoint you as Godaime Hokage after the exams." This shocked Kakashi. Hiruzen telling him a few reasons, one Naruto must never achieve a higher rank of genin and cannot get stronger then a hokage. "Hoping with your abilites you can put a stop on him" said Hiruzen but he wasn't done. Second he tells Kakashi that he will make sure Minato's mistake won't do anything to endanger the village "Understood" watching him nod. The last he wants Konoha protected and "Pass down what's left of the will of fire. I know you think you aren't ready but I need someone that will put Naruto in his place" still angry what he said to him.

Hiruzen knows Kakashi is strong and take the position serious if Naruto is the threat.

"I understand" bowing Kakashi leaves to finish training Sasuke. But before he left Hiruzen told him to tell Sasuke about the A rank Mission but not the Hokage position "I will send a letter to the Daimyo hoping to convince him about you" watching Kakashi nod. He waves him off to leave 'Forgive me Minato, Kushina but he is out of control. Hiashi why did you open your doors to him? Sakiri Haruno wants him dead and you got in the way why?' shaking his head.

He wonders if he should had stayed out of the Hyuga elders affairs and the civilian council as well. 'What mistakes have I done?'

In the ceiling a Kitsune hearing this poof away knowing this news will piss off Naruto very much.

Hyuga compound

Naruto talking to Hinata with a few very trusted branch members along with Neji. When Neji showed them his seal free head "I want your loyalty but more importantly support" asked Hinata. The five members dropped their head on the floor "Yes" said the five. Naruto getting to work prepares for the next upcoming of the plan "I have the Sleeping Fuinjutsu" taking them out of a scroll. He tells them to place them in the main house rooms. Explaining that its invisble to the Byakugan and sharingan but the user will be in a deep sleep not knowing what's going on. "I can make some kage bunshin which would only take me the whole night to do so" stopping he asks about the others who will be loyal later on?

"Can the new seal be removed?" asked Hinata

"Yes it can" smiled Naruto. He also notes that the seal will only appear when they use the handseal for the first time "So when you move they will have a shock of their lives" smiling. Hinata asked what's the hand seal to activate it. Showing them the hand seal "Fox" said Neji amused of his antics. Hinata walks to Naruto and kisses him on the lips "Very clever like that won't forget who was the one who designed the fuinjutsu" smling she turns to them waiting for their seal to be removed.

"Lady Hinata what about Hanabi?" biting her lip the branch member knows she has abusing her power very much. Hinata rolling her eyes knowing her sister has become a pain in her ass for a very long time, when she heard about Hinata being clan head. She flipped saying how she got the postion "Can't use the Jyuken style" Hinata got tired of Hanabi's insolence and punished her in a match. Some of the main members were shocked to see such attacks Hinata let out on her sister.

But Hanabi always complained that "Otousan was always proud of you. Kaasan always did things with you. WHY NOT ME?" screaming at her. Hinata stares at her sister with a unemotional mask "Because you always think of just yourself and not of the others. Always looking to do the wishes of the elders instead of the clan head or your family." answered Hinata. That shocked Hanabi she yelled at her sister saying she will be clan head and she will use the seal on her everyday.

"I will take care of her" repleid Hinata in a dark voice.

"Naruto" called Kinto appearing in the room he looks at him and tells him the news "You won't like this I mean seriously won't" telling him what Hiruzen is up to with Sasuke and Kakashi. But he wasn't done he also tells them the match between Neji and Hinata.

The Hyugas looks at Naruto seeing he is unaffected "I will deal with the teme in time. But Gaara I must take care of him during the exams"

Hinata nodding as well. She tells them after the forest of death they often have a preliminary match and a month of training before the second part of the exams begins "Anko gave me the information" everyone turning to each other thinks how this will happen. "During that time me and Neji will give a show. Knowing the elders they will go to you Neji and make a deal" Neji smiling saying no deal can be made. Saying I am a free bird that fate had no hand in it.

Everyone smiling but Kinto gave some bad news with Kakashi "Perfect" said Naruto. Not happy that the man who almost ended his career but thinking of something he turns to Hinata with a smile "I can convince the Daimyo about Kakashi but a month hmmm we have to see what we can do about it. How much time do we have in the forest death?" asked Naruto. Hinata smiling saying five days which seems enough time to get everything done for the Hyuga clan. "Well in time everything should be fine but" turning to Hinata. Naruto asks about the medical needle and baster?

"Baster?" asked Neji.

Hinata nodded "I will give Sakura what she always want with Sasuke. Let's see how much she actually enjoys it." watching her smile turn dark the branch members shivered seeing this. "Neji after the exams I will appoint Hiatari clan head with you by her side. When you come to age you will take the title" seeing their shock reactions they ask what is Hinata going to do. Placing her hand on her stomach she looks at Naruto and blush "I will hopefully carry the next genearation of the Yoko Clan"

The branch members turns to Naruto and bows while Neji smirked "So with everything you do, you will make sure we are in power and give support to Naruto's clan. Yes that will be fine Lady Hinata" Neji bowed to Hinata happy she found someone.

Seeing that everything is done with Naruto, taking his leave "No you are not" said Hinata grabbing his arm. "You are staying with me_ tonight_" using a seductive voice. Naruto kisses her on the lips "Fine but we promised everyone that we will do it all together at the same night" answered Naruto. Hinata smiling pulls to his ear "Who said you will insert anything inside of me?" whispering just enough for Naruto to hear only. "Good night" said Naruto grabbing Hinata hand they make their way to her room. "Also don't bother us" ordered Hinata.

The kage bunshin all sigh saying he gets lucky. Watching them dispel the seven members are shocked to see the seal gone from their heads "We have work to do, go take the seals while Naruto enjoys his night with Hinata" Neji rolling his eyes wonders how he did it. 'I should keep an eye on him just for Hinata's safety' thought Neji.

Small Lemon Skip if you wish.

When they got to the room Hinata unties her stash that is wrapped around her waist "Naruto-kun" watching him activate the sound seal and a seal to block the Byakugan sight for privacy. He walks to her and kisses her neck "Hinata. I kind of regret not giving you my seed when I was in heat. I would love to see you carry my child" kissing her neck he takes a few bites making her moan. "Ahh" moving her hands to his waist she removes his pants "Naruto-kun" smiling she begins to lower herself down.

"Not tonight" cupping her face up "It's me who will pleasure you" smiling he kisses and tugs on her ear making her eyes roll to the back of her head in pleasure. Untying the stash around her wasit, Hinata drops the kimono on the floor showing her naked body to Naruto "What are you going to do to me?" blushing and trying not to stutter. Naruto loves this new Hinata 'A blessing indeed' picking her up bridal style he places her on the bed. Looking at her naked body Naruto takes of his shirt off and hovers over her "Hinata" whispering in a husky voice.

He begins to kiss her neck and massage her breast "I would never though of you to have them big for your age" smiling Hinata blushes a bit. "Naruto I'm not properly groomed down there" seeing where this is going. Naruto whispers in her ear "I like to see some fur" licking her ear. Hinata whole body begins to get hot, feeling his erection on her leg. She looks at Naruto who smiles and went much lower to see her pussy "Hmm" taking a long stroke from the bottom all the way to her clitoris, Hinata bites her lips hoping the moaning won't escape her. "Moan Hinata-chan"

Hinata hearing him "AHHH" she never felt this type of pleasure in her life "Oh Kami it feels so good please don't stop" breathing hard for each long stroke he takes. Naruto places his hands on her clitoris and brings it out much more "Hinata" seeing the light hair on her womanhood he wraps his tongue around her clitoris making her moan "Ahh" feeling the immense pleasure. Hinata grabbing his hair or runs her fingers through it "Too much it feels so good" moan Hinata. Her mouth is open feeling this "Please don't stop"

Naruto smirking begins to suck lightly on her clitoris making her gasp. Using his tongue he waches Hinata laying there in bed, moving deeper inside of her pussy he licks the inside of her walls "Hmm you taste great" licking his lips he moves his face deeper while his tongue explore her inisides. Hinata feeling her juices being licked runs her hand through Naruto's spiky hair. Still licking he places one of his fingers around her pussy and begins to rub it very gently "Hinata-chan how does it feel?" smiling Hinata is biting on he bottom lip.

'Oh Kami I wish I had his cock in me' biting harder from the pleasure. Her mouth opened to feel his long hot tongue cleaning her up "Naruto-kun" feeling a pressure build inside of her. Naruto plays with her breast while he starts to lick a little faster "Please don't stop" feeling the pressure getting more. Hinata feels Naruto tongue inside of her pussy licking her juices "I.. I think I'm cumming" releasing the pressure. Naruto with his tongue and mouth opens licks as much of the juice she let out "You taste wonderful" licking his lips.

Hinata blushes 'I think I like myself more like this' smiling she watches Naruto hover over her "When everything is ready we are ready" replied Hinata.

Naruto nodded and kissed Hinata on the lips


	10. Chunin Exams Revenge Starts

I do Not Own Naruto

No Flames

I want to thank everyone for the reviews I thought I would get some hate reviews for what I did. Now for some questions answers yes this is a harem. Second answer about Kurenai's age I will take account of it. Rape scenes to be honest I don't know but I will think about it, **_I might or might not_** I'm not sure. Also I wish I can kill Kakashi in the forest but no not yet I have something bigger for him much bigger. But in this chapter all I can say this might not be for light stomachs.

Also later on in the story there will be a suprises about Naruto and the females, much later on in the story...

Also leave a review for the toad contract people. If you want Naruto to have the contract leave a review.

Chunin Exam

Naruto's Home

Naruto dressing in black anbu pants with sewn in mesh armor inside the pants. Taking the mesh armor he puts it on then the black sleeveless shirt "Where's that jacket?" looking around he grabs the short sleeve jacket that is black with blood red flames all around the sides and a Kanji on the back meaning "Yoko" Getting his supplies ready he put Black Pheonix on his back and seals his daggers in his weapon seal on his right arm "Let's go" as he begins to leave he leaves in red flames telling Kinto to lock up.

Hyuga compound

Hinata for the past days had gone through a huge dramatic change. Dressing herself in black chunin pants with a skin tight mesh armor she wears a dark lavendar shirt that shows her curves and other feminine features, and a black vest with dark purple flames around the sleeves. "Hinata I wish you luck" said Hiatari bowing her head. Hinata smiling bows to her and asks about her mother "Unfortunately all I can say is she is still the same" frowning Hinata nods.

Doing a few hand seals the room seals up with the sound and privacy seals "Is everything ready?" asked Hinata. Hiatari nodded she tells them that everyone in the main house got the new seal while the old seal on the branch is slowly being removed "We are watching vigilantly" said Hiatari knowing full well elders will try to stop her. Deactivating the seals they leave the room for Naruto to pick her up "So are you already yet?" Hinata stopping and blushes.

"No but when I am, you will be the first one to know" smiling she places her hand on her stomach counting the days until she leaves with Naruto and the others. "Are my supplies and equipement ready for_ her?_" Hinata voice got dark and icy. Hiatari nodded she told them she sealed everything inside the scroll with the needles and liquids that Hana dropped off late last night in secert "Good" replied Hinata taking the scroll they arrive at the gate.

"My lady. Naruto is here" said a guard.

Hinata nodded and left to meet with Naruto.

Hiatari told her she asked Neji early to watch over her seeing that the elders have a plan on their side. But also remembering that Hinata told Neji about the inside information she got from Anko, Neji taking the information will head towards the location with his team to avoid unwanted attention.

When Hinata appeared in front of Naruto she blushed to see him "Ready Hinata-chan?" watching her nod they leave in red flames.

Chunin exam building

Shino, haing gotten the message from Naruto, was waiting for him at the building. When he saw the red flames appear he raised an eyebrow thinking what's going on "Shino" smiled Naruto. Shino fixes his glasses got a memo from Kurenai saying that Hinata and Naruto wanted to teach someone a life lesson. Shino still didn't understand but seeing that it might involve Hinata's father he will stay out of it but if they get in danger he will step in. "Ready?" asked Naruto while Shino nods he thanks for the contract and taijutsu scroll.

Shibi was shocked to see a taijutsu of that caliber that would work great with the clan but the summoning contract. He would never thought to see the mantis contract in his life and when he summoned one they were told that Kyuubi gave high remarks for their clan to them.

In the end Shino's taijutsu and ninjutsu was greatly improved. When they walked inside they headed towards the third floor hopping that many of the competion would be eliminated "Let's go" said Naruto earning a nod from the two.

Hokage Tower

Iruka was arguing with some of the jonins about the exams. "I think they aren't ready yet. Give them a year at least" voicing his thoughts he turns to the jonin sensei while Anko is there too. Hana walked in getting some people to raise an eyebrow. "Forgive me. But Kurenai is nervous for her team so I came in as moral support" smiling all three kunoichi both smiled knowing the truth. Gai told Iruka he understands while Kurenai lets out a giggle.

Hiruzen, watching this, raises an eybrow while Kakashi tells Iruka his team is ready.

"No they aren't. The only person who is ready is Naruto, I seen his arsenal, it's all mostly jonin level" Kakashi snorted at hearing Iruka. He told everyone what he did during the test he conducted "Wait he actually kept in tow with you but more importantly he hit you with his Kaze Crush?" asked Asuma.

Turning to Kurenai he wonders why she didn't ask him for his help with her team since his affinity is wind. He wonders what he can learn from Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. But secretly ever since Naruto attacked him his ability to use chakra has somewhat changed. Iruka still agrued while Kurenai shouted at him "I am nervous enough as it is, but I also have faith in them so ENOUGH!" screaming at him. He lets out a sigh hoping they know what they are doing. Gai telling Kurenai to pull her team "Let them get more experience" voicing his concern for her. Kurenai smiles knowing they will do fine "Just worried for unwanted guests" replied Kurenai making the jonin and only chunin male confused.

Kurenai chuckled darkly a bit making the guys nervous. "They will get the experience with Naruto watching their backs" her icy voice made Iruka shiver. Hiruzen having enough looks at Kurenai "As much I like to see them advance we must wait for the end of the exams" smirk Hiruzen. Turning to his gaze on Kakashi he nods knowing Sasuke will take Naruto out and with his sharingan on the second tomoe he knows Naruto will have trouble.

Back with Naruto.

When they got to the entrance they noticed Team Seven "Naruto" smirked Sasuke.

When Hinata saw "Sakura" everyone turned to her shocked to hear the hate, the sheer venom in her voice. Sakura herself is shocked that Hinata had it in her to talk like that "What did I do to you?" demanded Sakura. Hinata glaring at her with the byakugan full force "Not you but someone you know. I promise you this, your family will learn their lesson for a very long time. I can guarantee that your future children, and their children will know what your family did to mine" replied Hinata with such hate in her voice.

Sakura, having never felt anything like this before and having no idea why anyone could hate her, turns to Naruto thinking he put her up to that.

Kiba watching this hears Akamaru whimper to his master.

Sasuke wondering what's going on turns to Naruto who glared at him with red eyes and black slits.

"Let's go" said Hinata.

Her team nodded and walked in as Sasuke was about to say something, Naruto turned his head "Hatake. How do you feel, have you been sleeping well?" watching the man gaze on him. Kakashi doesn't know how Naruto is doing it 'He is a good body reader that's for sure' clearing his throat getting Team Seven's attention. Team Eight walked through the doors to see a lot of ninjas from different villages. "You guys taking the exams too?" everyone turned to Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded "Yea the teme and his team is behind the door" looking at the group in front of him "So these are the participants in the exams. I think academy students can do better" chuckling darkly a lot of people in the room glared or started to leak killing intent towards Naruto. "Pathetic" combining his killing intent with some of Kyuubi's, making many of the participants shiver. They never felt this much killing intent in their lives.

Then Team Seven walked in.

Ino jumping on Sasuke's back making the pinkette jealous.

No one said anything for the new arrives and when they felt Naruto's killing intent they thought twice.

"You know you shouldn't attract this much attention to your team" Everyone turned to a silver hair boy with glasses. Naruto immediately sensed something is wrong 'Whats his angle?' shrugging his shoulders he turns to his team asking what they know? Choosing to ignore the others around him, Naruto asks Hinata if she has everything ready for them. "Yes I do. I have the needles to numb the pain, the lubricant for her, the medical needles that Hana showed me what to do with. Kurenai taught me the genjutsu to use on them. Sasuke might prove to be more difficult" said Hinata

Naruto nodded he understood. "I have a genjutsu or fuinjutsu that will knock out Sasuke for a few hours. Not even his sharingan will be able to copy it or even dispel it" smiled Naruto. At that time, Shino gets their atttention with Kabuto's cards. "Ask away I might have some info on them." said Kabuto as the rookies look each other, Sasuke stepped forward "Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto hearing this raise an eyebrow. "Fine. I want information on Gaara" smiling Naruto wants to know how much he is in control of Shukaku. Watching Kabuto he takes out a card on "Gaara" everyone watching Kabuto telling him his stats. "Get this a B rank mission and not even a scratch on him" a lot of the rookies gulp thinking how powerful he is, Naruto just yawned. Sasuke wondering why Naruto wanted to know about him 'Who's Gaara?' if Naruto wants to know he must be a worthy opponent.

Kabuto taking out another card and adds chakra to it "Naruto Uzumaki Yoko?" this got everyone's attenttion. Naruto shrugging his shoulders saying he added another last name for him "Ok fine. It says here he did a B rank mission when he was in the academy. A mission he was on that bumped to High A while he was on Team Seven, Ninijutsu very high jonin level, same as genjutsu. His taijutsu is also very high but get this, his chakra reserves are kage level" when Kabuto finished that a lot of people look at Naruto seeing how much of a threat he is.

Naruto smiling decided to add more "Really nothing about my weapons or anyone's" turning to Sasuke he notices the blade handle on his back. Walking to Hinata he tilts his head "Let's get a seat" turning to Shino he whispers to not get involved. Turning to gaze on the left side of the room watching three oto nin making their move.

Walking pass them Naruto turns to Neji and nods while he nods as well making his team confused. "Neji is something going on?" asked Tenten wondering where his cheerful attitude came. Neji smiled saying he will tell them later.

Then a huge burst of air was heard and when Team Eight turned around they noticed Kabuto on the ground. Naruto rolling his eyes knows this won't be easy placing some fuinjutsu on the walls he adds some chakra to it 'These seals will help me with the exam as a back up' turning to Sasuke he wonders what sword did he get?

"Alright you baby face degenerates. The chunin exams start know" everyone turned to the door with smoke coming out. Everyone wondered what was going on "I am the proctor for this exam, Ibiki Morino. Everyone bring in your paper and grab a number and find your SEAT NOW!" shouting. Team Eight was already there since Anko told them the procedure of the exams, Shino following them waits for their number.

Naruto seventy eight

Hinata Ninety one

Shino Twenty five

The team nodded and took their seats.

Naruto looking around 'Now I wonder how long will it take for some people to drop like flies?' smiling he turns to Hinata smiling as well. **"I take it someone wants to carry your kits" **giggling Naruto gives her a smile. "Yes. I am actually happy with all four but I'm also concerned about the second type of mate mark we are designing." Kyuubi remained silent she knows Naruto wants the mark to be fine. "**Naruto the second mark will be like the first. It just a place of leadership saying she is the dominant mate that's all" **Naruto listens and nods. Kyuubi also explained about the second mate mark and about some of their ages. "**Kurenai being the oldest might get younger"** Naruto hearing this begins to chuckle wondering how Kurenai would like that or even Anko by a few years.

Kyuubi wasnt done oh no, she told Naruto about some more added perks. What she did to him a few years ago with Kakashi's attack. Any amount of his seed will be a one hundred percent of pregancy, no birth defects and since his abilites will pass to his children, they will have the healing factor, stronger bones, everything that Naruto has they will get. **"EXCEPT the high Yokai chakra. Since your mates can't make that themselves, your kits will get only one forth of the demonic chakra in their systems"** answered Kyuubi.

When Naruto heard this he chuckled quietly to himself. Kyuubi also tells him to tell Hinata about the high pregancy rate with his seed so she won't be left out of the pregancy trails **"Speaking of the trail"** Naruto listening to Kyuubi is happy to hear about the pregnancy only be half instead of full nine months. They also wouldn't feel any of the standard symptoms like morning sickness or mood swings, but they will simply know if they are pregnant almost right after conception. **"Yes lucky they are" **Naruto nodded "Ok what about the after effect with the mate mark?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi told him in the past about the few added perks.

"A mind link to all four. So you will always be connected with your mates, and you will have control of what to see or choose to block for privacy of theirs. So if they want to keep a secret your instincts will tell you" Naruto nodded while Kyuubi told him more. He listened to her while she told them about their abilites increasing "**Such as reserves, chakra, strength and also stamina seeing that the girls will need it to keep up with you"** Naruto rolling his eyes knowing how true that's going to be. Happy that the girl's strength will increase sufficiently but probably just enough to give Kakashi a run for his money and for Hinata probably a high chunin seeing that she is younger.

The next piece of business is the curse mark on Anko. "I figured it out some what after he left his notes on it. It seems the tomoe marks on it acts like a storage of chakra and when it activates it send its chakra into the person's body. In theory if I am able to connect the curse seal to a chakra storage scroll and have it drained into the storage scroll, I can remove it one by one" Kyuubi hearing Naruto's idea is suprised she would never have thought anything like that. Congratulating Naruto she tells them that his clan beyond the grave would be proud to see that their legacy will continue. "It will. The Yoko clan will be a Fuinjutsu, Doujutsu, Torture, Tracking and also Genjutsu. We will be a powerful jack-of-all-trade clan that many of the other nations will fear" replied Naruto.

Kyuubi smiled, can't wait for this to happen but in time.

Its been thirty minutes and Naruto answered half the questions turning to the seals on the wall he does a few handseals underneath the table. Since the seals on the wall clouds or tries to put them to sleep Naruto has shadow clones on the roof of the building while Kinto goes through the ceiling getting the answers from above. But what made it easier that Akamaru gave Kiba the answer while Kinto told one of the clones the answers. With the harder ones Kyuubi knows the answer even though she is over five hundred years old you pick up a few things along the way.

One of the proctors who is trying to stay awake collapse on the ground making a few people snicker.

Ibiki turning to Naruto and shakes his head.

"Numer forty one fail. Nine fail"

It got to the point where only eighty three people remained in the room. Naruto yawned, getting some people's attention "Are we boring you?" turning to the rough voice Naruto points to the door. "Make up boy has a extra body" everyone wondered what he meant and when they looked at the door they saw one of the sand siblings walking in "What?" wondering why everyone is staring at him. Naruto explains that he should count his friends when they walk or start the exams.

Ibiki smiled.

"Seven fail"

He was a shinobi from Konoha and he started to fight against one of the proctors who threw him out "His team fails as well seeing you guys get too many points" everyone in the room started to get nervous while Ibiki put the pressure on them. Shino on the other side turns to Naruto wondering how he is calm and Hinata 'She is different. Must be Naruto's influence.' paying attention to the test.

"Alright pencils down" shouted Ibiki.

He smiled and when he began telling everyone about the last questions some of them thought that he was joking about the grading policy at the begining of the exam. "So who's man enough to take the last question" smiling he tells them about the death that awaits them. The horror of friends dieing and loved ones, the list of horrible things goes on while many of the people can't take it. Some people started to raise their hands in the air dropping like flies Naruto seeing this smiles.

"Then leave" pointing to the door.

Team Eight, well specifically Hinata and Naruto, are relaxing in their seats waiting for the second part of the exam to start.

Turning to Ibiki he tells everyone they pass.

"WHAT?" screamed Temari. Naruto smirking starts to laugh getting everyone's attention and begins to make Temari angry "What? You knew what he was doing?" glaring at him.

Naruto lets out a yawn "Ibiki was using scare tactics on us" this got allot of people in the room confuse. Turning to Ibiki he shrugged his shoulders, Naruto explained that this part of the exam is written, but it is not a test of knowledge as much as a test of information-gathering and willpower. Answers to the first nine questions were supposed to be obtained by cheating, where the genin must use any techniques to find out the correct answer without being caught. Pointing to some genin in the room he said some realized what to do. "The last question was a do-or-die question: don't answer and your entire team failed the Chūnin Exams, answer and get it wrong and you would stay a Genin forever. Quite simple but seeing that some people aren't scared or intidamted by others so this test was quite easy for me to figure it out" yawning he leans back on the chair while the genins around him look shock.

The rookie nine plus Neji's team were shocked Naruto figured it out so quickly.

The proctors on the wall have their jaws on the ground shocked to hear this. Ibiki removed his bandanna showing the scars and holes he has saying that the information they have can literally destroy or save your village and sometimes you enter the battle field not know what the enemy has in stored for.

'How right you are' thought Hinata glaring at Sakura.

A loud crash was heard everyone watches a bag with kunai shoot out "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I'm the proctor for the second part of the exam" turning to the genin she turns to Ibiki asking if he is going soft, seeing that he left her fifty one bodies that makes seventeen teams. "We are heading to training ground forty-four. Better known as the Forest of Death let's go" as she makes her way to the door. She turns to Ibiki who nods wondering what Naruto left behind.

Naruto walking to Hinata while Shino waits for him to arive. "Grab on my shoulder Shino? raising an eyebrow he places his hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaves in red flames. Ibiki watching him "Showoff" walking to the test paper he reads the note he left behind.

'Kabuto has information on people. Information a genin shouldn't have access to. Don't trust him. I suggest you keep an eye on him.' "I'm already on it" crushing the note he collects the tests paper. Walking to the sleeping proctor he kicks him in the side "Wake up" mumbling he removes the seal he placed on the wall 'Damn that gaki is good. I just hope we can stop this madness and find a better place, I'm getting tired of the corrupted shit here' shaking his head he leaves the room waiting for a better place.

Training ground Forty-four.

Everyone signing the waiver form is waiting to get their scroll. Team Eight already has it and gave it to Shino seeing that his bugs will drain the enemies chakra if they got too close. "You wish to go after Team Seven first?" whispering Hinata is glaring at Sakura for the umpteenth time. Shino turning to Naruto decides to place a bug on Sakura so they can track them "But with Kiba abilities I'm sure they will sense us approaching." thats when Naruto smiled. He took out a vial with liquid in it. Spraying the liquid on his body Shino raised an eyebrow wondering how this will help.

"I pretty much crushed leaves, flowers, and powerful pollen into the mixture of water. Meaning Kiba or Akamaru won't be able to smell else no matter what given the environment" smiled Naruto. He also explained he tested it with Hana so it works and it lasts about five hours "But this dose is highly concentrated so we won't have to worry about running out of it before we need it" replied Naruto. Both boys turns to Hinata who still hasn't taken her sight off of Sakura.

"Naruto her children and grandchildren will know what her mother did. I swear they will serve my and our clan for the rest of their lives" her dark hateful voice made Shino shiver. He would never expect Hinata to be like this, but what shocked him the most was the actual claim itself. "Can you really do that Hinata? Punish her children that their grandmother did?" asked Shino. Hinata shifted her gaze on him making him flinch and asked him if it was his family wouldn't he do the same. Some bugs in the animal kingdom do it because it was in their nature.

Shino remained quiet.

"Sakiri will learn her lesson. Her family will pay the ultimate price because of her greed and corrpution" replied Hinata in a icy tone. Naruto hearing this wants to ravage her body right there on the spot 'Must stay in control... must wait' shaking his head. He feels his member harden just by hearing her.

Anko timing everything turns to Hinata while she nodded.

"GO!" shouted Anko 'Good luck Imōto (little sister)' hoping her harem sister will get her revenge. She watches them leave in a red flame knowing Naruto will place them somewhere near Sasuke's location.

Team Eight

Naruto was talking to Hinata knowing they have only five days "I sent summons in the air to find the tower and Sasuke if he summons any hawks they will attack them to make sure they won't go back to Sasuke showing the tower's location. If they do they will follow him and I will get their location. I also sent Kitsunes on the ground as well" answered Naruto. Shino was shocked that he has two contracts and when he summoned a small flock of the red brids he was shocked to see a legend in front of him.

Hinata nodded. Turning to Shino she asks about his bug "From where we are, Team Seven is about thirty minutes away from our position. So if we head north we should see them by then" replied Shino. Both Naruto and Hinata nodded and Hinata activated her byakugan trying to search high and low for her target, even though the forest is ten kilometers (about over six miles) wide she is pushing herself to find them. 'Nothing' cursing she is tightening her fist in rage thinking what Sakura's mother and clan elder did to her father and mother 'They will pay'

Naruto with his senses is trying to located them "I have their scents. It's faint but we might have a huge problem" this got everyone's attention. He smells snakes, not like Anko's scent no something weaker but a lot of snakes "Orochimaru. I recognize that scent from my hide out. This won't be easy" creating two clones they left in red flames, one to warn Anko and NOT to engage and the other to change the hide out location much more. Hinata turning to Naruto asking more "The contract I gave her is a lower yokai contract. So her old contract is void when she signed this one and the Hebi leader is teaching her the more powerful snake jutsus they know" answered Naruto.

Truth be told even if she didn't have any demonic chakra in her, the jutsus are still lethal but when she has children that will be a whole different ball game.

Shino getting the bug "East about ten minutes away they stopped" Hinata smling while Naruto sprays himself and passes the bottle to the others. Naruto giving Shino a fuinjutsu telling him to chase after Kiba and places both seals on mutt and puppy "I will split them apart" replied Naruto.

Team Seven

Sasuke was arguing with Kiba over where they should go "I say we wait for my summons thats all" said Sasuke. Kiba glaring at him mumbles something underneath his breath, ever since Kakashi took him kenjutsu training he thinks he is all mighty, more so than usual. "Whatever let's go" Sasuke wanted to find Naruto to complete his mission and enjoy the fun he was anticipating from it. As they began to move they heard something very loud like wind. Looking at the direction Sasuke pushes Sakura out of the way while Kiba gets blasted with the wind blast slamming him towards a tree and sending him away from his team.

"What was that?" said Sasuke looking around with his Sharingan he notices three figures "Sakura we have company" turning to her he notices she is asleep and is quite a distance from him "Sakura? Shit" getting up he looks around wondering where they will strike.

Naruto, henged into a nin from Amegakure, drops down while finishing the genjutsu hand seals "Illusion of Peace" catching him with the genjutsu Sasuke drops on the ground knocked out. Hinata appearing out of the bushes looked at Naruto who nodded. Taking out two seals he places it on Sasuke's head then dragged his body but made sure no drag marks are left behind and the other seal on Sakura's head. Hinata taking out a pill notices Shino appearing out of the bushes "Kiba's status?"

"Sealed him and Akamaru" turning to Naruto he performs a few handseals making Shino raise an eyebrow. Looking around he notices a barrier or genjutsu "It will make us invisbile from the enemies but it requires a lot of chakra. I can hold it up for two hours" replied Naruto. Shino nodded, thinking how useful a jutsu like that can be.

Hinata staring at Sakura with the pill in her hand smiling wickedly. She opens Sakura's mouth and shoves the pill down her throat. "What was that?" asked Shino. Hinata turning to him tells him it's a high concentrated estrogen pill to increase a woman's estrogen level in her body "Estrogen?" asked Shino. Naruto looking at him asking if he needs a lesson about the female body "No I am aware of it thank you Naruto" hearing the sarcasm in his voice.

(Note this part is for mature... ahh what the fuck am I saying I don't want any hate reviews you've been warned skip if you wish look for the safe part)

Hinata takes the scroll out and unseals the equpiment that was in it. Turning to Sakura she removes her shorts then her panties exposing the pink haired pussy to the cold air "Shino if you don't want any part in this I suggest you turn your back" replied Hinata. Looking up she giggles seeing Shino at the other side of the barrier 'Clever boy to not get involved' smiling she puts on the medical gloves. Turning to Naruto with gloves on he removes Sasuke's pants then boxers "HA!" laughed Naruto.

He couldn't hold it back.

Not even Hinata could. She is barely able to sit up "It looks like a newborn penis" laughing and pointing at it. They understand the teme attitude about everything "Talk about selling yourself short" joked Naruto making Hinata giggle. With both unconscious participants with their lower region of clothes down, Hinata takes out what appears to be a small red "Dildo?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodding saying Kurenai got a new one "I didn't know she had a kinky side to her" chuckling Hinata tells him "Most kunoichi have a kinky side" using a seductive voice Naruto tells her she is the next one getting pregnant but with his seed.

Taking a small jar of lubricant out she dips the dildo in it to soak a bit. "This is to show physical signs of intercourse in any upcoming physical exam so no one will suspect we did anything to her." She explained. Taking the needle with the numbing adjacent she taps it to make sure it's good, letting some out. She moves to Sasuke's child-sized prize and sticks him with it "There in a few minutes we can begin" smiling she turns to Sakura shaking her head. "Your family will be destroyed and punished for as long they live. And your dream will become a nightmare." Naruto smiled loving to see her dark side out.

After a few minutes Hinata takes the empty needle out and sticks it in Sasuke's testicles "Thank you Hana for teaching me this" smiling she drains the semen from Sasuke's small joy. With the needle surprisingly full of Sasuke's seed she places it on the clean mat. Naruto watching her takes the dildo that has been lubricated. "Naruto once it inside I will let the blood leak all over Sasuke's lower region area for make this seem even more real to them." Naruto nodding watches Hinata slowly drive the dildo inside Sakura's pussy.

Smiling she pushes deeper inside of her knowing full well the seals on her head won't allow her to wake up. "There" seeing some blood drip out of her pussy. Hinata slowly removes the dildo from Sakura's bloody pussy and rubs it on Sasuke's lower region getting blood all over it. Doing this a few times for five minutes Hinata grabs the needle with Sasuke's semen trapped in it "The baster please" smiling. Naruto gives her the baster while Hinata squeezes the semen out of the needle right into the baster.

Dipping the baster tip into lubricant Hinata pushes the baster as far it can go inside Sakura "There" squeezing it and shoving it deeper Hinata smiles evily. 'Forever your family will serve us, both of your families. Sasuke all you do is treat Naruto wrong while thinking you are above him, oh no you are not' Hinata placing the bloody semen baster on Sasuke's lower region. Naruto watching this can't wait for Sakura's delusion dream to become reality but he also wonders how those two will wake up the next morning thinking they did it. "Hinata how concentrated is the estrogen you gave Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled saying that Hana got it from the hospital to help increase a older kunochi chances of getting pregnant by fifty percent. Naruto hearing this chuckles thinking how funny this will be within a year "Well after it's born. It will be placed in the Hyuga branch house when the new village is ready" smiling. Hinata gives him a nod places her hand on her stomach "By then I will have your child" replied Hinata. With the gloves still on them Hinata fixed Sakura up while spraying some water on her region. Like that she thinks she sweated while having sex, Naruto did the same thing and he knows Sasuke will deny all of it but when Inoichi goes into their memories he will tell them what he saw.

(safe part here)

"Done" said Naruto while Hinata nodded. "I will take them to the location that I set up the night before for them" picking both of them up on their shoulders. A clone brings Kiba and Akamaru over watching the big red bird fly down. Naruto and the clone jumps on his back and makes it to the location Naruto set up 'Payback will be sweet. But this is just the beginning. The real punishment is yet to come' thought Naruto.

Shino asked Hinata if this was really necessary for what she did. He doesn't understand the pain she is going through but he wonders what proof does she have. "I do have proof and I think the Hokage was in it. I mean he had two retired Anbu follow my otou, where is the report Shino?" Hinata in a unemotional tone turns to Shino who is quiet. Hinata told Shino she won't ever hold anything on him, to her he is like a brother someone always looking out for her since she got to Team Eight.

Shino took that to heart "Ask your father he can tell you what goes through the meetings" looking up they notices Naruto landing "I found Gaara not too far from here. Let's go and let me take care of him, with the heaven scroll we have, we can take the scroll from them we need" smiled Naruto. As he jumps down Hinata asks will they be fine there. Naruto nodded saying he placed a genjutsu on it that will last until the next day "So no one will find them, not even the hokage or Kakashi's nin hounds" smirked Naruto.

Hinata nodded kissing Naruto on the lips "I love you" using a seductive voice. Naruto kisses her lips and bites on her lower lip "I love you too" using a husky voice Hinata moans a bit feeling being kiss. Stopping they hear someone clearing their voice "Sorry Shino" chuckled Naruto.

Enjoy the new chapter.


	11. Preliminaries A Surprise

I do not Own Naruto

No Flames

Alright new chapter also Jiraiya will make an appearance and I will see if he will be good. Most likely he will and he will be paired up with Tsunade and with gama contract I will still see about it. Going to see how the chapter goes.

Also thank you for the reviews and Phantom next chapter we got to have a specail surprise with Sasuke and Sakura meeting with the council.

Outside Training Ground 44

Anko was enjoying her dango with Kurenai and Hana all talking to each other. As they continued Naruto appeared "Trouble. The original Naruto smelled snakes, like the ones from the hideout. He thinks it's Orochimaru and do not engage" said the clone towards Anko who is grabbing her curse seal "Anko-chan I'm not telling you, I'm asking you" Anko nodded towards the clone while he dispelled.

Then a few proctors came "Anko. We have a problem at the cemetery" turning to them. All the kunoichi followed the proctors to the cemetery and when they got there, Anko noticed their faces were melted off 'It's him' glaring at the bodies. "I will report this to the Hokage. Ladies stay at the gate and wait for the anbu" Hana and Kurenai nodded, knowing Anko has a troubled past with him.

With Naruto

Team Eight were flying on top of a red bird. Naruto told them to not interfere with his fight against Gaara "Temari carries a fan so she is likely to be a futon user. Kankuro is a puppet master, Shino you can take care of him and Hinata's suiton jutsus can take care of Temari" watching them nod. They began to get ready for the strike, while Naruto wondered a few things before turning to Hinata and smiling.

When they arrived they jumped a few feet away when Gaara just killed a genin team "Kaze Crush" descending down he tried to strike Gaara in the shoulder. 'Damn his sand blocked it' gritting his teeth he glared at Gaara. Jumping up he kneed Gaara in the face, while his sand blocked the blow "Alright that's it" making a few clones. They all walked around Gaara "Yes mother wants blood" laughing menacingly.

Naruto performed a few quick handseals "Hi no Kaze Kattā" a huge gust of red wind came around Naruto, charging towards Gaara before he slams his blade of wind and fire to the sand shield. Gaara smiled, thinking it works "WHAT?" shocked to see his sand turning into melted clumps falling down, unable to control it. The sand shield began to bend tipping over and breaking it into many pieces.

"Surprise" said Naruto.

Gaara, not paying attention, turned to his right watching a clone with a black katana blade swinging down on his back slashing him. "AAhhhhh!" everyone turned to Gaara who let out a shriek of pain. For the first time in Gaara's life he felt pain hit him. Looking at the source, he turned to Naruto who performed a few hand seals very quickly and his eyes changed. Gaara looked into his red iris with black slits that sent a shiver down his spine "Illsuion of the Kitsune Nightmare"

Genjutsu world

Naruto looked around and noticed a huge sandstorm raging across the desert with a blood red moon in the sky. "His mind?" Turning to Kyuubi who appears next to him "You want to torture the Tanuki for anything he did to you?" wondering about it. Kyuubi let out a vulpine grin that made Naruto roll his eyes, as the two take a step onto the sand. Gaara appeared, confused and dazed.

"Where am I?" frantically looking around. Naruto hit him with a "Kaze Crush" making him wince in pain. Moving his hand towards his bleeding shoulder, Naruto makes the air around him sharper pushing deeper into him making him scream.

As he screams Kyuubi noticed the crazy Tanuki emerging from the sand "Kyuubi you came to meet your doom" laughing a huge sand wave began to rise, aimed at them. Kyuubi rolled her eyes and took a deep breath "Kitsune Fox Fire Stream" A huge breath of fire hit the sand wave, turning it to glass as Naruto threw Gaara on the ground.

"Pathetic" cursed Naruto, hoping for a challenge. He shouldn't have used the genjutsu whatsoever. Gaara slowly got up while Shukaku began to charge in "Do you want to finish them off, or me?" watching Kyuubi smiled she stretched her limbs.

"A little torture for him won't hurt" with a snap of her fingers Gaara is tied to a cross wondering how did that happen. "Naruto, put some fear in him" listening to Kyuubi he used the same genjutsu he used on Kiba "Nightmare Illusion" Gaara was kicking and screaming, trying to break free or use his sand but being tied down he couldn't. Unable to use his sand Naruto smirked and told him they are in the genjutsu world where him and Kyuubi control everything.

"Enough games" Naruto lifted his hand up, glowing red while wind is being heard "You will get used to the burning sensation with the smell burning of flesh along with it" grabbing Gaara's chest who feels his chest being burned in a sizzle. After grabbing a few parts of Gaara's body the redhead looking scared at the monster that is in front of him.

"Stop please, I will tell you our plan" screaming for the pain to stop. Naruto hearing this asked what plan "We are planning an invasion with Oto, a smaller Hidden Village, to attack Konoha when the third part of the exams begin" Naruto hearing this smiles, thinking about his plan with the Hyuga's. Hinata will like this. Thinking about the mayhem, but a month is perfect, with the seals on the main branch and using this opportunity to kill the Hyuga elders.

"Fine, but I will make a deal" Naruto sending what he knows to Kyuubi. "In a month you will continue as if nothing has happened. When the invasion begins, I will lead you henged as an Oto nin to the Hyuga compound while you kill the Hyuga elders, BUT..." stopping, Naruto sent him a huge amount of killing intent to the poor redhead boy who would piss himself if that was possible. "The one named Tunto, don't kill him. My Mate will kill him" watching Gaara nod.

Naruto bit his thumb, using his blood he drew a seal on Gaara's forehead where his tatto is "Juinjutsu Kai" watching the red seal glow red, it merged with his tattoo making it unnoticeable to others. The next thing Gaara noticed was he was feeling weak and he began to pass out "Enjoy your nightmares" smiling evilly.

Kyuubi yawned and used a futon blast, blowing the sand away. "It seems my vessel broke yours. Hopefully he won't cry too much" letting out a vulpine grin, Kyuuubi shot a katon blast right into the Tanuki's face making him hiss.

"You bitch!" roared Shukaku. Bad choice of words.

Kyuubi's killing intent reached to a whole new level "**What?"** roaring at the lesser Biju who shivers feeling the killing intent, now thinking he made a mistake. The next thing he noticed was a huge whirlwind of fire coming straight at him. When the whirlwind of fire finally hit him he was being lifted off the ground while the fire literally burned every inch of his body and he soon crashed back down. **"You will listen to me from now on or so help me Kami I will inflict ten times more pain" **hearing the Tanuki groan and moan in pain.

She turned to Naruto who just watched and smiled "We've got some interesting news" Kyuubi nodded while both of them glowed red ending the genjutsu.

End of Genjutsu

Everyone stopped, hearing Gaara's scream "Please leave me alone" curling into a ball and crying. His brother and sister watch this happen in front of their eyes. Temari is shocked wondering what did the blonde to do him. Kankuro was on the same boat and he started to hear Gaara cry, this is the first time they've seen their little brother cry. Both Temari and Kakuro ran towards him wondering if he is alright "Gaara?" shouted Temari pulling her baby brother into her chest.

For the first time that Temari can remember, Gaara is crying asking for it to stop.

When Naruto return back he performed a handseal making it stop. "The scroll, also your brother's behavior will be under control from the genjutsu I placed on him" smiling he watches Kankuro taking the scroll and throwing it to him. "Remember this Gaara. You already have a family, while I am making one" with that Team Eight left a stunned Temari and Kankuro.

"Shh ototo it's ok" Temari sisterly mode kicking in, holding her brother and trying to comfort him.

Team Eight

Jumping towards the location of the tower they all are making a quick run "Naruto what did you do to him?" asked Hinata. Naruto smiled and told her what he did to him while Kyuubi took care of his buddy. As he tells them the torture and information he got which made Shino raise an eyebrow. "Shino, we trust you but ask your father about the den" this made Shino more confused, wondering what Hinata meant.

"I understand, but an invasion of this magnitude? It seems like you _want_ it to happen?" Shino will indeed ask his father for the logic behind this. Wondering about everything that has happened since Hinata 'Is it all connected?' thinking it is. He will take his teammate's advice and speak to his father in a logical conversation wondering what's really going on.

Naruto getting the information from a clone he made earlier while fighting Gaara. He picked up Neji's scent "I'm going to make a detour" biting his thumb he slams the ground summoning a red bird "Due east as fast you can" taking flight. Shino and Hinata both nod as they continue to take the route towards the tower "I wonder what he knows" said Hinata out loud.

Team Gai just finished off a team from Amegakure.

"Not bad" said Naruto landing on the ground he watches Lee take a stance "Save it. Me and Neji are on the same side" smirking. Neji takes off his head band showing his clear forehead shocking his teammates.

"Yes. Lady Hinata wants to put the branch house in charge while putting the main house as the branch" smiled Neji. Both teammates hearing this recognized his changed demeanor and attitude towards everything including to his cousin and everyone around him.

"YOSH LET THE-" before Lee he can finish, Naruto jabbed him in the stomach knocking the wind out him of him "Shut up and be quiet. This information is sensitive. If the elders find out, Neji and almost everyone from the branch house will be killed on sight" scolded Naruto. Neji noticed Tenten's reaction and wondered what Naruto said about her, dropping it for now.

Neji nodded while Naruto placed a genjutsu and sound jutsu around the area. For the next half hour Neji and Naruto told them everything "Her mother did that?" TenTen shocked to hear who was involved with Hiashi's death. Naruto can trust Tenten but Lee is like a mini Guy, too loud. "This information is S ranked. So don't say anything to any one. Not even your sensei. The Hokage was also responsible for his death" repleid Naruto dropping the big bomb on them.

Lee hearing this asks about the rumors with the Anbu with the face change and two retired anbu following him.

"All true. We expect the hokage is behind this with the elders from the clan" Neji's team turned to him confused. "To be honest, my elders want to be the only ones in charge of the clan. So we are trying to figure out a way to deal with them. But by the looks of it, Hinata-sama might take the Hyuga clan out of Konoha towards the Bird Country" answered Neji shocking his team.

Tenten hearing this asked why.

"Seeing how Konoha is, we can't trust its government here completely" Tenten hearing Neji noticed his voice was slightly different, wondering what's really going on.

Naruto smiled, happy that 'Toki' is in charge of the Land of Birds since she was captured by Gato and his goons. With Zabuza's help he was able to kill Moso who was actually Hoki in disguise, as he served Chief Advisor to the former daimyō, Ōwashi. He was also the reason why Toki was kidnapped and sold to Gato but luckily Naruto saved her before anything.

When Zabuza got wind of this he sent Naruto a message while he got a mission to make sure Toki became Daimyo and she will support the New Hidden Village in secert.

Neji asked if they got a scroll to which Naruto nodded. "Head east from here. You will find the tower" answered Naruto. "Also, got more information but it's sensitive for clan ears" which made Neji nod and Tenten frown. "The next thing, the preliminaries." this got both of Neji's teammates attentions. Tenten asked how does he know all this while Naruto and Neji let out a sigh.

Naruto explained to them what Hiruzen is going to do while the Hyuga elders want Neji to mercilessly beat Hinata to the ground. Neji nodded "They came to me ordering me to kill her, cripple her, anything that shows how weak she is" answered Neji. Tenten hearing this turns to Neji seeing that he won't do this "Instead we will put on a show while Hinata beats me" smirked Neji making Tenten breath a sigh of relief.

"But what happens if you lose?" Tenten asked, concerned for her teamamte while Lee nodded.

Naruto smirked while Neji lifted his arm up "A Fuinjutsu. It will slowly put him in a coma for a week making everyone think twice about her and after the week he will wake up with his injuries almost healed" smirked Naruto. Both Lee and Tenten are amazed about the knowledge he knows about fuinjutsu "We should go. Also good luck" jumping back on the red bird.

He heads over towards the tower.

"Neji please be careful" pleaded Tenten.

Neji looks at her and smiles "You know, I will take Naruto-sama's advice" wondering what he means. Neji walked towards Tenten, kissing her on the lips, shocking her and Lee as well.

Konoha Hokage tower

When Anko got there she gave Hiruzen her report while Kakashi also nodded thinking what to do next. Placing her hands on her neck Kakashi asks if the curse seal is acting up "No" hissed Anko, angry that Hiruzen told him about this.

Hiruzen wondered why his old pupil returned to Konoha "Should we cancel the exams? If we do that, maybe that's what he wants." asked Hiruzen. Kakashi listening said it can go both ways, but what could had made him come back to Konoha after all these years?

"I can get an anbu squad to check this." asked Anko.

Hiruzen turned to Kakashi who shrugged his shoulders "Might as well. But don't attack. Just gather information, try to see what he wants" wondering if Sasuke finished the job. He turns to the clock seeing the second part of the forest of death just started an hour and forty minutes ago. Still plenty of time for Sasuke to eliminate Naruto if he hasn't already. Anko left to get a squad of anbu knowing they will have a hard time finding something on Orochimaru.

"Wonder why he came now of all times?" asked Kakashi.

Beofre Hiruzen spoke Iruka walked in "Lord Hokage, Kakashi, the first team made it to the tower. New record, one hour and thirty minutes" both old and new hokage hearing the time is impressed. Asking what team made it first to which Iruka smiled cheesy "Team Eight" both Hiruzen's and Kakashi's eyes widened.

Kakashi was thinking Sasuke must have failed or perhaps never had enough time to find them in the forest. "How? I mean with the byakugan she can see up to a mile away from what Kurenai told me back in Wave?" asked Kakashi, hoping that Sasuke would have taken care of Naruto in the forest like that so Konoha wouldn't have any more issues with 'Yoko' around.

Hiruzen sighed and took out an updated report. "Wrong. She can see up to three miles halfway through" answered Hiruzen. But he also mentioned Shino's abilities as well and with Naruto summons he alone can cover the other half of the area. Kakashi seeing this makes a mental note to have everyone's skill reports updated monthly to keep track of everything.

At the Tower

Naruto and Hinata are relaxing "Five days of doing nothing" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded while Shino relaxed.

Hinata can't wait to see Sakura and Sasuke's reactions when they get here. Naruto can't wait to see the Hokage and Kakashi's faces when they get there. "Wonder what their reactions will be?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Hinata. She moved towards Naruto and started to kiss his lips gently. Shino watching this sighed and turned his back to give them some privacy.

It didnt take long for Team Gai to arrive. The Suna team that Team Eight encountered arrived an hour later, with Temari watching Gaara who is slowly returning to normal. Wondering if Gaara gave him any information but Gaara says Naruto told them was that he is the container of 'Kyuubi' which shocked them. Wondering if the plan will be enough since Gaara is a key player in the invasion.

He told his family he was fine. "The voice stopped a bit." They don't know if they should thank Naruto or continue to keep an eye on Gaara just in case. Temari was happy to have a baby brother that is nice towards her and Kankuro, to her it was something of a blessing in disguse.

It was the end of the first day and Kakashi and Hiruzen made an appearance. When they saw Team eight, Gai's team and the Suna team they all wondered if they helped each other or they were in the area along each other. Hiruzen just couldn't believe it, that Naruto of all people broke Konoha's record for the forest of death, well at least it stays that a Konoha nin broke it. He would have been much more upset if an outside team broke Konoha's record. How would it look if Konoha who is hosting the exams lost that record to another nation?

Kakashi was wondering how did they avoid Sasuke and why didn't Sasuke complete his mission? He was wondering what on earth could have happened to him 'Hmm' thinking about it. Kakashi left thinking if he should go look for his team. But that woulld be against the Exams rules and if the other nations like Kusa, Ame, or even Suna heard about it, it can easily start many problems and Kakashi didn't want to start his Hokage reign on a bad note with the other nations.

The Preliminaries Day

It's the fifth day. While everyone is waiting Hinata got reports from Hiatari to keep track of clan activities. Kyibi makes a good messenger for Hinata and she doesn't mind, since Hinata plays with her and pets her. Naruto was getting a report from Shiro who found out that Sakiri Haruno is trying to get a piece of the Hyuga wealth. Apparently this woman felt no wealth was supposed to be outside her reach, and Tunto the elder of the clan was trading sensitive information from the clan to her. Wondering more Shiro also explained about some missing files from the Daimyo's vault, like financial records, records of Konoha deficit went missing.

Naruto wondered what was going on but decided to stop. "Hinata. Team Seven" Naruto grinned, wondering how this will play out.

Hinata jumped to the hand rails, wondering what's going to happen and eager to see this.

When Team Seven walked in, Sakura looked like she hadn't slept in a day. Kiba looked worried while Sasuke was brooding with rage for some odd reason. When Kakashi saw them he looked at Sasuke who looked away for another odd reason. Sakura couldn't stop blushing. Literally, she was red like a cherry and Kiba couldn't stop smirking. "What happened?" asked Kakashi, wanting to know what held them up and kept them from killing Naruto.

Hiruzen who saw them enter also wanted to know that.

Sakura was twitching her body while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kiba was the first to talk. "Well we fought against a team from Amegakure but they escaped. We set up camp and well you see..." stopping from the killing intent Sasuke is giving him while Sakura blushed.

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen wonder what's going on.

Sakura took a deep breath "Sasuke and I did it" being modest and blushing. Both older males turn to Sakura blushing while holding her stomach which made Kakashi raise an eye. Turning to Sasuke, he is somewhat surprised that he did that "Are you sure? It could have been a genjutsu." replied Kakashi. Hoping for that case and if Sakiri hears this he shuddered to think what paperwork he will have to do when he becomes Hokage. Sakura nodded, certainly they did it. The memories were still fresh in her mind and the pain she went through the next few days was there and no illusion.

Hiruzen was shocked and turned to them, waiting for an answer. Sasuke just sucked his teeth while Kiba confirmed everything five days ago, he smelled the blood, semen, and sweat on each other. "They were also naked with a bottle of sake near each other" replied Kiba turning red remembering that scene.

"WHAT?" shouted Kakashi/Hiruzen.

Team Seven was silent. "Kakashi, get Inoichi here NOW!" ordered Hiruzen. Within a second Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke. Everyone turned to Team Seven wondering what's going on. Hiruzen was still wondering if it was just a genjutsu that they were placed under and Sakura was raped by a nin from another nation.

Ino hearing the Hokage screaming for her father wondered what that meant. She remembers him telling her daughter to not get involved with Sasuke or Sakura ever again. 'Is this what he meant?' turning to Hinata, who is smiling darkly while Naruto hasn't taken his eyes off of them.

Everyone watched Team Seven following the Hokage "I will be right back. Start the preliminaries in a hour" everyone wondered why. Then Kakashi poofed with Inoichi who turned his eyes towards Naruto and Hinata with a smirk. "Inoichi I need you to check their memories immediately. Everything that has happened in the past five days" ordered the Hokage. Everyone wondered what's going on, while Ino looked at her father wondering why he is here and it was important that Kakashi got him here right now. It was less then five minutes talk about making it quick.

Inoichi just shrugged his shoulders. He walked in front of Team Seven asking who should go first. Hiruzen ordered everyone to leave "NO!" shouted Sakura. "I want everyone to know that Sasuke chose me" everyone wondered what she meant. Hiruzen not wanting to deal with the headache ordered everyone that isn't in Konoha to leave. 'If she wants to look like a slut to everyone she knows, let her deal with that stigma.'

Those who aren't part of Konoha left the room while Sakura demanded that Ino be there. Naruto and Hinata rolled their eyes, wondering how Sasuke is going to deal with her for the next nine months. Knowing Sakura, she just wants to rub it into Ino's face thinking that Sasuke choose her out of all the people, all the while unaware what really happened.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" said Inoichi getting ready. He read the report that Kinto, Naruto's personal summons did, but he also got a scroll with his clan names in Danzo's Root. Thinking about Hiashi who has been telling him and his fellow clansmen about something wrong in Konoha for a while. Inoichi thought Hinata was crazy to do that, but he wonders if Ino would have done something to her if it was him.

Everyone is waiting while Inoichi checks her memories. The Rookies are wondering what's going on and Ino wondered what was Sakura yelling about. When Inoichi ended the jutsu he looked at Kakashi "Didn't you teach her the birth control jutsu?" everyone turned to Kakashi who was rubbing the back of his head.

"..."

Inoichi just sighed before turning to the hokage "All real. It happened Lord Hokage and with five days passed since, there is a good chance she is pregnant" Inoichi wonders how this will play out, but doesn't see anything good coming.

Ino hearing this pales "What? Her? Sasuke? Sex?" she was quiet. Her teammates turn to Sasuke and Sakura, wondering how and when did this happen. Kurenai glared at Kakashi, scolding him for not teaching Sakura the basics every kunoichi needs. Even Asuma scolded Kakashi. He told them he took Ino and spoke to her about this in a personal matter without her teammates.

"So she wouldn't be embarrassed. Kakashi what's going on?" asked Asuma.

Yes normally Kakashi is cut back lazy and has the down-to-earth demeanor, but to disregard his subordinates well being? Gai appeared next to Kakashi asking if he needs someone to talk to. "No. I just have a lot more work, I just need to get used to it since I am becoming Hokage" this stunned everyone.

Except Naruto, Hinata, and Neji who already knew this information. Inoichi walked towards Sasuke and looked at his memories and confirmed everything as well except one thing. "Sasuke, don't worry about it. The Hokage will make sure it will be fine" Sasuke nodded while he grabbed his neck. Walking to his sensei and Hokage Inoichi told them what happened to Sasuke.

To their surprise they nodded and will keep an eye on him. Hiruzen turned to Kakashi "Should we continue?" wondering about it. He has seen the curse seal, it might give him the edge against Naruto if he used Kyuubi's chakra. "I can disqualify him for using Kyuubi's chakra" it was a win-win situation. Naruto would have to use Kyuubi's chakra to win, and thus automatically lose. "Sasuke, rely on that power at the end" ordered the Hokage.

Sasuke nodded. He can't wait to get his hands on Naruto.

When Team Seven walked towards the rail Hinata looks at her with an evil smile knowing her plan worked. "Ironic, how you and your mother are the same" this made everyone wonder what she meant. Sakura glared at her "You're just jealous that I'm pregnant with his child" shouted Sakura. To Sakura it was a dream come true, now she wonders when she will get married but deep down inside she is upset she is pregnant at such a young age 'Wonder how Kaasan will like this. She always told me Sasuke and I made a cute couple' wondering about her mother. She stopped while looking at Hinata.

Hinata rolled her eyes "Please, to have that evil spawn growing in you is an insult to humans everywhere. I'd rather be childless forever than be in your shoes." smirking she watches Sakura jaw drop on the ground, not believing this. Hinata decided to play a game with Sakura wondering how well her mind will cope with this. "Sakura, Sasuke is not perfect" watching Sakura recover she glares at the Hyuga clan heiress knowing full well she must be jealous.

"Of course he is. Sasuke is the definition of perfect. He couldn't do something wrong even if he tried" answered Sakura smiling. She giggles to herself thinking and dreaming about Sasuke. Now she is pregnant she can wake up near Sasuke, eat with Sasuke, go to bed with Sasuke "AHH" leeting out a happy moan, everyone turns to Sakura wondering if this affected her.

Hinata smirked, just like Sakura to think like this "So if Sasuke were told to do something and he _wanted_ to fail on purpose, he wouldn't be able to?" everyone turning to Sakura wondering what she is going to say.

"Duh, because he's perfect." every got an anime sweatdrop from what Sakura just said.

Hinata smiled, knowing she fell for her trap. "But by your own admittance, that would make him a failure."

"No it wouldn't" exclaimed Sakura.

"Why? If Sasuke were to try and fail on purpose, you said he couldn't. That would mean he failed to reach his objective. And if he succeeded at failing, that meant he had to fail at what he was told to do. By your own logic, Sasuke would HAVE to fail at something in such a scenario." explained Hinata while everyone gives Hinata a pleased grin. The smart part of Sakura's mind cannot fault the logic in this statement, but the part of her that screams 'Sasuke is bigger than Kami and twice as important' will not allow her to willing see flaw in him, so her mind became unable to comprehend this input and basically shut down.

Everyone watched her faint while Kakashi just sighed and picked up his knocked up subordinate "Come on" walking to the other side. Everyone wonders why is Hinata being so cruel to Sakura.

Naruto standing next to Hinata told her what the hokage told Sasuke "So I will take the fall" replied Naruto. Hinata hearing this nods, knowing Naruto will have his hands full with the invasion. Like this he won't have any trouble to work outside. He can use his shadow clones more wisely and lure people to the open.

Everyone is waiting for the preliminary matches to start. Most of the teams are coming back wondering what's going on, Naruto turning to the other side of the wall glaring at the huge smell of snakes coming from one of the jounin. 'Great, he's here, but just to watch?' wondering why the snake sennin appeared he got a summons from Kinto that Anko sent him. 'Why Sasuke? There has to be a reason why Orochimaru would give him the curse seal?'

Getting the report from Ibiki, he sent a copy to Naruto so he can watch his back. Wondering if he will be the next target but seeing that Sasuke got the curse mark 'The Hokage is taking a big gamble for him to use that' turning to Hinata, seeing she has a worried look. "My Hinata-chan, don't worry about me" smiling to reassure her. Naruto hugs her from behind "Patience, you will have your wish" kissing her neck quickly to avoid any looks.

Hinata nods and grabs Naruto's hand "Please my Kitsune teach him a lesson" smiling Naruto nods to her wish.

The Hokage going through his whole speech about why the chunin exams are about, Naruto yawned, as he can't wait to wipe the floor with the teme. Waiting he watches some sick man named Hayate going to proctor. 'That's Yugao's boyfriend. Her and Kurenai, Anko, and Hana are good friends.' wondering why he decided to proctor the match, he turns to Kurenai who smirks 'Thank you Kurenai-chan'

"Everyone here cough will be chosen randomly to fight. Cough look at the monitor" coughed Hayate.

'Random? Yeah right. If this is really random may lightning strike me.' bitterly thought Naruto.

Everyone waited for the match and when the names came up "Naruto Uzumaki Yoko vs. Sasuke Uchiha" everyone talked about the first match.

Naruto leaned against the wall, snaps his eyes open, and left in a red flame.

Sasuke smirking poofed on the ground.

"Wow you know the shunshin jutsu. What's wrong? Can't be original?" smirked Naruto. Sasuke sucked his teeth and took out Raijin no Ken "Already? I'm kind of hurt teme that you got a special sword... but seeing how you can't keep it in your pants why not?" putting to Sakura she turns bright red from rage.

"KICK HIS ASS SASUKE-KUN!" everyone turned to Sakura, wondering when did she come back and if the baby will have her high pitched voice. Hinata made a memo to have another seal on the baby's vocal cords so it can _never_ raise it's voice.

Naruto yawned and lifted his arm up and bit his finger smearing the blood on the tattoo "Black Phoenix" the moment the weapon was in Naruto's hands a huge gust of red wind blowed from the blade, making everyone in the room shield their eyes. Everyone looked at the dark blade, pitch black as night but with a slight white shine and red glow aura in it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth 'That blade is nothing. If it was worth anything I'd already have it.' getting into a kenjutsu stance. Everyone watched the Raijin no Ken glow bright yellow with a few streaks surrounding Sasuke.

Hayate looking at them "Begin" wondering who's going to win. He turns to Naruto, having heard about the sword's quality from Yugao.

Naruto was in a relaxed stance and yawning, making everyone raise an eyebrow. "So whenever you're ready" taunted Naruto. Sasuke was angry and charged towards Naruto, sharingan blazing. As he inches closer, Naruto brings his blade up, spins himself, and hits Sasuke on the head like a child. "Pathetic. Who taught you kenjutsu?" taunting Sasuke Naruto let out another yawn.

Sasuke was wondering what was going on. 'I didn't see that. Why?' This was supposed to be the easiest win possible.' Wondering what's going on, he turned to Naruto who is smiling. "Figure it out yet? Probably not, seeing that you aren't up to my level... probably never will be" smirked Naruto. Stabbing his katana on the ground he performs a few hand seals "KAI" as his whole body glows red, seals on his arms, chest, and legs fall on the ground.

"Much better. I feel lighter" Naruto lifting his arm up and gives a quick jab in the air.

Sasuke watched this 'They looked like a blur' shocked to see this speed, he looks at the five seals that fall on the ground. Everyone wondered what those seals do and Gai was the one to answer. Everyone turned to Kurenai who smiled. She even raised her arm, showing a similar seal, shocking them.

"So Sasuke, let's get this match underway" continuing to taunt him, Naruto grabs his blade off the ground. Sasuke in a rage began to pump his chakra into Raijin no Ken, making electricity form all around the arena. "Can't get near me, but I can get near you" Sasuke charged towards Naruto who smiled.

"Kaze Takashi (wind heaven)" around Naruto a red and white flame protected him. As Sasuke slashed Raijin no Ken down on Naruto, the red/white flame protected him, shocking everyone. "Do you know what my nature affinities are?" turning to Kakashi who flinches, realizing that Naruto has the upper hand. "Why the hell would I want to know anything about _you_?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm I see no" Naruto taking black phoenix and swings it right across Sasuke's chest, gashing him. "Not wise to fight someone you know absolutely nothing about Teme."

Sasuke feeling the hit 'How? The Raition around me is supposed to protect me?' wondering what's going on. Sasuke lands face first hard on the ground "HOW?" shouting he slams his fist on the ground. Looking at Naruto with his sharingan, he wants to know his secret "That katana should be no match to mine. How is this possible" shouting at him he gets on his knees glaring at Naruto.

Adding more chakra to Raijin no Ken a huge field of electricity is all over the arena floor. The contestants who are above feel their hair stand up "Give up Sasuke, my katana is a fire and wind affinity. The wind alone powers up the fire while also negating your raition ability on the blade" answered Naruto. Hiruzen slapped himself, forgetting about this piece of information, too busy trying to get rid of Naruto. Even worse, this meant Naruto might win without using Kyuubi's chakra, ruining any chance of disqualifying him without looking downright pity to the other nations watching.

'This is bad on my part' Hiruzen wondered what to do next and looked at Sasuke. 'The curse seal might help him' wondering when he will use this trump card and after that it will be sealed away.

Naruto shook his head "Some elite. I wonder why Itachi spared a weak Uchiha like you. I mean the reports said Itachi killed everyone, maybe he thought you weren't worth his time" taunting Sasuke about Itachi, the best way to get rid of any control Sasuke has over himself. Sasuke tells Naruto to stop "Why? I mean to let you live, you must have looked pathetic, not Uchiha elite, not up to the standards of the clan" Naruto put his finger on his chin in a thinking pose "You know he was skilled enough to kill a whole clan and yet you can't even hit me without someone giving you help. Maybe I should look for him, maybe I can kill him and bring his dead body back to Konoha while I give you his eyes" everyone shivered feeling Sasuke's killing intent towards Naruto.

Kakashi and Hiruzen both glare at Naruto thinking he went too far. He isn't even taking this match seriously.

"You asshole! I'm going to kill you then my brother!" Sasuke charged towards Naruto, putting all his chakra into one swing "It's over!" charging towards him. Sasuke feels a huge burning sensation in his neck 'The power, yes more!' tightening his grip on the blade.

He aims at Naruto ready to kill him.

"Ten no Kaze (Heavenly Wind)" The next thing Sasuke felt was a huge burst of wind knocking his whole body backwards. With the force of the wind he drops Raijin no Ken and was sent flying towards the wall making an imprint of his body. Naruto turned to Kakashi and Hiruzen shaking his head "How have you been sleeping Hatake?" Kakashi glares at Naruto wondering how does he do that.

Hiruzen was also glaring at Naruto, seeing how defiant he has gotten 'What's he doing?' watching him lift Black Phoenix he shoots a bright white/red flame at Raijin no Ken.

Everyone was wondering what he is doing "A pity now no one will use it" everyone watches the blade turn to melted metal. Hiruzen eyes widened wondering how is that even possible "AHH!" Naruto turned around and watched Sasuke erupt with black flames around his body 'Curse seal?' thought Naruto.

Naruto sealed Black Phoenix away "That's more like it" erupting himself in a red chakra cloak, making Hiruzen and Kakashi smile in triumph. Sasuke charged towards Naruto with a 'Chidori' Naruto smiling charges in with "Kaze Crush" as the two jutsu collided. Sasuke is sent on the ground rolling and slamming into the other wall "DAMN YOU!" shouted Sasuke getting up, staring at Naruto with pure unadulterated hate and jealousy. 'That power, it should belong to me' trying to get up, but he drops to his knees panting.

Hayate watching this go on "Sasuke Uchiha is unable to continue. The winner is-" before he can annouse the winner Sasuke charges towards Hayate "**SHUT UP!"** in rage thinking there is no way in hell he will ever lose to Naruto of all people. 'If he can't finish that declaration, Naruto can't officially win.'

Naruto appeared near Hayate, grabbing him and throws him across the arena floor to get him out of harm's way. "Hi no Kaze Kattā" Naruto's arm is engulfed in a red flame with high wind sounds being heard. Looking at Sasuke he slams a closed palm onto his chest burning him "Aren't you heated up?" chuckled Naruto. Throwing a left punch to Sasuke's face sending him away "Now Teme it's time to put you in your place" as the red chakra cloak continues to glow he walks to Sasuke.

"Gogyō Fūin" (five elemental seal) everyone wondered where did Sasuke get that seal from. Naruto watching this feels his stomach getting hit 'A seal not bad' everyone watched Naruto slam against a wall coughing up "Wow didn't see that coming" coughing and getting up. He turns to Sasuke charging in "Pathetic" Naruto engulfed himself into a red chaka cloak shocking everyone.

"Illuision of the Kitsune Nightmare" performing the handseals very quickly. Sasuke fell to the ground knocked out "Easy" panting a bit. He turns to the white-haired man 'That's the Gama Sennin. My godfather' rolling his eyes he walks and helps Hayate up.

"Thanks. Cough The winner is-"

"Sasuke!" interrupted Hiruzen forcefully, shocking everyone.

"Sasuke was influenced by the curse seal. Naruto was in full control and chose to use demon chakra. That is unacceptable" explained Hiruzen, in a tone that clearly said 'Disagree with me and you're literally dead'. Turning to Naruto "Take him to Ibiki for questioning" some of the jonins look at Hiruzen, refusing to move. Hayate sighed and said he will take him to Ibiki while he gets himself checked into a hospital "Saving me from causing some damage. Cough" Hiruzen nodded.

"Wait a minute be reasonable over here. I mean the kid here was only defending himself against him" Jiraiya agrued, pointing to Sasuke who is laying on the ground but also pointed to Hayate and saved his life in the process. "While you've been sending me the reports I had my people watching him directly for ourselves." this got Naruto's attention thinking he should check his godfather out completely. Creating a shadow clone everyone watches him lift his shirt up "Gogyō Kaiin" the clone removing the seal five elemental seal placed on him.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Hiruzen are shocked to see him know that level of fuinjutsu. Jiraiya and Hiruzen know that his mother's clan were experts in fuinjutsu and to see him use a seal like this makes them wonder about a few things.

"Even with the seal placed on me, my body still creates Yokai chakra no matter what. You might as well be surprised I create body heat." replied Naruto. Walking to Hayate he helps him up and leaves in red flames. Jiraiya shook his head "Some kid. I mean to know all this at his age, he will be great but Sensei what are you doing? They wouldn't want that, not to him of all people" pleaded Jiraiya. Many people wondered what was going on. Even Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata wonder why a sennin is protecting Naruto. Of all the people who trained his father, why is he helping Naruto of all people?

Hinata turning to the corner where the disguised hebi sennin is 'The plan is working. With Naruto-kun disqualified he can make sure that everyone will be fine rather than focus on the next round' smiled Hinata. Turning back to the fields Hiruzen got some new jonin to proctor the next match. Everyone looked at the screen "Next match Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga" Hinata smiled and shunshined herself in purple flames shocking everyone.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking towards the waterfall "Come out, I can smell you" turning to his left he watches Jiraiya appear from the shadows, looking impressed. "So where has my godfather been?" Jiraiya hearing this raises an eyebrow asking who told him "Hitomi Hyuga, before her mental breakdown." replied Naruto, not wanting to say anymore he turns to Jiraiya with a grin.

"Seeing how you fight, I mean the reports that Hiruzen gave me are really in need of an update. But the Kitsunes Summons, why don't you drop that and take the Gama contract?" smiled Jiraiya unrolling the contract making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Sure, I guess the Gama Clan can be subordinates" smirked Naruto.

Jiraiya hearing this breaks out laughing "Sorry, but no way you can have another contract. The Gama is a one person contract" Naruto hearing this sighs, does everyone wants to do things the hard way? "Summon the boss" demanded Naruto making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow. Looking at the contract Naruto's whole hands glowed red making Jiraiya wonder what he is going to do "NOW!" shouted Naruto.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Hope you know what you are doing. Boss Gamabunta doesn't like to be summoned without a reason" when Jiraiya finished he watches Naruto slams both of his hands on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" shouted Naruto.

"Jiraiya what's the meaning of this?" roared the big toad.

KitHi bows his head down while Jiraiya looks at the red bird four times the size of Gamabunta "Lady Suzaku, the Phoenix of the South, the Lady of The Fire Birds. The Bird of the Celestial Guardians. Forigve me to summon you like this but I have a issue here with this summoning contract" replied Naruto.

Jiraiya looking at her turns to Gamabunta who looks very nervous "Lady Suzaku, it's an honor" Jiraiya watching Gamabunta bow making him raise an eyebrow.

"No need to speak Naruto-sama. I already see the problem here, the Gama Contract is specific. Likes a user to only have one contract, but now they will change that rule" ordered Suzaku. Jiraiya hearing this thinks it a jokes while Gamabunta smokes his pipe. "But how do I know if this child is worthy of my clan?" asked Gamabunta. Big mistake, I mean serious look at the fire bird that is four times your size and is floating with ease.

KitHi just sighs knowing how the Gama's are. "Not too bright" replied the giant Kitsune.

Naruto turned to him "Fine, why don't you fight lady Suzaku?" watching the toad stop smoking. He turns to Jiraiya "He can sign the contract and keeps the others" answered Gamabunta leaving in a poof. KitHi shook his head, knowing there will be trouble "Naruto, piece of advice, don't feed them. They'll get hooked." answered KiyHi leaving in a poof himself. "Gama sennin I expect you tell this to the elders Gama's" as Suzaku leaves in a red and white flame she lets out a bird shriek.

Jiraiya turning to Naruto "There's a lot you dont know about me and probably won't" throwing the Gama contract to him he leaves in red flames.

Jiraiya standing there wonders how did this happen 'Sensei left out a lot and what Ibiki told me must be true'


	12. Plan TO Action

I Do not Own Naruto

No Flames

Alright people thank you for the reviews. Ahh yes the long awaited meeting that Sakura is going to have about her child and what will Sasuke do about it. "LOL" yea I know what I did was wrong... but come on people she deserved it, well some of it. Besides I am not the only person in Fanfiction who did something like that to Sakura note i will not name that person. "His story is God Like" wow taking it back to counter strike time "God like. Headshot" lol.

Konoha Naruto's Hide-out 2 Am 2 weeks later

Naruto was waiting patiently for the clan heads, wives, and children to show up. Seeing what's going to happen, he wonders how Kiba is going to take it since he is going to mark his sister as one of his mates. But she isn't the only one. Hinata, Kurenai, and Anko are on the list. Waiting he turns to see Tsume walking in with Hana but Kiba had a bag on his head to keep him from seeing where he was or how he got there. Behind her is Shikaku with his old team and family.

The last to arrive was Shino with his parents "Glad all of you could make it" said Hinata with Neji standing next to her. The clan heads all took the bags off their children's head for obvious reasons. They know if they get caught the hideout can be exposed and Naruto doesn't want to be exposed just yet "I take it you all spoke to your clans?" asked Naruto.

Wondering how their clan members feel about the events that has happened in Konoha. Many are shocked about Sasuke doing what he was alleged to do during the exams, making Konoha look shameful. But what is making some of the clans even angrier was Sakiri wanting to get at least two more girls from each clan sire a child for Sasuke. Needless to say Inoichi was adamantly against the idea while Ino wondered why.

Inoichi told his daughter what Hinata did, shocking Ino, but he also told them who was behind Hiashi's death. To Ino's shock he told her that Sakiri has been manipulating Konoha for many years and Sasuke was just one of her pawns "Even our clan is part of her plan" In the end, Ino finally saw Sasuke's true nature. Sakura, her former best friend, wanted her to hear her situation before the preliminaires which started making her wonder why she ever liked Sasuke.

Tsume nodded.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio nodded as well.

Shibi gave a low bow with his head.

"Naruto I just don't understand why Hiashi didn't tell us from the start" asked Choza. All the wives from the clan nodded, wondering why. They learned about Naruto being Minato's son and that Hiruzen kept this all hidden and probably had a hand in Kushina's birth complications, but with Hiashi's death as well.

The remaining Rookies wondered what was going on?

Tsume decided that she would explain everything from the start. But once she did Kiba turned to Naruto not believing this "Him? The Yondaime's son? But how? I thought he wasn't married" Tsume shook her head saying they were married in secret "Imagine if Iwa found out that he had a son. They would be after him in a heartbeat" knowing full well how many enemies both parents made in their short lives.

Shikamaru hearing this mumbles how troublesome this is "So that's why he chose you to seal Kyuubi. A leader in that position would have to sacrifice his family for the best of Konoha... Ironic, they don't see the resemblences" the remaining Rookies are shocked to hear this. Kiba, still slightly in denial, pointed at him making funny screeches, trying to recover from this paradigm shift.

"To answer your question lord Choza, Ibiki has that answer" Naruto points to the shadow where Ibiki, Anko, and Kurenai walk out. Ibiki passed everyone files of what is happening in Konoha for the past two decades that he and Naruto gathered from the archives. The clan heads are shocked to see the budget that Konoha has is way off, and the civilian council have their own special private army. Which is highly illegal for them to have, while the elders are also in with them.

As they continue reading missions that were staged, missions to kill their own shinobi if they got to close to the truth, but what shocked them all the most, there is a detailed file left behind from the "Uchiha clan planning a coup against Konoha" the clan heads are shocked to read this. The Rookies hearing that a clan that founded Konoha would betray them, but worse Konoha betrayed their own principles.

"I take it that your clan wants out of Konoha" said Naruto.

The clan heads all nodded while most of their members all agreed to this. "What?" shouted Kiba, shocked that his mother wants to leave Konoha "But you always taught us to be loyal" wondering what's going on. He watched his mom and sister shake their heads while his academy classmates did the same thing.

"Kiba, do you want to stay loyal to a village who betrayed their principles? Loyalty is admirable, but blind obedience isn't, and if you say we must stay here then you're just blindly following whoever's in front of you, and even the dumbest dog in the world doesn't do that. If you stay here, what do you think will happen to your clan? Will they be respected? No. They are going to be forced to serve Konoha with Sasuke and the civilians ordering them around until they deem you unnecessary" everyone who heard Naruto say this nodded their heads in agreement.

Kiba didn't want to admit but what Naruto said was true "Fine I won't say a thing. I promise" thinking what can happen to his clan if they do stay in Konoha, which made him shiver, thinking about the Uchiha massacre.

Since the whole meeting almost two weeks ago Sakiri Haruno took control of the Uchiha district and clan claiming it was now her entitled right.

Flashback Two weeks ago a day later after the preliminaries.

Hokage tower

Everyone was summoned thinking about Naruto's punishment for using the demon's chakra. So many people had been hungry for Naruto's blood and now they thought no one could stop them from getting it. The clan heads all agrued with the civilian side, making Hiruzen and Kakashi get a huge tick mark "ENOUGH!" shouted Kakashi making everyone slient.

Hiruzen started the meeting telling them that Kakashi will be the Godaime Hokage "The Fire Daimyo approved of this" which he heard a snort coming from Shikaku wondering what was that about. "The next point of business involves Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" everyone turned to Sakiri wondering what's going on. When Sakura and Sasuke walked in holding hands, though only Sakura looked happy. Sasuke meanwhile looked like he'd rather chop off his own hand then do this, or maybe her's instead so he could still use jutsu.

Sakiri was thrilled and let a squeak of happiness but it was short lived when Choza snorted "But it's bad judgment on their part" The civilian council all turned to Hiruzen wondering what he meant. Hiruzen shook his head and told them what happened while Sakiri shrieked louder in happiness "Is it true Sakura?" nodding her head to her mother.

Most of the civilian council is happy to hear that the Sharingan will be reborn while the clan grows. The shinobi however were disgusted that a mother would be proud to hear her thirteen year old daughter was pregnant.

Hinata, being the new clan head of the Hyuga clan, rolled her eyes "Pardon me but what Choza-sama said is true. Two fresh genin getting themselves in this sort of situation and also at a time when they should have been more focused on accomplishing their objective hardly reflects kindly on them or their village. What will the other nations think of us over this?" The clan heads did not like this one bit. The civilian council, ignorant of everything except themselves, could care less about the other nations "Why should we care about them? I mean Sasuke can now resurrect the sharingan" stated one of the civilians.

Not caring what the other nations will say or do, as long as Sasuke is in Konoha they believe he alone can keep the other nations out of Konoha's walls as if he was better than the Yondaime.

Sakiri nodded and smiled before she turned to Hinata with an idea "I think it's best that Sasuke got a harem of girls. Like this we can have the sharingan faster and with more added to it" Most of the civilian council nodded and even Danzo agreed to this. But ironically Homura and Koharu didn't like the idea and knew the law stated he must be sixteen years old for it to apply to begin with. "Well why not put the names of the list now? All from his age group and former academy classmates for when the time comes?" asked Sakiri.

Hinata slammed her hands on the table shocking everyone "How dare you? What gives you the right to do such a thing? You have no right to tell other women who to have children with. That is and always has been a woman's greatest freedom of choice. For you to strip anyone of that right makes you no different than a rapist." everyone turned to Hinata who was sending a wave of killing intent towards Sakiri. Inoichi agreed with Hinata "I for one won't have my daughter marry that self-absorbed trash" he got up and left the room shocking everyone.

Hinata glared at Sakiri with such hate "Your family will suffer greatly and I can only hope no one will be there to save you when it happens" she got up to leave the room.

Sasuke got angry at seeing Hinata act like she could refuse being given to him. "You have no say in this. I see how you look at Naruto and that bastard has caused me too much trouble to deserve anything! You _will_ do what the civilian council tells you and submit to me so Naruto will have nothing!" shouting at Hinata. Seeing that he can't beat Naruto physically, he can at least hurt him emotionally which to him this business with Hinata was all about. 'That's right, no choice and once you give me a child I will make sure your clan will be nothing too' thinking about his own clan name.

Hinata stopped and smiled evilly but when she turned around she gave Hiruzen a serious look "Then the Hyuga clan will leave Konoha, whether or not we have permission to." walking out. All the clan heads got up and followed the other two clan heads as well.

Homura and Koharu glared at Sakiri "For the Hyuga clan to leave Konoha or die trying, that loss will surely hurt our forces. So the Harem for Sasuke will not be decided by the civilian council but us elders" she glared at Hiruzen wondering how he lost control of this.

Danzo wanted this to happen to have more sharingans in the village. But to lose a whole clan for this, can he risk that? 'This is a big gamble' wondering about it, he will see how everything plays out.

Homura adjusted his glasses and looked at Kakashi "If you are to become Hokage, I surely hope you put all your feelings aside. The Hyuga clan is the most powerful clan we have" Kakashi nodded hearing this and made a mental note to apologize to Hinata about his team's behavior.

Sakiri wondered what Hinata meant but seeing no way it personally affected her she shrugged her shoulders "With all due respect Hokage, with Sasuke as the closest thing to a clan head, that means my daughter is by default his primary wife. So she should move to the Uchiha district while I take control all the major finances and relationships being the only true adult connected. Sasuke may be considered a legal adult, but you must admit my experience and knowledge would allow me to be the better choice of overseer here." everyone hearing this nodded in agreement. Her dream of living in luxury without lifting a finger for it was going to start while her daughter began to have a life of 'her own'.

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine. Ever since he paid attention to Sakura he felt weird knowing full well she carries his child and that child will have the sharingan. "Very well" shaking his head thinking this is a bad dream though Inoichi told him it was all real no matter how hard it was to believe. Sakura hugged Sasuke knowing how great her life is going to be.

End of Flashback

All the clan heads nodded and still don't understand why Sakiri is doing all this. "So when do we leave? After the invasion?" asked Shibi. The children from Team Ten and Kiba wondered what invasion. Naruto explained to them what happened in the forest of death and how he got the information "Yup, and once we get there I can mark my mates" everyone turned to Naruto wondering what mates.

Except for Tsume who was happy that Hana found a good shinobi that will probably give her lots of grandchildren. From what her daughter said to her, she was curious thought she didn't like the whole harem idea but Naruto never showed favoritism to any of the girls, all equal. But she knows about the alpha mate which will be Hinata and Tsume is fine with that. She knew Hinata had a crush on him for the longest time and Hiashi along his wife helped Naruto and she wouldn't get in the way of that.

When Hana, Hinata, Kurenai, and Anko stood next to Naruto, Kiba couldn't believe it "What? You are going to mark my neesan as your mate? But also taking Hinata as well with Kurenai and Anko?" angry to see this. Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded "Kaasan you are going to allow this?" turning to his mother hoping for her to side with him, but Tsume nodded.

"Naruto makes your sister happy which makes me happy. He is a strong shinobi and he has a powerful kekkei genkai and I know he won't put Hana in danger" replied Tsume. She already spoke with Naruto and Hana about this and she agreed to it. Hana was thrilled but Tsume wanted to get to know Naruto more while Hana didn't mind that.

Kiba hearing this glared at Naruto, not fully convinced this claim was true. "How would you know to make them happy huh?" bad choice of words. All four of them blush while Tsume raised an eyebrow towards her daughter. The females in the area, including the clan heads wives, all wondered while Anko placed her hands apart making them all turn to Naruto. Ino herself started to blush a deep red wondering how is that even possible "No not yet. But all of us are going to get the mark together" answered Hana. Tsume was satisfied with the answer but Kiba on the other hand kept glaring at Naruto "What's my Neesan's favorite color?" wondering how much he really knows about the girls.

Naruto smiled "Hana brown. Hinata lavender. Kurenai red. Anko emerald green" answered Naruto. Everyone turned to him also wondering how much he knows. Both Nara males mumbled it was too much work to know all this which earned them a glare from Yoshino. Kiba, still skeptical, thought he got lucky "Favorite dessert?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering why Kiba was so questioning. Was he jealous, or overprotective? "Hana likes vanilla bean ice cream with almonds. Hinata likes cinnamon rolls. Kurenai doesn't have much of a sweet tooth so she likes strong sake instead of dessert. Anko loves sweet candy" this surprised everyone while Naruto smirked. "What? I pay attention to what they do. Is that a crime?" Kiba couldn't believe that Naruto of all people could memorize what all four girls liked. Naruto decided to add more, like their favorite hobbies, movies, but the best one "I also know what kind of sexual fantasies they have" that one made all four of the ladies turn bright red.

Hinata placed her hand on his mouth "Naruto-kun please, enough. The way you are talking about it isn't making us feel any better that we have to wait" the other three harem sisters all nodded while Naruto smiled and pulled them into a hug "Yes Himes"

Tsume couldn't stop laughing thinking how funny this is. Shikamaru rolled his eyes thinking how much Naruto has dug himself a hole "Four. I'd rather be happy just having half a girl if that is possible" everyone turned to Shikamaru yawning.

Ibiki rolled his eyes "Well with this going on I suggest we get Jiraiya involved" Naruto hearing this turned around with a mock glare making Ibiki smirk. "It would be beneficial for all of us here. Besides after I showed him everything he wanted to help us, but I didn't tell him about the den" spoke Ibiki. Naruto took a deep breath while he walked to the shadow and grabbed a toad.

"Ribbit let me go" everyone looked at the orange toad talking. Naruto turned to Ibiki who let an anime sweat drop wondering how he was followed so easily "I didn't see him following me" wondering how Naruto caught him, he turns to Hinata who nodded.

Naruto was prepared for such a event and when he threw the toad into a cage Jiraiya popped out of its mouth "Ok, so you're good. Real good. What's going on here? I mean with all the evidence here, you guys alone can fix Konoha without leaving" smirking. He watches Naruto let out a grin while activating the seals on the cage, making Jiraiya fall on the ground.

"That was for the thirteen years you missed out... Godfather" everyone hearing this turned to Jiraiya who was groaning in pain. But the godfather remark caught everyone off guard while Hinata explained the whole situation. "Ok I deserve that. I'm sorry" replied Jiraiya. Naruto released the seal and looked at him. "Also tell your five spies that they are being watched by my spies. Also the busty brunette, don't share any drinks with her. She has some type of bumps on her limbs" the females hearing this turns to Naruto while Ibiki told him about his spy network.

"Don't know how he did, but Naruto here has one hell of a spy network in Hi no Kuni. He also manages to get info from Iwa, Kumo, and also from Kiri. A huge feat that some other nations can't claim" answered Ibiki. Everyone turned to Naruto who is torturing Jiraiya with a few gravity seals in the cage "Ok I won't say a thing" moaning in pain.

"Geez you're as bad as Tsunade when she gets angry" rubbing his head. He walked out of the cage looking at everyone "I understand how some of you feel, but give Hiruzen one more chance. Kakashi is taking over as Hokage so things surely will get better" Jiraiya tried to reason with them while Naruto snorted. He decided to let Jiraiya know about Kakashi's activities and behavior, both encouraged and not by Hiruzen himself.

"Really? Let me tell you a few things about Kakashi" Jiraiya wondered what happened while Naruto told him about the first night being in his home. "Yes, the same home that Hiashi and Hitomi got for me. To live in peace, and do you know who attacked me?" Jiraiya shook his head while Ibiki let out a sigh. He gave Jiraiya the report and when he saw Kakashi's name and the attack used on Naruto.

He couldn't believe this. Kakashi, Minato's student, would do this to Naruto his sensei's son "I can't believe this" shocked to read the report. Naruto let out a snort while Anko gave him the report from the hospital. All of it with Hiruzen's handwriting, thinking that Naruto is hiding a powerful kekkei genkai "I know Naruto is hiding it and with that kekkei genkai it could mean the future of Konoha or the destruction" reading what Hiruzen put down.

Jiraiya still fiund it hard to believe his own sensei would cause all this "He did. He was involved with my father's death, the kidnapping plot while he spoke to the Raikage to have me kidnapped" answered Hinata. Slamming the scroll on the table Jiraiya took the scroll and read it "It can't be" shocked to read all this, he wonders what pushed Hiruzen to do this. The clan heads all listened to Naruto on how he found it and Ibiki explained how the Raikage wanted the doujutsu at all costs "So that's how we avoided a war. They gave my father's body" Neji gritted his teeth on what the Sandaime Hokage and elders did.

Naruto told Neji in time they will get their punishment "In the meantime, you and Tenten have been enjoying each others company, so don't forget to use the birth control jutsu" Naruto couldn't help smirking, watching Neji's face turn red while Hinata let out a giggle. Jiraiya shook his head, his home, his village, being one of the reasons for all this "All true, so are you going to report us or are you going to let us walk away from Konoha and live in peace?" asked Naruto. Wondering what he is going to do he wonders how much he was lied to on as well.

"I don't know what to say. Part of me wants to let you guys go. But the other part of me can't let you" spoke Jiraiya. He watched Naruto shake his head "Fine I guess I have no choice but to show you this" everyone watched Naruto take a book from the shelf, telling everyone that Orochimaru kept this hideout since he became a chunin. Anko hearing this whistled, telling him he became a chunin at the age of eleven "Yup all that shelf is filled with his journals" Naruto.

When he handed the journal to Jiraiya he clearly recognized the handwriting belonging to Orochimaru "Today my team took a mission, a simple C rank mission. But Hiruzen told me that the mission is at least A rank. The reason why it was given to my team is to make sure Nawaki Senju is killed in action" Jiraiya couldn't believe what he is reading. He snatched the jorunal and read it to himself. 'At first I wondered why but Sensei told me that his name started to appear during the war and the other nations wanted him dead. Rumors started to fly around how strong he has gotten, that he managed to take out a jonin by himself. True what the rumors say about him and that he started to make a name for himself at such a young age. So Hiruzen told me that Iwa and him made an agreement to have him killed and it would give Konoha a short ceasefire. Who would have thought having him jump into a trap set up by Hiruzen's anbu would do it? And more ironically, we pushed Iwa back without the deal' when Jiraiya finished reading it he got angry to hear this.

He remembered about Tsunade almost broke down completely from this tragedy, a teammate of his who he tried to help. 'Sensei how much did you lie to all of us about?' wondering what else he knows and how he kept all this from him. Naruto told everyone what he knows shocking the clan heads while they told their children the story so they heard it from their parents rather than an outside source. Jiaiya looked at the journal and turned to the next page, which explained why Hiruzen dropped the medical program. It wasn't because of resources. It was fear that Konoha would be targeted more by the other nations.

Naruto let out a yawn getting his attention "I have another journal entry about him attacking Dan Kota. Basically killing him with a poison that is almost untraceable especially with a medical jutsu. All orders from Hiruzen not wanting to pass the hat to another Senju or a person with their beliefs, so instead he gave the hat to Minato Namikaze." explained Naruto. Jiraiya thought about Dan, when rumors started to fly that he and Tsunade were getting married but with his death that never happened.

Jiraiya hearing all this turned to Naruto wondering "How? All this, how did you manage to find this all by yourself?" Naruto gave him a hardened stare, making Jiraiya stare back at him with an equal stare "You plan and then you make your move. Easy and simple. So are you going to help us or are you going to be on the other side? I have the Fire Daimyo behind me one hundred percent" replied Naruto. Jiraiya smiled, seeing his godson planning all this. He wondering what Minato would say if he saw him now.

"I'm in, but this is information Tsunade needs to know. If she does, she will have no problem joining you at all, and will come back to Konoha to literally kill Hiruzen for all he did" wondering what his former teammate is going to do. He looked at the journal in his hands, thinking what Hiruzen did to Konoha all these years and still wore the Hokage hat without honor.

"Fine. But don't get involved with any of the clans' plans when they are leaving Konoha unless they ask you. We are planning to burn the Hyuga compound down with the ROOT members that Danzo has. I have some blood here that Neji collected from the old branch house that will be used as blood clones" spoke Naruto. Shikaku hearing this asked if they are going to lead a false claim that the whole clan was wiped out.

"Yup, but they are going to leave all together in one night. But I need something from my parent's home, the Hiraishin" turning to Jiraiya he points to him saying that's where he comes in. He told them about the security seals that Hiruzen placed there to prevent Naruto from ever getting in or even near his remaining inheritance "But you go in while I get everything. If he appears tell him you are just thinking about a few things" Jiraiya wondered why he wants the Hiraishin, to which Naruto smiled "One night, one trip, a whole clan disappears"

Everyone understood what that meant. If the Hyuga clan is killed in Konoha then the other clans will follow them "It's brilliant and with Hiashi's death added to this speculation will be forced onto the Sandaime. We all have solid reasons for leaving claiming Konoha's no longer safe for clans under Sarutobi's rule and the Daimyo can grant us the right to seek sanctuary outside Konoha if we question the current hokage and his chosen successor" spoke Shikamaru while his father nodded as well. Jiraiya nodded, telling him he can get everything needed that night "But won't there be a search?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled while Hinata told him what happened during the meeting two weeks ago "With the Fire burning everything and my parent's home also on fire, a search would be irrelevant. I will leave a damaged Iwa headband on the ground, making them think it's revenge. With Kakashi's status as Hokage being announced, everyone knows the Yondaime trained him so they will not easily suspect a set-up" everyone agreed to what Naruto said. Since Iwa still harbored bad feelings towards Konoha, and Kakashi being a student of Minato's, it would increase tensions on them.

Some of the clan heads wonder if Kakashi is stable after all these years "Yes, after his father committed seppuku Kakashi changed. Minato was there to help him out and if he wasn't the same sword that was used to kill Sakumo would have claimed another life" spoke Choza. Inoichi nodded, telling them that Kakashi still has that katana his father used on himself "Never even cleaned it." Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow, thinking of revenge ideas for the future 'Interesting. I guess I've got to make a plan on Kakashi's apartment with the chunin exams' thinking how this will work, Kakashi is going to learn a painful lesson in the future.

"So it's agreed. A few weeks after the exam the Hyugas begin to leave while all of you make your way to leave. I will have a red bird light the way" exclaimed Naruto. Neji turned to Hinata who nodded and gave everyone a scroll of all the ROOT members in their clan. "With Ibiki's help and Neji's byakugan we gathered all the NE in your clan" the clan heads were shocked to see the names.

None of them would ever suspect that members of their own clan would be in that army of Danzo. "I think we should call it a night" everyone agreed to what Naruto said. Hana and Kurenai walked on Naruto's right while Hinata and Anko were on his left "If you want Himes you are always welcome to stay" smiling the females turn to each other and grin.

Tsume giggled "So I can expect grandchildren this year?" which made Kiba shiver just thinking that his sister is going to do that with Naruto. Even more, Hinata, a girl he had a small crush on, is also in Naruto's harem. As everyone made their way to leave Jiraiya sealed the journal "I am heading out. Regardless of the invasion you have plan right?" Naruto nodded and told him he will have explosive tags outside the village.

"I don't want the clans to have any casualties whatsoever" replied Naruto which Jiraiya can't blame him for. If they do the clans will take longer to leave Konoha and Kakashi or Hiruzen might get suspicious. Watching them all leave Naruto thought about the katana with Kakashi's father's blood on it 'Things are getting better' leaving with his future mates. Anko smirked "So, underwear or naked tonight?"

Naruto smirked "It won't matter to me. I will keep you girls warm all night" this made the girls red in the face.

Next Morning

All around Konoha rumors were floating around about the Hyuga clan leaving for what Sakiri Haruno said. With the confirmed news of Sakura's pregnancy of Sasuke's child, many wondered why doesn't the Hyuga clan head take the opportunity. So many sides started to argue about this while half of the civilian side agrees with the civilian council. Amazingly the other side doesn't.

It started to become a tug of war and when Kakashi showed up at the Hyuga compound two weeks ago to try and order them around, he was forcibly escorted out. Homura and Koharu received word that the Hyuga clan is leaving Konoha after the exam, to everyone's shock. Many people can't believe that Hinata would do such a thing while many people wondered how this will affect Konoha's military.

The Hyuga elders downright refuse to have anyone be a part of Sasuke's Harem, but also didn't like the idea of leaving Konoha. The Hyuga elders went as far as trying to set up a meeting with Kakashi and the elders to reestablish an agreement. Which failed when Hinata appeared angry, but it got better when she showed them the signed document from the Fire Daimyo. It was clear that the Daimyo supported Hinata's decision while the elders are shocked to hear this.

The elders didn't want to press their luck anymore seeing that the Fire Daimyo is behind Hinata. Knowing that they went behind Hinata's back to undermine her authority and she is clan head while the Fire Daimyo gives her his support, they will not go as far going behind his back.

Hot spring.

Hinata with the other three ladies that will share Naruto are in the hot spring with a naked Naruto laying on the wall. Since he henged into a female and paid to have the hot spring closed for the next few hours, they had their privacy. "So that is what the mate mark will do" Hinata is happy that she will get pregnant with the others and not be left out. Kurenai and Hana were on Naruto's sides while Anko and Hinata were laying on Naruto's chest "So what do you think?" asked Naruto.

The girls all looked at each other and nodded "I'll do it. I rather have your mark then this one" Anko placing her hand on her neck while Naruto kissed her forehead. "In time Anko-chan I will remove that mark" Kurenai smiled and asks how much younger will she be. "I mean I'm not against it, just wondering?" even Anko asked. Naruto turned to Hana and smiled "Well since Hana is eighteen years old, most likely you ladies will be eighteen again" Kurenai liked that idea while Anko was satisfied. Hinata pouted "No fair I still have to grow"

Which earned a chuckle from Naruto "As do I my sunshine" chuckling at her antics. Naruto let out a happy sigh knowing in time all this will come true "Can't wait. In a few more weeks we will be gone and start our own family, clan" hugging the girls on his chest and kissing Kurenai and Hana on the nose. They couldn't agree more.


	13. The Time is Now Invasion

I do Not Own Naruto

animefanbren : dude I wish I can do that but no not yet and when the leaf burns it will shock everyone how it will burn lol.

ferduran: she went into mental shock after hiashi's death. I needed a way to turn Hinata into a evil badass nympho for Naruto lol.

Hektols: the idea for the clan heads taking control is a great idea but I will use that in Yoko Hokage in my other story. But still great idea thank you.

Deathmvp: yea the journals was my g/f idea which I have to give her credit for and the idea with Tsunade as well with Dan and her brother. My g/f idea as well lol.

dbtiger63: Hiruzen dug himself a hole.

Also if people feel that I made Sasuke give it up too easy well it's not over until the pink hair banshee and duck hair emo sing together... maybe pink flamingo with a duck what does it make..."Harpy?"

Phantom thanks for the help and last chapter as well.

Konoha Chunin Exams.

Naruto was relaxing at the stands wearing an anbu outfit with a kitsune mask that Yugao gave him since he saved Hayate's life. With that she asked to leave Konoha with Hayate to the Den whichi Ibiki spoke about. Naruto nodded but he also was surprised to see one person 'Tenzo'. Since he gave him proof about the abduction that Orochimaru was doing many years ago, he had proof that Hiruzen actually signed the orders know what he was doing.

Tenzo was angry at this and asked to join as well, seeing that his family died because of Hiruzen agreeing with Orochimaru. Naruto nodded and told him he will leave with the Nara clan, making him confused. He told 'Yamato' his new name that he will go under as. That he will need his talents in a few weeks after the chunin exams with a certain compound they are going to burn.

Which Yamato agreed to.

Before Jiraiya left to find Tsunade he gave Naruto the scroll that contains the Hirashin. When he first looked into the fuinjutsu he was shocked that his father actually was able to make this. He had to give the man credit but Naruto being a fuinjutsu himself and learning from Kyuubi and study since you can read, you tend to learn a lot. He modified the Hirashin to work without the kunai, instead he had a clone tattoo the symbol on his back, while having another fuinjutsu to lock the symbol inside a circle so no one can know about it.

It worked but he has to send chakra burst out of his chakra points for him to appear in a yellow flash from the location. If he wants he can still use the kunai but he will use that when he will take the Hyuga clan out of Konoha.

Waiting patiently for the exams to start, he has many clones around Konoha and one place he can't wait to raid is Kakashi's apartment. He needs to get that katana and when he does he will burn the place to the ground. He can care less what will happen to the civilians or the clanless shinobi that treated him like shit.

Turning to Anko and Kurenai from across the arena they nodded, Hana to his left also nodded. Hoping Hinata will be fine, she has the first match against Choji, knowing how easy this match is going to be. She told Choji to make this match believable while Sasuke and Gaara's match is next.

'Ok after each match there is a fifteen minute break, so I have enough time to execute the plan' waiting patiently he notices Genma in he arena. Before leaving in a black flash he creates a kage bunshin knowing the Hyuga elders will be in their places, as he appears outside the gate of Konoha.

**"You know using this technique is quite easy because of me. Seeing that I changed your body you can withstand it".** Naruto nodded and ageed to what she said, if Kyuubi never changed his body to be stronger. Using the Hirashin like the way it is will probably destroy his body or worse kill him. Waiting patiently he turns to Konoha in disgust.

Thinking how this place can be his home that no one can put two and two together. How many people were there with blonde hair and blue eyes like him? Not many and yet they still refuse to see who he at this point he was past caring why. The village had had it's chance to respect Minato's dying wish, and instead of trusting their hokage to do his job they chose to trust some bitter old people and a bunch of idiots who couldn't tell the difference between a seal and a scribble. Now it was time to reap what they sowed.

With Anko and Kurenai

The two are talking while they began to make their move towards the area seeing the third part of the exam is going to start. "Come on. The faster we get some files from the Hokage Tower the faster we can appear to fight" Anko agreed to what Kurenai said. Like this no one can pin anything on them and when half of the Hokage tower goes into flames by the attack Naruto's inheritance with Tsunade's belongings will be safe with some very important files that Hiruzen hid.

Kurenai took the sealing scroll that will seal the pictures and safes while Anko will drop many explosive tags inside the building. But once they are outside she will throw an explosive kunai to the wall making it appear it came from outside while the fire breaks out. "Hopefully he gets that katana that Kakashi has. I don't know why he became so obsessed with it" Anko wondered as well.

Since the meeting the clan heads told them about the blood on it, shrugging her shoulders Anko is happy that Naruto removed the curse seal. She broke out in tears hugging Naruto tightly while he hugged her as well. Hinata, Kurenai and Hana also went to Anko's side showing their support for her knowing they will be there for each other no matter what.

Each of them started to act like sisters and they all enjoy each other's company. As they left Kurenai saw someone that she was hoping to teach a lesson to. Pointing to Anko she smiled thinking how fun this will be. Summoning a few snakes around the area she points to Asuma who is following them in the shadows and bushes.

Asuma was not aware of the revenge that is going to happen 'What is she up to and with Anko of all people with her?' wondering what's going on. He heard rumors about Kurenai getting much too freindly with Naruto that is also getting too friendly with Hana and Anko who she left with Kurenai. "Shit" feeling his leg being bitten while following them.

Asuma started to groggily lose balance "What the-?" falling face first on the ground, Kurenai and Anko appeared on the ground while smirking "I can't move, what did you do to me?" Kurenai smiling pushed Asuma on his back while playing with his face "So three children you fathered this year? It's a shame that everyone will know but more importantly you won't be around" spoke Kurenai.

Asuma was still trying to move while Kurenai stabbed his hand pinning him to the ground. Shocked that he can't feel the pain he turns to the other hand where Anko threw the other kunai at his hand "So the rumors are true? That you, Anko, your student and Hana are getting to close to Naruto?"

Kurenai smiled and moved towards Asuma's ear "Yes and he is a real man not like a little boy like you are" whispering in his ear. She stabs a kunai in his heart making him cough blood "That's for cheating on me you bastard" twisting the kunai a few times. Kurenai covered his scream with her hand making sure no one watches, Anko whistles "I think Naruto is a good influence on us"

Kurenai felt Asuma trying to move his head a bit trying to scream for help. "Just die" in a venomous voice that made Anko smile. Angry that Asuma of all people betrayed her trust, by sleeping with other women at the same time he was seeing Kurenai. As she continues to plunge the kunai in his chest, Asuma's breathing became rapid while Kurenai slid the kunai blade hard against his neck slicing his throat.

Kurenai then searched for his kunai trench knives "My trophy" taking them. Anko is surprised that Kurenai of all people had it in her to do something like this. "Come on we need to get to the Hokage tower quick". Anko nodded towards Kurenai as they left Asuma's body in the bushes. They walked out to see a group of academy student who failed the genin test.

Wondering what's going on, Anko fixed her skirt while Kurenai adjusted her top "Now boys this stays with us" winking at them. Anko blows a kiss making the boys erupt with a nose bleed thinking that two kunoichi just had a love feast outside.

"Let's go" said the two.

With Hana

Right across the arena she is looking around waiting for the match to end "Come on Hinata" moving her hands sideways. Giving Hinata the signal, knowing that with the Byakugan she can see a huge range. Watching her charge towards Choji he transformed into a giant ball spinning while Hinata stops shocking the Hyuga elders. Hana watching her notices her hands giving out a huge amount of chakra making a dome starting from her hands going around her.

When Choji collided with the dome he was pushed back and sent to a wall shocking everyone.

The Hyuga elders are shocked that she mastered the Kaiten in a whole different way. Neji turned to Hana giving his nod while she got up and left 'Next match, Gaara and Sasuke. I just hope Sasuke gets his ass handed to him' leaving the arena. She gives her mother a nod while she got up and left as well, many civilians frowned seeing that the clan heads are leaving before Sasuke's match even starts.

Since the meeting that Sakiri had about Sasuke and Sakura, everyone was shocked that the Hyuga clan will be leaving Konoha because of her demands while all the clan heads are behind her. Some agreed that Sakiri was being unreasonable, yet others insisted that when it came to Sasuke getting satisfied there was no such thing as unreasonable. Many people started to talk about the other clans in Konoha leaving too but Tsume and the other clan heads shook their heads saying that's _not true_.

Shikaku told them they aren't leaving Konoha unless Konoha gives them a reason to leave. To the elders and Danzo's worries, they hope the civilian council doesn't do anything stupid nor Kakashi. Since he tried to order them around, he was forcibly escorted out of the Hyuga compound while many are worrying about Konoha's governing system. If the leading body was driving away the very ninja that do it's work, then which side was in the right?

Up in the Kage Box

Hiruzen with Kakashi who announced to everyone at the start of the match that Kakashi will be Godaime Hokage. Everyone cheered knowing he was trainied by the Yondaime and everyone thinks he will keep the demon at bay or avenge his sensei.

But from a distance Kakashi noticed a group of people which Hiruzen looked more careful towards and frowned "Something wrong Sandaime Hokage?" asked the disguised Kazekage. Hiruzen shook his head but he or should I say Kakashi will have a long stern talking to the clan heads for not supporting Sasuke's match. As far as they, and MANY civlians if not all, were concerned, his match was the only reason they even came.

Orochimaru wondered why did all the clan heads and their kinsman leave before the match even started. 'Very good. It seems Kami must be on my side' thrilled this is happening. "I heard you are going to take Sasuke as an apprentice. Perhaps even make him the Rokudaime Hokage when you retire?" wondering what is the plan. Kakashi gave him a cheerful look and smiled.

Hiruzen chuckled thinking finally an Uchiha will be Hokage "Ahh I guess I will never see that happening" smoking his pipe. He watches the match with great study hoping Sasuke will make it chunin but seeing how he is one of the judges. It will be important for him that he is a step a head or rank above Naruto seeing how he took Sasuke out so easy in the prelimminaries. But Hiruzen can't shake the feeling that Naruto wanted that to happen. Out of all of his experience he gets a death chill going down his spine when Naruto looks at Konoha.

Like he is already planning it's destrutcion.

Naruto's clone.

Watching Sasuke charge towards Gaara, Naruto makes a hand seal and activated the Juinjutsu he placed on Gaara "Move, he will pierce through your shield" connecting his thoughts to the Juinjutsu he placed on him. Everyone watched the ball of sand move to the left shocking everyone while the sand grabs Sasuke and sending him flying to the wall "Finish the match" ordering him what to do.

Explosions were heard throughout all of Konoha shocking everyone including Orochimaru 'What's going on? I never gave the order... unless they figured it out' turning to Hiruzen he grabs him by the neck kicking Kakashi away from him. "What's the meaning of this KazeKage?" wondering what's going on. Hiruzen watches the Kazekage remove his robes comfirming his thought on who it was.

"You fiend! You killed the Kazekage!"

All around Konoha, more explosions started to happen and fires started to break out left and right. Suna appeared with Oto attacking the area while some Konoha shinobi start to attack them.

On the arena floor.

"Gaara we have work to do" turning to a tall man with bright blue eyes that made Gaara shiver. "Is it you?" taking a gulp he watches Naruto in disguise nod. As the two begin to leave, Temari and Kankuro wondered who was that Oto nin. Sasuke who is recovering from the wall emerged with the curse seal active and angry "WHERE IS HE?"

Angry that he was thrown to the wall, a few shinobi from Konoha are shocked to see Sasuke like this.

With Hinata

When the explosions began she ordered most of her clansmen to get to the other side of Konoha where Ibiki was with some Anbu. Most of the Hyuga's didn't want to, but seeing that they are from the main house they wanted to send the branch house in their place. But Hinata ordered them to all go while herself and the elders will return to the compound for safety.

Hiatari, Neji and his teammate Tenten offered to go with Hinata and the elders. "This isn't the time to argue. If Konoha falls so does the Hyuga status" using the main house ego against them. They all rushed towards the Hyuga compound knowing that Hana will keep a clean route in that area for her. Running to the Hyuga compound and avoiding anyone along the path due to the Byakugan and Hana's help from before.

It's a perfect trap and knowing Naruto he will have everything ready for the Hyuga elders.

Hinata gave Neji and Hiatari a signal while they jumped back making the elders confused. Wondering what's going on they stepped in a pile of sand making them wonder where did it come from "What's this?" said an elder. Out of nowhere the sand rose and grabbed some of them, crushing their limps, with blood starting to pour out covering the ground in red.

"This is revenge for everything you did against me" Walking towards them Hinata stared at Tunto "Why did you agree with Sakiri? Why?" angry at this she watches the elder eyes widen knowing his secret was found out. "I wanted more but Hiashi didn't listen to me. So she and I hired some old Anbu that Hiruzen had in reserves with NE" he doesn't know why he is telling her. But seeing that he can't move his arms being one of the reasons and he is losing blood, the other elders are shocked to hear the reason behind Hiashi's death.

"You traitor but why did you feel you needed more?"

Hinata turned to Gaara who covered all the Hyuga elder's bodies with his sand preventing them from escaping. But the sudden anger that one of theirs betrayed them, they looked at Hinata who sent a chakra palm to his head killing him instantly. Shocked that Hinata, the same girl that they always thought weak, just killed an elder out of revenge "This is the beginning and soon the Main house will know their place" they all shivered to hear her dark voice towards the main house.

Naruto just whistled "Wow. I can't wait to see what you are going to do to me when I mark you" smiling at Hinata she gives Naruto a playful wink. "Gaara get rid of the rest" the remaining Hyuga elders watched helplessly as they can do nothing. They just closed their eyes while the sand covers their pitched screams. Once Gaara released them Naruto used a Katon to burn some of the bodies up.

Hinata watching all this smiles seeing the plan is coming together "Soon Naruto-kun we will have our family" walking towards to Naruto she kisses him on the lips while he returns it. Seeing that most of the bodies of the Hyuga elders are destroyed this is one of the final steps to leave Konoha forever and Hinata can't wait to give the new seal to the new Branch house. Thinking of the new rules she will set on the Hyuga clan, Hinata turns to Naruto smiling.

"Naruto" Tenzo said, appearing out of nowhere "Sasuke is out of control and is looking for him, out for blood" pointing to Gaara. Naruto smiles while Gaara begins to make his way back to Sasuke "I will have a report ready saying he and another Oto attacked your group" replied Tenzo. While Hinata with Neji and Hiatari nodded and headed their way towards the Hyuga compound.

Tenzo said he found them fighting while he didn't see those three whatsoever. Naruto getting the memo will tell Hinata to say in the report as well so no one can expect anything amiss. "Good. Let's go"

With Kurenai and Anko

When they got to the Hokage tower, Anko unsealed the explosive notes while Kurenai got the items they needed. "Hurry up" rushing Anko, she drops some tags on the floor while Kurenai got everything including the Hokage pictures but not the scroll of sealing. Since it is badly damaged and Naruto has a copy why not blow the rest up with it?

Leaving through the window, Anko throws the kunai to the wall making it explode "I think that was overkill" Kurenai nodded. Half the hokage tower is missing literally it's missing and the fire is spreading all around the area "Let's go" seeing the area is on fire and some jonins started to appear while Anko and Kurenai asked what happened to keep their cover.

The jonins used a suiton jutsu while Anko attacked a few Oto nin "Fucking bastards, they are trying to cripple Konoha" Kurenai seeing her plan decided to play along, knowing this will cover each other. "Come on we need to stop this attack" turning to the jonins who were still putting the flames out. She catches them in a genjutsu preventing them from saving the Hokage tower 'Let it burn boys'

Anko smiling slit their throats killing them once and for all "Good riddance" Kurenai agreed.

With Naruto

Setting up the front gate with explosive kunais and when Sand and Oto main forces came, explosions were heard. The first two or maybe three waves of Suna and Oto nin invaded, never expecting the explosive tags to take them out and if it didn't the traps would kill you. Naruto alone took out at least a tenth of the front forces trying to invade Konoha and seeing that it was his explosion that gave off the warning.

He wonders what would have been the Kage's reactions to it "Oh well"

Heading towards Kakashi's apartment he notices a good amount of Konoha in flames. 'In a few years Konoha won't be standing after I'm done' rushing towards the location. He notices some Oto nin in the area "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" shooting the fireball at them. He managed to hit the apartment at the bottom of the floor making him smile.

Jumping through the window "Where is it?" looking around he found the blade that Choza talked about. Removing the sheath he notices the dryed, stained blood on the blade 'Perfect' sealing it in his arm. He used another Katon jutsu burning some of the apartment inside "Now it's time for me to head back to the arena" leaving in a black flash like that no one expects him.

Arena

When he got back to the arena he noticed a barrier on top of the building while the Anbu stand around "I mean seriously, are they that stupid?" running towards the wall. He looks at the foundation of the area "MOVE! KATON GRAND FIRE DRAGON JUTSU" finishing the hand seals. Everyone turned to Naruto aiming at the wall. The anbu wondered what he is doing while they notices the wall collapsing and the roof caving in under the pressure. "I mean seriously why didn't any of you thought of this?" shaking his head the anbu got an anime sweat.

Seeing that Yoko managed to figure a way to get pass the barrier while the anbu didn't think of it.

With the Hokage's.

Kakashi was panting trying to keep up with Orochimaru but when the ground gave way he turned to see Naruto who used a Katon to destroy the wall 'So by damaging the area he was able to come up with a exit for us' thinking how clever Yoko has gotten. Kakashi sees Sasuke on the ground panting while trying to use another chidori on Gaara who looks like a sand monster.

Seeing that is the second chidori he used he wonders what is Sasuke doing. "Lord Hokage" turning to the anbu they are hit with a blast of water coming from the Nidaime 'Great. This won't be easy' thought Kakashi.

Naruto, sitting in a seat, watched the Godaime and Sandaime Hokage vs the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage. "So that's the Edo Tensei in action" watching the first two Hokage he is thinking a few things. Hearing a monstrous roar he turns to Sasuke who is back to normal while Gaara is slowling changing into something else "Great the teme pissed off the out-of-control jinchuuriki. You know I'd rather let the Sandaime deal with him seeing he has the most experience." sitting on the seat he cheers and roots making the anbu get an anime sweat.

Kakashi turning to Naruto sent him a glare while the first Hokage used his mokuton abilities to attack the distracted Kakashi. Not having enough time to block he used a grand fireball technque burning most of the trees coming at his way. Naruto looks to be eating popcorn making Hiruzen and Kakashi wonder where did he get that and why is he here?

"Ahh it seems you got the Kyuubi boy to help you" chuckling and thinking how ironic that his former sensei hates the child. He turns to Naruto wondering where did he go "Kaze Takashi" around the area red and white flames appeared "Right here pedophile and to see you having this much trouble against Kakashi and the Sandaime proves you are weak like that pet of yours. Sasuke" Naruto charging in with black phoenix.

Nidaime turned to him and aimed "Suiton Tearing Torrent Jutsu" dodging the attack to his left. He throws Black Phoenix on the ground next to him "Kaze Pressure" performing the hand seals. A huge fire storm erupts underneath burning the pedophile and the first two Hokages "Any of you have a plan?" turning to Kakashi who is breathing hard while Hiruzen with his staff is glaring at Naruto "Yeah I know I saved your life. Both of you. How do you think I feel?" replied Naruto in an upset tone.

Hiruzen gritted his teeth turning to Orochimaru as he emerges from the fire while the Shodai and Nidaime are put back together. Hiruzen thought of one jutsu that will stop this but thinking of the risk 'If I perform the jutsu it will cost me my life' thinking of it he turns to Naruto who is barely standing his ground against the first two hokages. Angry that in his old age that Naruto of all people is strong enough to fight those two, Kakashi himself is wondering how.

Naruto charged towards the first two hokages "Ten no Kaze" thrusting his blade a huge burst of wind knocks them across the area. Naruto turned to Gaara who is throwing his sand all around the area "Idiot. He is going to ruin everything" performing a few hand seals. Kakashi watched Naruto and Gaara who fall on the floor while his siblings picked him up and left the area. 'What was that about?'

Naruto ran towards Orochimaru who drew his snake blade "Impressive blade. But I am curious as to where the metal and stones came from." wondering about his old hideout. He thought Hiruzen found all of the old hideouts he had but seeing that one area hasn't been touched 'Has he taken it as his own?' wondering about it. Naruto added more chakra to the blade making it glow red "That's not your concern. You should be worried about the feather that was used to give the blade its abilities"

Everyone turned to Naruto wondering what more abilities could the blade have. Even Hiruzen thought about it thinking what else would Naruto hide in the blade 'What is he hiding?'

Wondering what's going on, the whole area is engulfed in white and red flame. "This power comes from Lady Suzaku, the Phoenix of the South, the Lady of The Fire Birds. The Bird of the Celestial Guardians her very power is also in the blade" Orochimaru hearing this turns to Hiruzen letting out a smirk but Hiruzen's facial expression is anger towards Naruto for wielding it. Turning back to Naruto he uses his kusanagi to block his black phoenix "I'm interested to know what abilities the blade has. Seeing that you managed to defeat Sasuke with the Raijin no Ken" hissed the snake.

Naruto was on one knee trying to push back Orochimaru 'Damn, didn't know he would be this strong. Shit if I had known I wouldn't had insulted him and his pet earlier.' being pushed back. He turns his back and notices that the First Hokage used his mokuton ability aiming at him. 'Perfect' rolling his eyes. Pushing more chakra into his blade making it glow red and white "Kaze Takashi" Naruto is engulfed in a red and white flame protecting him.

"Amazing to see a genin have this much skill and power. Truly the will of fire is strong in Konoha" hearing a snort coming from the fire pit itself. Naruto charged towards the first hokage and stabbed him in the stomach shocking everyone "The will of fire in Konoha is gone. Burned to ashes and scattered. The Sandaime Hokage is the reason for that seeing how miserable my life is. The Hokages are the ones responsible for that" they all listen to what Naruto said.

Orochimaru ordered him to attack Naruto while he stands there finishing off the Mokuton jutsu he used. Charging towards him, Naruto performed a few hand seals "Katon Fire Arashi Jutsu" as he finished with the hand seals. He let out a huge breath of fire that started to spin around the area reducing everything to ash. Nidaime performed a few hand seals "Suiton Water Encampment Wall Jutsu" engulfing himself and his brother.

The fire blast hits the water turning it to steam, Naruto took advantage of this and ran towards the first. When the steam finally went away everyone noticed the black blur charging towards the Senju brothers. Hiruzen with Kakashi is shocked that Naruto of all people managed to catch the first hokage in the stomach with his blade.

Orchimaru thought that the blade won't do anything but watches it glow red then white making him confused.

Hashirama grabbed the blade while noticing he is breaking into dust shocking Orochimaru "Like I said, this power comes from Lady Suzaku, the Phoenix of the South. So using her power she basically releases your soul and sends you back where you came from" smirking. Everyone turns to Hashirama who begins to break apart faster, Orochimaru is shocked that the supposedly perfect jutsu has a weakness.

Hiruzen is relieved that his former sensei is returning back to sleep. But angry that it was Naruto who solved this issue 'Clearly he has gotten too strong for his own good. I think it's best that I eliminate him once and for all' thinking about the past mistakes in letting Naruto live. But seeing that Hiashi had a hand in the matters that prevented him from that. 'It's a good thing that he's not around anymore.'

Attacking Orochimaru with his staff, Kakashi didn't waste any time charging towards the Nidaime with a Chidori. Orochimaru taking the chance brought his blade lower jabbing the sandaime in the face knocking him away from him. Kakashi turned to Hiruzen so he didn't see the "Suiton Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu" Tobirama was performing the jutsu with one hand. Kakashi quickly made forty four handseals countering the jutsu as well. 'That was close' panting he turns to Nidaime smiling.

Orochimaru charged towards Hiruzen who is struggling to maintain his stance against him. Enma his staff is telling him to end this quickly seeing that his blade is cutting his adamantine form. 'He's right, at this rate I won't last'. Kakashi was also having trouble against the Nidaime while Naruto is panting on the ground thinking why did he get involved in this.

Naruto was slowly getting up, dodging the kunai coming at him "What the-?" turning to Hiruzen he is coughing blood and seeing that the bloody kunai came from his body. 'What was that about?' looking around he notices something from the distance. 'Perfect'

Hiruzen coughed up more blood out while he looks at the blade sticking out of his chest, wondering who threw the kunai at him. Enma who was knocked out of Hiruzen hands and was now in his normal form, was slowing crawling to Hiruzen, reaching for the blade. "Good luck Hiruzen" hoping he could poof away with the blade. "Pressure Damage" Naruto used a big enough wind blast to knock everyone off their feet. Enma failed to grab the blade sticking out of Hiruzen's chest while he poofed away back to the summons.

When everyone was blasted off their feet Orochimaru started to laugh menacingly seeing that his blade is killing the Sandaime "Yes die you old fossil" laughing. He turns around and watches Kakashi charging towards him with a "Raikiri". Before Orochimaru had time to dodge it, Naruto thrust his blade "Ten no Kaze" hitting the Nidaime who is sent flying towards Hiruzen who pushed Orochimaru out of the way.

Kakashi did not have enough time stopping the jutsu or his speed and ended up plunging his jutsu right through Hiruzen "Kakashi!" looking at his chest. The Sandaime coughs more blood while his body falls limp on Kakashi's hand.

'What did I do?' looking at the Sandaime's dead face before he looks at his hand that plunged right through his old feeble body.

Orochimaru was thinking how funny this is but he is also angry "No I was supposed to kill him. Not you" angry that this happened. He charged towards Kakashi with his kusanagi while Naruto appeared blocking the strike "Damn it. ME of all people has to save your sorry ungrateful ass AGAIN?" Nidaime came from the side and hit Naruto with a suiton blast slamming him against the wall.

"It's impressive to see a genin like you wield this power. But I am interested to know what did you mean earlier about the will of fire?" hearing a laugh. Naruto engulfed himself in a chakra cloak shocking the Nidaime 'That chakra? It's Kyuubi's?' wondering how this is possible. Naruto erupts from the ground glaring at the two.. enemies and Kakashi probably.

"Let's see... the Hokage's are the ones responsible for my hated life. They are the reason why I hate Konoha, the reason why everyone hates me and won't let me live in peace. The supposed 'Will of Fire' at this present time is nothing but a flame used to burn or destroy your so called allies and shinobi." bringing black phoenix up. Naruto disappeared in a black blur shocking Orochimaru and Nidaime "Space time ninjutsu? You are indeed a powerful shinobi it's a shame Konoha treated you wrong" mumbling towards Naruto who was the only one to hear it.

Orochimaru looked at his blade sticking out of the Nidaime's chest "No not another soul lost." watching the Nidaime break apart. He charges towards Naruto with his blade "You have cost me too much trouble" bringing his blade down. Naruto jumped back leaving his blade behind "Kitsune Claws" smearing blood on his wrist tattoo, he summons his tanto's blocking the Kusanagi blade shocking both Kakashi and Orochimaru.

"Still have some tricks up my sleeve" panting. He turns to Kakashi who snapped out of his stupor seeing that he killed Hiruzen, turning to the Nidaime who finished being sent back where he came from. Black Phoenix is sticking out of the ground while it finished glowing red then white. Orochimaru was angry that he of all people managed to break the Edo Tensei "For you to be this strong, you will cost me problems in the future" Naruto doing a back flip kicks the snake in the face while he puts some distance between them.

'Of all the stupid things I do. I had to jump into this fight but it was awesome to see that old bastard die' smiling. He got into a stance blocking the Kusanagi while he slashes with his left hand, Orochimaru brought his blade lower to block the blow. Naruto jumped a bit in the air while he throws his blade up while they spin "Futon Aerial Blast" performing some quick hand seals. He takes a deep breath and shots a stream of compressed air towards the snake's chest, with the tantos spinning he catches them while he charges towards Orochimaru who is recovering.

With a quick slash he brings both tantos together slashing three fingers off of one hand. "AHHHH!" dropping his Kusanagi on the ground "My hand, you took my jutsu away from me!" holding his left hand. Kakashi performed a few hand seals "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" aiming at both of them. He is hoping to eliminate both problems at the same time. Naruto watching this curses while he kicks Orochimaru's fingers towards him catching them with his good hand making the pedophile confused.

Wondering what's truly going on, Naruto jumps where Black Phoenix is and is engulfed in a red and white flame protecting him. Orochimaru on the other hand wasn't so lucky and half his body was burned 'I still managed to save my fingers' angry that this has happened. He turns to Kakashi "Kukuku It seems that the Godaime Hokage had help from Yellow Yoko and that's something you can never ignore, like how it was YOUR jutsu and YOUR hands that killed your predecessor. Delude yourself all you want Hatake to make yourself feel betrer, but we both know you know the truth. RETREAT!" out of now where the Sound Four appeared and took him away.

Naruto panted and sealed his tanto's back to his wrist and took black phoenix before he sealed it. Anbu surrounded him making him groan "Oh come on. I'm exhausted, can you guys at least give me a break?" whined Naruto. Kakashi ordered everyone to secure Konoha while the anbu in charge told Kakashi about the damage he did "We will take it out of his pay and probably seize his property for damages to be paid" spoke Kakashi.

Naruto snorted "Fine go ahead take my place but I doubt you of all people will get anything good from there" Kakashi wondered what he meant and put his hands out "The weapons" spoke Kakashi. Naruto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders but an anbu whispered to Kakashi's ear which made his eyes widen "You are sure of that? That's what the red bird said?" shocked to hear this.

The anbu nodded and told Kakashi what she said on the roof almost a month ago. He was also in the room when Naruto had the blades added to his profile while he shivered to think what Lady Suzaku would do to Konoha. Not wanting to anger a summons, especially since she was able to stop the first two hokages breaking the jutsu on them.

"You won this round Yoko" Kakashi left in a blur while Naruto snickered. "Like the snake said Kakashi, you can't ignore what happened today, and that's going to haunt you even more than your current regrets do."

Few Hours Later Hokage tower

With the news of Hiruzen's death and Asuma's bloody death as well, the clan heads were all talking while they are waiting for Hinata. When she walked in she looked pissed off. Knowing that the plan worked well to kill the Hyuga elders, Hinata sat in the Hyuga seat with Neji and Hiatari on her side. Kakashi not liking this sighs knowing this won't be easy.

"Yes. As some rumors are heard, Hiruzen is dead" everyone mumbled while Hinata raised her hand up with Shikaku as well. Homura and Koharu knows that Shikaku being the jonin commander in Konoha wanted to know how this happened. Hinata is a puzzle wondering why she has her hand up "Yes Hinata?"

She glared at Kakashi making him wonder what happened. Tenzo passed the report to him while Koharu and Homura read it as well "I see the Hyuga elders are dead" spoke Homura. He doesn't like this one bit and Danzo couldn't hide his shocked reaction. What's even worse is his two Ne main house members are dead while the three Ne branch house told them what's going on.

'This isn't good. For sure they will leave and with the Ne members I have I must keep in contact with them' thinking what's going to happen. Danzo turned to Kakashi who is reading the report "Lady Hinata-" before he can say anything she put her hand up.

"I sent a letter to the Fire Daimyo. The Hyuga clan will leave in a week's time" this shocked everyone. Homura and Koharu don't like this but seeing that the Fire Daimyo agreed to this, what choice do they have? "Seeing that Konoha only cares about the Uchiha, it seems too much of the shinobi in Konoha is taking orders from the civilian council. To make matters worse Sasuke continued to attack the Kazekage's son while using the curse seal. Hardly shows professional behavior." spoke Hinata.

Sakiri hearing this gritted her teeth "If you just did what the civlian council told you then maybe none of this would have happened" slamming her hands on the desk. Shikaku coughed asking her how would the civilian council prevent or counter an invasion "But the curse seal? This is a problem I thought the Godaime Hokage sealed it up" everyone turned to Kakashi who shook his head.

"I decided to let him keep it just in case he needed for the exams" rubbing the back of his nervoiusly. Hinata shook her head reminding everyone who was taking the exams "Myself and a few others from Konoha, which means the children of many clan heads could have been targets of the seal. What would have done then? Allowed us to die so the Uchiha's feeling wouldn't be hurt? You're not exactly proving me wrong here." Shikaku liked where this is going and thinks they can leave in a weeks time seeing Kakashi's negligence is on his part.

Homura and Koharu didn't like this and neither did Danzo. He started to see Sasuke as too much of a loose canon, too difficult to keep under control since now so few were trying anything to keep him under control or respectful of authority. "After the meeting the curse seal _will_ be sealed" spoke Danzo which many agreed to. "But back to the topic, Hiruzen's death and Asuma's death as well. It seems a lot of evidence started to appear that Asuma fathered three children from different women in Konoha" Danzo didn't like this. Since the files appeared in Konoha the three woman wanted compensation for Asuma's responsibilities.

Kakashi seeing this shook his head "The Sarutobi account will be divided in four ways to support the woman and the children as well as Hiruzen's grandson Konohamaru. They can also take the name as well to give it to their children" spoke Kakashi. Homura seeing this agreed thinking this is the best solution and Koharu wondered why Hiruzen covered all this up, thinking he made a mistake while Asuma should have known better.

"Yes well back to the meeting. Hiruzen's death was caused by Orchimaru was it not?" Danzo reading the report making his eye widen. Passing the file Homura and Koharu read the report and sighed "Kakashi what happened?" asked Homura.

Shikuka reading the report passed it to Hinata who rolled her eyes "I see, so having the Hyuga guards escorting you off the Hyuga compound wasn't enough. So you did this to eliminate the former Hokage?" spoke Hinata. Everyone wondered if that was Kakashi's true intention while many people see where this might go, especially the clan heads.

Kakashi sent her a glare but he kept a relaxed composure knowing he is going to need it. He explained what happened while everyone hears how Naruto's 'Black Phoenix' was able to stop the Edo Tensei. "I didn't have enough time to end the jutsu or change the direction of the attack" spoke Kakashi. The civilian council hearing this frowns seeing that he could have killed the traitor sennin.

The clan heads saw this as a opportunity to leave Konoha once and for all. Shikaku slammed his hands on the table "Hiruzen made too many mistakes and him electing you as his successor is one of them. As of today the Nara Clan is leaving Konoha in two weeks, my clan suffered casualites while most of the shinobi stayed and fought around the civilian council area? It seems to me that those shinobi only cared about the civilian council more then anyone's. The fact that the two Sarutobi deaths are the only deaths this meeting was called to mention shows how much we clans are valued here."

The clan heads with the elders turned to the civilian council who kept quiet. Danzo knew the reason and didn't want to say anything 'Those fools' seeing that they are ruining everything.

Each clan stood up telling them they are leaving Konoha in weeks time shocking everyone. Homura having enough turns to Kakashi shaking his head knowing how much this will hurt Konoha forces. "If this makes everyone happy so be it" gritting his teeth, Koharu turns to Kakashi shaking her head. Angry that this is happening, Danzo thinks this has to be a nightmare all the clans are leaving 'Those fools. The civilian council is going to ruin Konoha'

Sakiri hearing this rolls her eyes "At least we have Sasuke. He's worth more than any clan" trying to find a silver lining. She mentions about Sasuke taking a few more wives "We can have more sharingans growing up". The civilian council liked the idea but the elders for once decided to let that happen "But we will choose who" turning to Hinata she activates her byakugan making them think twice.

Danzo read the report "The boy's blade canceled the Edo Tensei. I think it would be wise to take the weapons and contract from him and give it to someone more worthy".Thinking about Sasuke seeing that the blade that was given to him was destroyed by Naruto, he wonders if he can master the blade in a whole new level. But Shibi and Tsume reminded Danzo what the summons said which many of the civilian council think was a joke. Homura and Koharu confirmed everything while Kakashi nods getting a similar story from an anbu.

"Taking the items might cause more damage then we need" spoke Kakashi. Shikaku mumbled about someone finally opening his eyes and starting to see what is happening. "But I would like to know why he was there as well?" asked Kakashi. Snapping his fingers he tells them to retrieve Naruto which he knows won't be easy.

Hinata smirked, knowing this is perfect.

Shikaku already planned to leave Konoha within two weeks while the Hyuga clan might leave much earlier 'This plan just got better. Who would have thought Kakashi would fall for this so easily?' wondering how this will go. He turns to his former teammates and Tsume and Shibi who also gave nods, Hinata lowered her head in agreement knowing this is all too perfect.

When Naruto appeared he let out a yawn "What?"

The civilian council sucked their teeth while Danzo glared at him. "We are interested to know why you appeared at the arena?" spoke Homura. Naruto got an anime sweat thought it was time for his walk around Konoha making the elders get a bigger anime sweat. "Let's see there were explosions and Oto nin with Suna nin attacking Konoha. Shit I wanted some of the action so I took out my new Anbu outfit to show them not to mess with Yoko. So I jumped in the biggest fight I can find which happened to be with his. I mean I saved his life twice but the Sandaime I guess his luck ran out" letting out a chuckle.

The elders and civilian council with Danzo turned red from rage. Shikaku pointing to them that he figured a way around the barrier that the anbu didn't "I mean he attacked the side. He collapsed the ground so he could join the fight. Why didn't our anbu think of that?" the elders turn to Kakashi who got an anime sweat seeing that Naruto of all people managed to do so.

Shikaku having enough got up and left the room shocking everyone.

Hinata did the same thing with Neji and Hiatari.

Tsume then followed Shibi with Choza and Inochi.

Homura and Koharu having enough also got up and left the room shocking everyone.

One thing came to Kakashi's mind 'Great way to start my reign'

HAPPY THANKS GIVING


	14. Get Sasuke Back At All Cost

I do not Own Naruto

No Flames

Ahh the name of the chapter well let's see what happens.

Also thank you for the reviews now let's see what's going to happen.

Few Days later Hokage Tower Early morning

With Konoha on the road to recovery Suna is helping their ally seeing that their Kazekage was killed by the Hebi Sennin. Seeing that it will be a few weeks until Konoha will recover fully from the damages but it will take a few years to recover all the shinobi they lost especially with the clans that are leaving. To say that Kakashi wasn't looking too good for the clans, Hiruzen's former teammates wonder why Hiruzen picked him.

When Kakashi told them about the reason Danzo hearing this asked Kakashi about dealing with Naruto with a more suitable solution, i.e. one that will allow him to be used against Konoha's enemies. Hiruzen warned Kakashi about Danzou's tactics and Kakashi didn't want to do that unless it was a last resort. He shuddered to think if they really did wipe Naruto's mind clean to make a weapon only for Konoha. Would he only be loyal to Konoha and protect it from the shinobi themselves, or would Kyuubi have a free chance to truly take over his body?

Kakashi didn't want to think about it.

He has other issues and one of those issues is Sasuke Uchiha who is going to move back to his old clan compound. He hasn't lived there since the massacre all those years ago, but Sakiri wanted to move in since it was big enough. But the problem is over the years the blood stench is still there from that faithful night that Itachi supposedly slaughtered his clan. When Kakashi read the reason, he knew he couldn't tell Sasuke yet because if he knew the reason why Itachi did it, Kakashi wondered what would Sasuke do to Konoha?

Even his own sensei has doubts about his new apprentice.

Now we have Naruto in front of Kakashi who is staring right back at him "So we need the compound cleaned up by today afternoon" spoke Kakashi. Naruto snorted at him saying he is a shinobi "Trained to fight and kill. I am not a cleaning service" answered Naruto gritting his teeth back at him. Kakashi gave him a stern look "I understand that _genin_. But I am not giving you an option. This is an order, besides you qualify for the job seeing that you can make more then a hundred kage bunshin". Pointing to the file showing him some of his abilities saying that Konoha will need the other shinobi manpower for missions and border patrol.

Naruto glared at him while Kakashi equally glared back.

"Fine. Once I'm done I will help Hinata finish packing though. I can't wait to leave this hellhole of the village" answered Naruto. Turning his back on Kakashi he lets out a chuckle making Naruto stop. "What makes you think I would accept your resignation? Even if you do quit and leave without approval I can easily send the hunter nin after you and you will be placed in the Bingo book. I don't like it any more than you do, but you will be kept in Konoha so you a jinchuuriki will protect the village while we watch you. You may be a civilian but you will always be a jinchuuriki above everything else so your duty is to the village even if it treats you like crap, which you do deserve" said Kakashi with a stern voice.

Naruto hearing this thinks about a few things.

Kakashi doesn't want to Naruto to leave Konoha, even though it would make Kakashi feel happy. But the civilians still want to torment his life and his punishment/their fun isn't over just yet. When Naruto heard this he nodded 'So that's your game. No matter how much you and everyone else want me to be out of your lives, you want me to be your punching bag even bad for you this punching bag can and will punch back.' smiling he walks out of the room slamming the door with enough force that some of the roof caved inside the room scaring Kakashi.

Haruno House.

Sakura with a few movers was getting ready to move everything once it was cleaned up. Seeing that she will move into a much bigger home and live with Sasuke she lets out a happy sigh.

Walking outside she notices Ino walking in the yard. "Hey, Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura smiled triumphantly. "I'm moving in with Sasuke." Ino nodded in understanding. "But you don't seem to be doing anything yourself other than watching. Shouldn't you at least be training now that you have some free time?"

Sakura scoffs. "No time. I'm busy thinking up things to do when I move in with Sasuke."

Ino hearing this gets an anime sweat wondering what's going on inside her head. She also wondered why Naruto sent her to talk to Sakura. "You do know you can do that after training too, right?" Sakura looks at her and raised an eyebrow. "I've already got Sasuke so I don't need to worry about being a kunoichi again a day in my life." Ino is confused wondering what she means? "Don't you care about your job?"

Sakura shook her head reminding Ino the reason why she became a kunoichi "I only became a ninja just to be close to Sasuke. Now that I've done that, why should I care about being one anymore? Training is for girls like you who can't get rich husbands like I did." smiled Sakura with heart shapes in her eyes while she dreams about Sasuke. "You should train because Sasuke likes strong girls, not lazy ones. If you become lazy, he'll leave you." replied Ino seeing that Sakura lost a lot of common sense since she got pregnant. She is thinking she is already living the life with Sasuke while she can become a pampered housewife and not worry about her shinobi career.

Sakura frowns. "Sasuke will not leave me." "He _will_ if you lose any appeal to him. If you become some lazy fat housewife why would he want to keep you around?" Ino said. "He can't, I won't let him. Even if he for some reason did divorce me I'd still get half of everything he owns which is still quite a lot." Ino shook her head. "Sakura, that's not how it works."

"Yes it is." said Sakura knowing how it works since her own mother is a civilian council woman she knows this better then Ino. "No Sakura, it isn't. That may be how it works in civilian divorces, but it doesn't work that way in shinobi divorces." Ino countered, confusing Sakura. "If you marry Sasuke, you marry into the Uchiha clan, but if you and he split up, that means you basically get cast out of the clan. A cast-out or banished person gets _nothing_ from the clan except the clothes on their back and if they're lucky a few personal possessions, but never any money, status, or property. If Sasuke divorces you, everything under the Uchiha name _stays_ with him, and you get _nothing_. You wouldn't even get child support payments because if your kids have sharingans Sasuke is allowed to claim full custody and take them away from you permanently, and if they don't he can renounce any claim to them meaning they won't legally be his and thus he'll have no financial responsibility to them. In short Sakura, if you stop being what Sasuke likes, you'll lose everything." Sakura is silent, trying to find a way to argue this but not sure how.

Not wanting to be here anymore, Ino turns before she left still wondering why Naruto sent her here? "Oh, one more thing Sakura, in case you haven't noticed, you're not married to Sasuke _yet_. So until you do, he has no obligation to you anymore than he already does. So I wouldn't go around acting like my future's set in stone if I were you." Ino then leaves her property wondering if Naruto knew something like this would happen. 'I got to admit Naruto is really clever coming up with a plan like this.'

Uchiha compound

Naruto with a kunai was scrapping the dry blood off the walls 'I fucking swear Konoha will learn their lesson and this clan will have their irony' cursed Naruto. Grabbing the kunai's with the blood on it he sealed it inside a scroll. Turning to the other clones who all scrapped the dried up blood off the walls from each house in the compound "Sealed them inside the scroll boys. The more the better" smiled Naruto.

Sasuke mean while was walking down the street of the old Uchiha compound, listening to Sakiri talking about making this a trading post "We can call it the Uchiha Trading Compound. With this big compound we can send more supplies out to Hi no Kuni while everyone will know its comes from our clan compound" Sasuke hearing this shrugged his shoulders.

Seeing the old compound with people again is bringing back a lot of memories, kicking a rock he goes for a walk while he notices the kage bunshins scrappring the dried blood off the walls. Then using the hose to clean the rest of the house 'I can't believe I am coming back here' walking outside the compound to the forest. He looks at the compound thinking about his life.

Sakura who is pregnant with his child still wonders how it happened.

"Something wrong kid?" Sasuke turning to the four shadows that appeared around him.

Hyuga Compound

Hinata was in a clan meeting discussing that the Fire Daimyo 'Supposedly' sent up a beautiful location for them to be at the Fire capital. To say everyone is happy to hear this, Neji gives Hinata a nod knowing everything is going right with the plan. In a few days they will leave Konoha but Naruto will use the Hiraishin to transport the Hyuga compound to the hidden village which Naruto already named but won't give out yet.

Hanabi scoffed at her sister "Why do we have to leave? Konoha has always been good to the Hyuga clan. So what if the council woman is demanding you to do something. It's not like we have to obey them. Besides with the Hyuga elders dead we need to elect new ones so we know the clan is going in a right direction" spoke Hanabi.

Both houses turn to Hinata who has her eyes closed and took a deep breath "Hanabi I understand how you feel. But if we remain in Konoha we will be in the Uchiha's shadow while the civilian council will always manipulate Konoha's shinobi. If we stay here, we will only become pawns to them and threatened with execution for refusing to go along with their games." spoke Hinata. Many of the main house nodded seeing how true during the invasion went. Most of Konoha's forces stayed behind to protect the civilian council while the clans took casualties that will take them time to leave.

"The invasion proved about Kakashi Hatake's leadership. I agree with Hinata-sama to leave Konoha while we still can but I understand what you are saying Lady Hanabi. You don't want to leave your home but most of us here have seen a war and been shinobi lot longer. We have seen the cruel fate that awaits for some of us. Konoha as it stands is starting to fall under it's weight" spoke an elder Hyuga from the main house.

Everyone hearing his wisdom and seeing he has experience in this matter while he looked at Hinata and bowed "You are clan head and we will follow you" the main house looking at him nods to what he says. Neji smirked and nodded at him knowing bringing him to the plan was a great idea seeing how much he lost becasue of the main house while he fought to protect his own family from the elders.

Hanabi hearing this huffed seeing that Hinata is doing this for the clan. She glares at her sister while mumbling she could do better. Hinata chose to ignore that while someone knocked on the door. Everyone hearing this is confused while TenTen walked in and bowed "Forgive me to interupt but Neji-kun asked me to keep watch. There are a few anbu that want to talk to you Hinata-sama and they won't take no as a answer" spoke Tenten.

Hinata waved to to Tenten thanking her while some of the main house wonders what's going on. "It seems Kakashi doesn't want us to leave while Sakiri wants some of the Hyuga clan members to move her stuff to the Uchiha compund. Naruto-kun was ordered to use his kage bunshin to clean up the place" everyone hearing this thinks it's a joke while Tenten walked up to Hinata and gave her a scroll.

Hinata passed the scroll to the Hyuga elder who spoke early and frowned "It's a direct order from the Hokage". That's when the whole main house erupted in anger while Hinata stood up getting everyone's attention. "This is Konoha's fate and the way they treat Sasuke like royalty combined with this kind of 'request' from the Hokage only validates my claim that to Konoha we will never have respect because we are not Uchihas nor lapdogs to the civilians."

Hanabi hearing this sucks her teeth seeing her 'weakling' sister is doing a good job.

"We leave with in a few days while we use the branch house to gather the belongings" smirked Hinata. The branch house bowed their heads to the ground while the main house smiled. The only thing that is going through Hinata's mind 'The main house will learn their lesson'

Uchiha compound

Naruto finished cleaning the whole place and needed to take a hot bath quickly "Ugh I hope this place isn't contagious" shivering a bit. He taps the scroll he has on his back pocket, while walking out of the compound he hears Sasuke talking to a few people. Creating a clone to listen he uses the Hiraishin to be back at home to take a quick shower.

When he got home he activated the barrier to keep unwanted people out. Creating a few clones they take a huge scroll that he created to store everything he has left in the hideout to be sealed. When everything is sealed up he is going to leave with a very big bang that Konoha will never forget.

Next Day

Naruto's home

Hearing banging on the door Naruto opened the door to see a few anbu. "What?" irritated that they woke him up. He looked at the clock seeing it was only six in the morning before turning to the anbu "The Hokage requires your presence in his office immediately" grabbing his shoulder they leave in a swirl of leaves making Naruto groan.

Hokage tower

When Naruto appeared just wearing boxers he glared at Kakashi while he noticed Sakura was in the room crying. Thinking that Ino's mind game messed with Sakura too much "What?" Kakashi sent a glare towards Naruto knowing he will refuse this mission "It seems Sasuke was visited by Orochimaru's henchmen. The same nin who had the barrier around the area that you somehow broke into"

Naruto hearing this turned to the door and began to walk. The anbu appeared in front of the door preventing him from leaving "Naruto, Sasuke-kun left me behind with the baby saying it's not his" cried Sakura. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and turned to Sakura before he laughed making everyone glare at him. "Please stop this is too funny. The all mighty Uchiha elite as he never stops calling himself denies all this and left Konoha? And you're surprised?" holding his sides.

Kakashi slammed his hands on the desk trying to make Naruto stop. "Read the note" passing the note towards Naruto. He skims the note reading that he has forgotten his true goal to kill his brother to get more power. "So he is going to the pedophile. Hmm you ask me Sakura should feel awful that he left her to be with a pedophile so that means Sasuke takes it in the ass. The last Uchiha truly gay I knew it" joked Naruto.

The anbu hearing this let out a snicker while Kakashi glared at Naruto "Your mission is to retrieve him and bring him back to Konoaha alive"

Naruto hearing this refused the mission "He left Konoha meaning he betrayed his village. You as Hokage must eliminate the threat by sending the anbu or hunter nin who are here specifically for these kind of jobs. Plus I am a genin thus not qualified to retrieve him from four people trained by Orochimaru" smiled Naruto. Kakashi hearing this knows he is right and the reason why he wants Naruto to get him is because he is the only one that would have the best luck to stop him and bring him back.

"I didn't seal the curse seal. So if I send the hunter nin or anbu most likely Sasuke will kill them and Konoha can't afford to lose the only Sharingan user that is able to pass it down" Naruto hearing this grits his teeth and decided to make a mental note of that alone. "What makes you think he'd act differently if I went after him? If anything I'm the only person he wants to kill as much as his brother." Naruto pointed out. " If I take the mission, it will only be under a few conditions on _my_ terms" smiled Naruto.

Kakashi didn't want to but what choice does he have? Sakura is still crying and isn't making this any easier. The civilian council wants answers and the elders are demanding Kakashi bring him back to Konoha at all cost. The clan heads all turned their backs on the Hokage while they are preparing to leave Konoha within a week or less now.

"What are the terms?" asked Kakashi feeling he just made a deal with a demon.

Naruto smiled "If I go to bring the Teme back home, I have to be authorized to use force seeing that the curse seal doesn't sugar coat his power. I want it in writing and given to all clan heads and civilians before I leave that if I have to bring him back harmed but alive you will not use that as an excuse to punish me. If he's going to fight me I should have the right to fight back so he won't run away from her" pointing to Sakura who begins to cry more while Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi nodded and asked if that's all while Naruto shook his head and gave Kakashi a stern look "After this mission you will accept my resignation as a shinobi while you will let me leave Konoha as I wish" smiled Naruto.

Kakashi hearing this grits his teeth "Fine"

Naruto walked towards the door where the anbu haven't moved yet as he continues he smiles and leaves in red flames.

The anbu hearing the deal turns to Kakashi asking him will agreed to it "Not even slightly. When he comes back he will be injured so during that time when he is asleep Danzou and his Ne will move in and wipe his memory clean. He_ is_ going to be a weapon for Konoha and hopefully we might be able to force the clans to stay" spoke Kakashi. Hearing some noises in the ceiling he raised an eyebrow while the anbu checked it "I think some rodent was in here?" seeing nothing.

Word spread quickly about Sasuke leaving the village while others aren't surpised that he betrayed the village for power to kill his brother. The village again was taking sides like the whole Sakiri incident when she wanted to add women's names to the harem list. But what really got people's attention that Kakashi the Godaime Hokage got Yellow Yoko or Yoko Naruto to retrieve the runaway Uchiha.

Many say he is out of his mind to order the demon to retrieve Sasuke while others are hoping that Sasuke kills the demon once and for all. Even if it means Sasuke doesn't come back.

At the Gate

When Naruto got there he saw his future mates all looking worried "Don't worry, once I bring the Teme back we can continue as planned. Kinto told me that Kakashi has absolutely no intention to honor his deal with me, which doesn't surprise me at all, and he might use Danzou's controlling method to break me at my most vulnerable. So Anko-chan you are in charge until I get back. I need someone who thinks like him to be one step ahead" smiled Naruto.

The girls all have a funny feeling in their stomach like something awful is going to happen like 'woman's intuition'. Hinata was the first to give him a tight hug "Please come back. You still have a long life to be with us. I want us to be a family" kissing him on the lips passionately. Kurenai and the others all joined together giving him a tight hug as well "I promise girls I will come back no matter what" smiled Naruto.

Hearing a few howls knowing his summons already found the scent Naruto left in a black blur taking the tree route. Hinata and the other couldn't shake their awful feeling like something horrible is going to happen.

"He left already?" asked Shikamaru.

Hinata nodded while Shikamaru cursed getting the girl's attention. Shino walked out of the shadows with his father not liking the news they heard from their clan member that said to them about Danzou's plan. "They are planning to use Naruto but also to try to keep the clans here!" spoke Anko. Shikamaru nodded seeing that his father was right about this.

"The Hokage might use this to force everyone to stay and us leaving just for our safety won't matter. He is going to force everyone to stay unless we get the Fire Daimyo's approval" explained Shikaku walking out of the shadows with the other clan heads as well.

Hinata hearing this smiles and bit her finger before she slammed her hands on the ground and summons "Kyibi. I need you to deliver a message to Shiro of the Guardian Twelve. Listen to Shikaku-sama he will explain what" the small mesugitsune kit nodded while Shikamaru sighs wondering how Hinata became so troublesome.

Even his father nodded with his son seeing how different things are going to be.

Kurenai smirked seeing she learned to summon quickly "I did and so did Hana as well. How did lady Tsume take the summoning contract that we all signed?" Hana hearing this turns to them shaking her head. "My kaasan well let's just say I better give her grandchildren very soon and if I don't Naruto is going to learn a very painful lesson" all the women nodded while Kyibi made her away to the Fire capital.

With Naruto

Jumping from branch to branch he gets some of the clones memories 'What's going on here?' wondering what they are carrying since he didn't see Sasuke with them, but what made it even more strange is the chakra signature up ahead.

Continuing running he turns to his left 'That chakra signature? Why is he here?' stopping he turns to the trees "Kabuto is there a reason why you are here and please tell me that isn't the pedophile's scent on you" Walking out of the trees was indeed Kabuto smiling and fixing his glasses as he gave Naruto a light chuckle "Indeed Naruto-san. But I came here to tell you that Lord Orochimaru sends his thanks to you for saving his fingers, he wonders what are you planning?"

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow "Nothing. I wanted to see Kakashi get his just desserts but seeing that he couldn't kill him, I guess I had to help him out seeing that Kakashi's attack might have destroyed his precious fingers. But I guess we both share a common hate towards Konoha" happy that the Sandaime died during the invasion by his own successor.

Kabuto hearing this grinned. "Indeed that is very true but seeing how you helped Orochimaru he wonders what do you want in return?" Naruto hearing this sucks his teeth feeling he is going to make a deal with a demon while he wonders if Kakashi felt the same way early. Thinking what he can offer to Orochimaru he smiles "You are aware of Sakura being pregnant with Sasuke child. The Hokage ordered me to bring him back alive, since your love partner wants the Sharingan. Why not take the child instead to mold him according? Surely you must know that Sasuke is likely to turn against Orochimaru too." smiled Naruto.

Kyuubi hearing this thinks he is out of his mind.** "What happens if he does take the child? Your plan to have his family in servitude just might fail. I for one want that clan under my control and serving me"** yelled Kyuubi. Naruto tuned her out for a moment while Kabuto hearing this smiles seeing how well he has thought of this.

"But we can't take the child until it's born, where as Sasuke is obtainable now." replied Kabuto.

Naruto nodded "True, but what makes you think Konoha will give out that information? Danzou with his private army is watching Sasuke seeing that he holds the sharingan's future for Konoha" smirked Naruto. Kabuto hearing this knows that is very true and that Danzou alone hinders Orochimaru's plans very much. "Besides Kakashi took him as a apprentice so imagine him training under the Hokage who has the scroll of seals" Kabuto hearing this raised an eyebrow seeing he proved a very good point.

'Whatever is left of it' thought Naruto.

"Very well Naruto-san. I will send a message to Orochimaru-sama" smiled Kabuto. Leaving in a shunshin flame, Naruto wonders what's going on "I will give you an answer and perhaps Sasuke-kun's child might be the key" chuckling. Naruto watches him leave while he began to make his way towards Sasuke's position.

Kyuubi was still yelling at him while Naruto gave her one name "Fonsou." To Naruto's pleasure the yokai mesugitsune stopped yelling while she ordered him to explain what he means. "He is the only doctor there whose skills rival Tsunade besides Kabuto and his dead adopted father now. They will order him to deliver the baby while he will give us the information we need to know" spoke Naruto.

Kyuubi hearing this chuckles darkly seeing that Naruto thought ahead. Naruto hearing this sighs saying she should give him more credit seeing who taught him and also trained him.** "Indeed. Forgive me Naruto it's just that clan has caused me much grief and pain and I for one want that clan under servitude for a very long time"** spoke Kyuubi.

Naruto smirked "Kyuubi-chan in time you will have that and please trust me" smiled Naruto.

Kyuubi hearing the chan wonders if his mates affected him already **"Very well Naruto-kun"** giggling at Naruto. He began to make his way towards Sasuke's signature but stopped wondering what's going on.

An Hour later.

Naruto jumped in a clearing, looks around and sees four shinobi who looks familiar from the fight in the barrier. Taking one step forward "Where's the Teme? I've got to take him back to Konoha" spoke Naruto. Turning to the red hair girl he raised an eyebrow watching her glare at Naruto "Look I have a busy schedule here and I am not in the mood for a staring contest and you being the only girl here I wonder if you already had time for each of these guys" smirked Naruto.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am going to literally kill you then cut off your dick and shove it down your throat" shouted Tayuya. Her teammates hold her back trying to restrain her knowing they had orders to not interfere with the blonde shinobi. Naruto yawned in front of her making her blow up even more. "I don't care! Let me go!" shouted Tayuya.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to her "Besides you are going to need both hands to cut off my manhood. By the way they are holding you I don't know if you even use a dick right. Don't tell me that the pedophile only goes for the ass? Too much of an insult to him if he actually gives you pleasure in the hole in the front? DON'T tell me he experimented on you and made that wonderful pleasure hole gone" Naruto shuddered to think of it while Tayuya turned red from rage.

"Enough all of you" walking out of the shadows is Kimimaro. The leader of the group turns to the Sound Four asking where Sasuke is, Sakon told him he jumped ahead and went on without them. "Naruto-san. Kabuto-san has spoken to Orochimaru-sama about the deal. He will comply seeing that you saved his fingers, in thus saving his jutsus and that you make a good case. He will let you take Sasuke back to Konoha but the child will be Orochimaru-sama's."

The Sound Four hearing this wonder what child they are talking about? But seeing that Orochimaru will let him take Sasuke back to Konoha after all the trouble they went through made them more confused.

Naruto hearing this smiles towards them 'They took the bait and Kabuto knowing the hospital around I will put this in the report to make sure Kakashi-teme knows about it.' turning to Kimimaro. He nods "Good, tell your OtoKage to never bother me or the people around me or whoever I am associated with or the deal's off" spoke Naruto.

Walking past them Kimimaro nodded wondering what is going on himself. Turning to the Sound Four "Let's go" as they all leave they all turned to Naruto making his way towards Sasuke.

Valley of the End

When Naruto finally landed on Hashirama Senju's head **"Talk about ironic"** said Kyuubi. Naruto couldn't agree more with the yokai mesugitsune who has a feeling of deja vu going around. Naruto looked at Sasuke back who seems to enjoy the wind hitting his face "Come on Teme, I am taking you back to that girl you knocked up" shouted Naruto.

The moment Sasuke turned around Naruto noticed the curse seal going back to the mark on his neck. Sasuke hearing this began to laugh "I will never go back to her. I never had any relationship with that girl and if I did the children would be too weak to activate or even carry the sharingan" arrogantly spoke Sasuke.

Naruto hearing this sighs and sits on the stone head "Teme you did the deed I mean look at you. All of Konoha worships you and knows you going to have a child. He is going to be known as Konoha's most important person from the Uchiha clan, the first generation after the massacre." spoke Naruto in a bored tone hoping he doesn't need to beat some sense into him.

Kyuubi on the other hand tells him to use a juinjutsu that will help him see the light **"Meaning his thirst wont be there anymore"**. Naruto hearing this thinks of using it as a last resort and wants to apply the seal on his head like that no one will see it. Sasuke listening to this thinks about his clan his family then Itachi "NO!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto hearing this sighs seeing he is going to make this hard.

Sasuke watched him stand up "I won't return back to Konoha. I forgot my purpose for my clan. I am an avenger above all else. I must kill Itachi so the Uchiha name can be reborn". Naruto hearing this bursts out laughing thinking how funny this is, making Sasuke angry. "Ah Teme I mean that's rich look at you. Konoha's pride, the only one that Konoha acknowledges, and when your kid is born, he will be known as your son. You think Konoha cares about Itachi. THEY DON'T. You're the only one that does." shouted Naruto.

Sasuke hearing this glares at Naruto with his sharingan with all three tomoes "They should. He is out there and I won't rest until he is dead. I don't care about Sakura or that bastard baby she has. I want nothing to do with either." shouted Sasuke. Naruto hearing this shakes his head "Really? The almighty Uchiha is leaving his child behind for a civilian to raise and take care of? When Itachi kills you, then your kid is going to come after him and fail to kill him all because his father couldn't teach him to use the sharingan the right way. Then Itachi might have his own family while they might destroy Konoha" spoke Naruto.

Sasuke hearing this tilts his head thinking that would never happen.

"Sasuke why are you so blind? You have everything and it's all handed to you. Why do you fight it? Why is it not enough? Sakura is going to give birth to the next Uchiha. You two are going to be known for starting the new Uchiha clan so go back to her and be a man and suck it up" shouted Naruto. Feeling that he is scolding a child for refusing to eat his vegatables. Kyuubi hearing this tells him be careful what he says, Karma or fate might just do that.

Sasuke had enough and turned to Naruto activating his curse seal to the first level while Naruto rolls his eyes 'This won't take too long' thought Naruto engulfing himself in a chakra cloak. Getting into a stance he uses the Hiraishin and appeared in front of Sasuke slamming his fist into his jaw. With the force of the hit Sasuke is sent rolling backwards and skids on the ground.

"Sasuke enough and grow up. You are in a clan and you have responsibilities. You think your parents want to see you grow old and die without you continuing the Uchiha legacy?" spoke Naruto.

Sasuke is shocked. He never saw anything like this and to make matter worse he couldn't follow Naruto's movements with the sharingan. Getting up he cleans his face from the blood that is dripping down "Well someone learned a new trick" laughing mockingly. He slowly got up and charged full speed towards Naruto.

Naruto stood there and moved his head easily to the right missing the punch aimed at him. Grabbing Sasuke's wrist he twisted it making Sasuke cry out in pain and delivered a devastating kick to his chest sending Sasuke flying towards the water. When Sasuke collided in the water he began to sink 'How is he this strong?' getting angry. He feels something pulling on his collar lifting him up above the water.

Naruto held him by the collar while Sasuke coughed the water out of his lungs trying to catch his breath "Why won't you leave me alone?" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto sucked his teeth at him and threw him towards the wall imprinting the Uchiha. "You're my meal ticket out of Konoha. Besides I want a family of my own, a place to live in peace and so help me Kami I am still going to turn Konoha into ash once when I am done" spoke Naruto. Walking on the water he watches Sasuke chuckling which soon blow out to be full blown luahgter.

"A family with a demon? I wonder who would be stupid enough to let you touch them? That worthless Hyuga won't even last the child birth let alone be strong enough carry your spawn" chuclkled Sasuke.

Naruto hearing this burst out laughing "At least she _wants_ to carry my spawn like you say. Her and a few others" smiled Naruto making Sasuke raise an eye wondering what he means. Slowly watching Naruto walk towards him he eyes widens "Them?" Naruto nods.

"Yes them. They are going to carry the future Uzumaki Yoko clan, my mates will carry the demon spawn like you say. But don't worry Sasuke I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for Konoha" smiled Naruto. Picking him up by the hair Sasuke he glares at Naruto "I've had enough of you" screaming at Naruto. He lets go of Sasuke and watched his skin turned dark.

Wings popped out of his back and his hair got longer turning into a different color. Kyuubi sensed his power telling Naruto to go up another tail "I think you are right. His power just went off like a mountain" replied Naruto. Putting his hands together another chakra tail appeared behind Naruto "Come on Sasuke let's settle your insecurity and see who really is stronger" smiled Naruto with the two chakra tails behind him moving ferociously back and forth.

Sasuke with his curse seal on level two looked at Naruto and smiled "It's over for you. Uchiha's don't lose." with a blink of an eye. Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto while he blocked the punch with his elbow "Someone got faster" smirked Naruto. Sasuke lifted his leg up to knee him in the stomach while Naruto backfliped, spun around kicking Sasuke in the face multiple times.

"Why won't you just die?" charging towards with a chidori Naruto rolls his eyes and charged in with a Kaze Crush. When the Kaze Crush collided with the chidori Sasuke touched his chest feeling the gash across it. Getting angry he charges towards Naruto while he took a stance blocking the kick "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto performed a few handseals "Suiton Tearing Torrent Jutsu" shooting the fireball with a waterball putting the fireball out. Sasuke charged towards him slamming his wings against Naruto's chest. Naruto with the cloack up only felt the push but Sasuke got burned by his chakra all around him "How are you this strong? It's impossible!" shouting in rage.

Naruto unfolded his arms up and taunted Sasuke to come at him.

Sasuke again performed a few handseals while he charged towards Naruto "Raikiri!" Naruto didn't expect that; he was expecting another chidori "So Kakashi-teme taught you his next step of the chidori" Sasuke smiled knowing that he didn't expect this and he started to add more chakra to the jutsu making the whole area glow blue with the lightning.

Naruto coughed "Well too bad you aren't worth using the next level of my Kaze Crush" smirked Naruto. His hand flew towards Sasuke's wing "AGHHH!" just hearing Sasuke scream in pain made him feel good. Sasuke looked at the wing on the ground that was cut clean from his back where the wing connected to. Looking at Naruto he glared at the blonde in front of him smiling "You... you will pay!" screaming at him.

Naruto kneed Sasuke in the face and when still in mid air he spin-kicked Sasuke off his feet towards the water while his body skidded across the water many times until he slammed against the wall on the other side of the river. Sasuke slowly got up and stared at Naruto "Katon Dragon Fire Jutsu" finishing the handseals the huge fire dragon aimmed at Naruto.

Still standing there he makes a few hand seals "Suiton Water Encampment Wall Jutsu" a huge pillar of water surrounded Naruto protecting him from the fire dragon coming at him. Setting his sights on Sasuke who charged recklessly at Naruto who performed a few hand seals "Pressure Damage" the whole area let out a huge gust of wind. Sasuke stopping bracing the wind while he is slowly being pushed back, gritting at Naruto he takes a few steps pushing himself against the wind.

With already one of his wings gone Naruto charged towards him with another "Kaze Crush" slicing the other wing off, making Sasuke stop in his tracks. The pain he is feeling is unbearable. It felt like a million knives just sliced that area with a quick motion. Slowly turning to Naruto he charges towards him "Why do you have so much power? It should belong to me" shouting at him.

Sasuke performed the hand seals for another Raikiri.

Naruto watching this raised an eyebrow and noticed the blue color changing into a dark purple color. Listening to Kyuubi **"He put almost all of his chakra into that jutsu alone so I suggest you do the same thing. Use another tail to increase your attack also your cloak"** shouted Kyuubi. Not wanting Naruto to take much damage it will surely slow the plans down for him to leave or worse Danzou will make a move.

Taking a deep breath a third chakra tail appeared behind Naruto. Performing the handseals quickly "Hi no Kaze Kattā" his whole right arm is engulfed in a red aura. Standing on the water he can see steam slowly rise above it and the wind pushing it all directions. "It ends HERE!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes "GO HOME AND BE A MAN!" charging towards Sasuke.

When both jutsu collided Naruto pushed his Hi no Kaze Kattā. While Sasuke is giving everything he has into the Raikiri 'How is he able to beat me?' thought Sasuke. Feeling the heat coming from his hand, Naruto breaks free and sends a closed palm to his chest making Sasuke scream in pain while his chest is slowly being cooked.

Sasuke who stopped screaming grabbed his chest seeing the palm imprint on it "How?" as he faints on the water. Naruto walked to him, bit his thumb, and smeared his blood on his forehead "Now you are going to listen to Sakura one way or another. This seal will change your behavior for the better" doing a few hand seals and adding chakra to the seal. It moves right on top of Sasuke's skull so no one will know. Naruto then felt a huge pain in his stomach. 'Shit what's going on? It feels that I have the Gogyō Fūin on me again' remembering when Jiraiya slammed the seal on him. He felt his whole body stop while he gave out a huge pain. "But now it feels different"

Soon the pain became unbearable and Naruto passed out on top of the water.

Luckly for Naruto, Jiraiya who found Tsunade with her apprentice was in the area. "Let's go. We got to save them before they drown" spoke Jiraiya.

Konoha

It's been hours since Kakashi sent Naruto to retrieve Sasuke. Wondering what's going on the anbu appeared in his office "Did Naruto bring back Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. The anbu didn't know how to answer it "I am not sure. Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade have appeared in the village. They passed by the fight against Sasuke-sama. They brought back Sasuke-sama but the demon looks also hurt"

Kakashi's eye widened wonders if Sasuke was able to keep Naruto in his place 'If he can that means Sasuke can take care of Naruto' thinking of the outcome he dismisses the anbu. "Do it tonight. I want his memory cleaner than a microchip room" spoke Kakashi to the shadow.

Hospital

Now when Jiraiya found Tsunade she didn't want anything to do with the pervert. But Jiraiya gave her the journals and when she read them she thought it was a joke. But Jiraiya told her it's not and it came from her student's son which made Tsunade raise an eyebrow "Naruto?" Tsunade thought he died right after Kyuubi attacked Konoha.

Jiraiya shook his head, saying that their former _Sensei_ lied to them. To say Tsunade was pissed she learned the truth about her student who she looked at her like a daughter figure. Had a son who had a shitty life because someone lied to him and now she finds out she has been lied to almost her whole life.

"Damn it. Where the hell are those nurses? I need help in here NOW! I don't care if you don't like him. If I find out that you went to heal that traitor Uchiha I will kill him myself" schouted Tsunade. Shizune her apprentice is shocked that Tsunade isn't scared of the blood on her hands. But seeing that this is her student's son she is trying her best.

The nurses moved them into a private wing of the hospital "Jiraiya this seal, what's going on?" asked Tsunade. When Jiraiya looked at the seal he wonders why it's glowing red. "I don't know."

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto looked around and noticed the Kanji in the middle for "Seal" is glowing.

Kyuubi was behind the bars groaning in pain "What's going on" Naruto calling weakly. While Kyuubi herself moans in pain "The seal. There is a few design flaws to it. When I changed your body to produce Yokai chakra it thinks I am trying to escape and is now trying to end my life. Another problem is when the Gama Sennin placed the five element seal on you, the short amount of chakra that was built up flooded into your system while the seal let it all flow to your system."

Naruto hearing this groans seeing that the seal thinks Kyuubi is trying to escape instead it's his chakra. "So the seal is trying to kill me? GREAT" shouting Kyuubi also tells him using all that chakra against Sasuke was another cause "Perfect. To protect myself from the teme now I am going to die" groaning in pain. "Is there a way to fix this?"

Kyuubi nodded knowing he might not like this "Release me and the seal will stop. You will live but the changes I did to your body all those years ago, I guess that was only the small change?" cried Kyuubi.

Naruto for one didn't like this but what choice did he have? Walking to the seal he holds his stomach in pain, reaching for the seal he grabs the note as he is about to pull it off. A man's wrist prevent him doing so "Well it seems the person who caused my life to be a mess decides to show, eh Tousan?" turning to the Yondaime Naruto sent him a glare.

This isn't going to be a warm father and son chat.


	15. New Changes

I do not own Naruto

No Flames.

Naruto for one didn't like this but what choice did he have? Walking to the seal he holds his stomach in pain, reaching for the seal he grabs the note as he is about to pull it off. A man's wrist prevent him doing so "Well it seems the person who caused my life to be a mess decides to show, eh Tousan?" turning to the Yondaime Naruto sent him a glare.

This isn't going to be a warm father and son chat.

Minato tightly held onto his son's wrist. "Naruto, you've grown" smiling at him. Naruto grabbed his stomach in pain dropping onto his knees "What's going on? Why is the seal attacking you and Kyuubi?" Thinking Kyuubi had something to do with it he walks to the seal and twists closing the small gap that her chakra leaked out.

Naruto's body still feels like he is on fire but he manages to glare at Minato "You don't get it! My body makes yokai chakra now, meaning the seal is going to make sure I died because it thinks I am her" groaning in pain. Minato turned to Naruto shocked "How? I don't understand. What would possess you to let Kyuubi do that to your body?" questioned Minato.

Naruto chuckled darkly making him uneasy "Why? Well it's quite simple _Tousan_, your prize student Kakashi decided to ram his special assassination jutsu right through me, causing damage to my chakra system, because he claimed it would avenge you and his family that _I_ supposedly killed" chuckling at the irony he watches Minato drop to his knees not believing this.

"Kakashi? But why? I don't understand. Why he would do something like that? I mean I had to use you to stop Kyuubi. They should all see you as a hero" replied Minato. Naruto snorted at him making Minato turn to his son "Hero? You think I was viewed as a _hero?_ I grew up in the orphanage, hated, fed garbage for me to eat. I grew up alone hated and I didn't know why until I got my own place to live in peace. But that didn't happen because your prize student came in with a few others thinking I deserved nothing short of agonizing death. You know how much I suffered or the people around me suffered trying to help me?" shouted Naruto.

Minato was quiet, not expecting all of this. "Who were the people that suffered around you?" thinking if he shouldn't have asked. Naruto chuckled dryly at his father thinking he will love this. "Hiashi Hyuga is dead because the Sandaime Hokage with a civilain council wanting to know what he was doing. His wife went into shock and she hasn't spoken since his death. The clans are basically suffering because the last Uchiha is making everyone believe he alone is worth more than all of them put together while the civilian council is ordering the girl I love and loves me back to carry his evil spawn."

Minato hearing this is shocked that Hiruzen would allow all this to happen "But the people of Konoha, they were to see you as a hero. They honored my wish to see my son as a hero. Didn't they?" Naruto laughed darkly making Minato nervous "Son? The one who told me the truth was Hitomi Hyuga since it was Kyuubi who healed her and told her the truth about me. Konoha doesn't know about me being your son nor will_ I._" spitting at his father. "Even if they did, they wouldn't believe it for a second or care about it if they did. As far as they're concerned, I AM Kyuubi and cannot be anything else."

Minato is shocked by what he said. Konoha never honored his wish but what hurt him the most was his own son doesn't even want to acknowledge him as his own father. Wondering what Hiruzen has been doing and why he kept this away from him "Jiraiya?" turning to Naruto he chuckled darkly at him. "He just recently came back to Konoha. He learned the truth about a few things, how Tsunade's little brother died because of the Sandaime. So many lies he told I wonder what's true anymore?" smiled Naruto.

Minato dropped his head on the water, while Naruto got on his feet and walked to the bars "Kyuubi get ready to be free" spoke Naruto. Kyuubi nodded and turned to her humanoid form "At this rate I will teach you how to use more of my chakra" groaning in pain. Naruto placed his hand on the seal ripping it off "NOO!" turning to his father. He jumps back missing the rasengan aimed at him "I can't let her escape. She will destroy Konoha. I'm sorry Naruto if she escapes everything I worked for was in vain. Please be the hero you were meant to be and die taking her with you protecting Konoha" cried Minato.

Naruto looked darkly at him. "No" in a dark voice "I suffered because of you and Konoha, and Konoha will learn a heavy lesson and you are going to watch and be part of that lesson when it will be taught" Charging towards with a Kaze Crush. Minato barely dodged it while being slammed against the golden gate by the force of the wind, Kyuubi grabbing him from behind "Naruto NOW!"

Naruto twisted the lock open while the gates opened wide "NOO!" shouted Minato. Trying to break free he notices a bunch of clones appearing and holding him down. Naruto was holding his stomach while Kyuubi walked free of the cage "Throw him in the cage. I have a fuinjutsu that will work on him" ordered Kyuubi. The clones nodded while Minato tried to fight back "Please Naruto I am your father. Don't let her do this" Minato was losing the fight while Kyuubi used her tails holding him back.

"NO! It's not true. A real father wouldn't do this to his son or keep all this hidden from him" shouted Naruto. Charging in he slams against Minato pushing him in the cage. Kyuubi performed a few hand seals "Kitsune Arts Soul of Seal" her tails all glowed red while each of them burned a symbol on the gold gate making a new lock. Minato looked around seeing no way out but something bothered him the most "What about Kushina? Why didn't she take care of you?"

Hearing his mother's name Naruto looked away then glared at Minato with such hate for bringing her name up "She died a few short hours after I was born. You can thank your predecessor. He made sure _no one_ gave her any treatment and the people who were in the delivery all killed by his orders. Hitomi told me when she came in her room the last person to see her alive was the Sandaime." cried Naruto.

The lost of his mother hit Naruto the most seeing as a child most children wanted their mothers and he wanted one the most. Glaring at Minato he twisted the lock closing the gate "Please Naruto don't do this" crying a bit Minato watched his son with such hate in his eyes, anger and rage towards him "Don't" collapsing on the ground before he begins to sleep.

Naruto grabbed his stomach and turned to Kyuubi doing the same thing "Here are the instructions. Hopefully those two will do it" cried Kyuubi.

Outside the seal

Tsunade with Shizune were trying their best to heal Naruto "I don't understand. It's like he is healing but also getting hurt? Is it the seal that is doing the damage?" Jiraiya listening to Tsunade looked at the seal trying to figure it out. As his hand was about to reach the seal Naruto grabbed his wrist making him jump "Listen pervert, I don't have much time. This seal is going to kill me unless I release Kyuubi by giving her a new body"

All three in the room paled "NARUTO!" hearing a group of woman shouting as they rushed towards him "What's wrong?" cried Hinata. Naruto chuckled "Seal is killing me thinking Kyuubi is trying to escape. She needs a new body. I need to cut my wrist so my blood can drain to make her a new body" groaning in pain.

Tsunade paled thinking Naruto won't survive if he gives any blood, especially from such a wound. When they arrived he had lost blood for some reason and Tsunade thinks its has something to do with the seal on his stomach "I won't allow it" ordered Tsunade.

Kyuubi hearing this groaned in pain "Then I suggest you get two others to donate blood while you only give just a little to mix it up. With your healing factor I can use my chakra to manipulate it to create a body for me" explained Kyuubi.

Naruto listening to her turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade "Then you two give me your blood. Cut your arm while my blood mixes with yours" grabbing his stomach Naruto starts to glow red while the seal on his stomach started to glow red as well. "Naruto trouble. You are releasing too much chakra and once it's done I suggest we leave ASAP." spoke Kyuubi.

Seeing that the seal is dangerously trying to store the chakra trying to prevent it from escaping.

Naruto nodded and turns to Anko "I need to leave soon! We need to come up with a ...ugGGHH... a plan. I am releasing too much chakra. At this rate the seal will implode taking me and everyone around me". Everyone hearing this stiffened while Anko started to pace back and forth before snapping her fingers "Wait! What if we use some of those seals to mask the chakra and store them? The storage scroll that you used to remove my curse seal. You said if it's opened they will explode so when Danzou comes in tonight and tries to wipe your memory clean... BOOM"

Anko quickly thought of a plan that will eliminate two birds with one stone. Danzou will be gone hopefully with his small group of Ne and Konoha will think Naruto is dead. A win-win situation.

Everyone hearing this turned to her while Naruto chuckled "I love it when you come up with a quick plan to cause damage, mayhem and death. It will work. Now give me a kunai so I can give Kyuubi a new body". Jiraiya hearing this shook his head while Tsunade wonders why everyone in here. "Naruto are you insane to let her out? She will destroy Konoha" scolded Jiraiya. Naruto's mates turned to him glaring at the poor gama sennin making him nervous while Hinata walked to him pulling him down face level to hers.

"You don't know what Kyuubi has been through or what she has done for us or Naruto. She deserves to be happy and if this saves her but also Naruto-kun then she has a right to live her life. I owe her so much for saving my mother and healing Naruto" shouted Hinata. Jiraiya felt very scared for his life and the only times he gets scared is when Tsunade is the one who does it.

Tsunade herself couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kyuubi a female that was minor but "She saved Naruto's life?" Kurenai nodded "Many times. If it wasn't for her some of us would probably be in much worse situations" Tsunade hearing this took out a kunai and slit above her wrist "Where do you want the blood?" everyone was shocked she did that, especially Jiraiya "I am not going to let Kushina's son die on me" cried Tsunade.

Since Jiraiya found her Tsunade was hoping to be part of Naruto's life and live with him in the new hidden village that he is creating. Seeing that her grandfather's village is gone and the dreams of her family wanting to be Hokage have turned into nightmares. She knows they want her to make a new life, a new home for herself and the family she will have.

Jiraiya saw her serious face and nodded, taking out his own kunai he slit above his wrist too while Naruto pointed to his stomach "Let your blood drip on the seal" Jiraiya took the kunai and cut Naruto's arm while he dripped the blood on his seal. "Naruto tell Hana and Kurenai to pour their chakra into the seal so I can use it as a bridge" ordered Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded and turned to Hana and Kurenai telling them what Kyuubi wants. Anko meanwhile poofed back with a few ink brushes and a massive storage scroll "I will start with the seals" creating a few kage bunshin. She started on the room while Hinata used her byakugan to look around the area "It's clear now that no one is watching"

With both blood of the sennin dripping onto Naruto's stomach while Hana and Kurenai poured their chakra into the seal. The seal glowed red while the blood started to glow red as well "What's going on?" asked Jiraiya. He and Tsunade felt like their hands were on fire while a small stream of red chakra began to emerge from the seal. Naruto's stomach soon opened up, showing a massive hole of nothingness while the blood started to float above the hole in his stomach "Its taking all of our chakra! I don't know how much longer we can do this!" shouted Kurenai.

Anko finished the last of the seals and slammed her hands on the ground activating them. "It's set"

"Naruto focus your chakra"

Everyone in the room heard a feminine voice coming from the black hole in Naruto's stomach.

"Alright" Naruto focused his chakra making his whole body glow red.

Everyone watched as a huge pillar of red chakra emerged from the hole on Naruto's stomach. Tsunade with Jiraiya were slammed against the wall while Kurenai and Hana were slammed against the other side. Anko looked back at the seals, noticing the spider cracks that are starting to appear on the wall, hoping that the seals will last.

Naruto was still focusing his chakra 'What's going on?' feeling his whole body is on fire. He grabbed his sides in pain "AHH!" screaming in pain everyone looks at Naruto while the red pillar of chakra soon started to die out. "What's going on?" asked Tsunade. Hinata with her byakugan noticed something coming out of Naruto's stomach. Looking around she goes to Anko "Your cloak, take it off quickly"

Anko nodded, took it off, and walked to Naruto. When the red chakra pillar faded away everyone noticed a redhead woman about eighteen years old with D cup breasts with natural and perfect curves floating above Naruto. Luckily Jiraiya was still knocked out and he didn't notice her but soon her body glowed red which became too bright to safely see her.

Hinata with Anko was there when Kyuubi landed on the ground "Lady Kyuubi are you ok?" Anko placing the cloak on her while Hinata was there trying to help her up. "Yes, thank you all. But I fear this isn't over" grabbing her sides in pain. Everyone heard Naruto groaning in pain "What's happening?" asked Hinata. Kyuubi looked at the four females that Naruto loves and lowers her head "The changes I did to his body all those years ago are now taking its full effect. You see for him to make yokai chakra I had to change some of his human part demon. With me there I could keep it balanced, but now he won't be demon or human mostly likely a hanyou like me"

Everyone hearing this turned to Naruto while he groaned in pain. Hinata ran to him noticing a pair of kitsune ears like his blonde hair color on his head. She held him close to her body "Shh it's going to be okay. I will always love you no matter what you look like" Anko with the rest all join Hinata while Naruto moaned in pain. Kyuubi let out a scream pushing all of her chakra into her body making nine tails sprout from the base of her spine with a pair of mesugitsune ears on her head. "For me it's not hard but for Naruto it will be painful" passing out a bit. Tsunade placed her on the bed while she checked her out.

"She's fine from what I think, but I'm no yokai expert"

Turning to Naruto he groaned in pain while all the girls formed a circle around him "It's going to be okay" whispered Kurenai in a tenderly voice. "You are strong. Nothing can stop you" smiled Anko. "Always push and don't let them win" Hana in a sweet voice. "We all love you Naruto-kun and we will be your mates" spoke Hinata in a loving voice.

Naruto glowed red while nine tails sprouted from the base of his spine and his nails got longer "Thank you himes but I need rest for now" passing out. The girls all bear-hugged him, happy that he is alive.

"What's going on here?" demanded Tsunade.

Kurenai cleaned her face and nodded "It's going to take a while. Anko get everything ready. Once Danzou arrives tonight we can make sure the trap works hopefully taking the bastard with him" Anko nodded knows this is going to be important.

Hokage tower Later that Day.

Kakashi got a letter from the Fire Daimyo giving the clans sanctuary and help to leave Konoha and perhaps Hi no Kuni. Of course the elders weren't too happy to hear this while Danzou himself threw a tantrum which many didn't think he would do. The civilian council still failed to see how important they are "We have Sasuke and soon my daughter will give birth to the next Uchiha. So what if the clans leave? It's not like they are really worth their weight."

The elders all glared at her for thinking that Sasuke alone, a mere genin with more ego than experience, can hold back multiple nations like he's better than the Yondaime could ever be.

Having enough Koharu turned to Kakashi shaking her head knowing how much trouble this has caused "Seeing that only one clan which is Sasuke Uchiha! Konohamaru's mother has decided to push her legal rights seeing her brother fathered three children. So by shinobi law, that the civlian council wrongfully thinks they are getting money out of, the woman decided to join the clan so they can relax in life while she asks the civilian council compensation seeing that they are the ones causing this mess thinking that civilians divorces are the same as shinobi divorces"

Homura fixed his glasses and pointed to the civilian council who have been trying to push this "Which will come out of _your_ pockets seeing that we divided the account not thinking of the full situation while Konohamaru pointed this out" gritted Homura. Angry that the civilian council pulled this underhanded trick while an academy student told him the law which made him look like a fool.

The civilian council were all talking and agreed to give up only a tenth of their accounts while Koharu snorted "A tenth will not do. Perhaps a third seeing that the mothers are lazy while the children might be shinobi or be lazy councilmen like yourselves" gritting her teeth. She looked at the once powerful Sarutobi clan, now ruined by a bunch of civilian women while the children won't do any good. She now understood why Hiruzen hid this hoping whatever is left of his clan wouldn't be destroyed.

Kakashi cleared his voice "Within two weeks time the clans will leave but the Hyuga clan is leaving in a few days. Seeing that Hinata got permission from the Fire Daimyo a while ago" answered Kakashi. Danzou glared at Hiruzen's successor wondering what on earth what was he thinking but seeing the damage is done 'Time. I must prepare. One lost battle is just another slow step for victory'

Sakiri was yawning "Very well, seeing that Konoha apparently thinks they need another clan what should we do about Tsunade?" right when she spoke Tsunade broke the door open almost snapping it off its hinges. Everyone noticed how pissed she was and to make matters worse Hinata is with her adding fuel to the fire.

For the elders they knew this wasn't going to be easy and they hoped Tsunade would stay in Konoha to teach a field of medic nins like she always wanted. A program she asked for during the war but the village didn't have the resources at that time.

"Lady Tsunade it's good-" before Kakashi can finish that line Tsunade sent a wave of killing intent towards him making him nervous "I heard what happen to my granduncle's sword" many of the civilian council flinched hearing this while one of them tried to pin it on Naruto "SHUT UP!" roared Tsunade until it was so quiet a dropped senbon could have been heard. She looked at Kakashi "Since _Hiruzen_ liked to loan my family position to a _traitor_" spitting at the word. "I will withdraw what's left of the Senju account and take _everything_ that my clan has forged in Konoha. Also everything my cousin clan has as well" demanded Tsunade.

The elders hearing this pale thinking this is a joke while Kakashi raised an eyebrow while the civilian council were confused as well "Cousin clan?" asked Kakashi. Wondering what cousin clan does the Senju have and if they do have a cousin clan why wasn't it known to Konoha.

Homura with Danzou turned to Koharu knowing this will be a major blow to Konoha and it might reveal Naruto's status as who he really is. If that happens Kakashi would drop Sasuke in a heartbeat to train his sensei's son, or kill Naruto relentlessly in massive denial. "Tsunade-sama as much as your clan did help forge Konoha, your cousin clan won't be able to take anything out" stated Homura. Sakiri turned to the elders then to Tsunade asking what cousin clan.

Hinata rolled her eyes glaring at her but with a smirk "Uzumaki clan. It seems that Naruto is heir to the nation and that red and white symbol is the nation and village symbol that Konoha wears. Seeing that he is an adult by being a shinobi but can't claim it due to the treaty with the Fire Daimyo when Uzu merged with Hi no Kuni. Tsunade being the last of the Senju clan and Naruto being cousins grants her the title to withdraw everything" Tsunade hearing this coming from Hinata smiled.

'I give her credit, she knows her laws, but still finding out about Kushina's son loving four woman. I won't stop him from having his happniness not by a long shot. He deserves this'. Turning to the elders they all know that is true while the civilian council are all shocked to hear this. They never knew about this and Sakiri for one was shocked that the demon surpassed her stature.

'Heir of a nation? I would never had thought it. But it does not matter. Sasuke is still worth more then his weight' smiled Sakiri.

The elders are talking among themseleves while Kakashi himself is shocked to hear this. He never knew that Konoha had someone from another nation who was almost royalty. 'I never knew about that, but why did sensei pick him then?' turning to the elders they are in deep thought while Danzou refused to give him anything while Koharu and Homura know Tsunade will do an investigation while the Fire Daimyo will do an audit. Which Danzou didn't what happening seeing he and the civilian council have been using the budget for their own personal use almost like that was what it was there for.

"Very well. As it comes to a decision you will withdraw everything from both clans. Everything that was left for him will be withdrawn" spoke Homura.

Tsunade hearing this nods while Hinata shook her head "The symbols as well goes with Naruto, seeing that all of you know it's true reason for being here. I myself would like to know why weren't we told about this. Something this important to our village isn't known to our shinobi?" Koharu sighs pointing to Sakiri telling her the budget for cutting the academy curriculum which pissed Tsunade off. "I am taking my leave with the Hyuga clan as well in a few days. Lady Hinata gracefully opened her home for me and my apprentice to stay"

The elder hearing this nodded while Homura passed a scroll to her while Tsunade looked at the numbers then nodded before leaving with Hinata. Tsunade looked at the elders "You all are to blame for this and in time you will learn a painful lesson. To treat their son like this, I can guarantee a painful lesson will be learned by all of you" leaving the room Hinata smiled evilly at Sakiri making her nervous.

"This meeting just went from bad to worse. A founding clan just turned its back on Konoha" shaking her head Koharu wonders how did this happen? Of all her years helping and serving Konoha, seeing that Konoha right now in this weakened state. She wonders who is to blame. Sakiri snorted getting everyones attention "Now that we know the demon is heir of that nation we can't let him live. Let him keep those symbols. When he dies we can use the Uchiha symbol on our shinobi showing its loyalty to a founder." smiled Sakiri

Koharu nodded but is worried what Naruto can do "He can go to the Fire Daimyo and claim independence or worse revive that village." Danzou snorted getting everyones attention knowing the Fire Daimyo won't do that "If Uzu reopened Hi no Kuni will lose some of its trading. Knowing the Fire Daimyo he won't let that happen" everyone hearing this nodded while Kakashi pointed out that Naruto just wants to live in peace 'As a weapon for Konoha is the only life he deserves to have, the naive cretin' smiled Danzou.

"Then it's agreed. After a few days we will discuss the rest of the clans" spoke Kakashi ending the meeting. The elders didn't like that the Hyuga clan is leaving while the smaller clans are taking some time to leave. Kakashi sighed and wonders how long will it take Danzou to have him under control 'Time will tell'

Few Days later

Tsunade who has taken responsibility in caring Naruto was making a lot of people angry. She sent one nurse flying over Konoha making many people think twice, but she was happy that Fonsou, a doctor that Naruto trusts, healed him in his time of need. Tsunade was truly grateful for his help and told them of the plan while he yawned saying he will work in the shadows feeding Naruto information about Sakura.

To which Tsunade wonders whats going on with her. She was shocked what Hinata did to Sakura and wondering what could have broken her to do such a thing to Sakura. She heard from Kurenai she was a sweet young timid girl but after her fathers death and her mother going into shock she can't blame the young clan head changing. But she is happy that she loves Naruto very much and was one of the very few who looked at Naruto like another person, not like the others.

For Sasuke he got barely even a slap on the wrist while he blamed the curse seal saying that Orochimaru's influence was doing this to him. Kakashi _said _he sealed the curse seal while thanking Kami no one checked.

Naruto's Hideout

Naruto woke up and groggily got up "Oh man how long have I been out?" Hearing a chuckle he turned to Jiraiya "Wait what happened to you?" shaking his head Jiraiya broke out laughing at him. Naruto looked at the man in front of him who looks younger, about in his young thirties thinking what could have happened. He then feels something moving behind him. Looking at his tails then his nails that are now claws, Jiraiya brings a mirror "It's an improvement" giving a chuckle.

Naruto rolled his slit eyes "Your eye color still hasn't changed which is good because the girls pouted thinking they changed" chuckled Jiraiya. Naruto looked at himself noticing he is more built, about thirty pounds of muscle divided around his body evenly. He is about the same height as Lee "I feel different, like more powerful' focusing his chakra it feels weird to him 'Strange, it's different but not like Kyuubi's? My own but I still feel some of her chakra in me or what's left of it. I guess I will fix that problem when I confront her' Jiraiya noticed him thinking and sighs.

"Well come on Kyuubi needs to talk to you" smiled Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and followed the pervert while Jiraiya explained what happened. Naruto listening understood that having his and "Wait Tsuande? Does that mean she is younger too?" Jiraiya nodded. He thinks that Hana and Kurenai adding their chakra while their blood mixed with his and Kyuubi's chakra hitting them while she created her body "Must have been a key to make us younger. Don't get me wrong, I like this and I use a henge to hide it while Tsunade doesn't anymore while many people just think she is"

Naruto nodded wondering why Tsunade hides her age using a henge which he mumbled to himself thinking it was a rhetorical question. When they got to the room Kyuubi was looking over some plans "It's good to see you up. I expect that you already looked at your new body and new improvements" giggling Naruto rolls his eyes thinking of deja vu all over again but at least he isn't naked. "Focus Kyuubi what happened?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi sighed and told Jiraiya to leave to find everyone "You've been asleep for three days. Tsunade has been doing her best keeping everyone out of your hospital room. So tonight is when we leave but first let me explain about a few things now with you being a hanyou." Jiraiya left to get everyone ready knowing this will be crucial. Naruto waited patiently, having a few theories while Kyuubi nodded to them "Correct. When I changed your body the first time I made sure nothing like this would happen. But seeing that the seal placed on you while you used all that chakra fighting against Sasuke it seems the seal thought I was escaping but I wasn't"

"That explains the pain I had" answered Naruto. Kyuubi nodded and told him with the new changes "You make more yokai chakra and some human chakra which now makes you a hanyou. Better known as a hybrid of the two while you are a hybrid I will become a full demon again in time while my chakra goes back to me. It will take me a few years but I can bare being like this. I just hope the other biju don't find out. I'll never hear the end of it" Naruto understood, knowing this will be dangerous but his eyes widened thinking about a few things.

"The mate mark?" asked Naruto thinking of the worse. Kyuubi slightly frowned "With this new development if you mark them as your mates they will become hanyous as well. They all know this and still accepted this to become your mates" smiled Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this smiles but frowns asking what happens if they have children. Kyuubi giggles "Human. They will have some yokai chakra but not a lot. They will still be deadly and a force to be reckoned with" Naruto hearing this smiled but then he got serious "Then it's time to leave. I will send a message to Zabuza to have everything ready"

Kyuubi nodded but stopped Naruto "Jiraiya told me about the organization of S missing nin that are capturing the biju. What they want with us, I don't know. But they know who all the jinchuuriki are so they're a step ahead already" Naruto hearing this nodded "I already told him we knew about it, seeing that two of these missing nin came from Konoha. Orochimaru and Itachi seeing that they know Konoha" Naruto hearing this wonders what his network gathered then left in a red flame.

Kyuubi wonders if he figured out 'If he found out that my chakra is leaving his body. He might come for me taking my title of Biju and I don't want to share my title with anyone else'.

Hyuga compound

Hinata was talking to Tsunade about the plan while Naruto shunshined into the room scaring both of them "Sorry" chuckling to himself. Hinata lunged at him with a bear hug "Thank Kami you're alright. We got worried something awful happened and the clan is ready to leave in a day or so" letting Naruto breath he chuckles and kissed Hinata on the lips. "We leave tonight. I told Jiraiya to get everyone. Do you still have the kunai I gave you?"

Hinata nodded and took them out of the desk drawer "I will place them where they need to be. Also Neji has a girlfreind who will come with us, it's his teammate Tenten. Gai knows that she has been sleeping _a lot_ at the Hyuga compound and her being an orphan no one will expect her to leave with us. It's a perfect cover for her" smiled Hinata.

Naruto nodded knowing Neji can be trusted "Good. Tonight we will leave and the main house will be the branch house while the branch house becomes the new main house" smiled Naruto. Hinata nodded and hugged Naruto but also blushed "We all spoke and agreed. We still want to be your mates meaning we want to share your burden" Naruto cupped her chin and smiled and nodded.

"Well Gaki I am happy to hear you are alright, but Naruto..." Tsunade looked away while Naruto chuckled "Tsunade-baa-chan it's alright. I read from my kaasan's dairy and don't blame you while you yourself was lied to many times" Tsunade hearing this hugged Naruto "I promised Kushina I would be there for her and when I heard she died and gave birth premature. I blamed myself saying I should have been there when she first got pregnant. I swear Naruto I will do everything I can to help you and your family, Kushina lives in you" cried Tsunade seeing the last of her family is still alive in Naruto.

Naruto hugged Tsunade knowing that his mother was almost a daughter to her. Seeing that she is almost like a grandmother to him "Well I am still calling you baachan regardless if you got younger or not. You're still older than I am." this made Hinata giggle at his antics while Tsunade smirked. "Well her and Shizune are staying here in the Hyuga compound while Shikaku-sama got the Iwa headbands. Everything is set to go" smiled Hinata.

Naruto gave out a vulpine smile, knowing this is the first step for Konoha's destruction.

Hyuga compound that Night.

Hinata called a meeting sealing the whole compound up. Everyone wondered what the nature of the meeting is but Neji with Hiatari knows what is going on seeing that the time is now. Neji got almost ninety five percent of the former branch house free of the old cage bird seal while a few he knows can't be trusted whatsoever with such a privilege.

When Hinata walked in she looked at Neji who nodded "I called this meeting today to tell all of you that a change is coming to the Hyuga clan" everyone from the main house talked wondering what was going on. Hinata stepped up to the branch side of the family "I decided a switch in the houses was in order." Everyone wondered what was going on, even Hanabi who was looking at Hinata strangely.

'A switch in the house? That would mean the main house is the branch and the branch is the main house' Hanabi was thinking what was going on then soon realized what indeed was going on. "You betrayed the main house for the branch house!" shouting in rage almost everyone from the main house erupted from their seats. Neji watching this raised his hand, preventing the NEW main house from moving "Hinata use the new seal" called Hiatari.

Hinata looked at the NEW branch house of the family "It's for the best" her dark icy voice made a few stop in their tracks. Then the sudden pain that all of them felt made them fall on the ground grabbing their heads in pain. Hanabi herself was shocked trying to look around she noticed the elder that spoke a few days ago was not in pain "TRAITORS!" shouting at them in rage.

Hinata broke out in a giggle making the NEW branch house nervous. Doing a handseal she stops the new seal giving them pain "This is the new seal that Naruto-kun designed to keep you, the NEW branch house, in line" smiled Hinata. Turning to the old branch house Neji got up and escorted the handful of people who couldn't be trust "A shame you can't be trusted, but the new seal is activated now" activating the seal on them they dropped on their knees showing their loyalty to the new house.

Hinata walked around the room "Changes to the Hyuga clan. For one the new seal placed on the branch house seals your byakugan upon death but also forces you into serving us. If you are away on missions and you are raped the child won't have the Byakugan and if the males try to have a child conceived outside the clan the child won't have the Byakugan and your eyes will be sealed even if you are alive" many males shivered hearing this while the females shuddered thinking of being raped.

Hinata walked around and snapped her fingers "Also the new seal prevents you from leaving the new hidden village we will be going to for a while" this got everyone's attention while the NEW main house nodded knowing of the plan. They are shocked that Naruto came up with a plan to make a hidden village which Hiashi and him first tried to fix Konoha but seeing it's a lost casue.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Hanabi. She watched her sister perform the hand seal activating the new seal on her forehead "AHH!" screaming in pain she drops on her knees panting "You Hanabi will be my personal servant" smiled Hinata. Hanabi glared at her older sister seeing that she has all the cards in her hands "But we are stronger and you think this new seal will stop us?" shouted Hanabi.

Thats when the NEW main house stood up showing their numbers "Clearly they outnumber you three to one. So a fight will end in your lost. So be quiet, you are testing my patience" activating the seal again Hanabi dropped on the ground in pain. "Again the new seal doesn't destroy the brain cells. Instead it activates all the pain receptors in your body so as a added bonus it will make you think twice. If someone tries to remove the byakugan from your body while you are alive the seal will activate taking you and the person out in a small explosion. This also works if anyone tries to fabricate the Byakugan as well so I don't want any of you having any ideas"

Hanabi with everyone else on her side is shocked to hear this and they are looking at each other and one thing made it clear to them. They are afraid seeing that they hold their lives in their palms making them fear for what they can do. The old main house members who abused the seal will get their just desserts in time but some of them were thinking death was an easy way out.

But that was short lived "Also if you decide to kill yourself to escape this fate, you activate the seal on your immediate family. Like your children for instance who will be blind seeing that you are to blame" smiled Hinata.

"There's no escape unless we serve you" said a reluctant member.

They all looked at each other while Hanabi for once in her life is scared of what her sister will do to her. The weak, kind, gentle sister she always thought of Hinata is gone, replaced by a dark, cold, tryant of a sister she sees in front of her. Hanabi seeing her right to do what she pleases from being in the main house has changed.

Hinata walked back and forth then turns to Hiatari who got up "As the NEW main house knows I will marry Naruto-kun helping him restore his clan. To those of you that don't know it will be the Uzumaki Yoko clan, I and a few others are happy that this will happen. So Hiatari will be in charge until Neji takes the mantle from her. In the mean time we won't limit ourself just by using what revolves around the Byakugan. We will learn skills outside the clan, such as medical ninjutsu. We will learn more in affinity jutsus. For us to deliberately limit ourselves in our practices makes us vulnerable" spoke Hinata.

Hiatari smiled looking at the clan, knowing this won't be easy but "It's your choice and you all will be watched very diligently" smirking many of the NEW branch house feel very nervous while Hinata snapped her fingers. She whispered to Hiatari making her blush "Naruto has been an bad influence on you hasn't he? Between you and Neji I wonder who is still a virgin" teasing a bit.

Tenten turned red while Neji coughed and Hinata giggled "For everyone I think it's wise to express yourself in your love. Seeing that elders think they know best but are fools, I decided that the main house must reach a certain number so in the future they will be more to help serve the NEW main house" smiled Hinata. It was a good way to stimulate love but the cost of their children's freedom is a price that they didn't want to pay.

Hinata turned to the shadows "Naruto-kun it's all ready to go" when Naruto walked out of the shadows showing his new form shocking the NEW branch house. They thought the worse while the NEW main house understood what truly happened. "Hinata what's going on? Look at him" shouted Hanabi, scared of the idea of what he can do. Naruto chuckled while Hinata giggled sounding dark "My dear Hanabi, Naruto transcended to a level that he is only half human and half demon. A hybrid or hanyou as you might call it. Seeing that Kyuubi is free" when she walked out.

Many of the Hyugas are shocked that she looks around to be eighteen years old and looks like Naruto.

"I will soon transcend to that level while he marks me as his mate and I will carry his children" smiled Hinata. Naruto looking at the NEW main house while Neji gave him a nod. "Gai-sensei and many people know that Tenten and Lady Tsunade with her apprentice have been staying here. Kurenai with Hana and Anko told Tsume that Anko is doing a Tea ceremony with Tsunade and the others." spoke Neji.

Walking in is Anko, Hana, Kurenai and the last is Shizune all looking around telling him they are ready. Naruto nodded seeing that Anko will use her hobby to attract them while Tsume will tell everyone who else was there. Once everyone learned that Tsunade and the others died in the fire the other clans will start to leave soon.

"Good. Once I transport the compound things are going to be very different" smiled Naruto. Leaving the compound Hinata looked at everyone seeing the NEW branch house with fear in their eyes.

Outside the compound

Yamato was ready while Naruto performed the handseal making the whole compound disappear in a flash. "This will be easy". Yamato slammed his palms on the ground making a new compound appear. Naruto made a handful of clones, taking the storage scroll out while he unsealed a few explosive tags, giving one scroll to a clone "Unseal all the wood that's inside but be careful there is fuel with it"

With the clones in their places the new compound is on fire. Naruto dropped the Iwa headband while one of the clones unsealed the blood clones and Danzou's loyal Ne nin around the fire knowing their bodies will be the only ones found.

"Next place is the Namikaze home?" asked Yamato. Naruto nodded telling him he got everything from inside the house while he takes out another scroll "I sealed up a lot of fuel and wood with other materials that will literally burn the place quicker to the ground" smiled Naruto.

Next Day Hokage tower

Tragedy hit Konoha once again. The noble Hyuga clan was all killed in a fire that broke out in their compound. When they saw the fire from a distance they saw a huge wall surrounding the compound preventing anyone from leaving. To make matters worse Minato Namikaze's home was also set on fire but explosions are what caught many people's attention.

Shikaku Nara was talking to the clan heads while Tsume pretended to be mourning. She was doing a really good job. Many people like Gai with his only surviving student Lee were in the meeting wondering what happened. The civilian council was shocked that the Hyuga clan were all killed. A whole clan gone in a single night, murdered, died in the fire. It was like the Uchiha Massacre all over again, only worse. The only thing left was a few bodies badly burned, probably not even identifiable.

When Kakashi walked in he noticed Tsume's mourning face with Jiraiya sitting in a seat alone in deep thought 'I guess hearing what happened hit him hard.' walking to his seat he saw Gai looking down. "I called this meeting to discuss the events that happened last night. But also to bring news that Naruto Uzumaki Yoko is dead as well. It seems his chakra wasn't stable for holding Kyuubi and imploded taking some of the hospital with him" spoke Kakashi.

The civilian council was immediately cheering that Naruto is dead while Danzou snorted and glared at them. "You may celebrate, but some of us were lucky that we didn't die in that chakra explosion" wondering if it was a trap. He sent a Yamanaka to wipe his mind clean and the next thing Konoha felt was a huge tremor coming from the hospital.

But a much bigger explosion coming from his home almost taking out a few blocks of the neighborhood but badly damaged the wall that protects Konoha on that side.

Shikaku cleared his throat and looked at Kakashi while Inoichi nodded "From what Inoichi gathered from the anbu there was a few head bands belonging to missing nin from Iwa. Was this attack just to the Hyuga clan or instead towards Konoha, seeing who is the new Hokage and who trained him" spoke Shikaku. The room all looked at Kakashi knowing his sensei trained him while Shikaku brought up a valid point "So was it directly to you or to Konoha to weaken it's forces even more?" spoke Inoichi waiting for an answer.

Kakashi remained silent, knowing that the Hyuga clan was a trump card if they went to war with another nation.

Tsume stood up while her chair fell back "My daughter is dead!" shouting at Kakashi who looks away while Homura adjusted his glasses. "We understand your loss Tsume, we truly do. But among the casualties was also Tsunade Senju and her apprentice seeing that Hinata let them stay in the Hyuga compound. The day before the fire she withdrew everything from the accounts and took everything that belonged to her clan except the scroll of seals. She said she was coming for it the next day"

Everyone was shocked to hear that Tsunade died in the fire while Jiraiya nodded telling them Anko decided to have one last tea ceremony before all of them left. "Tsunade was one to never turn down sake with tea" giving a broken laugh he looks down and tried to hold the tears back.

Homura cleared his throat and asked how did they know where Minato lived "To have this kind of information, it seems to me this was all too planned." Shikaku hearing this rolled his eyes and glared at Sakiri making her nervous. While many wondered why he is glaring at her, then he sighed "For the past five years now she and the civilian council have been going to Minato's home when the Kyuubi festival is almost at it's end. They place candles while getting drunk and screaming for Naruto's death. Anyone watching could figure out the significance of the house." answered Shikaku.

The elders were shocked to hear this "How? Better yet who told you where he lived?" gritted Kakashi. Sakiri nervously laughed and told them she checked his shinobi records "So it had his address and all" laughing nervously. Danzou asked how did the missing nin from Iwa get inside the barrier "When he died that barrier has been up. No one was able to get in until now. So why now?"

Jiraiya with a cat masked anbu who sighed "We found a tunnel traveling underneath the home. It passed the barrier and went right into the house's front yard. It seems to me these ninja must have been in Konoha for some time. The tunnel must have taken them weeks, perhaps months." finished Jiraiya. Everyone was shocked to hear this while many couldn't believe this "This was _not_ an attack that was planned and performed all within a day. A plan like this must have taken at least a year or two to plan and orchestrate. Since the civilian council showed them the location on the Kyuubi festival it just took them time to finish the means to do it" spoke Jiraya.

Tsume hearing this kicked the chair in rage while Shikaku got up and waved his hands "It clearly shows me that Konoha isn't suitable for us clans to stay here if the civilians can so thoughtlessly put us at risk. I will be taking my clan out of Konoha within a week time. If anyone wishes to join me they can, seeing that some shinobi might be afraid to do so". The elders hearing this wonders who else will go with them.

And when that person stood up it shocked Kakashi the most "Gai?"

Gai looked at Kakashi shaking his head "I always looked to you as my rival, but seeing that two of my students died in the fire and you prioritize the damage done to a dead man's house... I understand why Hiruzen picked you as his predecessor. You think little of people that don't share your points. You're just like the civilian council" everyone was shocked to hear what Gai said, even the clan heads. Gai turned to Shikaku bowing to him "I will take that offer. I know Ibiki and maybe a few others will join as well. Konoha isn't safe, not by a long shot" he then left the room.

Lee is stunned at what Gai did. Getting up he bowed and apologized on Gai's behalf while running after his sensei.

The clans all hearing this turn to Kakashi before leaving the room one by one.

"I will take some time off but will send a message to you about my network" Jiraiya left in a poof while Koharu shook her head, knowing that Jiraiya had a crush on Tsunade since they were genin. Danzou just watched this, angry at how the meeting just went 'His home with those jutsus are all gone. Damn you Hiruzen, you caused all this mess. Now with the boy gone Kyuubi is free and will look for revenge on us'

"Lord Hokage even though we lost many important people, we should celebrate the demon's death. But also a memory to the fallen people we lost on the day" the elders didn't like this one bit while Danzou got up before he left the room "IDIOTS ALL OF YOU! KYUUBI ISN'T DEAD, THE _JAILER_ IS DEAD, MEANING SHE _WILL_ RETURN TO FINISH WHAT SHE STARTED IN DUE TIME!" everyone hearing this pales while Homura and Koharu don't agree at all.

Kakashi took a deep breath 'Another meeting just went down the drain'

Somewhere in Hi no Kuni.

Naruto was walking around the new village with his new features, looking around while Zabuza tells him of the progress "So within a year or two we will have everything fully built. The wall around the village was the first thing and I got the seals placed on them like you wanted. I also sent a message to a few friends of mine who are hiding from Kiri. They don't carry bloodlines but they lost a lot of homes and families seeking refuge and they don't seem to have a problem with you"

When he arrived last night Zabuza was shocked to see Naruto like this but also to see the strongest of the biju's in front of him. He would never suspect that the strongest is a female which earned a giggle from her.

Haku noticed a lot of children while Naruto took some candy out from his pocket giving it to the children. One girl about six years old started to pet his tail while she screamed in excitement seeing how soft it is.

"That's good and seeing that eveyone here doesn't have a problem makes me happy" smiled Naruto. Zabuza pointed it out that many people here came from a small town from Mizu no Kuni that had a bloodline and when the nin attacked that town they tried to fight "But as you can see things didn't go right for them. Haku watches a lot of the kids who are orphans who go to the academy where she teaches them chakra control and the basics of chakra. If we are going to start a hidden village we need to train some of these kids soon"

Naruto nodded knowing a few people that will help him "Myself and a few others will help along at the academy. I will send Hinata a message for her to send the best people to teach. Gather everyone at the front of the Tower. It's time to name this hidden village" Zabuza nodded knowing the time is going to start.

Everyone from the village gathered in front of the Kage tower while the founder of the village appeared showing himself for the first time. The large group of three hundred people and still growing every day thanks to Naruto's spy network and Zabuza's close ties to Kiri while many people escape the battered country.

Naruto heard many whispers while he raised his hand up "I am Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. I was the former jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Mesugitsune, the nine tailed Yoko. I stand here today with a dream. A dream to live in peace. A dream to protect my family in a place where others can be free from other's evil intentions. I stand here not alone, but with people that I love and also look forward to work with in the field. Many of us lost family or some of us didn't know about our family. But here in this village we make our family. We make our dreams. We will show those who trampled on our dreams they are wrong. We will show those people who took our families away from us that they made a mistake and they will not get away with it."

Many people in the group listened to Naruto and tried to hold back their tears hearing his beginning speech.

"I stand here among all of you showing my loyalty and today is the birth of a new village that will shake the other nations to the core. We look around us to see all these Shikazan (extinct volcanoes) protecting us. It was their fire and lava that made this land for us. All around us we are surrounded with Shikazan protecting this village from the outside. But behind them is a destructive force, a Kazan (volcano) that still lights the night sky even though they are miles away from us. That night light represents our Fire of Strength that we endured so much but we won't give up. It's our fire that we won't give up because today I announce the Kazangakure village hidden in the Shikazan is born" shouted Naruto.

Everyone in the crowd erupted in cheers.

Naruto placed his hand up "I couldn't do this alone. I had help, but sadly he isn't here to celebrate because someone else thought differently. He died protecting this location with his life before he even saw it born. Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan is considered the second founder of Kazangakure" when Naruto finished that part.

Two summons appeared right behind Naruto miles away from the village one is Suzaku, the Phoenix of the South, the Lady of the Fire Birds. The Bird of the Celestial Guardians. When she spread her wings white flames engulfed the whole area many people werent worried seeing the all the beatiful colors floating around her. The second summons was KitHi who used his shapeshifting powers making himself half the size of Suzaku while he glowed red making a huge flame of fire coming from him almost reaching the bird that is flying above the volcano.

Many are chearing and clapping seeing that these two powerful summons are with Kazangakure village hidden in the Shikazan.

I hope everyone likes the name of the hidden village.

Also expect Akatsuki coming up soon.


End file.
